Unwilling Students
by Shadow Priestess Trinity
Summary: Revised Version (not my original). Atem, Yugi, Marik, Seto, and Bakura are kidnapped by Dumbledore with the intent to force them into the war brewing with Voldemort. 5th Year.(Greater good Dumbledore/more aware Harry)
1. Prolouge

Unwilling Students

Yugioh/HP Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh or any other references I may make.

AN: This is my attempt at fixing my story in hopes to make it better. I am not sure whether this is an improvement or worse. But I am hoping revision of the story will help cure my writers block. If anyone out there is still reading this I ask for forgiveness and patience. For those new to this story please know that writing is not my calling so I ask for feedback positive or negative.

 _/mindspeech one on one/_

 _[Group Mindspeech]_

* * *

 **Things you need to know:**

This story takes place after the memory arc based pretty much on the cartoon with some manga concepts if you squint. Yugi has just defeated Atem in the duel. The beginning of this story would technically be happening at the same time as Harry's summer after 3rd year and progressing until they meet in his 5th year their Senior year of highschool.

Shadow court concept being used (Gods have given mages responsibilities as consequence to not going to the afterlife)

Thief King Bakura needs a first name so I am going with fanon Akefia.

Ages: **Once we get to Harry Potter Year 5 OOTP  
** 12- Mokuba, Rebecca  
17-Mana, Kisara  
18- Atem, Yugi, Ryou, Marik  
19-Seto, Akefia  
23-Isis  
25-Rishid

Shadow Magick: it is free from the items with Atem completing his destiny and unlocking the magicks once again from where he trapped them. All those tied to Atem's rule in ancient Egypt are capable of shadow magick. Shadow mages/summoners/shadow duelists will now emerge.

Other branches of magic exist in this au world: The harry potter world has no clue about the other branches including ICW.

Ancient: Shamanism, Druidism, other mage branches (elemental), and divine

Modern: neo-magic spellcasters (aka witches and wizards of Harry Potter)

Reincarnation: going with the view that the soul is either in a body or the afterlife and cannot be in both at the same time. So Seto, Isis, Shadi chose to leave afterlife to help Atem. Yugi, Ryou, Marik, and Mokuba are descendants of the others. Mana, Kisara, and Mahad's souls are trapped in stone tablets and therefore not in the afterlife or in a body.

Medjai and anything concerning them comes straight from the mummy series. You don't have to have seen movies to understand story.

Mana and Kisara have been freed from their respective stone tablets and gifted life from the Egyptian Gods.

Bakura is also the brother of Kisara for this story.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Egypt is considered the cradle of civilization and is the earliest place where magic has been recorded. In its society, magic users were held in high esteem. Egyptian sorcerers also had a tendency to place curses on tombs, which Gringotts Curse Breakers try to break much to the chagrin of the tomb keepers and Medjai who would prefer to keep Egypt's treasures to themselves and secrets secret so they are slightly hostile to all who enter Egypt with the intent of stealing Egypt's treasures.

Everything began there and so our story begins…

 **Ceremonial Site, Egypt  
** "You are now free from the puzzle and may go to your final resting place, my Pharaoh." Isis informed her king sadly. Atem nodded to Isis and turned to Yugi and thanked the teary eyed teen.

"Please don't go," cried Tèa stopping Atem from completely entering the light where his father and mother awaited him.

"Tèa, I do not belong here and Yugi no longer needs me anymore. I will miss you all. You have become my family over these last two years," Atem responded as he turned to leave once more feeling the weight of sadness as he prepared to leave everyone.

"Wait! Atem," Seto yelled suddenly, "How can you just leave? You have some of your memories, a body, a chance to be you, and be with us your family. You may be my gaming rival but some of my memories are back as well and you are family. I didn't leave the afterlife just for you to leave this life again." Seto concluded desperately wanting his cousin to actually stay in the mortal world.

Atem looked to Seto wondering if he should reconsider. Seto, Isis, and Shadi had all come back from the afterlife to be with him when he was freed from the puzzle.

"Isis does he have to go?" Mokuba asked the Priestess looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"Well no, once the Pharaoh became free from the puzzle the choice became his. But, the Millennium Items would have to be kept safe once again if the Pharaoh chooses to stay and there would be responsibilities expected of us all if we allowed shadow magick to stay in the world." Isis explained honestly but hoping her young king would choose to stay and live out his new chance at life in Egypt where he belonged.

"I would not want to put any of you in danger just so I could stay," Atem said with disappointment in his eyes.

"Are you kidding us?! If that is the only reason you are trying to leave us then you have to stay," Joey said forcefully.

"That's right we have all helped you protect those items and would continue to do so," Tristan added.

"Besides Yugi may not need you anymore but by the look on his face he wants you to stay and you're just as much a grandson to me as Yugi is." Solomon said cheerfully.

Atem looked at his friends and family and finally gave in and told them he would stay. Isis walked to the Millennium Stone and took out the puzzle and handed it to Atem. The portal to the afterlife closed when the puzzle was removed. Atem looked back but with no regrets. Part of his past family was here in the present not in the afterlife since they were reborn to help him along his journey and the rest he would see again when he finally did pass over to the afterlife. There were also those whose souls were still trapped that maybe could be saved with him staying.

Isis picked up the necklace and it once again called to her so she put it back on. She then picked up the rod which was definitely calling to Seto who finally accepted it. Yugi received the scales who smiled when Isis handed the item to him, as his innate shadow powers reacted to the item in his hand. Atem took the eye and saw that it was calling out to Marik.

"The eye is calling to you Tomb Keeper.," Atem said softly.

"Yuk, I am not losing an eye for that thing." Marik said slightly afraid of the item that chose him.

"I have an idea," Atem said. He concentrated on the eye and slowly a clasp formed around the eye with a gold chain hooking onto it. Marik took the eye necklace gratefully from the Pharaoh.

Suddenly all eyes were on the millennium ring as it began glowing and rose out of the Millennium Stone. It began floating towards a scared looking Ryou.

"I don't want the ring back! I cannot control Bakura and I do not want him trying to hurt anyone ever again," Ryou said fearfully as he backed away from the ring.

"I understand your hesitation but with the Tomb Robber free of Zorc's control he should be more himself. The only way to find out for sure is by you letting him out of the ring once again." Atem said gently trying to calm Ryou down.

Ryou slowly put the ring on and Bakura phased out of the ring in surprise expecting to be trapped in darkness for all eternity for his crimes. He took in the scene around him and saw the Pharaoh standing in front of him looking at him with no malice or hatred just curiosity.

"What is going on? How am I not trapped in eternal darkness?" questioned a confused Bakura.

Shadi suddenly shimmered in and said he could explain what was going on as he bowed respectfully to the Pharaoh. "With the Pharaoh choosing to stay in this world he has also granted you a second chance to redeem yourself in the eyes of the Gods. You are still bound to the ring but will be granted a solid form of your own for small periods of time. If you follow a path the Gods approve of, you will slowly gain more freedom from the ring. Once you have redeemed yourself you will also be granted the option to enter the afterlife or live on in this world." Shadi said all knowingly.

"And you my Pharaoh have been granted a semi-mortal life as a reward for fulfilling your destiny. However the Gods have duties for us all that we will be expected to fulfill. Isis can explain those at a later time. You can be injured or killed but you still retain the powers granted to you by the puzzle along with your shadow magic even though you are no longer the puzzles prisoner. You also retain your mind-link to Yugi. But be warned because of that link if it is open what you feel he feels and vice versa," Shadi finished as he walked over to the Millennium Stone and picked up the Key once again. He bowed to Atem and shimmered out again.

Bakura walked up to the Pharaoh testing his new solid form out. "I swear to you I will atone for my sins. I no longer blame you for your Uncle's actions towards Kul-Elna. I swear to protect you and the items." Bakura said sincerely. Ryou was nervous but happy to have Bakura back in his life.

Atem still slightly shell shocked at Shadi's words responded that all he wanted was his friendship.

 _/I will also protect you from any harm and try to make up for what I have done to you. Bakura said apologetically/_

 _Ryou felt the warmth and truth of the Tomb Robbers words. /I am glad we can finally be friends and partners. Ryou replied happily/_

"Good now that everything is settled lets head back to civilization," Joey said excitedly.

 **Cairo, Egypt  
** Once everyone got back to Cairo, Isis invited everyone to her home. They sat down to figure out how to explain Atem's existence to the world.

"We will need documents created and a story to corroborate a long lost brother story. I will also have to get custody papers saying I got both boys." Solomon was saying to the group wondering how to get what they needed.

Isis walked in and heard what Solomon had said to everyone and bit her lip. She had yet to tell them that new documentation was unnecessary and that the Pharaoh would not be becoming the brother of Yugi Mutou.

"I can get all the paperwork needed to make Atem alive in this world." Seto told the old man wanting to make this process as easy as possible for his cousin.

"Actually that won't be necessary." Isis started but was shortly interrupted before she could finish.

"What?!" Joey and Tristan exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? We have to create an identity for him." Yugi explained confused by what she was saying.

"Isis, please explain." Atem commanded his priestess a bit more patiently than the others.

Sighing Isis explained. Wondering how the Pharaoh and Mutou's would take the news. "The Pharaoh will not be going with the Mutou's. His guardian was chosen 3,000 years ago when the necklace showed me that he would be freed at approximately the same age he died. Paperwork was created when Solomon entered the Pharaoh's tomb and took the puzzle from it. The necklace told my mother when we needed to have the proper documents created on the off chance he would choose to stay in this world."

"Who decided this and who then is my guardian?" Atem asked not completely understanding this need for what everyone called a legal guardian since he was technically sixteen years old.

"Actually Seto did before he died. And as for whom…well you are to become Atem Ishtar ward of the Head of the Ishtar clan and cousin to Seto Kaiba and Yugi Mutou." Isis said hesitantly not sure how her Pharaoh would take this news. He had a tendency to not like decisions being made for him.

"Way to go moneybags" Joey interrupted.

"Shut it mutt." Seto glared angrily at the blond.

"Seto…" Atem started to growl out annoyed his Priest had somehow yet again decided his life just like back in Egypt when Seto would intervene at his bids for a bit of freedom from the palace and his guards.

Seto looked between the Pharaoh and Isis and decided to intervene before he ended up in the shadow realm. "You cannot possibly blame this on me when I do not even remember that part of my life yet. I barely remember when I was High Priest let alone when I ruled as Pharaoh."

"So who is the head of the Ishtar clan?" Yugi asked disappointed someone else was claiming his best friend.

"I am…" Isis stated.

Atem visibly relaxed. At least it was someone he knew and not some stranger he had never met before.

Isis continued quickly trying to ease the tension. "This really will make your sudden appearance in the world easier. You are Egyptian and would make more sense that you are related to Yugi hence the similar but not exact looks and children of the clans do not always appear right away due to traditions and training so your sudden appearance will not get too many questions from outsiders. The clans themselves will know who you are because they have been awaiting your return my Pharaoh."

"How will we get to see him if you are gonna make him stay here Isis?" Yugi asked forlornly thinking how he was still going to lose Atem.

Isis sighed. She knew this was not going to go over completely well.

"Yeah, what about us? We are his friends too? How can you just make him stay in Egypt?" Tèa, Joey, and Tristan asked Isis all at once.

Seto sat back and contemplated the situation while the others yelled at Isis. Why would he have handed the Pharaoh over to Isis? He could barely stand her and her destiny crap in this lifetime. Plus her crazy brother who just tried to kill him not so many months ago. Though he supposed Atem already having an identity that was established almost 16 years ago made things easier. Atem might hate him for this but the arguing was getting annoying.

"Look his identity is established. For some unknown reason I thought it best Atem stay with Isis instead of me or his vessel. Unless Solomon is going to contest the custody he stays with Isis end of story. So stop your arguing." Seto said in his CEO tone brooking no argument from the others.

Atem was about to protest wanting to have some say in his new life but was interrupted when Solomon finally spoke up after processing everything that had been said. "Yugi, what's done is done. But don't worry we will find a way for you all to see each other."

"Actually I was going to see if everyone could stay in Egypt for the summer. Not only do Yugi, Ryou, and Marik need to learn how to use and control shadow magicks properly but Seto, Bakura, Atem, and I need to recover our ancient memories fully. Solomon you could regain your ancient memories as well. Since Mokuba is also a descendant of the Pharaoh's bloodline he should have some magical capabilities as well. Anyone descended from either Atem or Seto should have some type of magick and anyone associated with that time period has a chance of having shadow magick."

Yugi wanted to stay and Solomon gave him his blessing. He decided he was going to return home to run his shop. He did however expect Yugi to return for his junior year of high school. Joey, Tristan, and Duke had to go back to Japan for the summer. Tèa spoke of her plans on heading to New York for the summer. She was staying with Professor Hawkins and Rebecca while she looked for dance schools. Ryou having only an empty house to return to since his father was actually somewhere here in Egypt, wanted to stay. Seto and Mokuba decided to stay in Egypt and run Kaiba Corp. from Cairo.

Atem was ecstatic that the others were staying with him for the summer. It would hopefully make the adjustment to the modern world a bit easier.

The next day Solomon and Yugi's friends flew to America and Japan leaving the mages with Isis. They took a day in Cairo to shop for Atem and Bakura since they had no modern belongings. She stopped by the museum to get some time off so she could take her new charge and the other mages to stay with the Medjai Clans for the summer. They took a large truck so everyone could fit and headed southbound.

"Where are we going, Isis?" Seto asked impatiently after an hour of driving along the Nile River with no information from the annoying priestess.

"Patience Kaiba we only have about an hour's drive left. We are going to Amarna. Historically it was one of the many capitols used when Egypt was known as Kemet and is the current capitol of the Medjai clans. We will be safe from outsiders there and you all can meet the clans of the old ways." Isis answered the High Priest knowing there were most likely more questions to come.

"How is that?" Yugi asked curiously.

"This and most of the Upper Egypt area is where outsiders are forbidden to roam or create dig sites. Most of Upper Egypt is controlled by the twelve Medjai clans who are completely autonomous from Lower Egypt's government. Although, Lower Egypt still has control over anything south of Karnak, which is why dig-sites are allowed in that ancient area. But the tribes hold most of the Western Desert and still guard Hamunaptra which lies on our borders and the part of Upper Egypt that is controlled by Lower Egypt's government." Marik answered smartly for his sister.

"Wow, and here I though Egypt was all one country." Mokuba exclaimed in interest.

"It still technically is as far as the rest of the world is concerned. Both leaders work together as equals keeping Egypt united as one to the rest of the world. The clans are not widely known. Egyptians know about the clans but the people of Egypt are not known for telling outsiders our countries business." Isis answered the boy's curiosity.

Atem was sitting quietly most of the trip contemplating his future in this world. How much of it had already been decided for him by his Priests and the Gods? He glared at no one in particular. Everyone's attention was on Isis and Marik's answers. He wanted to stay in Egypt, he was happy about that but he wanted to make some of his own decisions for once in his life.

Seto was watching his rival carefully. A mix of emotions skittered across his face. Atem was annoyed that was for sure though he could understand. With everything the Pharaoh had been through he really wasn't a child any longer, he lost that when his father died and left him to rule at such a young age.

Atem found his high priest staring at him and Atem tried to school his emotions. He knew he should be more grateful. They risked everything coming back from the afterlife to save him from his prison. If he had defeated Zorc in the first place everyone would still be peacefully resting in the afterlife not constantly endangering their descendants in this time. And he could have chosen to join his parents in the afterlife. He closed his eyes and listened to Isis and Marik answer everyone's questions about where they were going.

Isis looked over at the Pharaoh worriedly. He had been so quiet this whole time. She was not sure how he was handling everything and there was so much more to tell him. She was aware of what the Gods wanted from them and their chosen avatar. She was not sure how he would take the news.

An hour later they arrived to their destination. "Welcome to the palace of Amarna. This palace has been rebuilt with a mix of ancient and modern and is your new home my Pharaoh.

Atem looked around in surprise. He was not expecting a palace though he admitted to himself he was not sure what to expect.

"Isis, what is this?" Atem asked with some trepidation.

"This is the capitol of the clans." Isis said while hesitating to state the rest. She wasn't sure how many life altering decisions he could handle in this short period of time.

Seto sensed this is where more news that would determine his cousin's future was about to be revealed. Atem was already a bit shell shocked by everything. "Isis…" Seto hissed in warning feeling the need to protect Atem from her.

"What are you intending on doing with me, Isis? What do the Gods want from me?" Atem asked unsure if he really wanted to know. He was still digesting that Isis was his new guardian/parent and that he was going to live with the clans of old. Those who still followed the old gods and the old ways.

"Forgive me, my Pharaoh. I did not wish to bombard you with everything at once. We are at the heart of the Medjai Clans. The Medjai are the sworn protectors of the Pharaohs. You will be of course re-learning your shadow magicks. We will also be working on restoring your full memories, teaching you about the modern world, teaching you the ways of the clans, and then eventually you will assume your rightful place as Pharaoh over all the Medjai clans, King of Upper Egypt. Also as Pharaoh and we as your priests and protectors will be responsible for maintaining and controlling the shadow mages and summoners that will be appearing due to the shadow realm having free reign in choosing duelists who are worthy of calling on its denizens." Isis explained leaving out some of the other details, like the modern magical world in fear her young king would bolt based on the look she was getting from the Pharaoh.

Atem looked at his priestess/guardian and backed away slowly really feeling the need to be alone and process everything. "Isis I have barely processed that I have a body of my own. I need time to adjust to living." Atem said still backing away until he bumped into Marik and Rishid who grabbed him gently to keep him from bolting. Atem was feeling trapped and wanted to escape.

Yugi and Ryou stood off to the side shocked at what Isis was telling them. Bakura watched on in interest. He decided he would step in if need be. The duties being piled on them would be no easy task and seemed a bit overwhelming. They would rule in the shadows and be Egypt's best kept secret.

Seto watched as his cousin panicked and seemed ready to bolt. Trapping him was not the answer. Isis would destroy any trust he had for his priests if he kept feeling betrayed by them.

"Isis! Enough!" Can't you see what you are doing to him? He has only been alive for a couple of days. He was imprisoned for 3,000 years. You can't dump this all on him right now." Seto demanded as he got between her and Atem.

"He is the bearer of the puzzle and chosen avatar of the Gods. It is his duty to lead and protect Egypt. Choosing to stay instead of moving on requires certain responsibilities from him and us. I told you all this at the ceremonial site." Isis argued back incensed at the High Priests attitude even though she felt bad Seto just got under her skin sometimes.

"I realize that but you need to back off." Seto demanded.

Isis was about to argue but closed her mouth after receiving a nasty glare from Seto.

Seto turned to Atem. "Let him go now! He won't run." Seto ordered as he stalked towards the other two.

Yugi was about to add his two cents in but was stopped by Bakura.

"The priest can handle this."

Rishid and Marik let the Pharaoh go. Seto walked up to him. "Look at me Atem."

Atem didn't respond so he gently grabbed his cousin's chin to make him look. Atem's amethyst eyes were stormy and filled with mixed emotions on everything he had been told.

"I won't allow them to force you into anything you don't want or are not ready for. I promise you this." Seto vowed.

Atem looked to Seto and saw the truth of his words in those icy blue eyes of his. "Thank you."

With Atem settled a bit the group finally walked into the palace and were introduced to the Medjai that were there from various tribes. They were given a tour of the palace. There were many different quarters in the palace. They were most interested in the Royal living quarters. The bedrooms all had balconies overlooking luscious gardens. The common area had every modern entertainment imaginable. The library was stocked full of ancient writings and modern books magical and non-magical. The kitchen and dining area were modern and had ancient elegance as well. They each picked a room out to stay in.

Atem sat in his new room and finally just breathed. The sight was beautiful. He had loved his balcony room 3,000 years ago and loved it now as well. Isis agreed to give the mages a week long break to give Atem and everyone else time to adjust to their new home and lives. He was grateful for some time to adjust. He was feeling so overwhelmed at everything that had been thrown at him. He understood the Gods would have duties for him and his priests since they chose to stay in the land of the living, but he was hoping that he could also have some freedom to enjoy this life and that it wouldn't be all duty.

A week later training began. Kaphiri, one of the twelve Medjai chieftains was staying at the palace to help train the mages. He, Shadi, and Isis worked the mages endlessly all summer long. At the end of the summer Yugi, Seto, Mokuba, and Ryou had to return to Japan to finish their junior year of high school. Atem was sad to see everyone go. He and Seto finally had a more friendly rivalry going. He and Bakura were also becoming friends and Yugi was still one of his best friends. He would see them next summer though and he truly had a lot to learn.


	2. Chapter 1

Unwilling Students

Yugioh/HP Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh or any other references I may make.

AN: Well here goes. This along with a few of the early chapters are done. I hope this is an improvement compared to my original first two chapters oh so many years ago.

 _/mindspeech one on one/_

 _[Group Mindspeech]_

* * *

 **Things you need to know:**

Technically this is Harry's 4th year/summer

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Atem was finally adjusting to Isis, Rishid, and Marik being his adopted family but it was taking time to trust them. He supposed it was good they would be alone for the school year to get more comfortable with one another. They grew closer throughout the year and started to become a true family. Rishid had surprisingly, or maybe not so surprisingly, developed shadow magick and was training alongside Marik and Atem which made the boys happy that their older "brother" had as much rigorous magical training as them.

Atem learned a lot about the modern world throughout the school year. They also focused heavily on the ways of the Medjai and the laws they lived by. Kaphiri was teaching him modern weaponry, ancient weaponry, and various fighting methods. Thankfully he retained what he learned of the modern world when he was a spirit stuck in Yugi or everything would have been more difficult. He was glad he didn't have to worry about the new shadow mages popping up around the world seeing as Shadi was temporarily taking care of it and would until he was finished training and was ready to actually take the throne again officially.

Junior year was finally over and the mages were heading back to Egypt to train more and see Atem. A few days into the mages summer vacation, Atem and Yugi got a call from Pegasus offering them a partnership with Industrial Illusions. Yugi agreed to it once he graduated from high school while Atem decided he would just help out if he was needed since he seemed to have quite a few responsibilities already.

Atem did take advantage of their new standing with Industrial Illusions and asked for a team of Egyptologists to help him find the stone tablets that the souls of Mana, Kisara, and Mahad were trapped in. Pegasus readily agreed to the request and said he would send the team to meet them in Cairo in a few days. They went to Thebes where the palace Atem would have lived in was and started searching from there. They managed to excavate both Dark Magician Girl and The Blue Eyes White Dragon within a few weeks. His memories were coming back but they still were not complete. Atem was getting frustrated in not being able to remember where Mahad's tablet could be.

Atem stood before the two tablets as Shadi talked him through how to release the souls of the two girls. Atem used his puzzle to free the souls but instead of going to the afterlife the two souls pulsed brightly in front of everyone.

"What is happening," Seto asked confused since he had been hoping his beloved could finally be truly free and rest in peace.

Suddenly Shadi spoke again after realizing what was happening, "My Pharaoh I think I can explain what is happening here but I think you should just watch."

Shadi was smiling slightly at the gift the Gods were granting their favorite children. Though, he was surprised at such blatant interference on their part. The Gods generally didn't interfere too much with the mortal world due to the infringement of free will but he supposed this was not technically infringing on free will.

Slowly the two pulsing lights began to grow and take shape. They transformed into what the girls looked like and slowly began to solidify until they looked fully human. The girls stood there in shock for a few brief moments as their memories were replaying before them and then realizing they were free and alive. Mana looked up and saw her love standing there completely stunned at this turn of events.

"Atem!" she screamed as she dove at him and hugged him fiercely. Then blushing and remembering some decorum she bowed. "Forgive me my Pharaoh I was overwhelmed with joy." Mana said slightly embarrassed at her rash behavior.

"Please don't be so formal. You were and are my love and best friend." Atem said to the beautiful girl before him.

Kisara was also coming out of her daze. She saw Seto and Akefia standing there looking at her in awe and shock. She took a step and spoke to them. "Can this be? Seto! Brother?"

"Kisara" Seto said completely choked up at seeing the love of his life once again among the living.

Kisara immediately embraced her love and her brother. She then looked over to her Pharaoh. "Thank you for freeing my soul Pharaoh," as she bowed her head in respect. Atem nodded smiling, happy to see everyone reunited at last.

Isis allowed for a two-week vacation in Cairo so they could create paperwork for Mana and Kisara. It also gave Isis an opportunity to catch up on some paperwork for the museum. Kaphiri had no children and offered to take both girls in so they would be joining the Nkosi clan.

For their mini-vacation the teens were stuck with a few Medjai guardians that had been brought along for their protection. Kaphiri and his three clansmen followed the teens everywhere. While Atem truly respected and cared for his mentor/trainer the lack of privacy was getting old. He actually felt like he had more freedom in the palace where he was surrounded by Medjai.

Sometime during the second week of their mini-vacation Kisara, Mana, Seto, and Atem escaped the watchful eyes of the Medjai and were enjoying some alone time in Al-Azhar Park. The others, while not one hundred percent on board with this bright idea, still went along with it and were blatantly distracting the Medjai for them. While Isis was distracted by some work at the museum and Rishid was finalizing documentation for the girls.

Unfortunately the Dark Lord had sent a few of his followers to Egypt in search of anything that might give them an edge in the war against Dumbledore and his merry band of fools. Peter Pettigrew, Amycus and Alecto Carrow, Thorfinn Rowle, and Augustus Rookwood were stuck in Cairo looking through ancient tomes in both the muggle and magical areas of Egypt. Peter, Thorfinn, Amycus, and Alecto were getting quite bored reading ancient scrolls so they ditched Augustus in lieu of a few drinks. They hid themselves away in a remote area at the famous park Al-Azhar and drank themselves stupid.

Unfortunately the drunken death eaters while wandering around making fools of themselves happened by Seto, Atem and the girls who were just relaxing under a tree after a nice picnic. The death eaters decided that it would be a great idea to harass the muggles they just came across.

Seto and Atem stood up warily not sure what to think of the arrival of these strange looking people in miss matched muggle clothing.

"Well, well what do we have here? Why don't you ladies come with us and we can show you a much better time than these blokes." Rowle said while leering at the two girls. Peter and the others just laughed at their associate.

Atem and Seto immediately turned aggressive. "I suggest you move along or I am afraid you will regret it." Atem growled out imperiously.

"Now why would we want to do that?" Amycus responded pulling out his wand threateningly.

Atem and Seto stared at the strangers oddly but both readied themselves to attack just in case these nut-jobs actually attacked. "You really don't know who you are messing with." Seto growled out.

The Death Eaters just smirked at the audacity and shot out some random curses at their muggle victims hoping for some muggle torture.

Atem immediately put up a _wall of shadows_ which absorbed the spells and dissipated. Then he and Seto bombarded the four strange magic users with _shadow bolts_.

None of the Death Eaters expected magical retaliation since they were in a very muggle part of Cairo which in their drunken state just angered them more. Alecto getting annoyed shot out the killing curse but the teens in front of them dodged it. She hissed angrily at her missing her target.

Seto and Atem kept themselves in front of Mana and Kisara at all times. The girls had only been "alive" for a week and half and were not ready to cast shadow spells in battle. Realizing the danger they stepped it up a bit magically. They didn't call any monsters or the shadow realm. Outside of a duel neither one had ever called upon them with the exception of the battle against the great leviathan and Atem's memory world.

"Who are you?" Alecto asked after dodging an attack from the spiky haired teen.

Atem smirked. "Someone you do not want as an enemy." These drunken magic users would regret angering the Pharaoh. Both Seto and Atem produced _shadow bolts_ in the palms of their hands and readied themselves for another attack.

"I suggest you leave us before I take more forceful measures." Atem threatened the four wizards.

"Not gonna happen." Amycus replied as the four Death Eaters bombarded the four mages again.

One of the spells flew by and almost hit Mana. Atem looked over and saw red. He was through playing nice. "That is enough!" Atem yelled angrily.

He concentrated his magick and created a purple flame in the palm of his hand. He cast the _soulfire_ spell on Amycus who immediately screamed in agony as his soul was burned out of his body and taken to the _Shadow Realm._ The other three froze immediately when they saw the mysterious teen had another one of those purple flames in his hands. Seto took advantage of their momentary shock and threw another _soulfire_ spell at Rowle. He also screamed in pain and dropped to the ground soulless. The other two not understanding what had happened immediately grabbed the others and apparated away.

"Who in Ra's name were those people?" Atem exclaimed angrily.

"I don't know but we need to find out. Magic users with wands? I didn't realize there were any magic users outside of different types of mages and shamans in existence today." Seto replied unsure himself.

"We should probably speak with Isis." Kisara suggested as she stepped closer to Seto in need of some reassurance.

"Oh, we are in so much trouble with her when we get back." Mana pointed out cringing inwardly.

They slowly left the park and headed for the house Isis had in Cairo. They were not looking forward to the upcoming conversation. When they arrived they faced a pissed off Isis and Kaphiri.

"Where have you been?" Isis demanded immediately.

"The park. I apologize for worrying you Isis. We just wanted some time to ourselves." Atem said flinching slightly at his guardian's anger.

"What were you all thinking? You cannot just go running off on your own. It is not safe out there." Kaphiri lectured as the others in the house shifted guiltily for going along with the plan but stayed silent hoping to not get yelled at.

"Did anything happen while you were out?" Isis asked studying the guilty looks showing from the girls while giving the boys the evil eye.

"Well…" Mana began slowly.

"We did have a bit of a run in with a few drunken magic users. They attacked us but we are fine." Kisara assured slumping at the glare she got.

"Is everyone alright?" Kaphiri asked with worry re-examining his charges more closely.

"We are fine." Seto assured stiffly not used to getting yelled at by adults.

"Well be that as it may, there will be no more escapades without your Medjai guardians, right Atem." Isis stated crisply in full guardian mode hiding her worry for the Pharaoh under annoyance at his bids for freedom.

Atem sighed in resignation. He had almost forgotten how protective his priests could be. "I am sorry. It will not happen again while we are here, Isis." He acquiesced for the time being feeling like a kid in trouble with his mother which technically was reality since Isis was his guardian.

"Now tell me about these magic users you ran into." Isis stated wondering idly if it was time to introduce them to neo-magicals.

They told Isis about the four magic users and what they did. She frowned while listening to their story. She doubted the wizards the boys ran into were actually Egyptian based on what they told her but she needed to tell her charges about modern magics.

"I guess it's time to give everyone a brief lesson on modern magic wielders in the world today." Isis started as everyone took a seat in her living room realizing this was most likely going to be a long lesson.

"As you know there are a few different magical branches hidden throughout the world. However there is one that has rather large numbers compared to mages, druids, shamans and the others. Neo-Magic users or as they call themselves simply witches and wizards are simply spellcasters born with innate magical powers. They are very different from other magical branches because they can only use the power in them and to use that power they have to vocalize their spells and use wands as a focus most of the time. They are unable to pull raw arcane power from leylines and nodes to boost their powers and spells like mages. They also cannot use natural magick like druids, or elemental and spiritual magick like shamans. Since their magic is so intent and control based it is generally considered a weaker magic compared to the other branches however it has its uses due to its variety of spells and uses in their everyday lives. Anyone capable of spellcasting can learn this type of magic if they so choose."

"How did we not run into or know about these people until now?" Ryou asked curiously.

"They have hidden themselves away quite well in small enclaves all over the world since 1692 due to the Salem Witch Trials and other tensions that had been building up for years between wizards and non-magicals. They govern themselves separately from the non-magical inhabitants of the world. People with no magical background grew to be extremely fearful and dangerous for magic users. The Wizarding world has been hidden for so long people really don't believe that magic really exists or that it ever did exist with the exception of Egypt's inhabitants and a few other cultures that are as ancient as we are. Magical or not they have not given up their roots and belief systems. Even though it is hidden away most Egyptians believe in magic of some form or another."

"So we have a wizard enclave somewhere here in Egypt?" Yugi asked excitedly wanting to see this whole other hidden world.

"Yes there are a few enclaves in Africa including one here. The Egyptian enclave runs a bit differently compared to other enclaves though." Isis answered.

"How is it different?" Atem asked curiously.

"Well they still practice ancient sorcery and its rituals mixed with modern magic and because of this Magical Egyptians have their own school instead of sending them to the ones that are a part of the International Confederation of Wizards or ICW for short. They use electronics and modern conveniences like the rest of the population and yes what I mean by saying that is that some enclaves don't use any modern technology." Isis said before Seto could interrupt her from that statement and continued on with her lecture. "They also lack certain prejudices against people whom do not practice magic, and they still value the royal bloodline of their ancient kings and queens."

"So these wizards we ran into were most likely not from Egypt's enclave and came from one that thinks they are more superior to the rest of the world?" Atem asked thinking he should have been more aggressive in taking them out.

Seto frowned, "More idiots who think they are superior to the rest of the world. Wonderful."

"I will show no mercy next time," Atem said with displeasure coloring his voice.

"That is correct. I don't believe the wizards you ran into are from Magical Egypt. We will have to keep an eye out for foreign magic users from now on." Isis answered wondering what those foreign wizards were doing in Egypt.

"So does this mean you are going to let us see this enclave Isis?" Marik asked hopefully. He had never been told about this bit of information so he was curious about this hidden place.

"Yes. All of you need to be introduced to the governing body and introduced to the population since ruling over magical Egypt is part of our duties." Isis said hesitantly but relieved when the Pharaoh just nodded his head with a look of resignation on his face.

 **Meanwhile...  
** The Death Eaters located Augustus and told him what had happened.

"They were not using wands and whatever they did to Amycus and Rowle we cannot seem to undo." Alecto explained upset that her brother wouldn't wake.

"I didn't recognize the spells they were using either." Peter squeaked out nervously.

Augustus sighed. He had no idea who the teens were or what magic they used on his colleagues. "Peter you will have to take Amycus and Rowle to the Dark Lord and report this to him. I need to stay here and keep researching. Alecto stays here with me to help me find something for the Dark Lord."

Peter immediately apparated to Riddle Manor with the bodies. He dropped them off in the infirmary they had in the old mansion, turned death eater base of operations, and left to find the Dark Lord.

"What news do you have for me? Did you find something?" Voledmort asked impatiently surprised to see Pettigrew back from Egypt.

Peter bowed to his Lord and told him what had happened and no they hadn't found anything yet.

"Crucio" Voldemort yelled angrily as he digested the news. Some strange magic wielders took out two of his Death Eaters with unknown magic. He held the spell for a few minutes before releasing the coward. "Return to Egypt and do not return until you have something for me. As for these magic users keep a look out for them and report to me anything you find out about them if you see them again. They may prove to be useful if they are powerful. Now leave my sight. I will deal with the other two."

Peter bowed out and returned to Egypt.

 **Back in Egypt…  
** The last day of their mini-vacation Isis took them all to the enclave. She took them straight to the main government building. The teens entered the acting prime minister's office with Isis and she greeted Isis like a sister would.

"It is so good of you to come visit me. You have not in so long." Samira pouted to her friend.

"Forgive me. Isis replied, but I have brought with me good news and some people for you to meet." Isis explained that Atem, Yugi, Seto, and Mokuba were the last of the royal bloodline of the pharaohs that could be traced back thousands of years.

Samira got an excited look on her face and called for some Aurors to come give the official blood test to id the teens. The tests confirmed Isis's words and Samira explained how exciting this was since the people of Egypt had been waiting for their return for two-thousand years. Isis quietly explained that Atem was not ready yet to take the throne and wouldn't be until next summer and the others needed to finish their senior year. Samira was disappointed but understood. That gave her a little under a year to prepare the magical community for such a huge change in their lives.

"Would you and your priests like to see part of your country and people, your highness?" asked Samira politely hoping the Pharaoh would agree.

"Thank you. We would love a tour of the area." Atem replied smiling slightly in excitement at seeing this new world.

Wizarding Egypt was a mixture of ancient Egyptian culture and modern culture. There was a market place that sold all kinds of magical supplies. The teens took their time looking at all the different vendors. There was a man who was selling flying carpets and broom sticks. They also walked past a building that held magical pets. There was a vendor that carried magical and non-magical candies and sweets. They purchased a few of the magical candies for later. Samira showed them the bank where money could be exchanged. Unlike banks in Europe this bank was not run by Goblins. There were no goblins in Egypt due to hostilities from the Medjai clans and tomb keepers. They went into the book store and spent quite a bit of time in there browsing the modern and ancient texts that the store had. The mages saw the wand shop and eyed it curiously.

"If you would like to learn neo-magic it would be easier to perform the spells with a wand. Because shadow magick is a battle magick it doesn't have spells like neo-magic. Since neo-magic isn't soul-based magick like ours you should be able to the cast without magical fatigue." Isis informed her charges not really caring if they learned neo-magic or not. Though she wasn't sure they really had time for it.

"I think we have enough on our plates at the moment to learn anything else at the moment." Atem stated getting nods of agreement from the other teens who were all but exhausted from their busy training schedule.

At the end of their tour Samira took them the magical café where the teens ordered desserts that they had never seen before in the non-magical world. After a pleasant day they went back Cairo to get ready to return to Amarna.

As soon as they all returned to Amarna vigorous training began fairly quickly for the mages. Shadi and Kaphiri really didn't waste any time. Seto, Bakura, and Atem began getting more and more of their memories back as the days went by. It helped listening to Mana and Kisara's stories since they both retained their full memories. Even Isis was regaining her full memories as she used her shadow magicks. Yugi, Ryou, and Marik had also begun to be more proficient in their shadow magick as well. Isis had even begun giving Mokuba basic lessons in shadow magicks seeing as his powers were beginning to show.

The mages enjoyed their summer even if they were being pushed to their limits to learn everything they needed to know and regain. Atem and the others continued studying their shadow magick extensively for the rest of the summer and Shadi had finally declared that they had re-mastered their magicks. Seto and Mana had yet to re-learn the ancient sorcery they had practiced in Kemet but they were both ready and willing to learn. Yugi and Ryou could finally read ancient hieroglyphs. Ryou and Bakura's relationship had finally mended and grown. Bakura and Kisara had also re-established their sibling bond. So all in all a good summer for the mages.


	3. Chapter 2

Unwilling Students

Yugioh/HP Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh or any other references I may make.

AN: This chapter lines up more with the original chapter one. Not sure I made a ton of changes to this one but some because it is longer. Maybe I ranted too much.

 _/mindspeech one on one/_

 _[Group Mindspeech]_

* * *

 **Sakura Lisel** : Thank you. I appreciate that you have been with me since the beginning. I put the old version back up. When I reposted I was literally experimenting with Fan Fictions publishing system since I honestly have not messed with the functions much before. I think I understand how it all works now.

 **Feathertail 36: ** I promise I never forgot. Thank you also for sticking with me. Writers block has been kicking my butt.

As for the boys being related. I know but I like the idea of them being related so through ancestry/descendants they will be. Because remember I am not doing the whole half soul thing. I like whole soul reincarnation better. It doesn't sit right with me for some reason. So basically Seto, Isis, and Shadi are reborn as themselves due to some spell they cast before they die to pull them out of the Afterlife to aid the pharaoh but are only born in their descendants' line. So for this story that means that even though it wasn't Kisara, Seto still had to produce an heir when he was pharaoh so the bloodline continues for thousands of years. And we know the tomb keepers kept procreating from the cartoon.

 **Paili-chan:** I promise they will not take over the non-magical side of Egypt's government. Isn't it fascinating how in real life not fantasy it's been just over 2,000 years since the last reigning pharaoh ruled over Egypt? (Cleopatra/Ptolemy) I didn't realize until I looked it up that the Romans in charge of Egypt have also been called Pharaoh. Amarna itself has an interesting history when it was the capitol of Egypt and the Pharaoh Akhenaten who worshipped Aten.

* * *

 **Things you need to know:**

I have read all the books but it's easier to re-watch movies then re-read the books.

Concepts Used: gently touching on abusive Dursleys, mentor Snape (not Sevitus), manipulative Dumbledore, Harry somewhat more aware

I am not following the HP calendar. I will be off by at least a day for 5th year.

Some of the issues I point out are from the books and movies more the movies though. I couldn't list every little thing and look back at every single book to find specific moments of what the hell or what were they thinking. There are plenty though.

I use the trope with the twin speak because I enjoy it. I realize it's not canon.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Little Whinging, Privet Drive  
** Harry was angry. Not only did he have to spend his summer with the Dursley's yet again, he had heard no news from the wizarding world. Ron and Hermione told him nothing in their letters. He thought with Voldemort's return there might have been some news anything at all.

On top of the lack of communication from the wizarding world it had also not been a good summer so far. His Uncle had been particularly cruel lately. Harry tried to spend as much time out of the house as possible to avoid his drunken wrath. Why Dumbledore insisted on Harry having to return every summer was beyond his comprehension. He didn't even understand why Dumbledore had any say in where he was staying. He would love to know what was in his parents' will. Did they really leave him to his magic hating aunt and uncle? Part of him wondered if Dumbledore knew what he was sending Harry back into every summer.

His original letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs. How could that not raise any suspicions or the fact that the headmaster had to send someone to give him his letter and retrieve his acceptance out in the middle of nowhere because his dear relatives were avoiding the psychotic amount of letters being delivered at home? Even Hagrid had a generalized idea on how his relatives treated him and he certainly wasn't the most observant person on the planet so how could Dumbledore not know anything. It all made very little sense.

It didn't help that Harry had also been having nightmares of Cedric in the graveyard, a dark hallway that never ended, and strange monsters coming out of the shadows. The weird looking monsters freaked him out the most. These night mares didn't really allow for much sleep which made it harder to get everything that his aunt and uncle wanted completed throughout the days. It seemed like the list of chores got longer every day and the punishments got harsher if he was unable to complete his tasks.

Although Harry had finished his chores for the day and was currently brooding at the park by his house. He was sick and tired of being left out of the loop. He felt like if he had more information he could be better prepared for what was to come. Why had Dumbledore abandoned him?

He thought back to his the last four years of his life and the insanity that had ensued. He retraced his first year which made little sense now that he thought back to it. It was amazing how his first year alone gave him every clue he needed to realize he was being completely manipulated had he been more observant.

At that point he had absolutely no knowledge of the wizarding world and who did the headmaster send to fetch him. Hagrid of all people. He loved Hagrid but who sends a half-giant who is forbidden from using magic to introduce the wizarding world to a muggle raised child. Hagrid also didn't exactly blend in with muggles either. But Hagrid was one hundred percent Dumbledore's man and advocated the headmaster so strongly to his relatives that night that he didn't think to question Dumbledore's intentions over the next few years. He had felt like he had been saved from his imprisonment with his relatives so why question his saviors. Hagrid had even made sure he knew that basically any and all who went into Slytherin came out evil when he was taken to Diagon Alley. His opinion of Hufflepuff hadn't been spectacular after his trip either he realized sadly. He truly hoped there was a better system in place for muggle-borns than the introduction he had to the wizarding world.

The whole train issue was a bit suspicious also. Hagrid conveniently forgot to tell Harry how to get on Platform 9 and ¾ and then leaves an 11 year old alone at a train station. Who does that? Another suspicious convenience was the timely arrival of the Weasley family. For starters how does a mother who had 2 children already graduated, and three currently enrolled at Hogwarts not know where the platform was? Seriously, how idiotic is that?

Honestly if he thought back to his train ride he was again directed away from Slytherin from Ron though with how narrow-minded and bigoted Ron was he probably didn't even do it on purpose. Ron was definitely just as bad as the Malfoy's of the world out there. One of Ron's first comments on his family confirmed that. The Weasleys' didn't talk about their relative that turned out to be a squib like it was a shameful dark mark on the family. They were just as bad as the rest of wizarding society and they were considered a family that firmly stood for the Light. Harry tried not to ponder that one too closely. Ron and his family maybe as bad as the rest of the wizarding world but he was Harry's friend and the others had welcomed him with open arms.

Then there was the school year itself. Hagrid was awful at keeping secrets so it was easy to figure out what the mystery was behind the 3rd floor corridor. And please he was eleven for Merlin's sake. Any kids would be curious about all the mysterious hints being dropped. Seriously who gives an eleven year old an invisibility cloak and access to the key to getting the philosophers stone. Even the protections themselves were simple tasks to a bunch of first years. How hard was it really for the Dark Lord to get through? And who brings a mystical item in that would lure a sociopath to a school's doorsteps? Of all the idiotic things Dumbledore could do he endangered every student in the school.

Harry sighed loudly while continuing to swing slowly focusing on his internal rant. He knew Dumbledore had encouraged his adventures at school over the years. He never got in trouble for the breaking of school rules in fact he generally got rewarded for his suicidal tendencies. Again his first year alone proved that. He and the others got points after the house points had been tallied and awarded. What does Dumbledore do? It certainly wasn't leaving well enough alone that's for sure. He actually gave Harry and the others last minute points so that Gryffindor won the house cup. Looking back that was really crappy of the Headmaster. The Slytherins had won and it was taken away from them without a second thought. It was no wonder the animosity was so strong between the two houses.

He felt like his second year adventures had been just as insane along with his third year when Dumbledore had actually encouraged two thirteen year olds to go back in time using the time turner. Then last year was really what clued Harry in. The Headmaster had blatantly used him as bait to catch the one who was after him during the tri-wizard tournament. After that Harry realized he was just a pawn in whatever it was Dumbledore was planning.

Unfortunately the headmaster hid his secrets well. Did the Headmaster really want him to face off with Voldemort? He had a feeling that's what was expected of him since he was Voldemort's number one target. What he didn't understand was why would Dumbledore leave him in the dark about everything and why if he needed Harry was he not being trained to fight properly. It's was as if he was meant to lose the fight because he sure couldn't defeat Voldemort at this stage of the game. If his friends had not been there for him he surely would have died on some of their adventures. He didn't even want to face off against Voldemort. Why should he? He was only fifteen years old for Merlin's sake. Who in their right mind has a teenager go fight against a full grown adult who is considered the most powerful dark wizard of all time? That old man was sneakier than a Slytherin and crazier than Lindsey Lohan on drugs. (couldn't find a better analogy)

What was he being prepared for and why for the love of any gods out there did he have to be with the Dursley's every summer? The Headmaster was Chief Warlock of the bloody Wizengamot, why couldn't he get Sirius a fair trial so he could live with his beloved Godfather. Oh, that's right that would make sense. Part of him just wanted to run away and forget it all.

His dark thoughts were soon interrupted by his oversized whale of a cousin Dudley and his gang of "friends". They made some jabs at each other and Harry finally having enough when Dudley made fun of his nightmares pulled his wand. The others just laughed but Dudley got the point and gulped slightly. Then all of a sudden the darkness came. Dudley's gang ran for it.

"Let's get out of here!" said a slightly panicked Harry.

"What did you do?" hissed Dudley as they began to run.

"Nothing you moron, I can't make the sky black." panted Harry, tired from the running. They slowed down once they reached the alley that led back to their road.

The dementors attacked the two boys and Harry cast the _patronus charm_. Mrs. Figg came by and told them to hurry up. Mrs. Figg explained who she was and Harry was in shock. He could not believe Dumbledore was having him watched.

They arrived back to the house and Harry got a letter from the ministry saying he was expelled and to go to a hearing for underage magic on August 12th. His Uncle was ticked to say the least. When the Dursleys' got home from taking Dudley to the ER; Vernon made Harry "regret hurting Dudley". Vernon made sure to only do damage where it would not be seen since they had received a second letter moments after their return home saying Harry was going to be picked up soon. That did not stop Vernon from being any less brutal. He lay there hurting and waiting for whoever was going to pick him up.

What he had not expected was a full entourage of wizards entering his room to get him. Remus and Moody were there and so were a few wizards he did not know. Harry got up slowly and got his things together, trying not to aggravate his bruised ribs and winced slightly at the pain just from moving around too much. When he arrived downstairs Remus introduced the others as Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, and a few others he couldn't remember already. He was too foggy from the pain.

"Alright let's get a move on. No time to waste. We will be flying to London." Moody said.

"What?" Harry loudly objected, thinking about how painful that would be with his bruises, he asked why they could not use another method of travel.

"This is the only safe way to get you to safety." Moody snapped annoyed at the brat-who-lived.

Harry didn't bother arguing with the ex-auror. Everyone got on their brooms and headed out. Harry was not happy to say the least. He was numb and sore by the time they finally made it to a rundown neighborhood somewhere in London. Moody shoved a piece of paper in his hands and told him to memorize it. Harry looked at the paper and looked at the others in question. A house began to move the others over as soon as he looked up. Harry was surprised to say the least. They told him to go in quietly and followed him inside.

"Welcome to Number 12 Grimmauld Place," Sirius said dryly greeting his godson with a huge hug. Harry winced from the physical touch but no one seemed to notice his discomfort.

Mrs. Weasley greeted him with a motherly hug and fussed over how he was too skinny. He cringed slightly from the pain of his bruises. He was seriously done with hugs for the evening. She then shooed him upstairs to his room with Ron. He walked in and Hermione flung herself on him giving him a bone-breaking hug. Harry just stiffened a bit at the contact trying not to react. Ron looked over to Harry in jealousy but quickly schooled his features. He was not fast enough for Harry to miss the look though. Harry wondered at that look but didn't understand it. Harry was still very angry with his friends so he pushed his confusion aside but he did decide to attempt to stay calm.

"So how long have you two been here?" Harry asked.

"A little while." Ron answered not wanting Harry to know they had been together without him for the last month.

"Why has there been no news on Voldemort? Your letters told me nothing all summer." Harry asked with a bit of an edge coming to his voice.

Hermione backed off away from her angry friend. "We couldn't tell you Harry. Dumbledore would not allow us to write you about anything that happened here in fear of interference." Hermione said as if that explained their refusal to communicate with him completely.

"Besides Mate, there was not much to tell about you-know-who, he has been lying low." Ron said trying to make Harry feel better but it seemed to backfire.

"Since when did Dumbledore become the person in charge of what you write to me? He is our Headmaster not your parents! And what do you mean there is nothing to tell me. We are sitting in a dark and gloomy house with a bunch of strange wizards that came to pick me up whom I have never met before. Why are we here? Who are all these people and why is everyone being so secretive?" Harry asked rambling off his many questions at once.

"We are sorry Harry we did not know what was going on here until we arrived ourselves. It would probably be better if you talk to Sirius about everything he probably knows more than we do," Hermione said trying to appease the temperamental teen.

"Fine I will if my own friends won't help me," Harry said as he stalked out of the room and went to find Sirius. Hermione left Ron in the bedroom to fume and went to her own room she shared with Ginny.

Harry found his godfather sitting in the kitchen and asked him where they were and why all these people were here. Sirius explained that the Order of the Phoenix was an organization headed by Dumbledore to fight against Voldemort. He told Harry that this was his childhood home and they were using it for the headquarters.

"This has also become my prison, Dumbledore won't let me leave the house because it's too risky," Sirius added bitterly.

He ranted about not being able to help the Order. He also told Harry about the smear campaign against him and Dumbledore for saying that Voldemort was back and that the Ministry was completely against them.

"There is something else Harry, they don't want me to tell you but Voldemort is looking for a weapon of some sort. It's something he didn't have in the last war. No one seems to know what it is as of yet." Sirius said a little more quietly but was still interrupted by an angry Molly Weasley.

"Sirius! Harry is too young to know Order business," she yelled as she began ushering Harry out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Harry just glared too tired to argue and said goodnight to the two adults.

Harry arrived outside his door and heard harsh whispers. He decided to stand there and eavesdrop. He heard Ginny and Ron arguing about him. He caught, "Ginny you need to win him over this year. Dumbledore wants you two together soon and if you want extra money in our private vaults you need to step it up." Ron said angrily towards his sister.

"Well you need to get over your jealousy of him and start trying to act like his friend Ronald," Ginny snapped at him.

Harry felt a myriad of emotions; anger, hurt, and betrayal were a few. Suddenly the twins popped in and startled Harry out of his dark thoughts.

Fred: What are…  
George: you doing Harry?

The twins asked. He was not sure what to say to them. Many thoughts raced through his head. Harry pathetically stuttered out that he was just about to head to sleep. The twins looked at him a bit oddly but left him be. Harry, Fred, and George entered the room to find Ginny and Ron glaring at each other. When Ginny saw Harry her eyes lit up in excitement and she went over to hug him and greeted him warmly. Harry pretended nothing was wrong not sure how to react so went with playing dumb. He acted like he was happy to see Ginny and apologized to Ron for his earlier outburst. The twins looked at Harry oddly but stayed quiet. They said good night and popped into their shared room. Ginny said goodnight and left the boys be. Harry made his excuses and went right to bed.

Harry woke late then next morning and really was not in a pleasant mood. He felt completely and utterly betrayed by Ron and Ginny. They were supposed to be his friends. He wondered who else was using him for their own personal gain. He was still unsure where Hermione's loyalties lay but hoped she was a true friend.

Fred and George spent the day with Harry trying to cheer him up. He was grateful for their antics. Harry was sure that they were still trustworthy and hoped he was not wrong.

Later that night before the Order meeting was set to begin Harry went downstairs to get away from Ginny and Ron. He heard voices from the kitchen and he crouched low to listen in wondering who was in there since the meeting was not due to start yet. It appeared to be only a few of the Order members. He only heard Dumbledore and two other voices.

"Thank you Alastor and Mundungus for meeting me early tonight," Dumbledore said and started the private meeting off by talking with Moody first. "Alastor how was Harry when you picked the boy up," Albus asked with little concern in his voice.

"He was slightly bruised and malnourished but did not seem too worse for wear." Moody reported unemotionally.

"Excellent, I do not want Dursley to break the boy, just make easier to control. He needs to continue to dislike the muggle world and feel relief when coming to Hogwarts. We need him to the point where he is willing to die for the light at the hands of Voldemort when the time is right and I am not positive the boy is to that point yet." Albus said to the two men gravely.

"The other order members will be here shortly. We will talk again soon. And Mundungus keep investigating what it is Voldemort is looking for in Egypt." Albus ordered. "Bill has reported Death Eater activity at various dig-sites. What it is they are looking for we do not know. The mysteries and secrets of a place so ancient and magical are sometimes best left alone." Albus finished explaining.

He knew…Harry almost gave himself away. He did not know what to do. Harry slowly backed away from the door. His suspicions confirmed now. All Harry wanted to do at that moment was run away. Fred and George came down the stairs with all intents and purposes to listen in on the order meeting till they saw the look on Harry's face. They pulled Harry into a room away from prying ears and cast a silencing charm around the room.

Fred: What is going on Harry?  
George: You have been on edge since you got here and now look as if you're going to flee in terror.

Harry wanted to tell them, but could he trust them? Instead of answering their questions he asked, "Who are you loyal to?"

The twins looked at him curiously trying to understand what he meant since they knew Harry knew they were for the light. They finally figured out Harry meant literally who and answered him. Harry was relieved. He told the twins everything he heard from their brother and sister. His insecurities about Hermione and what he had just heard Albus tell Moody and Mundungus. Harry waited in silence for the twins reaction to what he had told them hoping this was not a mistake. Fred and George were in shock and yet not as in shock as they thought they should have been.

Fred: We always knew Ron was a bit jealous and greedy.  
George: Ginny doesn't really surprise us either. Dumbledore is definitely  
Fred: manipulative enough to use you and your fame. We stand by  
George: what we said earlier. We are loyal to you. You are our  
Fred: friend and we will not abandon you even if it is our family we go against. So what  
George: is the plan now?

Harry sighed and said he was not sure. He realized Dumbledore could not find out that he knew all this so he figured it was best to play along and continue his friendship with Ron and Ginny. The twins agreed that was probably best. They did not know who else or if anyone else in their family was in on this but wanted to find out. They were disgusted with their youngest siblings.

"Don't worry Harry we will be around this year, and you can always come to us if you need to talk or vent." Fred said seriously.

"And when the time is right we can seek out revenge on Ron and Ginny for betraying you," Smirked George evilly.

The trio headed out of the room and ran into Hermione, Ron, and Ginny listening into the Order meeting. Harry asked them if they heard anything good yet and the three shook their heads in the negative. Ron complained they were just rehashing things they already knew and thought the meeting was pointless. Harry just nodded and told them to let him know if they found anything out while heading upstairs. Hermione and Ron were surprised that Harry was not joining them. The twins popped out and up to their rooms saying goodnight. When Ron and Hermione came upstairs they found Harry reading. Harry looked up and asked them if there was any news. Hermione and Ron both shook their heads yes.

"We think we know where the weapon is being hidden," Ron said excitedly. Harry perked up at that. He knew Dumbledore had mentioned Egypt but was unsure why.

"It is something hidden at the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries. Dumbledore has Order members guarding it round the clock," Hermione finished quietly. They told Harry they were unable to discover what it was the Ministry was hiding.

"What is the Department of Mysteries?" asked Harry curiously.

Hermione went into lecture mode "Well it is a department that lies deep in the ninth level of the Ministry of Magic. It carries out confidential research. Wizards who work in the Department of Mysteries are known as Unspeakables. Supposedly you can get there from lifts in the Ministry Atrium and then you follow a dark corridor which leads to a door which is the actual entrance to the department."

"How do you know all this Hermione," Harry asked.

"I read it in a book when I was doing some light reading on the Ministry of Magic." she stated.

The boys groaned loudly at her statement. As their discussion came to an end Hermione and Ron headed to bed. Harry laid awake in his bed thinking about their conversation. They had mentioned nothing of Egypt at all. Were they lying to him? But then what about his dreams? Hermione had described the corridor that was plaguing his dreams. It was getting too complicated. Harry gave up for the night and went to sleep.

Harry's hearing came all too quickly. It was a complete joke. Dumbledore showed up and got the Wizengamot to declare Harry not guilty and then he promptly disappeared ignoring Harry completely.

Finally the day came when Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley clan were boarding the Hogwarts Express and finally heading to school. It was a quiet affair. Hermione and Ron were busy with prefect duties. Neville, Ginny, and a strange girl named Luna joined Harry and the twins. They chatted aimlessly, ate candy, and played exploding snap. Ginny sat as close to Harry as she possibly could without sitting on him. Luna watched her friend's hopeless antics with Harry. Ginny did not seem to realize Harry was obviously not interested. Malfoy made his yearly appearance but the twins were ready with a prank the second he opened the door, green goo landed on him and his goons. It slowly began to turn their skin green. Malfoy stormed off without even getting a word in. Everyone found this highly amusing. And thus the school year began.


	4. Chapter 3

Unwilling Students

Yugioh/HP Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh or any other references I may make.

AN: This is the rest of the original chapter one. This got longer also. Longer isn't always better…but here goes. Please let me know what you all think.

Thank you to everyone who is reading my story.

 _/mindspeech one on one/_

 _[Group Mindspeech]_

* * *

 **Things you need to know:**

I have no idea where Rebecca and Arthur Hawkins live so I am taking liberties and putting them in the state of New York somewhere outside the city in the country in a brick mansion. The one I am picturing for them is the Grosse Point Mansion picture that can be found online and they use the trailer for traveling.

 _ **Detecting Magic:**_ Rare gift great for curse breakers. They can sense magic, see magical auras surrounding a person, and feel the intensity of the magic user. Spell has to be invoked to work. Some people have all 3 abilities some have only one or two.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Home Again…  
** As September crept up on the teens they packed their belongings to head back to school. Shadi opened a mage portal to take Seto, Mokuba, Yugi, and Ryou to Japan to finish off their senior year of high school. Atem, Marik, and the girls were sad to see everyone leave but knew they would see each other soon.

Samira had gone to Amarna to see the teens off because Isis had asked her to help catch Mana and Kisara up in lessons while Kaphiri and Rishid worked with the boys. It was a good opportunity for her to get to know her Pharaoh and a couple of his priests since she was to become their liaison for communications with the non-magical Prime Minister. Plans were already underway for the royals. The press had announced their plans and the people of wizarding Egypt were quite pleased with the anticipated return of the royal family.

Isis had almost immediately left Atem and Marik in the tender care of Rishid and Kaphiri while she returned to Cairo to do some work at the museum. Their school year promised to be intense with those two in charge. Marik and Atem groaned simultaneously with the schedule the two men came up with. On September 1st the boys got up early to get ready for their new school year. They started the day off by warming up before their combat session with Kaphiri grumbling all the way.

"I miss Isis already." Atem groaned as they jogged a few laps.

"With her gone Kaphiri is going to run us into the ground." Marik agreed as he slowed to a stop to begin his stretches.

"The girls got lucky most of their studying at this point is with Samira and Shadi." Atem said scowling as they finished their warm-ups.

Their combat training consisted of sparring against each other and their teachers with various weapons and hand to hand combat. Kaphiri was a brutal weapons master he wasn't afraid to batter and bruise his charges. The rest of their classes consisted of clan laws and customs, the modern world, modern Egypt, classes a normal senior in high school would take, and mage magicks, a new class from Shadi. On top of all that they still had modern weapons and shadow magick to practice. Atem and Marik both enjoyed modern weapons. They thoroughly enjoyed some of the pieces introduced to them. By the end of the first week the boys were exhausted.

"By Ra that man is going to be the end of us." Atem groaned as he collapsed on a couch in the commons.

"I don't know which I feel more exhaustion from, the sheer amount of magicks we have been using or all the physical training we have been doing." Marik responded just as grumpy.

"On the bright side I talked to Isis today and she said we could go to the fall tournament Seto is planning to have in a few weeks." Atem told Marik excitedly. He couldn't wait to see the others.

"Is Shadi going to create a mage portal for us or is Seto sending a private plane?" Marik asked curiously sitting up in excitement.

"Seto's last email said he would be sending a plane to get us. As publicized as those tournaments are it would look a bit odd if we just showed up out of nowhere especially since my existence was only just announced to the dueling world last year." Atem said recalling the email he had gotten from Seto.

The four teens worked hard in the upcoming weeks and September flew by. Isis had finally come home long enough to give some attention to her charges and then took them back to Cairo with her so they could catch the KC plane to Japan for their tournament.

October began along with Seto's Fall Festival tournament for Japan. Seto and Atem only did an exhibition duel but it was a duel everyone would be talking about for months to come. Seto may have lost but the duel had been invigorating. He loved dueling his rival. Ryou, Marik, Joey, Yugi, Mana, Kisara, and the other usual duelists appeared along with many others from all over the country. It was a fun tournament, there was no shadow magic, no sabotage attempts aimed at Kaiba Corp. or Industrial Illusions. Yugi won the tournament with Kisara as the runner up.

 **October 31 All Hallows Eve/Samhain  
** Everyone along with duelists from all over had been invited to go to Rebecca's home in New York for a huge Halloween bash. Mokuba in particular was really looking forward to this since he found he got along with Rebecca particularly well. So Shadi the magical taxi cab had agreed to set up a mage portal to transport everyone there. There were days when the ancient mage really wished he could speed up the others training. While they may not be able to shadow port like himself, they were all fully capable of learning mage portals, at least eventually. He took Mokuba, Ryou, Yugi, Solomon, and the rest of the gang to New York. From there he had to head back to Egypt to get the others. Seto was in Cairo taking care of a new office he was setting up for Kaiba Corp.

Atem, Marik and the girls were getting a break from their break neck schedule and getting to spend a day with Isis and Rishid in Cairo before they went to the Halloween party at Rebecca's home. They had plans to meet up with Seto at the museum and from there head to New York via mage portal from Shadi. Kaphiri was off taking care of business with his people the Nkosi clan so he left Mana and Kisara with the boys who were stuck with Medjai from the Bahariya clan for the day. It wasn't so bad except they were not very talkative at all. Seto was in the same boat as them. As soon as he set foot on Egyptian soil Medjai from the Amerys clan showed up to guard him. The four teens met up with Isis and Rishid at the museum along with their black clad guardians.

Isis looked up from her desk and smiled warmly at her charges who had just entered her office. "How was your day wandering around Cairo?"

The boys told her about their day and showed their excitement for the upcoming evening. Isis smiled listening to Marik and Atem talk about their day. She was sad she was going to not be able to join them at tonight's party.

"Are you looking forward to the party this evening?" Atem asked after he and Marik had told Isis about their day.

"Unfortunately I will not be able to join you this evening. The book of the dead has resurfaced that within itself isn't so awful but it was promptly stolen out from under the people who had recovered it. Thank the gods it wasn't the book of Ammun-Ra or the Millennium spellbook. However I need to speak with, Bill Weasley, the person in charge of the dig-site.," Isis sighed. It made no sense the book should not have been recovered last she knew it was buried under the sands where Ahm Shere once stood. No one should have been able to find the buried oasis.

"Do you need us to stay?" Atem asked worried about who would want that book in particular.

"No this isn't anything to concern yourselves with. There will not be a lot we can do until someone tries to sell it or use it. Why don't you four go find Seto? I am sure Kisara is ready to see him. He is wandering around the exhibit of the nameless pharaoh if you wish to join him while we wait for Shadi's arrival." Isis told the four teens not wanting them to worry about the book.

They all agreed and went to find Seto. They found him looking at the tablet of lost memories. "Sometimes it's hard to believe that I created this tablet but now I remember it as if it were yesterday." Seto said as he turned to face everyone who entered the room.

The teens greeted one another warmly and continued to look around at their past lives and talk quietly while waiting for Shadi to arrive.

Bill just arrived at the museum where he was meeting Isis Ishtar to speak with her about the ancient text that had been stolen. He wasn't sure what the book was but when he had described it to her she seemed shaken. He was really early so he headed towards his favorite spot in the museum.

To his surprise there were five teens in the exhibit looking at the ancient tablet. What surprised him even more was that two of the teens looked exactly like the nameless pharaoh and the high priest shown on the ancient tablet that resided in the museum. Bill invoked his gift of magical detection and flinched back from the intensity of the power he sensed. It was unbelievable. Bill walked in a daze to Isis' office. He just saw what had to be the decedents of the nameless pharaoh and high priest from 3,000 years ago. Bill finally reached his destination and saw Isis and Rishid talking quietly. He quickly made his presence known.

"Bill you're early," exclaimed Isis.

"Yea, I got done at the dig site early today and thought I would just head over," Bill replied. He nodded to Rishid whom he had met on previous visits.

Moments later the five teens walked back into Isis' office ready to get Rishid and head out. They were expecting Shadi in a few moments.

"It is almost time for you guys to head out. Why don't you all go wait for Shadi at the main entrance? Please attempt to behave and no ditching your escorts is that understood?" Isis said narrowing her eyes at Atem making sure her message was loud and clear of the consequences should he and Marik decide to break her rules.

Both boys shifted uncomfortably but nodded their heads in agreement. Seto just smirked.

"And girls the same goes for you two. Kaphiri would be most displeased if something happened to either of you." Isis added relaying Kaphiri's message for the girls.

"We will be good." Kisara promised not wanting to fall under Isis' wrath or upset her guardian. Mana nodded her head in agreement to Kisara's statement.

"Forgive me Bill where are my manners. This is my brother Marik, my ward Atem, Mana and Kisara Nkosi, and Seto Kaiba. They were just heading out to a Halloween party." said Isis.

"It's a pleasure to meet you guys," Bill responded.

The teens said their hellos and left with Rishid to meet up with Shadi and their Medjai guardians. Shadi arrived right on time and concentrated on making another mage portal. Bill felt a strong pulse of magic and assumed it was the two boys that had to be descendants of the ancients. He decided that he needed to tell Dumbledore right away about the two boys. He wondered if those boys were what Voldemort was looking for out here.

"So you have a younger brother and an adopted son? How come you have never mentioned them?" Bill asked Isis innocently wondering if he could get some information from her.

"I apologize Bill they are children of the clans. I am just so used to not talking about the children that I guess I did not think on it. I don't have many friends outside of the clans." Isis explained lamely with a slight blush gracing her cheeks.

"Shall we get down to business?" Isis asked changing the subject away from her family.

"Yes of course." Bill answered disappointed he couldn't get more information from the Egyptian beauty before him.

They talked about the stolen ancient text. He felt like Isis may have actually known what the book was and what was in it based on what she said but she never named the book which was frustrating. He needed to know. It was Death Eaters who had stolen it and he had no clue why.

Bill left the museum quickly after he had finished relaying what had happened to Isis and apparated just outside of the Hogwarts gates. He ran to the castle and reported his findings to Dumbledore.

"Ah Bill to what to I owe this unexpected visit?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have news you may be interested in. First off an ancient text from Egypt which may or may not relate to the shadow games has been stolen by Death Eaters. I don't know why you-know-who wants it seeing as I cannot verify its contents." Bill stated.

"There is little we can do about the ancient text if Voldemort has it." Dumbledore said sadly.

"There is something else I discovered while I was in Egypt today that you may find interesting. I found two teens who I am almost 100% sure are the descendants of the nameless pharaoh and his high priest. They are two teenage boys that Miss Ishtar knows. I used my gift of detecting magic and could feel their magic coming off in waves. It's like they were gifted with the ancient power of the shadows from 3,000 years ago. I am not positive they know they have such powerful magic, if they do they would make a dangerous enemy and are possibly the targets you-know-who has been searching for out there." Bill explained hurriedly.

"Hmm…I see. Well it seems to me we need to locate the boys and watch them to see if they indeed are shadow mages like their ancestors were. We also need to find out if there any others." Dumbledore said.

"Well locating the one I think is related to the High Priest will not be difficult at all. He is the one and only muggle CEO of Kaiba Corp and billionaire, Seto Kaiba. The other, with possibly the blood of the nameless pharaoh, Atem Ishtar might be hard to get near. He lives with the clans of Egypt and outsiders are not welcome on lands claimed by the old clans. If he is of royal blood the clans would know already and treat him as such." Bill explained to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore frowned at the news. Tom had been sending his people to Egypt constantly lately. It was a miracle the Egyptian Consulate had not figured out that there were dangerous foreigners in their land. These boys might be the reason. He had to know for sure. "Bill I would like you to go back to Egypt and keep an eye on the Ishtar's. We need to know if these boys are just magically powerful or if they are actual shadow mages. Do what you must to get the information." Albus said as he got up to fire-call Alastor Moody and Severus. Bill said his goodbyes and left for Egypt immediately.

Severus quickly left his private quarters after a summons came from the Headmaster. He was grumbling silently thinking the summons had to do with the Potter brat. He arrived at the gargoyle and gave the password snickers bar and went up to the office.

"You wished to see me Headmaster?" Severus said as he entered the office glaring at the other occupant in the room. He really disliked Alastor Moody with a passion.

"Ah yes my dear boy. Thank you both for joining me so quickly this evening. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Both men declined the sweet and stood waiting for the Headmaster to explain his summons. He quickly filled them in on the problems at hand. He then assigned Moody to head to Domino City, Japan to keep an eye on Seto Kaiba and his friends to see if they possessed shadow magick. He then told Severus to report anything Voldemort was interested in dealing with Egypt and ancient magicks. Both men nodded and accepted their instructions.

 **Death Eater Meeting…same night….  
** "Wormtail are you sure there are people who can wield the ancient magicks of the shadows?" Voldemort hissed.

" my… my lord," he stuttered out. "I saw them my lord while we were in Egypt following that muggle museum lady before we found the ancient text. A couple of them seem to live in Egypt with her and some others seem to live in Japan." Wormtail informed his master.

"How many are there?" Voldemort asked.

"I believe there are at least five. I know there are three for sure. Two of them are the ones that took the souls of Amycus and Rowle earlier this summer. One goes by the name of Atem Ishtar and the other is Seto Kaiba. The third one is Marik Ishtar." Wormtail explained.

"Yaxley! Go to Japan find and watch these shadow mages and bring me confirmation on the others and keep an eye on Kaiba. He is dangerous don't get caught. Wormtail return to Egypt and watch those two. I want to know everything about them. Their power could be very useful to us and our cause. Severus see what Dumbledore knows of these shadow mages and report back to me with any information. Do not get caught! I want the shadow mages brought to me alive when the time is right." Voldemort issued his orders and yelled at everyone to leave and not to screw up.

 **Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office  
** Severus apparated out of Riddle Manor to the gates of Hogwarts and immediately went to speak with Dumbledore. He told Dumbledore of the three confirmed shadow mages in Egypt and Japan with the possibility of more living in Japan.

Dumbledore sighed this was not a good day. "If Voldemort recruits these boys we are in serious trouble. Bill Weasley has found little information on shadow magic but what he has discovered is that it is dark, very powerful, and almost destroyed the world 3,000 years ago. Even with Potter I fear we will be unable to win this war if Voldemort gets his hands on these mages." Dumbledore stated grievously.


	5. Chapter 4

Unwilling Students

Yugioh/HP Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh or any other references I may make.

AN: This is the beginning of the original chapter two. Back in the original I got called out on this chapter for rushing through it and making it too summary like. I agree. So here it is again hopefully better not perfect but hopefully an improvement.

Something I am good at is research papers, which is very different from bringing your characters to life. I was really good in college with that stuff so bringing out the creative side is a bit more difficult.

 _/mindspeech one on one/_

 _[Group Mindspeech]_

* * *

Thank you all for coming back to this story I see some familiar names on the following list. It means a lot. And thank you to those new to the story for giving it a chance. Tell me what you think. I would love to hear from you all.

* * *

 **Things you need to know:**

I think we are good on this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Death Eaters in Japan  
** It was early December and Marik and Atem had convinced Isis to let them visit everyone in Japan for the weekend. They had even managed to con her into not sending Medjai much to Atem's relief. They couldn't believe it a full weekend with no schoolwork and no guardians. They were disappointed that Kaphiri insisted the girls stay home that weekend but they were further behind in their studies and so needed every moment they could spare.

Unfortunately for the shadow mages Yaxley had been able to determine that Yugi and Ryou also had shadow magick. He reported his findings to the Dark Lord and was given a large team of Death Eaters and dementors to go and capture the boys. Yaxley had waited for the perfect opportunity to attack and it finally happened on a weekend in early December.

The mages and their friends were hanging out at the park since it was a beautiful day. The temperature was in the mid-fifties and the boys were just enjoying the day kicking around a soccer ball and chatting while Tèa was complaining how she wished Mana and Kisara had been able to come since she was the only girl of the group.

What the teens never noticed was Moody keeping a close watch on them and the sudden group of black robed strangers that popped in all over the park. The Dementors started creating chaos by attacking everyone in sight while the Death Eaters searched for their targets. As bodies began to pile up and the temperature dropped dramatically the teens soon noticed the commotion and saw the creepy skeletal figures along with the men who looked like rare hunters.

"Marik! I thought your rare hunters had been disbanded!" Joey yelled obnoxiously hiding his feelings of fear at the sight before them.

"They have you idiot!" snarled Marik annoyed and dismayed at the same time. They really did look like his rare hunters he realized as he unconsciously backed up a few steps from the oncoming danger.

"Joey! Tristan! Get Tèa and Mokuba out of here." yelled Yugi coming out of his shock and realizing the danger that was approaching them and wanted his friends as far away from this as possible.

"But Yugi…" Joey began to argue looking Yugi in eyes showing his determination to help his friends.

"No. Don't argue just go. Please get them to safety." Yugi pleaded with his friend.

Joey and Tristan understood. They needed to protect Tèa and Mokuba. Joey nodded his head. "Get them Yug."

The three teens grabbed Mokuba who resisted because he did not want to leave his big brother under any circumstances but Tristan and Joey forced the boy to come with them as they fled the park, while the five mages grouped up and prepared to fight.

The Death Eaters noticed their targets and began to throw stunners out but the boys dodged the bright red beams of light. Atem quickly called _Silver Fang_ to come to his aid and Seto called upon _Different Dimension Dragon_. Marik began his attack by throwing _shadow bolts_ but they seemed to have no effect on the incoming black robed skeletal figures. He called _Guardian Sphinx_ to hold them off.

"Guys this isn't working, the skeletal things are resisting everything we throw at them." Yugi said shuddering from the cold and bad memories that had started surfacing.

"Not everything," responded Seto as he dodged another red beam, "My dragon is destroying whatever those creatures are."

"They seem like very dark creatures its possible only light attribute monsters and spells work on them," Atem reasoned as he quickly summoned King's knight to help Seto's dragon take out the skeletal figures.

"Is it just me or did it get colder out here when those skeletons came out to play?" asked Bakura as he fell to his knees as he was trying to fight off the awful memories that were bombarding him.

Marik was also struggling with awful memories but fought through the cloud of despair in time to call revival jam to a hit for Bakura while he was down.

The teens agreed and focused on the skeletal creatures first while dodging red beams from the rare hunter wannabes. Yugi called out his Silent Magician and Silent Swordsman to help. Seto also called out his Rogue Doll to help protect them hesitating in calling his Blue Eyes.

Atem noticed his priests faltering from those awful creatures. The puzzle was protecting him from the worst of the memory bombardments so he took a moment to concentrate on magicks that he had not used once in this lifetime. He prayed to Ra that he could pull it off. He needed to protect those he cared about.

Divine magick was not only far more exhausting than shadow magick but he had not been training in it at all though he recalled some of the spells. The eye of Horus began glowing on his forehead as he concentrated on a non-shadow spell. _Holy-Fire_ one of the few divine spells he knew. A blazing flame of pure white fire lit up in his palm and he hit the one dementor closest to Bakura and upon impact it burned to ash. The tortuous screams that came from the foul creature were unbearable.

The others paused briefly slack jawed at what their Pharaoh had just cast. None of them knew he could cast Holy magick. Atem cast a few more to take out some more dementors but it was draining him faster than he had imagined. The others realized this and made sure he was protected on all sides.

Once they and their monsters had finally taken out the dark creatures the coldness dissipated, pushing back any memories that had come about from the altercation and they focused on the robed men. Yugi sent out some _mind blasts_ but mainly focused on defensive magic while the others cast offensive. And then there was Bakura…he just created a large wave of shadows that knocked a few of Death Eaters out at once. One red beam almost hit Yugi dead on but Atem called forth the last dregs of his energy and cast his Mirror Force Spell. It bounced off the shield and hit the caster of the spell. The Death Eaters were shocked. They were not expecting such a brutal defense from their prey.

Moody had hung back watching to see what the teens did. He needed proof they were shadow mages and he got it. He was in shock at the sheer power these teens wielded. When the fight was over there was a mass amount of either dead or unconscious Death Eaters and the dementors had been obliterated. No magic had ever been able to kill dementors. Moody continued to observe the teens until they left the park.

With that the boys slumped down exhausted using so much power at once was tiring. "So what do we do with these robed freaks?" Seto asked the others.

"Send them to the shadow realm," snarled an angry but hopeful Bakura.

"They killed all those people in the park. They never had a chance!" Yugi cried so upset at these strange men that even he agreed about sending them to the shadow realm.

So it was agreed and they banished the unconscious death eaters to the shadow realm. No one saw the small scared rat that scampered away after the fight who then turned into a man, who apparated back to Riddle Manor to report what happened to his master.

They five boys slowly headed back to the Kaiba mansion to recuperate from that crazy attack. They wondered who those masked men were and what those skeleton creatures were.

"Were they after us or were they just on a random killing spree?" Yugi asked.

"It's hard to say they did not attack us until they noticed us react to killing the innocents in the park." Ryou said.

"Hopefully we will never see the likes of them again." Seto stated not wanting to deal with another aspect of magic. He could only tolerate so much.

"It's odd that neo-magic users suddenly appeared at the park we were at. Perhaps we should discreetly see if we can find more information on what is going on in the wizarding world outside of Egypt and what those dark skeletal creatures were." Atem suggested thoughtfully analyzing everything that happened earlier while resting on a couch.

Atem's priests all agreed they needed to find out what was going on and why random wizards appeared in Japan. They called their friends and let them know where they were and that everything was fine. Mokuba was brought home and Joey, Tristan, and Tèa headed to their respective homes to let the mages rest and recuperate from the strenuous afternoon.

"So Pharaoh you know divine magick?" Bakura asked bluntly wondering how the Pharaoh could know that kind of magick. He didn't remember the Pharaoh ever using that kind of power in ancient Egypt.

The others looked at him curiously also not knowing how he could have gotten that power. Seto didn't remember it either.

"One of the powers the puzzle gives me is the ability to communicate with the Gods through visions. That's how I knew the names of the Gods to call on though I never knew to combine them until this last round against Zorc. The Creator God of Light, Horakthy infused me with the ability to use Holy magick to an extent. I didn't receive the knowledge of the healing aspects of it only a few offensive spells. However I hadn't mastered it and couldn't even produce one spell without passing out to make it viable in our fight against Zorc. I took a chance today and hoped I could successfully cast it. The fact I got more than one cast was a miracle." Atem explained.

The others just sat there in slight awe. Their Pharaoh truly was the chosen child of the Gods.

 **Meanwhile…  
** Moody called in some Aurors and took care of the massacred park and wiped any remaining muggle's minds. He could not get his mind to grasp the concept that there were five untrained powerful and dangerous teenage boys running around. As soon as he was finished Moody quickly apparated back to England and told Dumbledore everything he had seen. Well this is just great news thought Dumbledore. He needed a plan and needed one now. He called Severus, Remus Lupin, Elphias Doge, and Mundungus Fletcher to the office to hear what Moody had told him.

"We need to get them somewhere safe where Voldemort cannot reach them." Moody stated. "They have darker powers than we originally thought. The mages don't use just simple shadow spells like we thought. They called upon monsters that aided them against the Death Eaters and they destroyed the dementors with them. When the fight was over with they did something to those Death Eaters. It was like they gave them a dementor's kiss or something," Moody ranted to the others not liking these teens one bit or the idea that they just ran around freely using their powers. Honestly he thought they should be rotting in Azkaban or given the kiss for using such dark magic freely.

"How would you propose to do that? If what you say is true about those teens I highly doubt they will come to a foreign country when they have family and friends in Japan and Egypt. It also sounds like they are perfectly capable of protecting themselves from the Dark Lord." Snape said silkily not in the least bit interested in these mages or their supposed powers.

"While I agree that Severus has a valid point, that getting them here may be difficult we need to get them to Hogwarts. It's the safest place there is from Voldemort. If we must use force then so be it." Dumbledore said in a self-righteous tone.

"Headmaster, are you sure there is no other way? If they are so powerful won't they endanger the students and us? And really if they are so powerful how will we apprehend them without endangering our lives?" Remus questioned in worried voice.

"The advantage of careful planning and surprise should be sufficient enough to get the mages here. There are some ancient wizarding spells that diminishes a mages power and drains their energy that can be cast to prevent the shadow mages from lashing out. They are not the only mages to ever exist. Our ancestors created powerful magick binders to keep mage powers under control." stated Dumbledore. "Moody, go and confront the five mages and see if you can get them to come willingly if they refuse return and we will make plans to apprehend them." Dumbledore ordered.

Alastor left immediately to talk to the teens unsure of whether he liked this plan. Wouldn't it be better to get rid of these mages instead of letting them continue on using dark magic that was dangerous to not just the wizarding world but the whole world? Sometimes he felt Albus was to kind.

Moody found the Kaiba mansion and to his luck all five mages were inside. He introduced himself and told them about modern magic and the wizarding world and asked if they would like to come to England and train in their magic. The teens found the information fascinating but they told the man they had no interest in attending a school in England. They explained to the old man that they had private tutors in Egypt and saw them over the summers. Moody scowled and left.

"Well that was interesting," Atem commented as the creepy man left the mansion.

"He must have seen us earlier today. Why else would he randomly come find us and invite us to that school he talked about." Marik said.

"I did not like the feeling I got off that wizard. There is something about him that says we should not trust him or his motivation for coming to us." Bakura added to the conversation.

"This makes no sense at all. Why would this random stranger think we would be willing to go all the way to England for magic school? I am assuming there are magical schools in Japan just like Egypt." Seto said trying to reason out why someone from England would approach them in the first place.

"Hopefully we won't see any more of them again." Yugi said glad the whole event was done and over with.

They all agreed to keep this incident quiet unless it happened again. They did not want Isis sending out the Medjai to guard them here in Japan.

 **Hogwarts…  
** Alastor went back to Hogwarts and gave his report to the Headmaster, Severus, Lupin, Doge, and Mundungus what the teens had told him. "They said they were not interested. Are you sure we shouldn't just have them arrested. While I don't have a problem with Death Eaters being taken out…what they did afterwards…to take the souls of the ones still alive like a dementor would."

"Alastor has a point Albus. I have been told that St. Mungo's has not been able to awaken the Death Eaters that were part of the attack they are merely sustaining the bodies in hopes they will wake up someday." Doge added wondering as to why they should spare these teens.

"I understand your concerns. However they are young and can possibly be swayed to our cause which would not only practically guarantee us the war but save many lives as well. If they fall in the war we will not have to deal with them after Voldemort has been defeated. If they survive we will figure out what to do with them then. Since we will have to take them by force let us make plans." Albus said with finality to end any arguments that could follow.

They made their plans and decided the first day of Christmas break would work best seeing as they needed to get some materials together to control the dangerous teens once they got to Hogwarts. They were hoping the teens would be all together by then and not in two different countries. Regardless the small group made plans for both possibilities.

"Headmaster, don't you feel kidnapping dangerous teenagers is a bad idea?" Severus said in a last ditch effort hoping the senile old man would see reason.

"My dear boy, if there was another way I would happily do so, but we must protect the Wizarding World at all costs." Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly tone.

Severus sighed and left to go to a Death Eater meeting. His mark was burning so he quickly got his gear from his rooms and apparated to Riddle Manor.

 **Same Day Riddle Manor  
** Wormtail returned to the manor fearing what his lord would do to him once he found out what had happened in Japan. He entered the Dark Lords chambers and cowered before the snake like man.

"Where are the others Wormtail?" Voldemort asked impatiently.

"I am sorry my lord they..they are dead or soulless." Wormtail said shaking and preparing for the anger and punishment that was coming.

"What!" roared a ticked off Dark Lord, "How can this be? I sent almost a dozen Death Eaters and a horde of dementors to capture five teenage boys and you are telling me they were all defeated!?"

"Yes my lord," squeaked a terrified Wormtail.

"Crucio," snarled Voldemort punishing his pathetic follower. Wormtail fell to the ground in pain and hoped it would end soon.

After a minute or so Voldemort released the spell and called a few of his loyal followers with Wormtail's dark mark. Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and few others appeared. Voldemort told them what had happened and that the mages were more powerful than originally anticipated. "Severus report."

"Severus stepped up and bowed to his master. "My lord it seems the Headmaster knows very little of the mages capabilities. He has been unable to discover much history on shadow magick. He is interested in bringing them here to England though. However the mages are uninterested in Dumbledore's advances. He seems inclined to take more drastic measures to get them here." Severus said stoically keeping all thoughts and opinions behind his shields.

Voldemort paced in front of his followers. He did not want Dumbledore to get to the mages first. If they ended up at Hogwarts access to them would be more difficult. He also did not want to send more followers in to be defeated again. Voldemort decided a change in tactics was needed.

"We will target the mages individually. They are not together all the time since they live in different countries. Avery go to Egypt keep an eye on the two Ishtar boys. They will be the most difficult to acquire since they are children of the clans. Gibbon go to Japan learn the schedules of the others. If an opportunity arises bring them to me. If not we will plan for an attack around the holiday break. It should be easier to get at the mages when they are not in school constantly surrounded by people." Voldemort ordered hoping he could get to them before Dumbledore.

 **Hogwarts  
** Everyone was sitting down for dinner. It had been quite the weekend and even worse, it was Monday and dealing with Snape and Umbridge all in one day was awful, though Snape was acting odd today. He seemed distracted in Harry's opinion. That didn't change the fact that Harry just wanted to crawl in a hole. He and the twins had gotten banned from Quidditch for beating Malfoy up on Saturday. Ginny followed him everywhere and was determined to win him over. Hagrid was still not back yet and he still did not know if he could trust Hermione.

Harry was eating dinner quietly next to Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny who was trying to make conversation with Harry. Fred and George joined the group and began picking on Ginny to distract her from bugging Harry.

"Ugh you two are so immature." Ginny said as she stormed off to the other end of the table where her friends were sitting.

Neville was quietly watching the whole scene feeling sorrier for Harry since he was the one constantly being harassed by the younger girl.

"Seriously you two. You could be a little nicer to your sister." Hermione huffed in defense of her friend.

Harry and Neville just tried to hide their smirks. Ron just kept eating while trying to hide that he was feeling frustrated. Harry had been distant and volatile all term. One minute they were fine and the next Harry would be going off on him. How was he supposed to be his 'best mate' when he was so sick of the bloody-boy-who-lived.

While everyone was eating dessert Harry all of a sudden bent over the table holding his scar. Harry felt pure rage course through him. Voldemort was angry really angry but he had no idea why. The twins looked at him in concern and Hermione fussed over him in concern.

"Are you ok Harry?" Neville asked quietly trying not to gather attention from others at the table.

The pain soon passed and Harry told everyone he was fine. "It was Voldemort, he is really ticked about something," Harry told them.

Ron shuddered at the mention of his name and Neville flinched a bit but was getting better with it since they had started their DA group.

"I wonder what he was so angry about," Ron wondered aloud.

"I wish I knew. We still don't even know what it is he is after and my dreams are not giving me any clues. All I see is that dark corridor over and over again," Harry said.

"Well we know whatever it is, it has to be hidden in the Department of Mysteries, but it's hard to do any research on it. There is so little information on the department itself," Hermione said.

"At least it should be well guarded since it's in the Ministry." Neville added. They all nodded in agreement.

Though, Harry was not so sure that the thing in the Ministry was the real target. He knew Voldemort wanted something from Egypt also but his dreams gave him no insight whatsoever on what it might be. The Gryffindor students headed up to their dorm to plan their last few DA meetings before the holidays and work on their homework that seemed to be piling up more as the holidays got closer.


	6. Chapter 5

Unwilling Students

Yugioh/HP Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh or any other references I may make.

AN: This is the rest of Chapter 2 in the original. I hope you enjoy

 _/mindspeech one on one/_

 _[Group Mindspeech]_

* * *

 **Sakura Lisel and Navaka114** **:** Both of you called me out for the impracticality of a polyjuice version of Seto. And I agree as you probably know from future chapters with Mokuba but I am hoping I made it a little more convincing this time around. I still can't think of a better solution without kidnapping Mokuba too. Let me know what you think.

* * *

 **Things you need to know:**

Yugi and Co. will in general mean Joey, Tristan, Tèa

People allied with Dumbledore: Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Mundungus Fletcher, Elphias Doge, and Alastor Moody.

Made slight adjustments to this chapter. 1/23

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Taken**

 **Mid-December (Thursday)  
** Atem and Marik were back in Japan for the start of Christmas Break and to Atem and Seto's pleasure Mana and Kisara had been allowed to join them as well. The boys were staying at the Kaiba mansion for the time they were in Japan while the girls were staying with Tèa.

Atem was waiting for Yugi and Co. seeing as school had just let out for the day. A KC limo took them to the Kame Game Shop so Yugi and the others could change out of their school uniforms and get his stuff together since he was not fully packed. Yugi was quite bouncy due to his excitement for Christmas break to begin. They had plans to go with their friends to the new Kaiba-land that was just built in Domino City and then the boys were all spending the night at Kaiba's mansion for a movie night. Yugi was surprised at the inclusion of Joey and Tristan but didn't question Seto's willingness to tolerate them for him.

"Yug, come on man you should have been packed already." Joey whined excited to see the new Kaiba Land.

"You're one to talk. I highly doubt that if you were coming with us you would have been ready." Tèa commented with amusement at her friend's impatience.

"Yea Joey like you would have been ready." Tristan added in. Oh how he loved to get a rise out of his friend.

Atem just smiled at the others playful banter and Yugi's energy. Solomon wanted to spend some time with his longtime friend Arthur Hawkins and thought Christmas vacation was the perfect opportunity so they were leaving for New York tomorrow. Isis, Rishid, and Kaphiri were meeting them there. He and Rebecca had made their peace so he was looking forward to actually spending some time in America and getting to see a part of it.

The young Pharaoh yelled for Yugi to hurry up seeing as they were going to be late. "You know Seto does not like lateness." yelled and impatient Atem.

Everyone said their goodbyes to Grandpa and headed for Kaiba-land to meet up with Seto, Mokuba, Marik, and the girls.

"Sorry we are late guys." Yugi said.

Seto just snorted and listened to Mokuba as he began listing off all the rides he wanted to go on first. Seto of course obliged his little brother. Everyone had a fun afternoon exploring the new park. Even Bakura came out for a few rides in his solid form. Seto even managed not to kill Yugi's friends even though the mutt managed to push a few buttons. At the end of the day the girls said their good-byes when they were dropped off at Tèa's house and all the boys went back to Seto's mansion via a nice limo ride and put Mokuba to bed so they could start their movie night, seeing as it was late and some movies were not appropriate for a twelve year old.

Little did they know their evening was about to be ruined as they settled in. They chatted about America, ate popcorn and made it through one movie before Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, and Marik were fast asleep. Atem and Seto were vaguely awake watching their second movie.

All of a sudden men in black robes appeared out of nowhere and one with a long white beard and dark purple robes that sparkled with glitter. They quickly grabbed Atem and Seto before they could even react and port-keyed away. Then they grabbed the sleeping boys and also took a port-key to the Headmaster's office. The teens were never given a chance to fight or react. Mundungus was then sent back to take care of the two muggle boys who were transported back to their respective homes with their memories altered. He then proceeded to drop off the enchanted letters to all who were directly involved with the mages.

In Dumbledore's office the five teens were quickly restrained before they could even orient themselves. Once the teens realized what had just happened, the tall teen with cold blue eyes started yelling at their captors.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you people?" Seto asked in a cold and deadly tone. Seto's rage was at an all-time high. He had no idea where they were or if Mokuba was alright.

 _ **[Neo-magic users? questioned Atem with confusion coursing through their links as he saw the wizards holding wands.]**_

 _ **[They seem to be. It is still weaker than ours but we are at a severe disadvantage. grumbled Bakura sleepily as he quickly took over and assessed their situation.]**_

 _ **[Look over there. That's the guy that asked us to attend that school. Yugi observed while staring at Moody.]**_

"My name is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and this is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school in which you five refused our generous offer to attend. These are my associates nodding to the few others in the room. We have brought you here because this country is about to go into war and an evil Dark Lord is after you five due to the fact that you practice a different and powerful branch of magic than wizards do called shadow magic." Albus said calmly.

"So let me get this straight, you somehow know of shadow magic and that we wield it, your dark lord is after us, and you felt it necessary to kidnap us!?" growled a pissed off Atem who struggled against the bindings.

"Well yes that about sums it up. We cannot allow the dark lord to gain access to you or your shadow magic. We will do whatever it takes for the greater good. You will willing or not become 5th year students here for the remainder of the year. When there is no longer a threat we will release you. We will provide all the supplies, in fact we have them already here for you except your wands. We will have to get them. Your magic will work here but due to some devices I have it will limit the use of your powers and exhaust you to even do the simplest of your spells and leave you weakened for quite some time." Dumbledore explained.

"You dare think you can keep us here. Weakening of our powers will not prevent us from not walking right out the door." said a venomous Bakura.

 _ **[He assumes we are the only shadow mages. Thank Ra for that, Seto said.]**_

 _ **[Yes the others are safe for now. Atem replied.]**_

 _ **[They must not discover the Millennium Items and what they do to our powers. stated Yugi]**_

 _ **[Indeed, we need to make sure they think they are nothing more than mere trinkets. agreed Marik]**_

 _ **[They cannot discover the true depth of your powers either Pharaoh. It would make you a tempting prize. Bakura said darkly.]**_

Dumbledore continued having no clue he interrupted a mental conversation between the mages. "To answer your question…Professor Snape if you would..." Dumbledore said.

Snape pulled out five thin gold bracelets and walked towards the teens looking slightly hesitant. "Please attach them to our guests." Dumbledore encouraged.

"Yes Headmaster." Snape replied.

"These will keep you from leaving the castle grounds under any circumstances and only I have the key to unlock them. Snape tossed a bracelet to Moody to put it on the short spiky haired teen, one to Lupin to put on the violet eyed Egyptian and he put the other three on the other struggling teens.

"What do you know of our magic? How did you find us?" demanded a livid Marik stunned at the immediate feeling of his powers being blocked from him.

"Ah yes well you see a curse breaker from our world discovered that some unknown ancient magic still existed in Egypt and told us that those of Ancient Egyptian decent could wield this magic. He learned most of his information from the museum in Cairo and from his digs. You three he pointed to Seto, Atem, and Yugi were quite easy for him to discover seeing as he met two of you on Halloween and you look like your ancestors on the ancient tablets. Then a spy found out about you boys because the Dark Lord somehow found out about your magic and confirmed our suspicions. Seeing as he is a dark wizard along with his followers I would assume they sensed your power.

"Do not judge us based on your pre-conceived notions of what good and evil are. We are not evil like this Dark Lord of yours. Shadow magic does not equal evil. Why kidnap us? We can defend ourselves just fine without your interference. I believe we already have faced your Dark Lord's people at the beginning of the month and we took care of them with no problem." ranted an angry Atem.

"I will not take any chances with the Wizarding World at stake. And how can you claim that you are not dark wizards when you took the souls of the Death Eaters that were not killed outright by your powers," Dumbledore asked a bit more aggressively.

"We do not have to defend our actions to you," sneered Marik.

"That may be true but it would be wise to use your powers to aid in the light and help us destroy Voldemort," Albus said a bit more calmly.

"We will not fight for you wizards and you cannot force us to." spat Seto venomously.

Dumbledore responded with his eyes twinkling madly, "While that is true, I cannot force you to help us it might be to your benefit to help the Wizarding World seeing as the sooner the enemy is neutralized the sooner you will go free."

"You manipulative bastard!" yelled Bakura.

"Do you know who we are? I am the CEO of a worldwide corporation. Marik and Atem are children of the clans and all of us are famous and publicized duelists. Do you think our disappearances will go unnoticed you fool?" asked Seto in a deadly tone.

"That is where you are mistaken. No one will know what has happened." Dumbledore answered the cold teen.

"What do you mean?" Atem demanded with dread while worrying about their friends and family.

"Well Miss Ishtar and your older brother will be cancelling their trip to America and they will no longer be expecting you boys to return to Egypt after break. They will believe you all came here to England to finish your senior year and learn our branch of magic. We also have Mr. Weasley in Egypt to cast any spells needed on the Ishtar's should they grow suspicious. It would also seem Mr. Weasley has taken an interest in Miss Ishtar." Dumbledore explained with a twinkle in his eye and was going to continue but was interrupted.

Both Atem and Marik reacted violently at the implied threat towards Isis and Rishid.

"Keep that man away from my sister," Marik yelled as he tried to lunge at Dumbledore. Lupin and Moody grabbed the two boys roughly and stopped them from attacking.

"Now, now boys if you cooperate no harm will come to your family." Albus reassured as he looked at the boys with sparkling eyes. "As we speak spelled letters are being delivered your companions who were supposed to accompany you to America. Your father Mr. Bakura will also believe the same thing as soon as the charmed letter arrives."

The headmaster then shifted his focus onto the young CEO. "As for your brother and business Mr. Kaiba a wizard will be sent to impersonate you, not even your brother will be able to tell the difference.

"As if someone could impersonate me." Seto scoffed in disbelief.

"Ah Mr. Kaiba you will find that in the wizarding world that is an easier task then one might think. I suppose we can get this done now. Though I must apologize now this will not be very pleasant for you. Elphias if you would." Dumbledore said.

Doge stepped up to the boy and removed some hair from the teen. He quickly added a strand to his flask that had polyjuice potion in it and drank a bit of it. He began morphing into Kaiba. Seto gaped at the sight before him.

"You may look like me but you can never be me. My brother will see through you." Seto stated in a superior tone.

"We are not done yet Mr. Kaiba. This will probably leave you feeling quite exhausted and you will most likely get a nasty headache from this but it cannot be helped." Elphias said as he brought his wand out. " _Replicare memoriam_ ," Doge incanted as a grey light shot out and hit Kaiba in the head. An orb flew out with images flitting about. He frowned. "Hmm…your mind is well protected. I didn't get much out of that. Alright then let's try this, _replicare personalitatem."_ Another orb shot out and Doge absorbed both orbs.

Seto grunted from the pain while glaring at his doppelganger. He felt the exhaustion and headache coming almost immediately. "What did you do to me?"

"I merely attempted to copy your memories which only partially worked since your mind is so well protected but absorbing the orb that copied your personality will work just fine. There are always potions and spells I can use if your brother becomes suspicious." Doge answered. "Headmaster I will take my leave now." Doge said in Seto's voice as he left the room to head to the apparition point.

"No! You can't do this!" Seto yelled and lunged for the man only to be stopped short by the man with black hair.

"I assure you your brother will be fine." Dumbledore stated in his grandfather façade. "I took the liberty of having one of my associates pack clothing and other items you might need while he was out delivering your letters. Anything else you want will have to be summoned. I assume since you are mages that you all have the ability of summoning objects to you. Be aware it will tire you. Tomorrow after the students leave we will take you to Diagon Alley to get wands…."

"We don't need wands from you we have some already they just have to be retrieved," interrupted Atem slightly surprised at his own statement though he knew he was correct. Images flashed in his mind and he realized if they were going to get wands they would be wands forged from the denizens of the shadow realm.

The others looked to their pharaoh curiously having no clue what he was talking about while Dumbledore had Severus release Atem to acquire the wands. Atem glared at the Headmaster but said nothing.

He then concentrated on his connection to the shadow realm itself and created a small opening that allowed him to summon the wands that were probably best left in the shadows. He grabbed the old looking box containing wands of Horus with duel monster cores, which were all black with gold hieroglyphs on them. He opened the box and ran his hand over the wands to figure out which ones he needed. He took out the five he sensed and quickly closed the box so as to not arouse suspicion. He sent the box back to the shadows and almost fell but the greasy haired one called Snape steadied him. Atem felt extremely exhausted just from that little bit of magic. The magical bindings in the bracelet were definitely sapping his magical strength and energy. He could feel the shadows angrily stirring at being restricted from their full potential.

Atem glared up at Dumbledore who was smiling with that knowing look. "Since you all need some rest I think it best we get you settled in your dorm room. Your dorm will be secured at night so there is no unwanted wandering but during the day it will be open. Professor Snape and Lupin will be looking after you five while you are here. Oh and on a last note there is a handy little charm that will not allow anyone to discover the truth of why you are here so don't bother trying not that I believe you would want your secrets out in the open but it's just a precaution," Dumbledore said cheerfully, eyes twinkling.

Severus and Remus escorted the tired glaring teens out and to their dorm. Once they arrived at a portrait of the Egyptian pyramids, Lupin gave them the password to enter which was Nile River. They released the rest of their captives and Remus and Severus began to leave for the night.

"How can you do this? You cannot possibly think this is ok." Yugi asked desperately hoping there was some sanity amongst these wizards.

They both looked upon their captives with dull eyes. "I'm sorry we have no choice," Snape said gruffly.

Lupin looked back at them and all of a sudden asked if there were more shadow mages. "I saw there were more wands in that box of yours than you took out."

Atem gaped openly in shock and then a spark of fear clouded his amethyst eyes as he looked at Lupin. "We will never tell you who or where they are. They are out of your reach." Atem stated aggressively as he stepped forward.

"It's alright we will not tell the Headmaster." Snape bit out in a warning tone directed towards Lupin making sure he would also keep the secret. Then Snape and Lupin left. "This is crazy. Dumbledore has finally lost it," muttered Severus.

Remus could not agree more with Severus's sentiments but kept silent as they separated. Severus headed towards private chambers in the dungeon and Lupin to his private rooms.

The five teens went upstairs to check out what was brought for them. There was one large bedroom with a massive bathroom attached to it. The bedroom was a circular room with five beds and the bathroom had five showers. The rooms were actually very nice with plush beds and the rooms decorated in navy blues and silver. They checked over their belongings ignoring their new supplies. Everything as far as clothes and personal belongings was there for each teen.

"No electronics! Do these incompetent wizards live in the dark ages or something?" bellowed Seto.

"Well let's summon your laptop, our decks, and duel disks for something to do," Marik suggested quietly.

They all agreed. They all summoned their respective items. By the time they were done they were very drained and Atem looked like he was going to pass out.

"We should not have let you summon anything." Yugi said in a worried tone.

"I will be fine Yugi." Atem said tiredly.

The teens walked back down the stairs, laptop in Seto's hand and slumped down on the squashy chairs and couches of their new prison. Atem handed everyone their wands and each lit up and sparkled emitting a strange warmth when they were touched by their owners.

"Well that was different," exclaimed Ryou feeling a rush of warmth.

"They are extensions of us that will allow us to do this new kind of magic," Atem said weakly as he leaned on the closest person to him which happened to be his cousin Seto.

"Where did these wands come from?" Ryou asked curiously.

"I believe based on the brief flashes I got they are a gift from the shadow realm and the creatures that dwell within. For example I believe your wand core is a feather from your Change of Heart monster, Ryou."

Bakura came out in solid form when he had heard that little tidbit from the Pharaoh. Atem looked up at the tomb robber, "Yes, Bakura there was a wand in that box for you as well but I couldn't grab it without risking the wizards noticing."

"It's fine Pharaoh. I was just curious as to what core mine might be." Bakura said nonchalantly leaning on the edge of the couch opposite the Pharaoh and High Priest.

"I believe it was a fang from Diabound. If you want to know your cores just put your hand over the wand and concentrate on your magick though I believe they are all something from the duel monsters that are closest to us." Atem answered.

Seto all of a sudden swore loudly and startled the entire group. "My laptop will not work! I can't think straight at this point. I will work on it tomorrow," he said disgusted that technology wasn't working here.

"How are we going to get out of this mess if we can't communicate with anyone?" Ryou asked the group of teens. No one seemed sure.

"Our friends and family don't even know what happened to us." Yugi said sadly.

"Maybe Shadi will notice, he always seems to know when we are in trouble." Atem said sleepily definitely ready for sleep after their evening.

"True but he also seems to have his own agenda," said a slightly miffed Marik thinking that while Shadi was a great teacher he still didn't trust him fully.

"He maybe our only hope." stated Seto bluntly as he stood up and grabbed Atem realizing the Pharaoh was not going to be awake much longer. The rest of the teens understood and dragged themselves upstairs to bed to get some much needed rest.

 **Same Night at Number 12 Grimmauld Place  
** Dumbledore called an emergency Order meeting. "I am sorry to call you all here with so little notice right before Christmas Break begins but I must tell you what has transpired tonight. We have captured Voldemort's weapons." Albus announced.

Remus and Severus turned pale. The others looked on curious except for Moody, Doge, and Mundungus who had been in on this.

"They are five teenage boys that hold special dark powers." Albus said.

"Children Albus?" Mrs. Weasley choked out.

"They are legal adults in our world and they are far from innocent children my dear. These "children" have allied themselves with Lord Voldemort. They have already committed atrocities against wizards and muggles alike. We caught them on a mission from Voldemort set to destroy a small muggle village." explained Albus gravely hoping the order bought his story. It would not due for any members to sympathize with the mages and attempt to help them.

Where are the teens now?

"They are safely locked away at Hogwarts." Albus told everyone. "They may be young but they are very valuable to Voldemort and Hogwarts is the safest place to hide them."

"Is that safe Albus? I mean what of our students?" Minerva asked with concern.

"No need to worry they are completely harmless now. They are wearing devices that were created to keep them under control. It not only restricts their magic but it will also keep them within the wards of Hogwarts. Even though they are a few years older they will be joining the 5th year students with the Gryffindor house. The teens will begin learning our kind of magic and hopefully the misguided mages will see the wrongs of the side they have chosen and choose to come to the light." Albus explained as he watched the body language and facial expressions of his people. He knew he had them mostly convinced based on what he saw.

"The teens will be under the supervision of Remus and Severus. Please do not worry they cannot harm any of our students. That is all for now, meeting adjourned." Albus concluded.

"I do not like this at all Albus," said a still concerned Minerva.

"I know Minerva but we have little choice in the matter and maybe some good will come of it." Albus said with his eyes twinkling madly in what he hoped looked like hopefulness.


	7. Chapter 6

Unwilling Students

Yugioh/HP Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh or any other references I may make.

AN: This is Chapter 3 in the original and ten pages longer somehow so I am going to split the chapter. So here is half of chapter 3. There isn't a great place to split the chapter so bear with me on this one.

Thank you again to those reading my story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 _ **/mindspeech one on one/**_

 _ **[Group Mindspeech]**_

* * *

 **Things you need to know:  
** Shadi's powers Key/ Ankh: The Key can open the doors of a person's soul, allowing them access to a person's thoughts or "rooms" in their mind. the "room" can even be "redecorated," allowing the user to alter a person's personality. This can be undone once the person touches the Key. _It can also make the bearer (and others) invisible (shadow walking) Possibly allows teleportation (Shadow portal)_ Allows bearer to sense any disruption of the Millennium Items' mystical energies that would be caused by an Item being taken from its rightful owner or traumatic situation of bearer. As well it can insert visions into another person's mind or may allow the bearer to communicate telepathically with others.

I noticed something in the cartoon Egyptian arc. They are very connected to one another.

Ryou and Bakura will switch back and forth constantly. If I say Bakura I mean thief king Bakura and will once in a while maybe use the name Akefia. When it's Ryou I will use Ryou.

* * *

 **Chapter Six  
Captivity**

 **Somewhere in Egypt (Friday Morning)  
** Shadi awoke with a start. He sensed a disturbance with his charges and their items. He concentrated on his magicks to track the Pharaoh and his young priests but got nothing. He couldn't sense them in Japan, America, or Egypt. Shadi quickly shadow-ported to Arthur Hawkin's mansion, hoping that they were there and safe.

"Forgive the intrusion Professor Hawkins but have my charges arrived yet? Shadi asked Arthur who was in his study reading a journal.

"No they have not yet arrived. Is something the matter?" Arthur asked concerned.

"I felt a disturbance in their items. I can't sense them at all. It's as if someone is blocking them from me. I will check in with Isis then." Shadi said with concern as he ported out as quickly as he came.

Shadi returned to Egypt and headed for the palace. He checked all over the palace and only found staff and Medjai around. "That is odd. Isis and Rishid should be here packing for America." He then focused on the shadows and sensed where Isis was. He ported to Cairo and found Isis in her office at the museum.

"Isis, where are the Pharaoh and the others? Something happened and I cannot sense them."

"Not to worry Shadi. They had a change of plans and decided to go to England for the rest of the year." Isis told the priest nonchalantly not the least bit concerned.

"What!? Why would they do that? Are there Medjai with them? Isis why would you allow them to go to England? What is there that they could benefit from?" Shadi asked concerned and suspicious.

"Whatever is the matter with England? The Medjai are still here. But I can assure you they will be fine. Now if that is all I must be getting back to work." Isis stated firmly looking back down at her work and ignoring Shadi.

"As you wish Priestess." Shadi responded realizing he was getting nowhere. Isis was acting strangely but he would have to deal with that later. He needed to find the Pharaoh and the other mages. He knew something wasn't right.

Shadi left Isis and went to find Kaphiri. "She told me the same thing and that Mana and Kisara will be headed home soon. I do not think the Pharaoh or High Priest Seto would ever willingly leave the girls for an extended amount of time." Kaphiri said worried for his charges.

"I am worried Kaphiri, I know I felt a disturbance and now the Pharaoh and his young priests are somewhere in England," Shadi said.

"Should I prepare the Medjai for battle?" Kaphiri asked with determination in his eyes.

"Not yet my friend, I shall try to locate them first and discern what the situation is. We should not create an international incident until we know what is going on," Shadi explained to the chieftain. "I shall return soon," Shadi said as he ported out of the palace.

 **Hogwarts (Friday Morning)  
** The teens woke early the next morning and got ready for the day. They met down in their common room. They sat there quietly not sure what to say or do. Seto began silently working on his laptop.

"We need to find a way out of this place." Ryou finally said to break the uncomfortable silence.

"If only we had the strength to summon a monster, it could find Isis or Shadi." Atem said miserably not feeling all that great from the limits put on his magicks and control over the shadows.

"We need to test these bracelets and see if they really do keep us here," Bakura said coming out of the ring in his solid form.

"Agreed but we are at a severe disadvantage with the limits put on our magic," Marik said rising angrily and began pacing.

"I will try once they let us out of the dorm and see what happens," Bakura decided. The discussion was soon interrupted as the portrait door swung open. Bakura quickly disappeared back into the ring.

Severus Snape and Remus Lupin opened the portrait door and greeted the mages. The mages just glared and looked ready to attack.

"Why don't you boys come sit down and have some breakfast?" Lupin asked calmly as he released the glamour spell he had on himself so as to not be recognized by Umbridge.

The teens slowly walked towards round table at the far end of the common room and sat down warily. Dobby suddenly popped in bringing them their food and the mages quickly jumped out of their seats into defensive stances surprised by the sudden appearance of the strange elf like creature.

"What in the name of Anubis is that?" Marik yelled.

"Calm down boys this is a house elf. His name is Dobby. He and others of his kind work here in the school." Lupin said trying to ease the tension.

The mages looked at the creature one more time and decided it was no threat and sat back down to eat. Breakfast was a quiet affair seeing as the teens refused to look at their captors let alone say anything. Lupin and Snape did not know what to say to them. Severus was not happy and already getting a headache. He was stuck with five scared and ticked off mages and Lupin who was definitely not his first choice in company. And so the silence continued.

 _ **[Do they expect us to be civil!? asked Bakura]**_

 _ **[Are they crazy? Marik asked]**_

 _ **[Well they did kidnap us so crazy is a definite possibility. said Yugi]**_

"Come and we can begin the first year lessons in the core subjects. Get your books and wands." Severus said icily as he stood up since the boys looked to be finished with their food and were starting to get up from the table.

The mages looked up at their captor who presumed he could order them around and glared defiantly.

"Do not assume we will cooperate with you or anyone else here." Atem said imperiously like the king he truly was while standing up and facing their dark captor.

Severus, unused to such blatant disobedience and dis-respect glared at the one who dared defy him. Anyone with any common sense generally backed down but this boy stood his ground.

"You will do as you are told," Severus approached the teen threateningly and immediately realized his mistake.

The others had already moved to defend the boy. He could feel the magick pulse around him even with the magical restraints on the teens and the white haired teen held a dagger suddenly and had a manic grin. Where the hell did he get a dagger from?

"You touch him and I will make sure not even your magic can save you." Bakura said as he stepped towards Snape with the wicked looking dagger and appearing to be ready to attack at any moment.

Severus backed off a bit not wanting to try and fight all five teens. Though he noticed Lupin had come to his side wand drawn ready to help. Severus was not sure how to get the teens to cooperate.

He sighed. "Look, it appears that you are going to be here a while. You may as well take advantage of it and learn what you can. Or is it your wish to sit here day after day stuck in a dorm room and most likely go stir crazy or end up in the dungeons due to your lack of cooperation?"

The mages stood there weighing their options.

 _ **[I suppose we don't have much of a choice Yugi told the others.]**_

 _ **[No I guess not and these dorms are better than dungeons. Atem said with resign in his mental tone.]**_

 _ **[I still would like to slit his throat. Bakura stated.]**_

 _ **[I am sure you would but that would probably not go over well. Ryou said hoping Bakura would see reason.]**_

 _ **[Let's just do what they want for now. Seto said to the others irritated at the very idea of actually listening to their captors.]**_

"Fine" Atem stated and the mages backed down and left to get their wands and the first year books that were provided for them.

Severus and Remus went over to the couch area relieved. Getting them to cooperate could prove to be very difficult.

Remus noticed the muggle machinery sitting on the couch. When the teens returned he told them electronics don't work in Hogwarts due to too much magic in the air. Seto snorted at that comment.

"What is so amusing Mr. Kaiba?" Snape asked silkily not liking this teens attitude one bit.

"You idiotic wizards here in England live in the dark ages. Modern technology works just fine in the Egyptian wizarding world. And I am considered a technical prodigy. I will get my laptop working." he stated in a mocking tone as he smirked confidently.

Severus rolled his eyes at the arrogance. "So you all knew of modern magic before you came here?" he had asked them ignoring the obnoxious teen.

"Of course we know about your neo-magics." Ryou affirmed.

"Well then do you know any modern magic?" Lupin asked looking at them curiously.

"No we have not nor do we want to learn it from you," Marik answered coldly.

"You have little choice in that matter and are stuck with Lupin and I." Severus replied frustrated at the entire situation.

 _ **[He does not seem to be pleased with this situation or our captivity. noticed Atem]**_

 _ **[He could be made an ally. suggested Marik]**_

 _ **[Maybe. Seto said]**_

 _ **[Can you read his mind Marik? asked Bakura]**_

 _ **[I can try, he responded as he lightly touched the eye at the base of his neck. Hmm…oops. He has powerful shields. He may have felt that, said a slightly panicked Marik]**_

Severus abruptly started glaring at the teens. "If you wish to know something try asking before trying to break into my mind." snapped Snape angrily surprised at this new revelation.

The teens just glared back darkly with shadows starting to curl around them. Lupin stood up from the table ready to attack should they attack Severus. Severus took and involuntary step back. They held so much power not even the bracelets could contain it all. This was going to be one hell of the rest of the year.

When the mages tired from the bracelets enchants and calmed a little Severus just jumped into their first lesson in charms to try and keep the peace. Remus came and sat by the teens making sure he could cover Severus if need be.

They both were surprised at how well the mages all did. Severus moved onto transfiguration then onto DADA. At lunch time Severus called for Dobby to bring lunch to the dorm room table. He and Remus ate with them again instead of going to the great hall. Severus thought about what great students these five teens would have made if not for the fact that they were prisoners of this castle. This tore at him. No matter how cold he seemed to others. Every fiber in his being screamed that this was wrong. After lunch they sat the mages down to give them some information.

"For dinner you will be joining everyone in the Great Hall to be introduced to the remaining students and staff that are still here. Then you will have a re-introduction in January when the rest of the students have returned from break. You will not be separated into one of our four houses but you will be sitting with the Gryffindor students." He scowled as he mentioned Potter's house.

"Why do you scowl at that particular house?" Atem asked as his curiosity peaked.

Severus sighed and explained the rivalry and some info on the Potter brat. "As much as I care about my house do not under any circumstances trust them. Some of my Slytherins are unfortunately future Death Eaters." explained Severus.

"What are Death Eaters?" Marik snorted trying not to laugh at the ridiculous name.

"They are loyal followers of Lord Voldemort." stated Remus staring at the teen who would dare mock the Death Eaters.

"Moldywart? What!" scoffed Bakura who had briefly taken over to see what was going on.

"No its Voldemort, he is the dark lord that was mentioned yesterday." Severus said cringing at saying the Dark Lord's name and the mage who dared say his name disrespectfully.

"Wow and I thought the rare hunters were a dumb name." Bakura said now laughing hysterically.

Seto was now smirking too while Atem's eyes glinted in amusement. Yugi was trying to be nice and not laugh but….he failed. Poor Marik just glared at his friends.

Severus dared to ask out of curiosity. "Who are the rare hunters?"

Everyone was silent for a moment not sure how to answer without giving away any secrets.

"Sorry Snape we cannot divulge too much but they were a group of thugs who followed a man bent on world domination and ultimate power." Atem explained.

Severus arched his eyebrow at the disrespect and sighed again. (Severus hated being addressed like that but what could he do demand respect no definitely not from them he thought.)

"Kinda like this voldeywort guy you guys have." snickered Bakura. Even Severus had to smirk a bit at their antics. Remus laughed outright at the mages antics.

"Ok so we should not trust your house. What about the others?" Yugi asked getting back on topic.

"As far as I know the children from the other houses should be safe enough to interact with. There are teenagers closer to your age that you may wish to meet." Severus explained.

"So how are you going to teach, wage war, watch your house, and babysit us all at the same time?" asked Seto.

"Lupin and I will be tutoring you five seeing as we are some of the few who know the truth about you. As for my other duties I have asked another professor to take over my Slytherins. Aside from teaching you five will be my priority now." Severus stated simply wondering how his Slytherins were going to handle getting a new head of house.

"So basically you're both going to guard us constantly." snapped Atem annoyed that they would have very little time to themselves to plan an escape.

Severus responded carefully. "I am here to teach you. You will be allowed to make friends and have some privacy. Lupin is also here to teach you. We will not treat you as captives."

"Just because we follow the Headmaster do not assume we agree with everything he does," Remus added.

"How do we even know this Voldemort is really after us?" asked a skeptical Seto.

"I realize you have no reason to trust us but I can assure you that he is indeed after you five." Severus replied.

Atem stared at Snape as he said this and realization hit him. "You're the spy!" Atem proclaimed wide eyed.

"What the…How…"Severus spluttered indignantly which was unheard of since he was never caught off guard.

"I could see it in your eyes. Those who do not already know your secret will not learn of it from us. Our minds are fairly well protected and your secret is safe." Atem said while wondering if they could sway this man to their side and make him an ally.

"We do not blame you for our captivity you were doing your job." Yugi said looking at Severus with those wide innocent eyes of his.

"We do however blame Dumbledore and when we are free he will be judged." Atem said with surety and a steely gaze in his eyes.

Severus and Remus did not doubt his words. These teens would be the end of Albus and there was nothing he could do. Not that he would try to stop them. When this war was all over he would either be dead or free from both his masters.

"Alright enough talk for now. Let me teach you my specialty the art of potion making." Snape declared.

"I will see you all in the Great Hall later for dinner," Remus said as he excused himself and left for a while.

The teens followed Snape out of their dorm room and began to head downwards towards the dungeons!? Seto realizing this was alarmed and stopped walking refusing to move. Severus turned around with a questioning look.

"Where are you taking us?" demanded Seto.

"To my potions lab." Severus said while turning around to face the teens, confused at their hesitation.

"Your lab is in the dungeons!" snarled Bakura.

"What trickery is this Snape?" sneered Atem.

"I can assure you I am playing no tricks! My classroom is in the dungeons." Snape said quickly again not wanting to take on five ticked off mages no matter how much their power had been inhibited.

"You must see why we might doubt you Snape," the accusing eyes of the innocent Yugi said.

"I swear I have no ill intentions. I will briefly drop my shield whichever of you reads minds may read my surface thoughts." Snape said cringing at the idea of allowing this but wanting the mages to cooperate peacefully.

Marik did so and saw it to be true. _**[He speaks the truth]**_

The teens gave the equivalent of a mental nod and continued forward. Snape closed his mind and let out a sigh of relief. Gaining any trust from the mages would take some time. Atem, Yugi, and Seto actually had fun working with the potions. While Marik and Bakura just wanted to see how many different ways they could blow up a cauldron. Severus was ready to pull his hair out in frustration. He swiftly walked up to Marik and Ryou (or so he thought) and snidely asked if they planned on actually trying the potion.

"Give it a rest tomb...ah Ryou and Marik!" Atem snapped while correcting himself on what he called Bakura.

"You are no fun Phar…er Atem they corrected.

Interesting Snape thought. They slipped with what sounded like nicknames but why hide those? The mages stayed in the potions lab while Snape taught them the basics of Herbology and how it went with potion making.

Severus took them back to the dorm for History of Magic. The teens had had enough learning for the day and completely zoned out on him. Flustered he walked to where they were sitting.

Marik jumped, "Ra Damn it! Don't sneak up on me like that."

Severus scowled at the language but said nothing. The others snapped out of their trance like state. This subject was not his forte and it was not going to go well with these five. Even Kaiba nodded off and he was definitely the most studious of all of them.


	8. Chapter 7

Unwilling Students

Yugioh/HP Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh or any other references I may make.

AN: So here is the second half of chapter 3. I hope you all are still enjoying the story. Please let me know what you think.

 _ **/mindspeech one on one/**_

 _ **[Group Mindspeech]**_

* * *

 **Things you need to know:**

There are some major differences in the movie and the book for OOTP. You need to have read and seen the movie I think to understand which parts are coming from where. Just know that I am not taking everything from one source. It's more like a merging of the two and tweaking it to my needs.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven  
(Sorta more like 6.5)**

Severus gave up on History of Magic and decided they could head down to dinner seeing as most of the students should have left by now. "It is time for dinner and if you want to fit in you may want to change into your uniforms and robes."

"Robes maybe…but the uniforms not a chance Snape," said Marik looking appalled at the idea of it. The others all nodded in agreement.

"Are these supposed to be some sort of new fashion statement?" a disgusted Seto asked. The boys snickered to this.

Severus was getting another headache and so decided to wait outside the portrait for them. He was going to need a lot of potions to deal with these mages on a daily basis.

"We are never going to be alone are we?" asked Ryou worried on how they could possibly escape if they were being constantly watched.

"It feels that way." Atem answered while putting his robe on.

"At least Snape is somewhat tolerable." Marik stated.

"True" Seto agreed.

"I just want to go home." Yugi said sullenly.

"We all do. Let's go before he comes back for us." Atem suggested.

They put their robes on leaving them open so their street clothes were still showing. Severus took them to the Great Hall and showed them where to sit. He then walked up to the head table and took his seat. The teens talked amongst themselves until the few remaining students started coming in.

"Why must people always stare so rudely?" Ryou complained as he glared at anyone who dared look at him too long. The other mages also glared menacingly at anyone who gawked at them.

The golden trio entered the Great Hall, looked at the strangers at their table and sat down by them along with the twins and Ginny. The Weasley children along with Harry and Hermione were staying at Hogwarts for most of the holidays. Dumbledore felt it was safer than at the Weasley residence. None were overly thrilled but they at least got to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day together at Grimmauld Place. Harry was excited about that since he had not heard from Sirius since the last fire-call he had gotten when Umbridge interrupted them. She seemed to be watching all mail and fire-calls. They were lucky she had not discovered the DA yet.

Dumbledore stood and introduced the mages as foreign exchange students from Egypt and Japan. The teens scoffed loudly at the Headmaster's blatant lie. The twins noticed this. Once dinner began the golden trio introduced themselves along with the twins and Ginny. The teens said polite hellos and continued to pick at their food.

Hermione attempted to start up a conversation with the new students. "Do you all know each other?" Hermione asked curious about the strange looking teens.

"Yes" Yugi answered.

So where is each of you from?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

"We all have Egyptian origins but Yugi, Ryou, and I lived in Japan most of our lives. Seto told them with a disgusted look on his face from seeing the young red head eat.

Ron got really excited and said "My brother Bill is a curse breaker in Egypt!" He then received the deadliest glares around and shrunk back a little.

"That bastard is your brother!" Marik snapped angrily.

Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George, were all taken aback by the obvious hostility coming from all five boys towards their elder brother.

Fred: What do you have…  
George: against our brother?

"He is making moves on my sister! He better stay away from her. If he touches her I will slit his throat!" Marik ranted aggressively really not caring that all the red heads at the table were Bill's siblings.

"He is also the reason we are stuck here." said a venomous Atem not liking that Isis was within Bill's reach and was raging internally as much as Marik was raging externally. He had become quite attached to his family and didn't want any harm coming to them.

 _ **[We need to somehow warn Isis and Rishid to get out of there. Marik said through their link sensing the Pharaoh's anger and frustration as well.]**_

 _ **They all seemed to mentally agree with that statement.**_

"Why don't you want to be here?" Harry asked curiously not understanding how someone would not want to be here at Hogwarts.

"It is hard to explain." Yugi sighed wondering how much of the truth they were able to tell with the spells restriction on the bracelets.

"So you are not transfer students." Fred pushed glad they were getting off the topic of his brother. Though, he was suspicious now that maybe Bill was in the Headmaster's pocket as well.

"Yes we are," Seto said with surprise entering those steely blue eyes of his since that was not what he was going to say.

 _ **[What the…Seto sent to the others]**_

 _ **[It must be the charm on the bracers. Ryou said wondering what the limits were on the truth charm.]**_

"We have never practiced your type of magic until now. Snape and Lupin are tutoring us in first through fourth year material." commented a still annoyed Marik.

"Nor do we want to learn your magic." snarled Bakura angrily as he thought about their crappy situation.

Hermione was going to correct them about being respectful but Ryou's venom had caught her off guard.

"Wait did you say Lupin?" Harry asked with hope shining in those emerald eyes of his.

"Yes he is helping us catch up. In fact he is sitting up at the teachers table," Yugi replied pointing towards said table.

Harry looked up and didn't see him but then a stranger looked up and met his eyes and gave him a warm smile. Harry figured it was a glamour spell which made sense since any of the other students could easily report to Umbridge that Remus was there. He gave his father's friend a small wave and smile.

"With Professor Umbridge here he is going to have to be careful and lay low." Hermione said worriedly.

"Why who is this Umbridge person?" Ryou asked much more calm than earlier.

"Professor Umbridge is a ministry official and has certain biases against umm…" Hermione paused not sure what to say not wanting to give away Professor Lupin's secret.

"He is a cousin of Anubis. Some people are less tolerant of that then others." Atem said when she paused.

The Gryffindors looked at Atem questioningly.

"He means werewolf," Marik said "What the Phar…er Atem called him was an Egyptian way of saying it."

Hermione asked how they knew this and they said vaguely they could sense them and left it at that. Hermione had also noticed the slip up and wondered what that Marik boy was originally going to say.

"Is the ministry against your school?" Seto asked curiously wondering what their government was like in this enclave.

"No well sort of… Harry replied and then began again, well you see this dark lord returned at the end of last year and…"

"Oh, that mumblewort or something bad guy." Marik interrupted.

"Um… you know about him?" Harry asked questioningly.

"Well we know what Snape has told us, which isn't much." answered Seto.

"Oh ah ok so um his name is Voldemort (Ron and Ginny flinched) Harry continued, anyways I was the only witness and the ministry does not believe me. In fact the only ones who do are the Headmaster and the Order…(ouch he jumped as Hermione kicked him in the shin) Er…and some others that believe in Dumbledore."

"No wonder no one believes you if it's that old fool who backs you." Atem stated with shock in his voice.

"The headmaster is not an old fool! He is a wise and good man who fights for the Light." Hermione cried with righteous indignation at the audacity of Atem.

"We beg to differ." Seto said coldly.

"His soul is full of deceit. He manipulates those around him using that grandfatherly facade to make people follow him blindly, while he uses them as pawns for his own ulterior motives." Atem said wisely.

This shocked the Gryffindors never had they heard anyone speak like this about Dumbledore.

Harry understood what they said. He knew that he himself was just a pawn in Dumbledore's plans. There was not much he could do about it though. It was too late for him to turn back. In his eyes the leaders of both light and dark were equally as bad as one another. They used others for their needs and in the lights case sacrificed some in the name of "The Greater Good".

"How did you five end up in Gryffindor if you don't want to learn magic and hate the Headmaster?" Ginny asked curiously.

"We were not placed in houses, I doubt we would have made it into the same houses had we been sorted. We are friends but we all have very different personalities." Ryou explained.

"We were told to sit with the Gryffindor students and that we will be attending classes with them." Yugi added.

The twins decided to lighten the mood with some of their joke products. Marik and Bakura were drawn to the twins' products and ideas, like moths are drawn to a flame. Seto and Atem just rolled their eyes. Yugi was just amused.

 _ **[Well if we are stuck here let's give them Hell for what they are doing to us. I am sure with the twins mischievous side they may be willing to help us said Yugi all of a sudden in everyone's mind.]**_

The others all just stared at Yugi in shock for a moment. They couldn't believe it the most innocent of them all wanted vengeance! Then they all mentally cheered. Yugi just blushed at their reaction.

Severus noticed the mages spacing out again and he was starting to wonder about it. Did they share some sort of mind link he asked himself. As long as Albus did not find out it didn't really matter. He distracted the Headmaster by inquiring about where Umbridge was. He just mumbled something about ministry idiots and reporting to Fudge.

As the feast ended Severus came to get the "transfer students". They followed the Gryffindor students most of the way back. Their dorm ended up really close to them. Snape ushered the students into their dorm and bid them goodnight and sealed the portrait. Harry thought that was odd as he passed by their dorm to get to Gryffindor Tower. Harry quickly ducked in his dorm before Snape could notice he was lingering in the halls. Hermione and Ron were waiting for him in the common room.

"Well those were certainly interesting new students." Hermione commented.

"They don't want to learn magic, hate Dumbledore and my brother, it's just madness." Ron said barely believing it at all and a tinge of anger in his voice. "They must be working for you-know-who," finished Ron heatedly.

"Oh Ron! We do not know that for sure. Though, I wonder who they are and why they are here. I mean it is odd that five teens our age who have no training in magic at all are brought here right when we are on the brink of war with you-know-who." pondered Hermione.

"They must be spies for you-know-who. They were not even placed into houses. We don't know if they would have ended up with those slimy snakes. I mean why would Snape escort them to their dorm room?" Ron argued again.

"I doubt that. They can barely pronounce his name and are certainly not taking him very seriously. Anyone who follows Voldemort is generally a bit more respectful or at least consider him as someone they should fear" Harry said.

"They still may be dangerous. We should be cautious at least and maybe try and figure out who they are and why they are here," warned Hermione.

"Here we go again! I sense us spending large amounts of free time in the library suddenly," whined Ron.

"There is nothing wrong with research Ronald," Hermione said indignantly.

This began another fight between the two and Harry just groaned softly while sitting down in a chair waiting for them to either drop it or one of them storm off. Harry finally interrupted mentioning a game of chess to Ron who readily agreed. They played their game while Hermione grabbed a book to read for fun. A few hours passed and many losses later, on Harry's part, they all headed to bed.

 **Mages Dorm  
** Once the mages got into their dorm they promptly went and sat down in the common room. Seto got his laptop and tore it apart trying to figure out how to get it working. If he could get his computer to work then they could hopefully get a hold of everyone to get some help. Marik and Ryou got their decks out and played a normal game. Yugi and Atem sat reading some books they were given to try and figure out some of this modern magic. Bakura wanted to test the bracelets limits but they were once again locked in and so he was unable to do so. He settled for coming out in his solid form and watching Ryou play against Marik.

Seto was getting frustrated he had no idea how to get his modern machinery working in the wizarding world. He had taken it for granted since it always worked around the magicks they used and at the enclave in Egypt for that matter. Egypt was probably one of the most magically saturated countries in the world. What was different? He sighed loudly and decided to read the charms book they were given hoping to find some clue as to how to activate electronics. Once boredom set in they all went upstairs for some much needed rest.

 **Gryffindor 5th Year Rooms (same night)** ….  
 **(Sort of a summary of pgs. 462- 475 HPOOTP with a few almost direct quotes/also integrated movie aspects as well)  
** Harry was dreaming. He was dreaming about a red dragon like monster coming out of the shadows. There were some shadowy figures calling upon more strange monsters. They were attacking Death Eaters. Then his dream changed He was dreaming of a smooth powerful creature that slithered across the floor along a dark corridor. He found a red headed man that looked tasty. The man awoke and he bit the man. There was yelling and all of a sudden Harry woke up drenched in sweat. Harry was feeling panicked.

After a few moments he yelled to Ron. He told Ron that his dad had been attacked and needed help. Ron went for help. (Neville was already home for Christmas break in my own little world) McGonagall ran to the dormitory with Ron in tow to check on Potter. Harry explained what he saw and she and Ron took him to see the headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore, Potter has had a nightmare," McGonagall said and was about to continue.

"It wasn't a nightmare," Harry interrupted quickly.

"Very well you explain then." McGonagall conceded frowning at Potter.

"Headmaster, Mr. Weasley he was attacked. There was this big snake and it attacked him. Please sir you have to help him. I swear it was real." Harry told the headmaster desperately hoping the headmaster would believe him.

"Where were you standing during the attack Harry?"

"What? I don't understand." Harry stuttered realizing this was something else the Headmaster must know about him. He knew he was the snake in the dream or vision or whatever it was. He knew what was going on with him and yet told him nothing seethed Harry.

"Did you see the attack from beside Mr. Weasly or were you looking down at the scene?" pushed the Headmaster.

"Neither sir…please what is happening to me?" Harry said dodging the question not really wanting to discuss this anymore with the headmaster.

Dumbledore ignored Potter and turned from him still trying to avoid looking at the boy. "Everard? Go to the ministry and make sure Mr. Weasley is found by the right people."

Minerva please bring the rest of the Weasley children up here. Dumbledore ordered while he grabbed a teapot as created a port-key out of it. He then went to the portrait of Phineas and had him tell Sirius to be expecting guests. Dumbledore continued to ignore Ron and Harry and distracted himself while they waited. Soon the other Weasley children arrived in the office just as Everard returned and gave his report.

"Albus, they found him just in time and have taken him to St. Mungo's Hospital. And the object is still safe from the Dark Lord." Everard said.

The Weasleys immediately wanted to go but could not since they were not supposed to know yet. Dumbledore silenced their protests and sent them to Grimmauld Place to wait. Harry asked to go with but Dumbledore said no as Harry glared angrily and Severus entered the office.

"You wished to see me, Headmaster?"

"Yes. We cannot wait any longer. Take Potter and get started on the lessons we had discussed. It is imperative he learn this now do not wait till the morning." Dumbledore ordered as he dismissed the two. Severus grabbed Harry and dragged him to his office. And so began Occlumency lessons.


	9. Chapter 8

Unwilling Students

Yugioh/HP Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh or any other references I may make.

AN: So here is part of chapter 4. It is way too long. What was once only 10 pages long is now 24 pages. So I am splitting the chapter again.

Thanks to everyone who is reading my story. I hope you like the changes I have made. Please let me know what you think of my story.

 _ **/mindspeech one on one/**_

 _ **[Group Mindspeech]**_

* * *

 **Things you need to know:**

Mummy movie reference: Medjai are in control of the Museum Isis works at. What better way to keep an eye on all the Egyptian artifacts being dug up.

Ok this may not be practical but.. I am doing it anyways. Arthur and Rebecca know about magic and have for a long time (at least since the orichalcos arc) so as far as I am concerned they have been exposed enough to see and recognize magic. Call it an immunity to muggle or no-maj charms or something but those who knew about Atem have been so overly exposed to magic I just cannot picture them suddenly unaware. That and the duelists especially that have been exposed to shadow magick have the potential to become mages or at least summoners if the realm deems them worthy.

Resto Shamans seem to have a lot of water based healing spells going with that basis for my Medjai healer.

* * *

 **Chapter 8  
Enter Shadi**

 **Riddle Manor (Sunday, Dec. 21st)  
** "What do you mean you lost the mages?" raged a ticked off Voldemort as he yelled at Gibbon and Avery.

"I am sorry my lord they are no longer in Japan or Egypt and did not leave for America as they had been planning. They just disappeared. I entered into the Mutou residence and inquired about the whereabouts of his grandson and the Grandfather acted confused and then said he was going to England with his friends." Gibbon explained quickly as if his life depended on it.

"Crucio!" yelled Voldemort as his mind processed the information. The other Death Eaters shrunk back in fear of their lord's anger. "Dumbledore must have something to do with this. Severus report!" Voldemort demanded.

Severus cleared his mind and hoped what information he gave away did not condemn the teens he was watching over. He bowed respectfully and spoke, "My lord it does indeed seem that Dumbledore has gotten to the mages. Five teenage boys were brought in a few nights ago. I have not witnessed their powers as of yet because Dumbledore used some spell to limit their magicks but they fit the descriptions you gave us."

"Why am I just now finding this out," yelled Voldemort "Crucio!" "I will not tolerate failure. Gain their trust and try to get them to join us willingly." he finished as he let his servant free of the curse.

Severus apologized and agreed to his orders as he shakily backed up into the circle of Death Eaters. Voldemort asked about the progress of deciphering the ancient text that Wormtail had stolen from Egypt in October. Augustus Rookwood stepped forward and made his report.

"It has been difficult to decipher the ancient hieroglyphs but I have discovered that this book is indeed the Book of the Dead and it does have the ritual you were interested in. I have not finished the translation but I have gotten far enough to know a few of the things we need. We would need a High Priest to chant the spell, a Pharaoh with enough divine magic to empower the spell, and a blood sacrifice which should be the easiest of the three to obtain. There have not been Pharaohs and high priests in Egypt for about 2000 years now. We could attempt to raise one from the dead but history has shown that undead from Egypt cannot be controlled, and would most likely kill us all." Augustus paused but then continued when the Dark Lord motioned for him to continue. He was relieved that so far there had been no punishment for the information he brought.

"My Lord, it seems only Egyptians ever held shadow magic in ancient times so it is possible that these teens, which seem to have unlocked the shadow magic once again, could possibly carry the blood of the last High Priest and Pharaoh to have wielded shadow magic. One of them has to have royal Egyptian blood or I do not see how shadow magick could have come back since it is rumored to be magick of the Egyptian gods themselves." Augustus said hoping he was correct with his limited knowledge of shadow magick since it was hard to find information on that period of history.

Voldemort thought this information over. It was good and bad. He now needed those mages more than ever. His wish to obtain immortality would soon be realized if he could discover which of the mages held the blood of the high priest and pharaoh. He told Severus to keep a close eye on the mages and should he discover anything of importance to report back immediately. He then dismissed his Death Eaters.

Severus wondered which if any of the teens were descendants of an ancient pharaoh or high priest. Dumbledore hadn't mentioned any specifics only that the teens descended from ancient Egyptians who once held power over the shadows. He quickly left the meeting still feeling the after effects of the cruciatus curse. Once he returned to the castle he immediately reported everything to the headmaster.

 **Hogwarts (Thursday, Dec 25** **th** **)  
** Christmas had come and the mages were feeling a bit depressed. It was Christmas and they missed their families and friends. They had only been at Hogwarts about a week and had yet to have a chance to test the bracelets. Seto had yet to figure out how to make his computer work but he was determined. Snape and Lupin came in for breakfast like they had been doing. Feeling sorry for the mages they brought the boys various magical candies for them to snack on. Severus and Remus soon left them to their own devices after that since there was no tutoring today.

Later that morning Atem decided to wander around the castle to get some alone time and see if he could learn it better. He found the library on the fourth floor, the Infirmary on the third and various classrooms on all the floors. He wandered the second floor but quickly left when he realized this was where the Headmaster's office was located. He made his way down to the ground floor taking in all the moving paintings and the suits of armor everywhere. He realized after looking around and feeling the magic inside the castle that this place was very old though not as old as him. He found an entrance to what looked like a courtyard and was about to go through when a voice stopped him. He turned around and sighed disappointed he had been found.

"It is time for lunch Mr. Ishtar," Severus said relieved to have finally found the teen. Severus led the boy back to the dorms quietly. "If you want to go outside I would suggest warmer clothing. This is not the desert and it is very cold outside."

"I was not thinking. I was just curious about the castle and wanting some fresh air." Atem replied while internally ranting about how he wanted to be left alone for a little while longer before having to go back to dealing with the reality of him and his priests' captivity.

The rest of the day went by slowly as the boys hung out in the dorm. Bakura was starting to get anxious about his plan to test the bracelets during the feast. Seto had given up on his computer for a while since his anger and frustration seemed to be inhibiting his ability to think clearly so he began reading one of their text books. The mages did not attend the feast in the Great Hall since they were not really feeling all that social and the professors did not appear for dinner so it was time.

"Be careful Tomb Robber. We don't know what enchantments are on these bracelets." Atem said trying not to worry too much.

"It will be fine. Don't worry so much Pharaoh." Bakura said cockily as he took over Ryou's body and headed out.

He quickly made it to the ground floor and headed for the courtyard exit Atem had mentioned. He walked out to a world of white.

 _ **/Yuk, snow. I really hate snow. Bakura grumbled to Ryou./**_

 _ **/It's not so bad once you get used to it. Ryou told the tomb robber./**_

 _ **/Easy for you to say. You didn't grow up in the desert. Bakura argued back while mentally grumbling about his hatred of the cold./**_

Ryou just smirked amused at the Tomb Robbers antics. Though he did admit that snow really made it difficult to be stealthy. Bakura silently made his way around the castle staying to the shadows while looking for the main gates. When he arrived he paused and hoped this worked. He stepped out of the main gates and wards around Hogwarts and walked around with nothing happening.

 _ **/Maybe the old fool was bluffing. So far nothing is happening./**_

 _ **/Should we see how far we can get? Maybe we could find someone and get some help. Ryou suggested with relief flooding their link./**_

Bakura agreed and started walking down the path that seemed to lead into a town. A few minutes later he felt this strange tug in his stomach as he was all of a sudden transported. Bakura felt disoriented for a moment and then took a moment to see where he was. His eyes grew wide in shock as he stumbled backwards wanting to leave immediately. He couldn't believe it the bracelet somehow transported them into the Headmaster's office.

 _ **/Kura we have to get out of here. Ryou said nervously./**_

 _ **/Thank Ra! The old fool is at the feast. Bakura responded as he quickly and quietly exited the office./**_

 _ **/Well at least we know he was not bluffing now. Ryou said miserably/**_

Bakura quickly headed back to the dorm to tell the others what he had discovered. The mages were not happy with the news. Now they knew they were truly trapped with no help and no way of escape.

After that enlightening news Seto sat down on the couch and redoubled his efforts to get his computer working. He was going to find a way around this anti-technology BS. He thought about Mokuba being stuck with some stranger with his face and the fact that imposter was probably destroying his business and he had no way to fix anything without his damn computer. He had a business to run and a brother to save he had to get it working. He started again by looking at all the main components of his computer and thought with nothing coming to him.

 _Think damn it; you're a genius this shouldn't be this difficult, he thought angrily to himself as he rested his chin on his clasped hands._ _How does a computer run? What does it need?" Suddenly an idea finally struck._ _What if magic had enough energy to power it up like electricity did?_ Electricity certainly didn't work in this hellhole and he was not going to use their pathetic magics but what about a bit of shadow magick. It was an energy based magic that was all around them. He decided to try some shadow magic on his computer. He put his computer back together and grabbed the battery. He would have to be careful. He didn't want to add too much power and fry the whole thing. He slowly added just a bit to the power source. He placed the battery back in and attempted to turn it on. At first nothing happened and a look of disappointment spread across the brunette's face but then suddenly the screen lit up and that look changed from one of disappointment to one of triumph.

"I got it!" Seto suddenly yelled. Everyone looked up startled by Seto's exclamation.

"Thank Ra" exclaimed Atem.

Seto immediately wrote an email to Mokuba.

 _Mokuba,  
The man in our mansion is not me! Atem, Yugi, Ryou, Marik, and I have been kidnapped away to some strange castle that is a school for wizards here in England. They told everyone else lies and cast some spells on them to think we went somewhere willingly. You need to get out of there NOW! Go to the Professor we know in America. You will be safe there. Get a hold of the Tomb Keeper and tell her we need help and to get the guardian of the M.I. Be safe.  
Love,  
Seto_

"This is the only secure email I can send let's hope Mokuba can get to Professor Hawkins place on his own and get us help." Seto told the others.

Now that Seto knew how to activate electronics he also activated all the duel discs and then needed to go to sleep since it drained him far more than it should have. The other teens followed suit seeing as it had been a long day.

 **Mokuba's Escape (Thursday, Dec 25** **th** **/26** **th** **)  
** Seriously what was wrong with Seto! Mokuba could not figure it out. First he cancels their trip to America and doesn't understand what his problem with that is. He didn't even bother reminding his brother why he was excited for the trip since he had obviously forgotten. On top of that he decides to work most of Christmas Day. All Seto had been doing this last week was work and ignoring him. He wasn't even allowed to help him with Kaiba Corp. this week.

He sat in his room fuming internally while playing video games on his computer when he probably should have been in bed since it was so late but he was too upset to sleep. Just as he was about to give in to exhaustion his email alert suddenly went off. He read the letter from Seto and shut off his computer immediately. He was in shock but it made more sense than the last few days. He quietly packed a bag and his laptop and snuck out of his room. He disabled the alarms in the mansion to escape smoothly.

He called Roland asking him to pick him up and to make sure he wasn't seen. Roland did as ordered and picked the youngest Kaiba up.

"Master Mokuba." Roland acknowledged wondering what was going on.

"I know it's late and this seems crazy but we need to get to Kaiba Corp. now. I will explain everything on the way.

Roland agreed and listened to the boy's story. Mokuba continued telling Roland what was going on in hopes that the man would believe him. Surprisingly Roland believed Mokuba. The man he had been working for over the last week was not the person he knew.

They quickly entered the KC building and Roland stood guard as Mokuba locked the person pretending to be Seto out of the computer mainframe. It took a few hours to get the whole company locked down but it was worth the time. Now only he could access Kaiba Corp. Unfortunately that meant his brother wouldn't be able to get in either but it was the best he could do at the moment. He then alerted the private security team about the imposter and ordered them to apprehend him ASAP.

Roland then took Mokuba to a KC jet and they escaped to the United States. Even in a jet the flight was long getting from Japan to New York. It was evening by the time the jet finally landed and Mokuba was exhausted. He had stayed up the entire flight trying to go back through all the 'work' the imposter had done. It was an absolute mess. The guy had no clue as to what he was doing. It would take him weeks to fix everything that idiot had done. Once he got to New York he contacted Professor Hawkins and Roland called for a limo to take him to the mansion.

"Welcome young Mr. Kaiba. Rebecca will show you and Roland to your rooms. Go and get some rest. There is nothing we can do right now. We will speak in the morning." Arthur told the tired boy.

Mokuba nodded tiredly and followed Rebecca quietly to the bedroom he would be staying in. Mokuba laid down and promptly fell asleep exhausted from the trip and the stress of everything that was going on.

 **December 27** **th  
** The next day Mokuba woke up and went to find the professor and Rebecca. Roland was waiting with Arthur and Rebecca in the living room for Mokuba to appear.

"What news do you have?" Arthur asked the young boy as he came into the room and sat down.

"Someone was sent to impersonate big brother and I cannot believe I fell for it but…he looked just like him. It was like he was a carbon copy of my brother. But he was acting colder than normal. I didn't figure it out. Seto emailed me and warned me to leave." Mokuba said slightly dejected at not figuring out something was wrong on his own.

"It's alright. There is nothing you could have done. We should have checked on you the moment we knew your brother was missing but we assumed you knew. Shadi came to us right away when he felt a disturbance in the millennium items." Arthur explained.

"We have been waiting for Shadi to come back with some news but it's been a little over a week." Rebecca informed her friend sadly.

"Seto told me to get a hold of Isis and Shadi. But I don't know how to locate Shadi. He randomly appears when there is trouble but no one has the means to find him." Mokuba told the others frustrated with not knowing what to do.

"I don't know how to contact Shadi but feel free to use the phone to call Isis. Arthur said as he got up to go get the phone.

Mokuba called Isis and hoped she could help her brother and the others.

"Hello. Isis its Mokuba. My brother and the others have been kidnapped and we need your help."

"Mokuba calm down. There is no need to worry. Everyone is fine. They went to England for a little while." Isis explained sounding unworried and slightly distracted.

"No, Isis listen to me. Seto contacted me. They are in trouble. Please you have to help them." Mokuba argued.

"Mokuba you are not making any sense. Bill assures me that they are fine and enjoying their time in England." Isis continued.

"Wait! Who is Bill?" Mokuba asked confused and now a little worried for Isis.

"He works for the man who is taking care of the Pharaoh and the others. He is over right now and was just telling me how much fun they are having."

"No. Isis he is lying! Listen to me get away from that man." Mokuba yelled into the phone as slight panic began to kick in.

"Everything is fine I assure you but I must go for now. We are just sitting down for a snack and movie at my home in Cairo."

Mokuba hung up the phone and looked at the others with slight panic in his eyes. "We have to go to Egypt now! Isis is under some kind of spell or something. She is with a man who works for the people who took everyone."

"Mokuba. That is a long flight. Without Shadi there is no way we can get there within a reasonable amount of time." Arthur explained not knowing what they could do or how to save the others.

"Is there anyone you know in Egypt that could help rescue Isis and Rishid? What about your guardians out there? You know the ones that followed you around everywhere at the Halloween party." Rebecca suggested trying to think of anything that could help her friend.

"You're a genius Rebecca!" Mokuba exclaimed as he hugged the girl tightly now hopeful that something could be done.

Mokuba quickly called Kaphiri and hoped he had better luck with the Medjai then he did with Isis. "Kaphiri you have to help me. Seto and the others have been kidnapped and Isis and Rishid are in danger. Please you have to believe me." Mokuba rattled out without taking a breath hoping the Medjai would believe him.

"Easy my young prince. I know the Pharaoh and the others are in trouble. Tell me what you know."

Mokuba relaxed a bit and started explaining everything to Kaphiri. "Can you help them?" Mokuba finally asked after his explanation.

"I will gather some Medjai and contact Isis' boss who is also Medjai and we will get her and Rishid to America promptly your highness. Also whenever I have needed Shadi I have sent Horus my falcon with a written message it seems to work. I will see you soon young prince."

Mokuba hung up relieved. "Rebecca you don't happen to have any messenger birds do you?"

"Actually we do. When you guys told us about that other branch of magic my father began researching them quite a bit. We were curious about their ways of communication and so we went and purchased wizarding owls. They are extremely intelligent creatures. I should have thought of that." Rebecca said frowning at not remembering that they could find virtually anybody. "Follow me I will show you the owlery."

Mokuba quickly wrote a note to Shadi telling him what was going on and where he was at. He hoped it got to Shadi quickly.

 **Egypt  
** Kaphiri looked at the anxious faces of his daughters. "We are going to rescue Isis and Rishid and head to America for a while. It will be safer there for everyone. Pack your things we need to leave as soon as possible."

"Is there any news about the boys?" Mana asked worried about Atem and the others.

"Nothing we didn't already know." Kaphiri answered as he headed out to gather some Medjai to help rescue Isis and Rishid.

Kaphiri, Mana, Kisara, and three Medjai warriors left for Cairo. They headed straight for the house Isis and Rishid lived in when they stayed in Cairo. Kaphiri and the three Medjai stormed the Ishtar home expecting danger but only found Isis and Rishid.

"Kaphiri, what is the meaning of this?" Isis asked surprised by the Medjai's entrance.

"Forgive me my lady but we feel it is best if you and your brother come with us." Kaphiri said as he signaled the other Medjai to grab Rishid.

Rishid and Isis fought their friends but were quickly restrained and given a sedative to calm them down until they could talk some sense into them.

Kaphiri updated Mokuba on what was going on and the got everyone on a private plane to America.

 **New York, December 28** **th  
** Shadi appeared the next day at the Hawkin's Manor and seemingly interrupted an argument. Everyone one paused when Shadi ported in and waited for him to speak.

"I received your letter young one. I have been searching for them since I felt the disturbance from their items. I have had difficulties locating them though." Shadi told everyone that had gathered.

"I keep telling everyone that they are fine. Why is this so difficult to believe?" Isis ranted still upset at being dragged from Egypt to America even though now she had to stay since her boss was sending artifacts to be shown at the Met for a while. She blamed Kaphiri for this and glared at him with the female death glare which as all women know is quite effective in striking fear into the hearts of men.

"Isis I think I can help you see clearly." Shadi said as he approached the priestess carefully and took out his millennium item.

Isis backed away unsure of what Shadi was going to do while the Medjai stopped Rishid from intervening. Shadi activated his key and took a closer look at Isis. He could see a few spells surrounding her mind that were keeping her from seeing the truth.

"Kaphiri one of your men is a Shaman correct?" Shadi said not turning to face his friend but keeping an eye on Isis instead.

"Yes. This is Nakhti of Sirwa clan. He is one of the best mind healers we have.

He is the one who healed Mana and Kisara from those fowl spells."

Nakhti stepped up and bowed gracefully to Isis. "My lady please let me heal you so your mind can be clear once more."

Isis sighed giving in as she sat down on the nearest couch. She didn't want to fight her own people and those she cared about. "Fine. But I still feel this is unnecessary."

The shaman set to work immediately calling upon the spirits of water and the healing properties they gifted him with. About an hour later he had removed all the mind altering magic place on Isis. She was sleeping from the mild healing trance he had put her in. He then began the same process on Rishid.

"With everyone safely here now I am going to go rest for a while and then continue my search in England for the Pharaoh and his young priests." Shadi said relieved that Isis and Rishid would be all right.

"Seto mentioned they were stuck in a castle that was a school." Mokuba said hoping that would help locate them.

"Ah I believe that will be helpful. I was not looking in the right area of England. There is a school somewhere in Scotland for the magical world of England. I will find them and return as soon as I can." Shadi assured as he ported out of the manor once again.

All they could do was wait now. Mokuba got on his laptop and emailed Seto back.


	10. Chapter 9

Unwilling Students

Yugioh/HP Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh or any other references I may make.

AN: So here the rest of chapter 4. I think I put too much dialogue in this one. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review and let me know what you all are thinking of this new version.

 _ **/mindspeech one on one/**_

 _ **[Group Mindspeech]**_

* * *

 **Things you need to know:**

I used two Yu-Gi-Oh cards in this chapter. Paralyzing chain and de-spell.

Dumbledore has not told Snape or Lupin all the details about the mages including the part about three of them being of a royal bloodline. The less Severus knows the less he has to tell Voldemort. So he gets to figure it out on his own not that it's that hard after this chapter.

I cannot write duels. I do not have a firm grasp on all the rules and all their decks. Sorry wish I could. Even a partial duel between Yugi and Marik would have been interesting.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **December 29** **th  
** A few days later the shadow mages woke up, showered and got dressed. They sat in their squashy chairs and waited to be let out from Snape. Seto immediately checked his email to see if Mokuba had responded yet. It had been a few days and Seto was getting worried. He let out a sigh of relief as he logged into his email and saw the letter in his inbox. This got the attention of the others and he read the letter out loud.

 _Big Brother,  
Are you and the others doing alright? I thought something was wrong. You were acting really strangely. I have locked down Kaiba Corp. and finally made it to the Professor's manor. I will take care of the company from the office here. I have alerted the guardian and the tomb keeper. The tomb keeper was acting odd though. She seemed to think you went to England willingly. We had her and the others brought here. A Shaman healed her and Rishid. I think they are back to normal now. Mana and Kisara said to stay safe. Shadi is out there looking for you. I know he will find you guys. Take care and be careful.  
Love,  
Mokuba_

Seto put his laptop away just as Remus came into the room. He sat down with them for breakfast.

"Where is Snape?" asked Atem.

"He is at a meeting and has asked you to meet him in his potions lab for your first lesson of the day," Remus responded.

The mages grabbed their potions and herbology books and headed for the classroom. They waited and then got bored.

"Let's duel while we wait this is boring." whined Marik.

"Alright I will duel you." said Yugi. So they began.

Harry had woken up early, unable to sleep anymore since he had so much on his mind with the events of the last few days fresh in his mind. He sat alone in the common room and soon grew bored of that. He could have waited for Hermione to wake up but decided to walk around for a bit instead. He grabbed his invisibility cloak wandered out of the portrait and just walked around the castle. He soon found himself by the potions classroom and heard loud noises coming from the room. He quickly pulled his cloak on and quietly made his way to the door. He almost got run over by Snape who walked in the room quickly and yelled at the mages.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!," Snape yelled in slight panic as two huge monsters were about to attack each other. The shadow mages just looked at him and laughed.

"They are dueling. What does it look like Snape?" Atem said in a clearly amused tone to his reaction.

"It's a game Snape no need to panic." Seto drawled.

Yugi showed him that they were just holograms and Severus calmed a bit. "Will you please put your muggle contraptions away for now, it's time to prepare today's potion? Harry wondered what game they possibly could have been playing that was so loud.

All of a sudden the twins walked right into him. "Fred, George what are you doing back already?" Harry whispered.

"We made Dumbledore angry at Grimmauld Place so he sent us back here this morning with Snape after we saw our dad." replied a moody Fred.

"What are you doing on the ground?" George asked.

"I'm snooping." Harry said simply. The twins grinned evilly and joined in. What better way to get their minds off of things.

The teens chatted about their duel and who would have won as Severus put the potion on the board. Before they began Severus sat down with the mages and told them how the term would go. They would only have one elective which was Care of Magical Creatures. Once break ended they would have tutoring every night alternating between Lupin and himself from 7-9pm. On Saturdays they would work after breakfast till lunch then after lunch have the rest of the day free along with Sundays. The mages groaned they were never going to have much free time to try and escape.

Suddenly Snape gasped and pulled out his wand as someone shimmered into the room.

(Something is happening whispered one of the twins.)

The shadow mages promptly looked up and saw Shadi. They all but ran to him. Shadi took a look at the room briefly as his charges approached him. He ignored the greasy haired man dressed in black seeing as he was not really a threat. Shadi bowed to Atem.

"My Pharaoh. I have been searching for you and your young priests since you disappeared. Why have you not escaped this place?" Shadi questioned wondering what could be keeping them there.

"We can't. The man who took us put these bracelets on us that prevent us from leaving." growled Seto as he flashed his wrist for the ancient priest to see.

"They keep us here and have made it so we cannot gain help from the innocents that dwell here." Bakura added.

"I see….I sense something else from them," Shadi said as he touched the bracelet Atem was wearing frowning at what he found. "It weakens your magic and is blocking you from me. No wonder I could not find you right away."

"Can you get them off?" Atem questioned his ancient priest hoping he had a solution.

"Hmmm….let us try the De-Spell card and see if that works." Shadi said as he examined the bracelet and its magical properties more carefully.

Severus deciding he should probably attempt to stop the man from freeing the mages was about to cast a spell but the ancient priest looked up and saw his movement.

He immediately pulled a strange card and cast "Paralyzing Chain" on him. Severus could not escape the chains that were now holding him in place.

Shadi then pulled out his de-spell card and pushed his shadow magick through it. "De-Spell Enchanted Bracelet," Shadi chanted assuming that since he was at full power it should work. Shadi frowned when the spell card did not work.

"What's wrong Shadi?" Atem asked looking at his priest in confusion.

Shadi re-examined the bracelet. "These spells… They must be older than neo-magic. The De-spell card should have worked if they were modern spells. I am sorry my Pharaoh I have failed the de-spell card did not work."

Shadi turned angrily towards the greasy haired man who was still paralyzed and slightly in shock, "Tell me what your master did to these bracelets."

"I don't know what he did. I had nothing to do with making the bracelets." Severus said now fearing for his life for failing to answer the mage's question and tried to struggle against the chains holding him.

You are useless to me then. For your crimes against my charges and the Egyptian Gods you shall pay with your life." Shadi exclaimed getting ready to send this pathetic soul to the deepest reaches of the Shadow Realm.

Severus closed his eyes in resignation. This was the end and there was nothing he could do. The sheer power that was now radiating off this strange man was striking fear through his very soul.

"Wait!" Yugi yelled.

Shadi turned to face the young prince. "What is it your highness?"

"I know this may sound crazy but please spare him." Yugi pleaded.

Shadi looked to the Pharaoh and High Priest for confirmation. They nodded. "He has been kind and is against what this so-called Headmaster has done to us." explained Atem.

"If you kill him we would probably get someone worse." agreed Bakura thinking about the old guy with the weird eye.

Shadi turned on Snape again and released him with a wave of his hand. "You are spared for now, but be warned my charges have already fulfilled their intended destinies. Their current duties which were decreed by the Gods have nothing to do with this upcoming war of yours. If your force them to fight in your war, the wizarding world will pay as a whole and there will be dire consequences. You and your people have gone against the gods themselves for interfering in their lives and they will claim vengeance for your master's foolishness."

Harry and the twins had just sat outside the door still invisible in awe of what they were hearing. It occurred to Harry that maybe they should have attempted to go in and help Snape but shock had paralyzed them.

Swiftly Shadi looked at the door to the classroom. "I sense the presence of others nearby." the priest stated more quietly so as not to scare off the ones spying on them.

Severus went to the door and saw nothing. He heard a faint noise and quickly grabbed at the thin air where the noise had come from and found Potter and the Weasley twins. "In now," he growled menacingly as he glared down at them.

"I shall have to erase their memories they have heard too much." Shadi calmly stated.

"No! Wait please." the trio cried out. "I am no fan of Dumbledore and the twins won't go running to him." Harry pleaded.

Fred: Not after what  
George: we have heard.

"Please, we don't want the wizarding world to suffer for Dumbledore's mistakes. Let us help you find a way to escape." Harry begged.

"While they are stuck here they could probably use some friends they can confide in." Fred added.

Severus was floored. He couldn't believe Potter would go against Albus. He never thought the boy realized he was just a pawn.

"My Pharaoh it is up to you and the others. It will take some time to research and discover a way to remove these cursed items. Or maybe we should just storm the castle. The Medjai know something is wrong and are not happy. They await my return and your orders to come and fight." Shadi said.

 _ **[How did Harry and the twins hear the truth of what was being said? asked a confused Yugi.]**_

 _ **[I am not sure, perhaps them hearing Shadi acknowledge our true predicament overrides the charm on the bracelets. Atem suggested.]**_

 _ **[It would be nice for someone else to know about us other than our captors. Ryou said hopefully]**_

 _ **[I agree. Maybe they could truly help us get out of here. Seto said.]**_

 _ **[Well let's have their true intentions checked by Shadi and allow them to keep their memories. Marik said.]**_

The teens conversed mentally and agreed. "Shadi will you check their minds for any lies. If they are telling the truth we would gladly accept their offer of friendship and help." Atem said firmly.

"We also do not want a bloodbath to get us out of here. The students are innocent and we do not wish them harm." said Seto wondering if they could really stop the Medjai from killing everyone.

"Just their elders." Bakura added hatefully.

Shadi checked the three boys and the man called Snape. "They are safe and not truly loyal to the headmaster." Shadi determined. "My Pharaoh I must depart it seems the Headmaster senses a disturbance and is on his way here."

"Shadi are the others really safe?" Marik asked worriedly needing reassurance.

"Yes your sister and brother along with Kaphiri and the girls escaped Egypt to where young Kaiba is staying. They are safe for now." the priest replied. "You" he pointed at Snape, "take care of my charges or you will pay the ultimate price, which I promise is much worse than death. Shadi threatened.

Severus just nodded in agreement quickly as his mind took in everything he had heard and was experiencing. He had called the Ishtar boy Pharaoh and deferred to him and Kaiba. Could they be the ones the Dark Lord needs for the ritual? He decided to keep his eye on those two and see who they really were.

Shadi addressed his charges, "I shall return and I will find a way to free you."

"Shadi please keep the others safe." Atem requested while nodding his head acknowledging his faith in his priest.

"Of course my Pharaoh." Shadi said bowing as he disappeared.

"Potter! Weasleys!" Snape snapped. "Go somewhere, anywhere before the Headmaster gets here. He will be suspicious if finds you three here. I will send for you once he has left." Snape ordered.

The trio of boys went back to their dorm since that's where they were supposed to have been in the first place. The twins immediately lay down on the couches tired and stressed from everything that had been going on. Harry got out a book and began reading for a while trying to wrap his mind around what he had just discovered. They did not dare say anything in the dorm room not knowing whose ears maybe around.

Albus entered the potions classroom and saw they were getting ready to start more tutoring. "Is everything alright Severus, I thought I sensed a disturbance in the castle?" Albus asked in a grandfatherly tone.

Severus told the Headmaster everything was fine and that they were just running a bit behind. Severus pictured in his head a fight with the mages to cause lateness. The Headmaster brushed his mind and seemed satisfied with the excuse. Dumbledore then left quickly to go about his business all the while getting deadly glares from the teens.

After Albus left Severus sent Dobby to retrieve Potter and the twins and have them meet back at the mages dorm. Severus cancelled the morning tutoring so the mages could get to know the Gryffindor students better. He led the teens back to their dorm wanting to ask many questions but held his tongue. He stayed in the dorm and worked on lesson plans while the boys talked.

"So how is it that you are against your own Headmaster?" Seto asked looking at the Potter boy with calculating eyes still somewhat suspicious.

Harry told the mages about his school life and the trials Dumbledore misled him into. He even told them about the return of Voldemort and loss of Cedric. "And now I am having these strange visions and dreams and the Headmaster refuses to explain any of it to me." Harry said finishing with his story.

"And what of you two?" Atem asked the twins wanting to know why they would turn against the man their brother was working for.

"We stand with Harry and the Headmaster betrayed and used him so that means we are against him." George explained simply.

"That and after hearing what he did to you five…We are disgusted by our supposed leader of the light." Fred added.

Snape watched the boys thoughtfully and was surprised at how much Potter knew about what was going on. He was beginning to think he may have misjudged the boy. He wished the Occlumency lessons were going better but with their history he didn't see how he could teach the boy the mind arts. It required trust and patience with one another which neither of them possessed towards the other.

"So what exactly did our older brother do to warrant such hatred from you guys?" Fred asked tentatively nervous about setting them off based on their reaction when they first met.

"He is the one who identified us to your Headmaster. And he is a direct threat to our family." Atem answered angrily at the reminder that those he had truly come to care for and saw as family were in danger because of that wizard. Oh the things he would change when he got back to Egypt about allowing foreign wizards into his country.

"He is also attempting to seduce my sister and turn her against us by using spells on her." Marik raged.

The twins flinched inwardly at the raw hatred coming from the two teens. But on the same token they were having trouble feeling sorry for their brother if what the two teens were saying was true. With the betrayal of their youngest siblings they were not sure who they could trust in their family which hurt tremendously. Everything they ever knew and believed about their family was slowly being shattered.

Atem saw the raw pain and disgust in the twins' eyes and pulled back his rage a little. It was not the twins' fault their older brother had no morals and followed an evil old man.

Why were you kidnapped by the Headmaster in the first place?" Harry asked curiously while trying to get away from the topic of Bill Weasley.

"For our protection, Bumblevort is after our magick or us or something." Bakura responded joining in while watching Marik and Atem carefully. He could practically feel their rage burning.

"What is special about your magic?" George asked the mages hoping they wouln't bite his head off.

Severus perked up hoping to learn more about Shadow Magick as he studied the mages carefully as they answered.

"We just use Egyptian magick," Seto answered evasively.

"What is Egyptian magic?" Harry asked wanting to know more. He didn't know there was different magic out there.

"It's um….older magick." Yugi stammered uncomfortably.

Harry wanted to ask more about the magic but noticed how uncomfortable the teens were looking so he backed off on that line of questioning.

"So who was that guy in the turban?" Fred jumped in seeing that they would get no further info about their magic.

"He is a protector of sorts." Bakura answered not liking where this conversation was headed.

"He has your magic too?" Harry asked hoping to get more details on the strange looking guy.

"Yes," Bakura responded again looking over at Atem and hoping that didn't give away too much. He wasn't sure how much the Pharaoh wanted them to admit to.

Fred: What was that…  
George: cool gold key thing…  
Fred: he used on us?

"It… it was nothing more than a mere trinket representing his Egyptian heritage." Atem said feeling almost guilty for completely lying to the twins.

"Oh, kinda like the ones you guys have," Harry said innocently not seeing the mages flinch at that statement.

"Yea, something like," that Marik agreed nervously.

Severus picked up on the lies and the half-truths the mages seemed to be telling. He wondered what those gold trinkets truly were now. As the conversation kept going the mages seemed to get more and more evasive and uncomfortable.

"So why did that guy in the turban call you Pharaoh, Atem?" Harry asked looking at the teen curiously not realizing how uncomfortable he was making the other.

 **Atem looked to Seto for some help on that one.** _**/How in Ra's name do I answer that question?/**_

 _ **/Let's go with what Dumbledore believes that we are descendants of ancient Egyptians. Seto replied not really sure what they should say either and hoping that was the right choice./**_

Atem sighed and then looked at the three wizards. "I am the descendant of a pharaoh of ancient Egypt. It is just a nickname that everyone uses."

The three Gryffindor's did not look entirely convinced but let it go since they doubted they would get a straight answer from the teen. Severus had also picked up on the lie and wondered what the mages were hiding.

Then Fred threw in the worst possible question they could have asked. "So how did you guys fulfill your destiny that the turban man mentioned?

The mages didn't know how to answer that one. All their secrets were within that story.

"Ah it's kinda complicated." Yugi stammered paling at the question directed at them.

"Forgive us; you have trusted us with your secrets. It's just that we are afraid to divulge too much about ourselves for fear of endangering our families, friends, and us." Atem finally responded.

Harry and the twins dropped it for now and taught the shadow mages exploding snap and wizard's chess. The twins chatted about their superior pranking skills and they all started throwing out ideas for future pranks.

Everyone went down to lunch though it was quite empty without the other Weasleys. Fred and George went to see Dumbledore to see if they would be allowed to return to Grimmauld Place.

Hermione had finally appeared. "Where have you been all morning, Harry?" asked a curious Hermione.

He told her he had been with the new transfer students. She pouted because she would have liked to get to know them a bit better. Hermione sat down next to Seto and asked Seto endless questions about being a CEO at his age.

After lunch the mages met up with Lupin in their dorm to work on DADA, Charms, and HOM. By the time Lupin got part way through History of Magic the teens were ignoring him. He was starting to understand Severus's issues with this subject and these teens.

"You might as well go down to dinner I you are not going to pay attention to me, Remus said finally giving up.

"History of Magic is so boring." whined Marik.

"It is still important to learn." Remus argued as he applied his glamour and escorted them to the Great Hall for dinner.

It was just Harry and Hermione at the table. The twins had gone back to be with their family. So it was a quiet affair. When they came back up to their dorm they were finally alone for a change. Exhausted from the day the teens soon went to sleep.

Albus was about ready to call it an evening, but Moody arrived with news. "We have a problem. The younger Kaiba has escaped and disappeared without a trace. Our fake Kaiba has no idea where he went and has been avoiding Kaiba Corp. security all day. The brat locked him out of the computer mainframe and called in security." Moody explained.

"How is that possible the boy should not have been able to tell the difference between the copy of Kaiba's personality and mind altering spells?" questioned Albus.

"I wonder if those kids found a way to contact the brat." suggested Moody.

"Impossible," Dumbledore said. "It would probably be best to search for the boy." requested Albus. Moody agreed and told the Headmaster he would return soon.

Over the next few days Moody spent his time in Japan and Egypt looking for the youngest Kaiba. The mages days consisted of more tutoring, getting to know Harry and Hermione, and trying to get books from the library to research the enchanted bracelets and possible spells that had been used. They were allowed to use the library but everything they looked at was useless. At some point Seto took out his laptop and emailed Mokuba again to make sure all was well.

 _Mokuba,  
Shadi came by a few days ago and couldn't get us out of here. He is going to do research on how to free us. I hope you are safe. How are Kisara and Mana taking this? Bakura is constantly worried about Kisara, as am I. Please make sure the girls don't do something foolish. Tell everyone we miss them. _

_Yugi asks that his Grandpa and friends be left in the dark about all this. We all agree that they will be safer that way from these wizards. Atem also asks that Samira also be kept in the dark about this for the time being. We are doing alright and as of right now do not want an all-out war on our hands seeing as this is a school where innocent children attend. The Pharaoh also asks that the Medjai do not amass their army yet and to stay put._

 _They insist on teaching us their magics like it makes up for our captivity. It is a weaker magic but maybe we can gain some advantage. It is getting late. Be safe.  
Love,  
Seto_

Mokuba had responded to Seto saying he was safe and that everyone was up in arms ready to fight.

 _Big Brother,  
We are all fine. Mana and Kisara are researching and working on their magicks. Isis, Rishid, and Roland are helping with the research and looking after me. Kisara says she misses her boys and Mana sends her love to Atem. Professor Hawkins and Rebecca are researching any spell books they can get their hands on also. Shadi has not been around much. He is off searching books on spells. Kaphiri and the other three Medjai are going stir crazy. They are ready for action. Don't worry big brother we will find a way to get you out of there soon.  
Love,  
Mokuba_

Moody returned to report no luck. Dumbledore sighed; their fake Kaiba must not have been good enough. He let the matter be for now. A twelve year old child was no threat.


	11. Chapter 10

Unwilling Students

Yugioh/HP Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh or any other references I may make.

AN: So here is part of the original Chapter 5. This half is shorter than the second half. I find it hard to split the chapters but they seem too long otherwise.

Hopefully I still managed to keep this one true to the original.

 _ **/mindspeech one on one/**_

 _ **[Group Mindspeech]**_

* * *

 **Things you need to know:**

Going with fanon of Draco being the godson of Severus Snape

Reference Robert Sherard. There is a reason for that being Lupin's alias.

 **Rod:** Used to seal away peoples Ka into stone tablets. Their Ka being Duel Monster Spirits. Allows the wielder to control/brainwash people and take over people's mind and bodies, mostly of weak willed individuals making them easier to control. Can work on many people at once. It also allows the owner to communicate telepathically with their subjects.

After re-watching some of the anime (English version) I realized how crazy protective Yugi and Atem are of their friends.

In this story mages and wizards are not the same.

There are many different kinds of mages who generally have an affinity towards an element or specific type of magic with strong offensive and defensive magicks. Mages can draw upon magick from within themselves or draw upon external sources like leylines and nodes. Mage magick is very ancient but still practiced throughout the world today unbeknownst to the wizarding world. While magic in general is hereditary, mages can come from anywhere and is seemingly arbitrary. Though, that is not always the case. There are multiple ways to become a mage. Many non-magical humans carry the potential for mage magick. It just has to be awakened within them. Most of the time it is not awakened however those deemed worthy or needed by their Gods are generally awakened.

* * *

 **Chapter 10  
School Begins**

 **(Sunday Jan. 4** **th** **)  
** The students and Professor Umbridge returned to school the day before school started back up again. Lupin hid in his room most of the day avoiding Umbridge until it was time for dinner where he would be introduced as Robert Sherard the transfer students' private tutor. Severus escorted the five shadow mages to the great hall for dinner and Dumbledore re-introduced them to the student body. He also informed the Slytherins of their new head of house Professor Sinistra. The Slytherins were confused and feeling abandoned by their Professor. The mages received their timetables which matched the Gryffindors schedule. Harry introduced them to Neville and Luna along with some of the other students belonging to the Gryffindor house. Severus reminded Harry he would be continuing his Occlumency lessons Monday evening after dinner. Harry was a bit nervous about that. Snape had been more pleasant since Christmas break but the man's teaching methods were still harsh.

 **(Monday, Jan. 5** **th** **)  
** Severus escorted the shadow mages to their first class of the day which was Double Potions with the Gryffindor and Slytherin students. Inwardly Severus shuddered. Two of the five mages were going to be worse than Longbottom on a bad day. This class was bad enough on its own, now it was worse. _Why me?_ He asked himself. The new students walked in and sat down by the golden trio. Severus decided on a review potion that had no combustible ingredients. A nice easy sleeping potion he thought would be perfect. Not even Longbottom can screw this up. Fifteen minutes into class he was proven wrong. BOOM!

"Bakura! Ishtar! How can you blow something up? Nothing you have is combustible!" Snape yelled. The two mages just snickered evilly. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and looked over to Atem, who seemed to have some sway over the others with almost pleading eyes.

 _ **[Tomb Robber! Tomb Keeper! Please stop and let the poor man teach his class. Atem snapped while secretly amused at his priests antics but refusing to show it.]**_

 _ **[Fine no fun stick in the mud Pharaoh. They muttered together while obeying the Pharaohs command though quite unwillingly.]**_

Ron and Harry couldn't help themselves and snickered and then immediately shrunk back in slight fear at the death glare Snape aimed at them but surprisingly he did not deduct points. The Slytherins just stared at the audacity of the new students. They could not grasp the fact that Snape only yelled at them. Draco Malfoy was intrigued by these new students. Why would Snape allow such insubordination? No one not even his snakes were given that much leniency. Class resumed and everyone finally finished their potions and turned them in.

"Boys follow the Gryffindor and Slytherin students to your DADA class. I will see you at lunch." Severus told the five mages as he began preparing for the next class. The teens left the class and walked with Harry and his friends.

"Wait till you see this next teacher. She is as bad as Snape." Ron whined.

"Seriously Ron. Must you always insult Professor Snape? Not everyone dislikes him as much as you do." Hermione admonished noticing the looks he got from the transfer students. "Besides you may not like him but he is far superior to that woman."

"Snape is all right. We get along well enough with him." Atem commented not really liking this red heads attitude towards one of the few people willing to help them.

Ron gawked at him openly. "Are you kidding me," Ron spluttered "that greasy git has been the bane of our existence for years."

"Ron stop it. He actually has been decent lately and he is trying to teaching me Occlumency to keep Voldemort out of my head." whispered Harry not wanting other students in the hallway to hear that part.

"But Harry do you really want him out? I mean you saved my dad because you had him in your head," Ron questioned.

"Of course he wants him out! Right Harry?" Hermione hissed glaring at Ron thinking the boy had lost his mind.

"Can we talk about this later guys," Harry asked trying to hint that they were being closely followed by Malfoy and his goons. Ron and Hermione promptly dropped the subject.

Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle as usual, followed behind the golden trio and the transfer students. He was very curious about these new students. Why would transfer students come in mid-year and 5th years at that? When they all got to the DADA classroom the door was still locked so the students waited outside for Umbridge to come and begin class. Draco decided he needed to harass the new students and see what they were made of. He smirked as he approached them.

"Well, well if it isn't the new students. Looks like more mud-bloods to me." Draco sneered looking at how the teens were dressed in disgust. (Crabbe and Goyle snicker.)

"Back off Malfoy!" Harry snapped really wishing Malfoy would just jump off a tower.

"Aw does wittle Harry Potter want to defend his new friends? Well come on then." sneered Draco as he pulled his wand grinning maliciously.

"That is enough," Seto growled viciously getting directly in Malfoy's face. He grabbed the shorter boy and shoved him into the wall roughly. Crabbe and Goyle got ready to attack but backed off when Atem and a psychotic looking Bakura got in their way. Bakura began to taunt the pig like mortals just itching for a fight. He slowly stalked toward the two boys...

 _ **/Tomb Robber they are younger and weaker than us. Atem reminded but still ready to attack should the boys be foolish enough to go after them./**_

 _ **/Fine but if they advance I will attack, Pharaoh. Responded a slightly annoyed Bakura not really caring that the teens were a few years younger/**_

"You would do well to leave us and our friends alone you insignificant worm," Seto growled out in his most fearsome CEO voice that usually told the employee that they were fired and possibly blacklisted.

"Is that a threat?" Draco questioned haughtily hiding his fear of the teen with cold blue eyes behind arrogance.

"Oh no, I do not threaten. This is a promise. Am I clear?" Seto said in a deadly whisper.

"Crystal." Draco squeaked while glaring hating the tall teen for making a fool of him.

Severus was walking by just soon enough to see the end of a confrontation between the mages and Malfoy. He immediately scowled while unlocking the DADA room.

"Get in the classroom. All of you. Now!" Snape ordered and then whirled around to face the mages and Draco. "Draco, that means you as well. I will deal with this."

Draco gaped at his professor but did as he was told. He felt completely confused and betrayed by Severus' actions. His godfather always defended him no matter who was guilty. What was going on?

Severus focused on the mages once Draco had entered the classroom, "You are not going to make things easy are you?"

"Not a chance Snape." snapped a very irritated CEO. He hated dealing with arrogant spoiled brats.

Severus was getting a headache. "Just try to not kill any of the students." Severus said and stalked away with his robes flaring out in a dramatic manner.

Marik and Bakura just snickered as they walked in. As Severus stalked off he thought about how aggressive the mages were towards any threat perceived. He wondered what they were like when at full power.

Professor Umbridge finally walked in and welcomed the students sweetly. She told them to take out their books and read chapter eight and copy it four times over. The mages gaped openly at the woman. They sat there and read the material and then moved onto previous material in the book seeing as they were bored, and there was no chance they were copying words out of a book.

Everyone was quietly doing their work and Umbridge noticed the new students were not copying their chapter. She figured they should be done reading by now.

She approached Ryou and asked in a critical manner,"And what is it that you think you are doing exactly?"

"I was just reading some of the previous chapters since I am new and a bit behind." He answered her timidly.

"That is why you have your tutor Mr. Sherard here. You will make-up everything you are behind in with him. Now begin writing chapter eight immediately. All of you." She demanded and turned to back to the front of the classroom with a smug look on her face.

Why the Minister approved of late blooming foreigners to attend Hogwarts was beyond her. Foreign diplomacy and all that rot. Why he bothered with such barbaric countries like Egypt who refused to become part of the ICW and follow the proper way of living in the wizarding world. And those Japanese. They were hardly what she would call civilized wizards with that techomancy rubbish they had embraced. Technology, hmmf…proper wizards didn't need filthy muggle technology. She thought indignantly. At least they were part of the ICW. These teens were probably no better than squibs being such late bloomers and all.

Seto realizing the precarious situation that woman put herself in decided to intervene before Bakura took over and killed the woman. He grabbed his Millennium Rod and kept it hidden within his robes. The toad like woman got a slightly glazed look on her face and turned towards the mages. "Actually I have changed my mind. You may work on catching up in this class." she said with such sweetness it made everyone gag.

When Dolores got back to her desk she could not understand what had just come over her. She shook it off and pointedly glared at the new students. Oh how she hated foreign wizards. But she had to play somewhat nicely for diplomacy's sake.

 _ **[By the Gods can I slit her throat? begged Bakura]**_

 _ **[I think it would be difficult with her lack of neck. Atem snickered mentally while outwardly smirking.]**_

 _ **[How about the shadow realm, joked Seto wishing they could send her to the shadows.]**_

 _ **[Do not tempt me Priest; your interference saved me causing a scene already, grinned Bakura manically wishing their powers had not been diminished so badly but wondered if they could still somehow send souls to the shadows with their items instead of their actual powers since all items were capable of initiating a shadow game.]**_

 _ **[I wish. Marik said grinning]**_

 _ **[I think that boy Harry called Malfoy is getting suspicious of us. Yugi warned seeing that blond was watching them intently.]**_

 _ **[We should be cautious of him. He may be one of the Slytherin students Snape was warning us about. Ryou said also watching said boy closely.]**_

Malfoy and the golden trio watched the exchange between Umbridge and the new students closely. Draco was becoming very suspicious of these new students. What the hell had they just done to Umbridge? He decided to write a letter to his father tonight. His father hadn't given him any details but he was told to report anything unusual and he thought five temperamental foreign students that seemed to get away with things without any repercussions counted.


	12. Chapter 11

Unwilling Students

Yugioh/HP Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh or any other references I may make.

AN: So here is the rest of the original Chapter 5.

Thank you everyone. I appreciate you reading my story.

 _ **/mindspeech one on one/**_

 _ **[Group Mindspeech]**_

* * *

 **Things you need to know:**

From wiki: When Pegasus created the cards, he unknowingly created a gate that connects the human world and the Duel Monsters Spirit World.

 **Shadow Realm:** I realized how complicated the shadow realm is since it only lines up with the English anime. So for this story the shadow realm is multiple things. And yes I am taking some liberties on this.

1\. It is sentient, that's why you cannot cheat

2\. It is a place where souls are sent for eternal torment if they lose a shadow game with their souls as the ante or the item holders send a soul there

3\. It is a middle point of sorts between earth and the Duel Monsters Spirit World. (Which I think it said was 11 different dimensions)The duel monsters use the realm as a sort of passageway with access to all the different dimensions they live in. (if you play WoW picture Dalaran with the all the portals to different places)

 **Old Notes from Original Chap. 5:**

 **Pharaohs Power:** All Marik says in the Battle City Arc is that its infinite and boundless meaning the same thing. In the Memory arc, when Atem unlocks his memory and I would assume powers, it shows him summoning the ultimate monster, the Creator of Light, which has to be part of it since she has infinite powers. And controlling the spirits of gods has got to help with the whole ruling the world thing. With this said I am just going with it.

I don't want Voldemort or Dumbledore going after the items since they make it pretty clear only the destined ones can wield the powers of the items unless won through a duel. Both want to use the power of all the mages in whatever way possible. At this point neither realize how powerful Atem is.

So my take on this is basically that Atem is the most powerful of the shadow mages. The controlling of the God's is what allows the bearer to control the world if he so chooses. It is also my understanding that this power/magic can be taken from Atem or any magic user, since Marik blatantly tried to. In Atem's case it seems he has to either be defeated in a duel or willingly allow the extraction before anything will work.

 **Power Extraction:** means to extract powers from magical beings or objects by the use of spells/rituals, potions, or a power draining athame. It can be temporary or permanent if absorbed completely. The powers when extracted appear as several blue white orbs that can be absorbed into a person or item.

* * *

 **Chapter 11  
(Still January 5** **th** **)**

After class everyone went to the Great Hall for lunch. The teens happily complained about Umbridge with Ron and Harry. While Hermione just kept quiet and eyed the transfer students with suspicion. She was positive they did something to Professor Umbridge but no clue what it was. Luna joined the group of students at the Gryffindor table and chatted with Ginny and Neville.

"So what do we have next?" Ryou asked.

"Transfiguration with the Ravenclaw students." Luna answered dreamily.

"That's good, no slimy Slytherins this time. Ron said happily.

Luna stared intently at Atem and mysteriously told him quietly that what was his would be discovered. Harry overheard Luna's comment but pretended to be occupied with his meal. Atem looked at her questioningly but she had already begun to chat with Ginny again like she had not said anything. Ryou and Seto were close enough to have heard her and looked over to a nervous looking Atem.

 _ **[What was that supposed to mean? Atem asked worried since he had many secrets.]**_

 _ **[She couldn't know about the depth of your powers or the Gods you control, no one but those directly tied to you know about it. Ryou said trying to assure the pharaoh.]**_

 _ **[We just need to be cautious; all we need is for the old fool to find out especially since the Pharaoh has his own body. Bakura added into the conversation.]**_

 _ **[That's right; we do not know what one would have to do to attain control over him and his powers now. Yugi added worried about his best friend.]**_

 _ **[Actually I know. Don't worry since you now have a body and full command of your powers they should be more difficult to strip from you Pharaoh. You see when I was my evil self I needed to take your powers from you since I was bent on killing you as an added bonus. All I really had to do was break your spirit and force you into submission which would have allowed me full access to the power within you once the puzzle had been won, and there are many methods of breaking someone. But all that is based on you being bound to the puzzle and someone would have to force you into your spirit form and bind you to the puzzle again for that method. But you are the only one who knows the binding spell you used to trap your soul and shadow magic in the puzzle. Now that you have a body the scriptures say there are only two ways for you or any shadow mage to lose their powers. You either have to be willing or defeated in a shadow game to lose your powers no matter what anyone does to you. And that's a moot point because only tomb keepers know the spell that would have to be used to strip shadow magick from you if you did somehow lose a shadow game or agree to it. So there is really nothing to worry about. Marik said calmly not realizing he was completely freaking the Pharaoh out.]**_

Atem shuddered at the idea of being trapped again or the idea of being tortured into submission.

 _ **[Marik you idiot you are freaking the Pharaoh out! Bakura yelled mentally.]**_

 _ **[Don't worry that will never happen again. Nor will we allow anyone to gain you or your powers. Seto assured vowing to protect him better in this lifetime.]**_

 _ **[Oops, sorry Pharaoh I was trying to be reassuring Marik said sheepishly]**_

Harry noticed the color drain from Atem so he leaned over and whispered that Luna was a bit loony and not to worry too much about what she had told him. Atem was not comforted at all. Marik had reminded him of how evil he had once been and the consequences of secrets revealed.

Hermione got everyone's attention and told them it was time to head to class. "Professor McGonagall does not like tardiness." she told the new students.

Atem was relieved at the welcome distraction. They all quickly got up and headed for class.

Everyone sat down in class. McGonagall gave out an assignment to turn owls into opera glasses. Then she moved onto the "transfer students". She looked at them with hostility and disgust. Minerva was not happy with the situation at all. She did not think teaching already potentially dangerous and evil teens more magic was a good idea.

 _ **[Well this will be fun. Ryou commend dryly.]**_

 _ **[Oh yea she is going to be a pain. Marik confirmed]**_

"You will practice turning a matchstick into a needle. When you have done this successfully you can move on to the next spell." she said crisply.

All five mages got the spell right on the first try and raised their hands. She walked over to them, looked at their needles, gave them the next step turning a snail into a teapot. She then glared and walked off. The mages glared right back at the uppity woman.

Ryou was struggling with the second spell and called her over to ask for help but what he got was a tongue-lashing by the harsh woman.

Atem snapped at her having had enough of this woman's attitude, "Back off. We have never been around this type of magic and Ryou is trying the best he can."

Minerva was unnerved by the disrespect the boy showed her. She scolded him about respect for ones teachers and he replied darkly that they owed her no respect. She was done with the boy.

"Detention Mr. Ishtar," she said icily. He just glared at her and left with the others as class ended.

The golden trio split off from the mages and headed for Hagrid's hut. Hermione had mentioned seeing smoke earlier. The trio hoped to warn him about Umbridge and maybe convince him to tone down his lessons. When Hagrid opened the door he was an awful sight to see. Bruises marred his face and dried blood was on his clothes. Hagrid gave the trio a rundown of his adventures with the giants and how he hoped some would ally themselves with Dumbledore. As the trio got ready to head back Hermione gently suggested some ideas for lessons but he would hear none of it and shooed them out the door.

"I cannot believe that woman." fumed Bakura as he popped out of the ring in spirit form. The mages were unsure as to why the woman held such hostility towards them.

"Thank you, Pharaoh for sticking up for me. That woman was awfully aggressive." Ryou said feeling guilty that the Pharaoh had gotten in trouble for his sake.

"It was nothing. I would do it for any of you. It is not like I am going to attend a detention." Atem stated with a reassuring smile acknowledging Ryou's thanks.

"I wonder what the old man told the professors about us. The way McGonagall acted it was not the transfer student story." Yugi pondered.

The mages all agreed that attending a detention was a ridiculous notion and headed to their dorm to hang out. Fred and George joined them and helped them plan their first prank of the school term. They recruited Dobby who readily agreed to help in whatever pranks they did. For this first one he helped them secretly acquire mass amounts of chocolate. The twins and Marik snuck down to the Great Hall and cast their charms. They quickly ran back to the dorm making sure no one saw them around.

At dinner everyone came in and waited for their food to appear like normal. No one seemed to notice or care that the round braziers on the sides of the hall were not lit up. Just as the food appeared the statues holding the braziers started spouting liquid chocolate on everyone in the Great Hall. The ones closest to the head table were charmed to reach the teachers and drench them. Dumbledore was highly amused by this interesting turn of events while Umbridge stood up amongst the chaos trying to get the children under control who were now screaming and laughing loudly. Snape just sat there disgusted and suspicious of the guilty party but he did enjoy watching Umbridge get flustered.

The students began hurling globs of the chocolate at each other with spoons and cups. The guilty parties just allowed themselves to be covered in chocolate as well and encouraged the food fight that was ensuing. After giving the students a few minutes of total chaos Dumbledore finally stopped the madness by making his voice louder with a _Sonorus_ charm and making the statues halt their barrage of chocolate all over the place. He lightly chided whoever the pranksters were with an amused twinkle in his eyes. Umbridge seethed and was determined to get to the bottom of this. The teachers tried casting _Scourgify_ on themselves but found the chocolate would not go away. What no one but the guilty party knew was they had to use actual water and soap to get the chocolate off. The twins had made the chocolate impervious to the cleaning charm.

After dinner Lupin came in for the tutoring session with the mages shortly after they had cleaned up. He asked Atem about the detention and was told that he would not be attending. Lupin dropped it figuring he could talk with Minerva later about it. What was the point, the boy was better off here and getting his tutoring in. Remus worked on DADA, Charms, and worked heavily on Transfiguration Theory with them since that is what caused some of their problems with Minerva.

Minerva stormed up to the headmasters office and upon entering told him what happened, "Albus these teens have no respect for authority. I assigned Atem Ishtar a detention and he didn't even bother showing up. How can we keep them under control if they will not obey us?"

"They are not exactly students Minerva and it will be difficult to discipline them in a normal manner. You must also realize they seem to be very loyal to one another. Single one out and the others will go on the defensive. However, I will speak with Mr. Ishtar and he can serve it with me personally. Who knows maybe we can still win them over with patience and kindness Minerva." Dumbledore said in his best grandfatherly tone with twinkling eyes.

"I will try to be more tolerant. But I must say it is difficult knowing that they are loyal followers of you-know-who." Minerva said as she left the headmasters office now reassured that he would take care of it.

Albus fire-called Moody and Snape assuming he was done with Potter's lesson for the evening. When they arrived he told them that he needed them to retrieve Atem Ishtar for him. "I need to have a little chat with the boy."

Moody and Snape came into the dorm room and Moody immediately went and grabbed Atem roughly off the couch and restrained him.

"What is the meaning of this?" snarled a shocked Atem struggling against Moody and his manhandling.

Snape did not want to be there, but answered his question. "It seems you have a meeting with the Headmaster."

The others quickly jumped up to retaliate, but Atem stopped them. They backed down hesitantly. "Let's see what the fool wants," Atem said.

Moody led him out followed by an unsure Snape. Alastor cast a disillusionment charm on all three of them so as to not be noticed by anyone who may have been wandering the halls.

Once in the office Dumbledore stood up and Moody let go of Atem pushing the boy forward. Atem left his mind link open so he could relay what was going on.

"It seems we have a problem Mr. Ishtar. I received a complaint that you were disrespectful towards one of your teachers today and skipped a detention. That is unacceptable behavior in this school." Dumbledore said forcefully.

Atem just gaped at him. Was he serious!? Atem almost laughed out loud. "You fool we do not and will not respect those that hold us against our will now or ever. We will attend your magic classes and will leave the teachers alone if they leave us be." Atem said with finality in his tone.

"So be it, if you will not respect my staff then you face punishment. You will learn who is in charge here." Dumbledore snapped dropping his grandfatherly façade and briefly showing the imposing force he truly was.

Severus interrupted getting a bad feeling about this situation. "Headmaster do you not think this is going a bit too far…"

"These mages must be disciplined by some means; we cannot have them running amuck in the school. Punish Mr. Ishtar as you see fit Alastor." Dumbledore said with authority while sitting down and ending the conversation by looking down at paperwork on his desk. The conversation was clearly over.

Moody advanced on the young mage. Moody had no qualms about using a painful curse on the boy to teach him his place. He considered it a necessary evil. The mages had to be kept under control at all costs for the safety of all. And sometimes pain was the most effective tool in teaching someone who was really in charge. After seeing what darkness those mages held within them and what they were capable of, he personally thought they should be locked away for good or given the dementors kiss. In his mind they were just as bad as Voldemort himself.

Atem took an involuntary step back not sure what the crazy looking man was going to do. He was looking at Atem with utter malice and contempt. A trickle of slight fear ran down his link to the others.

 _ **[Atem, what is going on?! Seto said a bit alarmed at the feelings he was getting from the Pharaoh]**_

 _ **[I don't…Atem began to say just as he got hit with the spell]**_ _"Crucio!" Moody said._ _ **[Then pain filtered through]**_

 _ **[Atem! Yugi cried out with concern while gritting his teeth from the pain he felt.]**_

 _ **[Pain…anger…weakness…flashed through their links]**_

 _ **[Pharaoh, what is that madman doing to you? Answer us! Bakura all but yelled in their minds.]**_

Atem closed his link off not wanting Yugi to feel the pain any more than he probably had. Pain and anger shook every fiber of his being. He collapsed to the ground and tried to not scream out loud. He had never experienced pain like this before. Atem dared not activate his puzzle and instead focused on his deep connection with the shadows and asked for their help.

"Headmaster don't you think Moody has held the curse long enough?" Severus said hoping Albus would see reason. Severus was in complete shock. Never had he thought Albus would allow an unforgivable to be cast on someone, let alone on a child or teenager.

Suddenly shadows began to form to protect their master and drove the pain out. Atem looked up shakily with pure hatred radiating off of him, dark shadows striking out dangerously. Moody backed up fearfully. He glared at the shadows that had driven his punishment out of the boy before him. The bracelet could not hold the boys magic completely at bay. Atem's energy decreased quickly and the shadows retreated and finally dissipated all together. Atem was shaking from pain and exhaustion.

"I suggest you and your friends do not cause any more trouble or as you have seen there will be consequences. Dumbledore stated finally looking up at the angry mage. He then told Snape to take the boy back to his dorm.

Severus helped Atem to his feet and led the shaking boy out of the office. Once out of sight he quickly released the mage.

"Are you alright?" hissed Severus genuinely concerned for his charge. He couldn't believe what he had witnessed this evening. Any respect he had for the headmaster flew out the window in that instant.

"Everything hurts and I feel weak, the shadows protected me in the end but it took everything I had to control them." Atem answered tiredly.

"What? Didn't you call on them? Snape asked confused as he steadied the teen that looked like he would pass out at any moment.

"Yes and shadows can protect its masters if the need arises but it is dangerous and extremely draining with these Ra Damned bracelets on. It's risky calling on them like that." Atem said wavering in his steps.

Severus wanted to ask more but saw that his charge had nothing left so he quickly led the barely conscious boy to the dorms. He assured Atem that he had a potion to help with the pain.

Meanwhile, the others were confused and angry when they could not get a response from the Pharaoh. Bakura took over Ryou's body stalked over to Lupin and put a dagger to his throat.

"What is he doing to the Pharaoh?"

"Who?" Lupin asked.

"Atem!" Bakura snapped impatiently.

"I swear I don't know." Remus pleaded.

Yugi was quietly sitting curled up on a squashy chair in shock from the pain he felt. Marik stayed close to him to make sure he was alright while Bakura and Seto drilled the werewolf for information.

Harry was headed to Gryffindor tower when he saw Snape steadying Atem at the portrait. "Professor what happened?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Long story." Snape responded crisply.

Harry followed Snape into chaos. He saw Remus at knife point, a pale and shaky Yugi, and the others had shadowy tendrils wrapping around them feeding off their anger.

"Wait!" Snape yelled hoping Bakura would not slit Lupin's throat as he walked in and got everyone's attention. He gently lifted the exhausted mage onto the couch.

"Dobby!" Snape gritted out harshly.

"What happened to him?" demanded Seto as Bakura slowly let Remus go. Remus sagged to the ground in relief.

Yugi sat up slowly and looked over to Atem with worry in his eyes. Snape told them explanations had to wait a minute. When Dobby popped in he ordered him to take a Cruciatus potion from his private stores immediately. The others watched as Dobby came back and Severus gave him the potion. Atem stopped looking like he was in pain and fell asleep.

Harry couldn't believe it. "Not that curse. How could he…" he whispered. All eyes went to Harry.

"How could he what?" asked Seto in such a cold tone one would swear the temperature dropped in the room.

Severus stepped in and explained that Dumbledore had allowed Moody to cast a Cruciatus curse on him as punishment for his insolence towards McGonagall.

"And what is this curse?" Seto asked as he clenched his fists in anger ready to hit something.

"Its…It's…a torture curse that makes you feel like you have been tortured with a thousand hot knives in mere few seconds." Harry stuttered.

"What! He was just defending Ryou and that woman gave out the detention. We will not attend such useless attempts at trying to punish us. We are not here to learn, get grades, and make others happy. We don't care about modern magic or the affairs of England. They will both pay for harming the Pharaoh." Marik ranted with a deadly look in eyes.

"Will he be ok?" Yugi asked nervously.

Snape told him he would be fine with some rest from the curse and his magic protecting him. As relief washed over Yugi, he suddenly passed out too strained from the pain. Lupin and Snape ran to him.

"What just happened?" Lupin asked frantically.

Severus ran a diagnostic spell on the boy and was shocked. "What the…"

Seto stepped in quickly…"He feels any pain Atem does if their connection is open." Seto said carefully trying not to give too much away. Snape had Dobby get another potion.

"So your saying what happens to one happens to the other?" Lupin asked unbelievingly.

"That's just great," Severus sighed as he gave Yugi the potion. Snape and Lupin each took a boy and carried them to bed.

Bakura let Ryou have his body back now that there was no danger. Ryou was nervous and scared. _{It will be ok. I will protect you assured Bakura.} {I know Kura.}_ Bakura stayed awake for a while trying to comfort Ryou.

The mages sat on the squashy chairs not knowing what to do. They were in shock. Though Harry was beginning to wonder why he was surprised anymore after what he had learned at the beginning of the year about Dumbledore.

He stayed with the teens for a bit and helped them study some of the lessons they were behind in.

Severus graded papers and Lupin helped the boys with their studies since they had decided to stay with the shaken boys for a bit. Severus had a hard time concentrating on his grading. He was starting to see Potter in a whole new light. The boy was clearly not as blind as he originally thought. His group dynamics were slowly changing also. He seemed to be less involved with the youngest Weasley brats. He had become closer to Longbottom, Lovegood, and the Weasley twins. Severus had also noticed that Potter had started applying himself more and his schoolwork had improved dramatically over the year.

Then there were the shadow mages. They held many secrets. He wondered why they treated Atem with such deference. He understood that the teen had royal blood but he didn't think the teen had any political power over Egypt. Sometimes the mages would slip up and call each other almost something else. There were definitely other nicknames but they caught themselves before they actually finished the words they were saying. He figured Atem and Seto were the ones the Dark Lord wanted for the ritual based on the others calling Atem pharaoh and Atem generally referred to Seto for advice when he seemed unsure of something. A Pharaoh of Egypt generally had the utmost confidence in the High Priests opinion.

The only explanation he could come up with was that they all were very aware of their ancestry and were somehow trained in Ancient Egyptian customs. They must have some political powers otherwise why would that Shadi guy defer to the one he called Pharaoh. He wondered how the others fit into this mysterious puzzle.

Then there was Ryou Bakura. His connection to Egypt was unclear. He was complicated on his own. One minute he was a scared innocent teenager and then the next minute he was this dark manic being that scared him a bit. And where the hell did he keep getting daggers from. It's like he pulls them out of thin air? They didn't trust him enough to tell him their secrets either. He sighed at the complications in his life and told the teens it was time for sleep.

"Potter I will escort you even though it's not that far incase Umbridge is out." Snape said. He bid goodnight to the mages and took Potter out. "I don't understand everything that is going on but you need to be seen with the youngest Weasleys and Granger occasionally or the Headmaster was going to get suspicious."

With that warning Harry decided to take a leap of faith and hoped it didn't bite him in the arse. "Professor, can I talk to you about some things at our next remedial potions class?" Harry whispered.

Severus was surprised by the request. It looked like Potter trusted him all of a sudden. "Yes we can talk then privately on Wednesday." he whispered back.

"Thanks, goodnight Professor." Harry said smiling slightly as he turned to enter his dorm.

Harry came into the common room where Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. They asked him where he had been. He told them with the new students. Hermione was a little put out that he had not brought her along. Ron was also upset he had not been brought along. Dumbledore wanted him to keep an eye on the new students though he didn't know why. The trio then talked about Umbridge interrogating DA members.

"She is really suspicious of everyone." Ron said.

"We will have to be more careful." Hermione warned.

They talked more about upcoming DA meetings and occlumency. Then they got onto the topic of the new students. Harry hadn't told them what he knew about the 'transfer students' .

"You know Harry you really should be careful with those new students. They could be dangerous. We still do not know anything about them and we have no idea what they did to Umbridge today." Hermione said as she tried to figure it out in her head.

"And look how they got away with everything in Snape's class. It was bloody brilliant but suspicious. Ron pointed out.

"And don't forget that Ishtar boy and how awful he was towards Professor McGonagall." Hermione added on not liking how they treated her. She was a great professor and deserved respect.

"I know we don't know much but they seem alright. They are fun to hang around with. Besides Remus or Snape are generally in there also so it's not like I am in any danger," Harry responded thinking that maybe Hermione was trustworthy. She just wanted to get to know the students to make sure they were not evil.

"That's the point. Why are they almost constantly supervised by Professor Snape and Lupin? We know they hate our magic and have no interest in being here.

"So what magic do they possess?" Ron asked joining back in the conversation.

"I don't know but I think I am going to do some research on Egyptian and Japanese magic and see if they differ much from ours." Hermione said with a determined look on her face that probably spelled trouble for the mages.

"Oh great! More research. I swear Hermione that is all you ever do." Ron complained.

"Think about it. These strange foreign teens show up who seem to hate wizards in general and are placed in fifth year with us. That within itself is strange because I know Kaiba and Atem are older than us and I would assume the others are as well. They are at least the twins' age. Professor Snape has an odd tolerance for their horrible behavior and disrespect and have you noticed that not only is Professor Lupin here but I swear I saw Moody here the other day. I am sure these transfer students are hiding something big. Hermione said trying to persuade Harry to be more careful with her argument.

"I still say they are spies for Voldemort." Ron said not all that impressed with the new students because of their attitude towards his older brother.

"We don't know that for sure but we should find out if they are out to get you Harry." Hermione said worrying for her best friend who seemed to be in constant danger.

"I don't think they are but I do agree that they have secrets. They all have an Egyptian background and I am pretty sure they really do have different magic from ours but I have no idea what it is or what their connection to Egypt is." Harry responded not sure how much he should tell his friends about what he has discovered.

They talked a bit more and then went to sleep soon after that with a hopefully Harry and a worried and curious Hermione.

In the Slytherin dorms Draco Malfoy was awake writing his father about the new students. He told him that there were five new students from Egypt and Japan. He complained about the one called Kaiba and how he had been thrown into a wall by the temperamental teenager. He also mentioned the weird things going on in Severus and Umbridge's class. With his letter finished he snuck off to the owlery and then went back to his dorm room.


	13. Chapter 12

Unwilling Students

Yugioh/HP Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh or any other references I may make.

AN: So here is the original Chapter 6 with some additions that I am hoping fix the future chapters which had some serious plot holes.

Anything relating to Gryphons I picked up off of wow, modern lore, and Mercedes Lackey's take on gryphons.

I hope you are all still interested. Please let me know what you think. Thank you everyone.

 _ **/mindspeech one on one/**_

 _ **[Group Mindspeech]**_

* * *

 **Things you need to know:**

My Hierarchy for shadow court: Pharaoh-High Priest-Council of Priests-High Chieftain-Medjai Chieftains

Heir Presumptive (which is different from heir apparent): Seto, Yugi, Mokuba (in that order) assuming Atem and Mana don't have children in this lifetime.

Egyptian Arc Anime: I believe was Pharaoh-Vizier-Sacred Guardians (high priests plural?)

School Schedule:

MWF: (Potions with Slytherin, DADA with Slytherin, Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, Free period because I only gave them one elective)

Tuesday and Thursday: (HOM with Hufflepuff maybe or ravenclaw, Herbology with Slytherin, Charms with Hufflepuff, COMC with all houses)

6pm dinner. I think canon is way too early. Just my personal opinion.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Seto, Ryou, and Marik woke up the next day to find Atem and Yugi still out cold. They went down to their common area refusing to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. Severus anticipating that the mages probably were not feeling overly social sent for Dobby to bring breakfast when he arrived at the dorm.

"How are Mr. Ishtar and Mr. Mutou doing?

"Not awake yet. What does it look like?" Seto said abrasively while glaring at their captor.

"Will you three be attending classes this morning?" Severus asked more cautiously seeing as Kaiba was already in a pissy mood.

"Not a chance." snapped Marik looking up at the man sharply from where he was sitting.

"I see." Severus said pursing his lips.

"If the Pharaoh and little prince wake up we may attend Charms and Care of Magical Creatures." Bakura said not really thinking about what he was saying or to whom.

Severus looked at Ryou funny at the slip up but did not say anything. Seto smacked Bakura behind the head. (Think Gibbs and DiNozzo NCIS smack)

"What was that for, Priest?" Bakura snapped immediately irritated at the High Priest.

"Think before you speak, **Ryou**." Seto said resisting his own urges to call the thief Tomb Robber and enunciating his name.

Snape just sighed he knew he was missing the whole picture as to who these teens really were but at least they reconfirmed who three of them were obviously descended from. Mr. Mutou had to be a cousin not that that wasn't obvious from their similar looks. The other two he had no clue except that they descended from ancient Egyptians from around the same time period. What was strange was the use of the nicknames in the first place and the hesitancy to use them in front of others even though it seemed to be habit. It just made no sense since Egypt hadn't had a royal family in power since the 1952 coup. He supposed he could find out by probing their minds but he wasn't sure how strong their mind magics were.

"The Headmaster may give you trouble for skipping classes."

"We really don't care." Seto sneered.

"Of course…" Snape replied drily.

"Snape what kind of spells do you think the old man put on these bracelets?" Seto asked changing the subject and attitude.

Severus blinked at the change in the teen's cold demeanor but answered. "They are most likely far older than the typical modern magic that is learned here however, I doubt it's as old as your magic. Very few wizards know olde magic anymore. Most of it has been banned by the ministry," Severus frowned at the ministries inability to realize that olde magic didn't mean evil but then continued on. "You may be able to remove the truth charm but I highly doubt you will be able to find a spell that will release you from not being able to leave the castle and the binding spell he used on your powers. Dumbledore is an intelligent man and I doubt you will find the spells he used in any books we have available here."

"Will you help us get at least the truth charm off?" Yugi asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Severus sighed but didn't see much harm in it. "I have classes to get to but I can help you get started. Dobby!"

"Yes Master Snape." answered a bouncy elf as he popped in.

"Can you sneak some books about truth spells out of the library for the boys to do some research?"

"Of course!" bounced Dobby.

"And Dobby do not tell the headmaster anything should he call on you." Snape warned.

"I know to be cautious with the deceitful one. Harry Potter has warned me. Dobby is happy to help Harry Potter's friends." Dobby said seriously.

Relieved knowing Dobby's true loyalties Snape left for his classes and Dobby brought the books and left the mages to do their research. Ryou and Marik dug in while Seto emailed Mokuba.

 _Mokuba,  
How are things on your end? Have the tomb keeper and guardian made any progress? Things are ok here. Atem and Yugi were injured last night. The old fool is trying to control us and tortured Atem to make his point. Please do not let Mana see this she will flip out. It is time for me to help with some research. Talk to you soon.  
Love,  
Seto_

Just before lunch Atem and Yugi finally awoke and got ready for the day. Yugi greeted everyone as he came down the stairs.

"It's about time! Do you know how worried were?" Seto yelled relieved that his family was actually alright.

"We are fine Seto." Yugi said trying to pacify the irritated priest.

"Should we appear for lunch or stay here?" Atem asked coming up behind Yugi still feeling a bit sluggish from last night's escapade.

"Are you two up to the great hall?" Ryou asked them wondering if that was really such a great idea while looking them over for any signs of pain or fatigue.

"I think we can manage." Atem said simply.

The mages grabbed their Charms and COMC books, threw them in their bags, and headed for the Great Hall.

Severus walked up to them in the hallway genuinely surprised that they were out and about. He smiled slightly at the teens relieved that they were alright. "See you for tutoring tonight then."

"Ah, Severus how good of you to join us today." Albus greeted jovially.

Severus just scowled at the Headmaster still not overly pleased with him over last night's torture session.

The five mages greeted everyone at the Gryffindor table including Luna who had decided to eat with them today. Luna sitting with the Gryffindor students really didn't faze anyone anymore since they were used to her quirkiness by now. After lunch everyone headed down to Charms.

The mages entered into the narrow looking charms classroom and eyed the professor warily. They were not sure how this professor would treat them so they stayed on guard and sat as close to the door as possible. Fortunately Flitwick was not as overly aggressive as McGonagall had been. He tested the teens on how much Severus and Remus had covered and moved them onto the next lesson. Over-all the class went smoothly and they enjoyed themselves to some extent once they realized it was ok to relax a bit. The mages did their spells with little difficulty and ignored the class and professor as much as possible.

Care of Magical Creatures was the best class for the mages since the class was outside and they had not been out since their kidnapping. For class Hagrid introduced gryphons. They were beautiful majestic creatures. Hagrid seemed to have found quite a few of them. One had a body and feathers as pure as the whitest snow. Another had a chocolate brown color with maroon highlights. There was also a golden gryphon and an ebon gryphon that had all black feathers and a dark brown color on the lion part of its body. And then there was one as black as the darkest night. The five Egyptians were enthralled with the powerful creatures.

The gryphons watched as the students arrived to see them. They were quite amused by the different reactions from the students. They were also amused by the audacity of the two teens approaching them in a trance like state until they sensed the presence of ancient magic and spirits. The gryphons were surprised when they realized these two boys were ancient Pharaohs of Egypt. Some of their packs ancestors had protected the Pharaohs of Egypt and fought in wars with them.

"By Ra they are beautiful," Atem said while entranced by the regal creatures as he began to approach them.

"Indeed," Seto acknowledged just as enthralled.

There were not many gryphons in Egypt during his or Atem's reign. There had been a few smaller packs that lived around the capitol and Nile area but most lived in the Assyrian, Scythian, and Persian empires to protect the emperors and kings they were loyal too. He too tried to get closer to the small group of Gryphons.

Unfortunately Professor Umbridge ruined the moment, "hem hem. Professor what is the relevance of these creatures seeing as they were not native creatures of England?"

Hagrid tried to explain himself but she just tutted and wrote things down.

Hagrid having no choice continued on with his lesson, "What do you lot know of gryphons?

Hermione, Atem, Seto, and Draco put their hands up. Hagrid called on Hermione ignoring the others.

"Gryphons are magical creatures that have the head and forelegs of an eagle, a lion's hind legs and body, and powerful wings of eagles and hawks. They can live for about 200 years and they also generally run in packs of 5-30 gryphons," Hermione said in her know-it-all tone.

"Very good, Hermione. Five points to Gryffindor." Hagrid praised.

He then told his class that they were very intelligent and had the ability to speak if they so desired but one had to truly earn their loyalty. As Hagrid continued on with his lecture Professor Umbridge continued to interrupt his class by asking the students questions about his teaching methods and if he always brought in such dangerous creatures. Malfoy and some other Slytherin students spoke loudly against Hagrid. The mages ignored her and the others along with the golden trio. They listened to Hagrid's lecture in rapt attention. Once Hagrid finished his lecture he asked for a volunteer to come touch one of the gryphons.

"I doubt anyone wants to get mauled by one of those dumb beasts," scoffed Malfoy loudly for everyone to hear.

"Gryphons are highly intelligent creatures and I doubt they appreciate being called dumb," snapped an irate Atem as he squared off with the blond Slytherin.

Suddenly the snowy gryphon interrupted the argument by getting in between Atem and Draco.

"We will see how you feel when that thing sends you to the hospital wing you filthy mudblood," sneered Draco as he backed off from the snowy gryphon.

"Now lad, just stay still and ya should be fine." Hagrid told the mage nervously as he began walking towards the gryphon slowly so as not to provoke her. Evil or not Hagrid did not want the mage to get hurt.

But Atem was too enthralled to listen to Hagrid or Harry warning him to watch out. The gryphon stopped a foot away and bowed to the young Pharaoh. No one was expecting that. Atem showed faint surprise at the proud creature's actions. The others stared dumbfounded at the gryphon's actions. They couldn't fathom what in the world was going on.

 _(Greetings Young Pharaoh, a melodic female spoke in his head.)  
(You know who I am? Atem said in surprise.)  
(Of course. We can sense your ancient spirit along with your successor. Replied the snowy gryphon)  
(What is your name sacred one? Atem asked the gryphon respectfully)  
(My name is Verenna.)_

"Well then I guess she has taken a liking to ya," Hagrid said with relief and surprise in his voice.

Atem felt an immediate bond with the snowy white gryphon. He touched her feathers gently and Verenna preened under his attention. She stayed close to Atem for the remainder of the lesson. The ebon gryphon Sakima did the same with Seto who was just as astonished as Atem at the gryphon's behavior.

Hagrid finished his lesson and assigned a report on their historical origins and significance. As the students left, Verenna and Sakima followed Atem and Seto to the entrance of the castle and said their goodbyes verbally, which surprised the golden trio a bit since the gryphons had not spoken a single word until now.

"Why did those gryphons follow you two to the castle?" Hermione asked as the gryphons flew off towards Hagrid's hut.

"They were just curious as to where we were going and wanted to be sure it was safe," Atem said in his usual confident tone.

"How could you possibly know that?" Ron asked curiously looking at the spikey haired teen like he had grown a second head.

"They told us," Seto stated like it was the most obvious answer.

The three Gryffindors just looked at the boys unsure what to think. The teens all headed to the Great Hall for dinner in a much lighter mood than they had been since they had been kidnapped. Though, their mood quickly soured as they ate. Every few minutes they kept getting mental prods that were starting to annoy the mages. Atem and Seto looked up to the head table suspiciously and saw Dumbledore staring intently at them.

 _ **[That fool is trying to get past our mental protections. Seto snarled mentally who was starting to get a nasty headache from all the attempts.]**_

 _ **[Let's just get out of here. Suggested Marik not wanting to deal with Dumbledore and his mental prodding fearing their secrets could be discovered.]**_

The teens all mentally agreed and got up saying their goodbyes to the others. The twins noticed that something was wrong and quickly disappeared following their new friends to their dorm room. The mages were surprised to see the twins but grateful for their new friends.

"What happened out there?" Fred asked frowning at the somber mood of the mages.

"The old fool tried breaking into our minds repeatedly to discover our secrets." Atem told the twins with an undertone of barely suppressed rage.

"He can do that? The persona he shows just makes it all so hard to believe sometimes even though we know he is not the kind person he would have everyone believe." George said in complete shock even more disturbed by the headmaster.

"Today was nothing compared to what he did to Atem last night. Did Harry tell you what happened? Yugi said as he shuddered a bit remembering the pain.

"No, what happened?" the twin's said together almost dreading the answer.

The mages explained the day before and the twins were horrified. "Well I know we can't do much but…" Fred began with that evil glint of mischief in his eyes.

"We can certainly find ways to make the staffs' lives much more difficult." George finished for his brother.

"Chaos is our specialty." They said together grinning manically.

So they all sat in the dorm and plotted ways to make the Headmaster and other staff members lives miserable. The twins helped them come up with a fun and harmless little prank for that Friday. Since it was only the first prank afterall.

Severus walked in at 7pm and saw the manic gleams in the twins' eyes. "Does that look mean I need to feign illness sometime this week Mr. Weasleys?" Snape inquired smirking at the two Weasley boys.

He actually got along with the twins not that anyone knew that. What most teachers never seemed to realize was that these boys were geniuses in their own way. When he discovered their talent for potions and inventing he had immediately taken them under his wing for partial immunity. To the outside world they were always in trouble and at odds with each other.

They just smiled evilly. "I will take that as a yes." sighed Severus. "I don't suppose you will have mercy on me?" Snape asked hoping he didn't have to endure whatever they had planned.

"Beware the breakfast food at the end of the week." George said proudly smirking evilly.

"I really should not allow this but I will disappear on Friday." Snape said not really meaning it. The twins knew he would not interfere. The twins were truly some of the few students who got to see underneath the mask that Snape had to wear constantly for the sake of his spying.

Lupin entered shortly after the prank conversation and apologized for his tardiness. He explained that he felt like Umbridge was suspicious of him but he was sure she hadn't seen through his glamour. Severus suggested he take the twins to do some homework while he worked with the mages.

The twins had soon grown bored with homework and decided to do some research with the books that were lying around the common room to see if they could help the mages. About an hour later the twins had found some truth spells.

Fred: Hey look what…  
George: we found.  
Fred: It is called _Velieris Verum_

"What is that?" Seto asked not knowing the Latin phrase off the top of his head.

"It's an older truth charm that can be cast on someone or objects." Lupin explained.

George: It gives the counter curse…  
Fred: It's _Verum Ostendo Sum_

"This might be the right one but to test it could be dangerous. You would have to tell someone who doesn't know about you the truth." Fred said thinking about how that could cause all sorts of problems.

"And while our friends are great and all…" George began.

"We are not sure how they would take this kind of news. Most Gryffindors look up to Dumbledore and see him as someone who is incapable of ever doing anything wrong." Fred finished wondering who could really be trusted with this type of delicate information.

"There has to be someone trustworthy and not loyal to the headmaster that they could safely tell?" Remus said thinking out loud and slightly frustrated because the headmaster really did have most of the school and wizarding world under his thumb.

"Potter would probably have an idea. With everything going on with him this year I am sure he has a general idea of who is trustworthy." Severus suggested looking to see what the mages were thinking since they had been fairly quiet during this discussion.

"Well there is one way to find out I suppose." Atem said speaking for everyone.

"Dobby" Severus called.

"Yes Master Snape." Dobby said as he popped in.

"Can you bring Mr. Potter here and have him bring someone he explicitly trusts to not betray him?" asked Severus.

Potter walked in with a confused looking Hermione Granger a few minutes later.

"Are you sure Mr. Potter?" Severus asked unsure if that was the case.

"Positive," Harry assured.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned unsure what was going on.

"Don't worry Hermione. Just trust me on this one." Harry smiled at the girl trying to reassure her.

"Alright let's try the first spell. Yugi will you hold out your arm please?" asked Lupin. He touched the gold bracelet to his wand and said "Verum Ostendo Sum." The bracelet lit up bright blue and then faded. "I think it worked."

"We will know soon enough." Seto responded not really getting his hopes up just yet.

Hermione was bit confused but waited to see what it was she was brought here for. "Alright Kaiba try and tell her the truth." Lupin requested.

"I am a dark wizard that works for Lord Voldemort." Seto stated again startled at what actually came out of his mouth versus what he was trying to say. Hermione gasped and inched closer to Harry for support. Lupin reassured the girl and continued.

"Ok let's try Yugi and see if the truth comes out." said Lupin.

Hermione looked a bit frightened and confused still but listened trusting in Harry and her professors.

"We were all kidnapped by Dumbledore and we do not work for Voldemort." Yugi stated happily as the words he wanted to say actually came out.

"Sweet it worked!" George said excitedly.

Lupin cast the spell on the rest of them. They all sighed in relief; it was one less spell to worry about. After the spells were cast everyone sat down, Dobby brought them pumpkin juice.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked clearly flustered not understanding what was happening.

"Well we were kidnapped for "protection" against your dark lord and brought here by Dumbledore, those two (Atem pointing at Snape and Lupin) and three other guys," Atem said.

"He bound our magic so we can barely use it and trapped us in this castle with these bracelets we have stuck on us," Marik added.

"I have seen you all use your magic in class and you all seem to do fine," Hermione said confused.

"Remember this is our first time ever using your kind of magic. We know a different branch of magic that originates from Egypt. Magic is practiced differently there. We are all from Egypt though some of us have lived in Japan most of our lives," finished Ryou.

Hermione was horrified at what had happened to these boys. How could the Headmaster have done something like this? "And you three knew about this?" She questioned with a slightly hurt look in her eyes as she looked at Harry and the twins.

"Sorry Hermione but we were not allowed to tell anyone. We found out accidently." Harry said feeling bad about not saying anything especially since he had yet to tell her about what he learned over the summer. Though he only planned on telling her only about Dumbledore. He had no intention of telling her abut Ron and Ginny yet, it would make it too difficult to keep up the charade.

"You understand Miss Granger that you are not to speak of this to anyone, not even your other little friends." Severus bit out cutting off her train of thought as she was about to go into a barrage of questions.

"Of course Professor. I will not tell anyone." She said sincerely though she still had a mountain of questions but looked over to Harry who seemed to understand and gave her a silent que that he would explain everything later.

Professor Snape deciding it was getting late ushered her and the others out for the night needing to head out as he felt his dark mark suddenly burn.

When everyone left for the evening Seto checked his email and almost cringed seeing who it was from. "Pharaoh this is for you," he said as he handed his laptop over. Atem looked at the email and paled. Mana was pissed.

"I think we need to escape sooner than later. She wants to tear down the whole Ra damned school." Atem told everyone cringing as he finished the email.

"She is a tad possessive." stated Seto smirking with amusement.

"You think." Atem replied sarcastically. "I had better respond to her. I do not want her coming here and getting caught also. That's all we need is for Dumbledore to get a hold of the other shadow wielders." Atem said.

 _Mana,  
Yugi and I are fine now. Please love; do not endanger yourself or the others. We will find a way out of here. We already got rid of one of the spells and hopefully will be able to get rid of the other spells soon. I will hopefully see you soon. Keep up on your studies. Stay safe.  
Love,  
Atem_

"Hopefully she calms down," Atem said handing the laptop back to Seto.

"As much as I want out of here I don't want the students hurt or worse." Yugi said.

"Dumbledore is counting on our unwillingness to hurt innocents to help keep us here." Bakura said. The others nodded in agreement and hoped to get out of here without the castle being attacked.

 **Elsewhere…  
** Severus rushed to his private quarters to grab his Death Eater garb and practically sprinted out of the castle to the apparition point. The burning was getting worse. He was a bit late and the Dark Lord was none too pleased. He finally made it to his destination and quickly entered the room where the Dark Lord held meetings.

"Ah Severus so good of you to finally make it." Voldemort hissed as his follower came to halt and bowed to him.

"I apologize my lord." Severus said with his eyes down sounding completely submissive while he awaited his punishment. After waiting for what seemed like eternity Severus looked up surprised when no curses came and thanked the Dark Lord for his mercy and backed into a small circle of Death Eaters.

"Now as most of you know tomorrow night is the night. Our brothers in arms will be rejoining us. Unfortunately they will not be in spectacular health. That is partially why I have called you here Severus. Tomorrow night I will need to you to bring many healing potions and help the others recuperate." Voldemort explained quickly wanting to get to the rest of the meeting. They were prepared for the tomorrow's endeavor.

"As you wish, my lord." Severus responded internally berating himself for not knowing about tomorrows break out. Now it was too late if he said something to Dumbledore it would cost him his life.

Voldemort immediately moved onto the next topic. "Rookwood Report. Have you found anything useful on those shadow mages and their magic?"

Rookwood stepped forward to give his report. "I have found no additional information regarding shadow magic itself outside of what we already know. It seems the knowledge disappeared along with the history of that entire time period. We will probably have to get it directly from the mages themselves." Rookwood quickly continued realizing the angry look he was getting from his lord. "However, I did find something else in the Book of the Dead that might be useful once you have completed the ritual."

"And what might that be?" Voldemort hissed getting impatient with his follower.

"I found an easier way for you to attain the mages power for our cause. You won't need to control them, all you have to do is strip them of their powers and imbue the power into yourself and four others. No one would be able to stop you if you controlled their power instead of them." Rookwood explained while watching his lords face carefully to see if he was pleased.

"Interesting. And how do we do this?" Voldemort asked preferring this idea instead of having to deal with unwilling servants.

"It seems there is a spell that has to be chanted by the person taking in the power and a potion that will have to be taken by the one with the power to be done. I am working on the translation still and will have them both done soon my lord."

"Excellent. Keep working on it then. I want it done soon so Severus can get started on the potion aspect of it. I also want people to keep searching on the history of shadow magick. I want to know everything there is to know about it. Wormtail, Alecto, and Avery go back to Egypt and keep looking." Voldemort ordered as he turned to Severus once more.

"Severus, go back to Dumbledore. Speak of nothing about tomorrow's plans however you will need to give him something so tell him of my plans for the mages. That should keep the old fool busy." Voldemort said clearly dismissing his spy.

"As you wish, my lord." Severus bowed and headed out. He wished he could stay for the rest of the meeting, obviously something else was going to happen soon but he and no clue what it was.

"Now for our next project," the Dark Lord said to the others. "We need to get the mages and that is no small task. However I think I have some ideas. Once we get the others out of Azkaban we will strike Hogwarts. The mages will belong to us soon. Lucius and Nott stay with me for a while longer and we will make our plans to infiltrate Hogwarts." Voldemort said with a manic look to his facial features.


	14. Chapter 13

Unwilling Students

Yugioh/HP Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh or any other references I may make.

AN: So here is the original Chapter 7. I do not feel like I really changed it all that much. There are some differences but not a lot.

 _ **/mindspeech one on one/**_

 _ **[Group Mindspeech]**_

* * *

 **Things you need to know:**

I think we are good. If anyone has any questions let me know.

* * *

 **Chapter 13  
Occlumency Lesson**

 **Wednesday Evening  
** Atem was wandering the castle alone again which looked to be becoming a habit. He was honestly shocked his priests were allowing it but really he was relatively safe. When he was Pharaoh he used to wander the palace in Egypt a lot. He found it helped him clear his mind and think things through.

Tonight he was contemplating this strange wizarding enclave. This one appeared to be stuck in the dark ages based on the lack of electronics in use and the seeming lack of basic modern knowledge. He was curious about the ruler of this enclave and how it worked here. He knew that one of the professors worked for the government but she was a horrible woman and he hoped the rest of the people who were in charge were not as bad. It seemed that the Headmaster was some sort of vigilante working against a terrorist cell of dark wizards. Though he was not sure what they were actually fighting about politically minus who was ruling the enclave. He supposed while he was stuck here he needed to find out more about this enclave and the three different opposing factions. He decided he would spend some time in the library researching recent history and politics. If he was going to lead a magical enclave he needed to know who his potential enemies and allies were anyways. He might as well start with this one.

Atem sighed deeply disturbed by everything that had happened. While wandering around aimlessly on the third floor Atem heard strange noises coming from one of the rooms and curiosity got the better of him. He entered a room that was filled with trophies and other types of awards. What else he saw was a shock. It was a spirit.

Peeves noticed the boy with tri-colored hair and stopped the noises he was making. He floated over to the boy to examine him. Something was off he sensed an ancient spirit.

"You are older than you look and yet you are not." Peeves said curiously sensing the ancient power on the boy before him.

Atem was in shock that this spirit picked up on that. "I am Atem and you are correct. I am old and yet still young. Who are you spirit?" Atem asked genuinely curious.

"They call me Peeves I am the spirit of chaos," he said as he cackled madly while darting throughout the room.

"Chaos hmmm….I know a few of my friends would love to meet you and exchange ideas. Chaos is their specialty." Atem said mischievously.

Peeves interest perked at this. New playmates to help create mayhem appealed to the crazy spirit. Atem told Peeves about the prank on Friday and the spirit happily agreed to help them get the potions in the professors' food without the house elves noticing. Atem headed back up to the dorm with a smirk on his face forgetting his worries at least for a little bit.

 **Slytherin Common Room  
** Draco sat on his bed and opened the response from his father anxiously. He was interested to see if his father knew anything about these transfer students and he was not disappointed.

 _Draco,  
It sounds like you have run into the mages the Dark Lord wants. Dumbledore somehow beat us to them over Christmas break. Be careful. Do not invoke their anger. They are dangerous and as you said temperamental. Keep an eye on them and report anything you find. At this time we are specifically looking for the one that has an ancient Pharaoh for an ancestor and another with an Egyptian High Priest as their ancestor. The Dark Lord needs them to win this war. Do not screw anything up or we will both pay the price._

 _Lucius_

Draco was not thrilled in having to spy on these teens. He hoped he could find something useful for the Dark Lord sooner than later.

 **Snape's Office  
** Harry headed down to Snape's office for occlumency after a long day with a lot of trepidation. His first lesson had gone horribly wrong and the few others he had while slightly better still were not great. Snape had been treating Harry a lot better since then but this was a hard concept for him and Snape had little patience for "the son of James Potter". That thought made him frown bitterly. If he followed through with talking to Snape tonight the man would at least never be able to accuse him of being like his father. Was he really ready to share his secrets especially with this man? But something inside him said this is what he had to do so he sighed loudly and squared his shoulders. He knocked on the man's door and waited for admittance. When the enter came he almost lost his resolve and walked in hesitantly.

"First let us talk so that it is not on your mind when we practice." Snape said attempting to not sound aggressive towards the boy as he walked in.

Harry was unsure where to start so he supposed from the beginning. "I do not know how much you know but I felt that I could trust you to tell you what I have learned and hopefully get some advice on what I should do." Harry said nervously as he shuffled his feet back and forth.

Snape acknowledged for him to continue, surprised he had the boys trust. He wondered what it was the boy wanted to say. He had already heard his conversations with the mages. What was the boy hiding?

"First will you look at my memories? It is easier to show you then explain this part," Harry asked really not wanting to admit aloud what had been going on all his life.

Severus looked at the boy curiously. What could be so bad? He nodded and cast Legilimens and saw various scenes of Potter's family abusing him in various ways. Each scene angered Severus more. When he pulled out he had a look of pure rage across his features and his magic was pulsing.

Harry had never seen the potions master so angry. He was regretting letting Snape see his memories now. He must not have believed him based on the look he was getting so he backed up to the door and got ready to bolt.

Severus stopped and calmed himself when he realized Potter looked absolutely terrified was about to bolt.

"Potter I am not angry with you." Severus said slowly moving closer to the boy and hoping to calm him. "Look at me Potter…Harry," Severus said while gently grabbing the boys chin. "What those people did to you is what angered me," Severus said keeping his anger in check. He led Harry to a seat and waited for the boy to talk.

Harry slowly settled back down. Dredging up all those memories and seeing Snape so angry had really freaked him out. "Sorry," Harry mumbled feeling ashamed. Where was his Gryffindor courage now?

"There is nothing to apologize for," Severus told the boy gently hoping he remained calm.

Harry looked up surprised at the gentleness in Snape's voice. Maybe he had made the right decision to come to him. "I don't know how much you heard the other day with the others but over the summer I kind of had an epiphany of sorts about my life and the Headmaster. Since day one my life has been planned out by him." Harry began and continued to explain about how Ron convinced him that all Slytherins were evil and his overall opinion on the different events that had happened in his life leading up to the present.

Severus was surprised at this bit of information from the boy but kept silent till he was finished though inwardly seething.

Harry told him that during fourth year he had realized he was just some weapon for Dumbledore to groom and use. "I guess what really cemented everything for me was what I overheard while at Grimmauld. Ron and Ginny are just using me for my fame and my family's fortune. And Dumbledore… he knows of the…how the Dursleys' have been treating me. Dumbledore also said I needed to be ready to die at the hands of Voldemort when the time was right. Whatever that means." Harry finished as he shuddered at the idea of willingly allowing Voldemort to kill him.

Severus was in shock to say the least. He knew the Potter boy was the Headmasters pawn for defeating the dark lord but he did not realize he wanted the boy to die also. Though it would explain why he hid so much from the boy and why he had not begun training him to properly defend himself. The headmaster had a lot to answer for if everything Potter said was true.

Severus was not sure what to say to all that. "First off we need to somehow get you a new guardian. You cannot return to those muggles." Snape sneered raging inside at the Dursleys.

"The Headmaster tells me every year when I ask if I can stay here that I have to go there for the blood wards to protect me." Harry said in an unsure voice wondering if that was a lie also.

"That is a lie Mr. Potter. Blood wards only work if you consider the place home. I highly doubt you consider that place your home." Snape said in disgust at the lies the boy had been told. "I will see what I can do before summer term begins. I can assure you that you will not be returning to the tender mercies of your family." Severus spat trying and failing to keep some of his rage in.

"The next thing we need to take care of is training. I knew you were being groomed by Dumbledore. However, I was unaware that he wanted both of you to die. There is a prophecy about you and the Dark Lord but I have never heard all of it so it's really a moot point at this stage. You do need to learn offensive and defensive magics and some muggle self-defense could also prove to be useful." Severus explained.

"Now, as for the Weasley siblings are you sure they are the only ones being paid off?" Severus asked hoping they were the only ones.

"I believe so sir. I am sure the twins and Hermione are trustworthy. I think Neville and Luna are too." answered Harry timidly but showing slight hope in his eyes.

"Keep Ginny and Ron at a distance like I noticed that you have been doing, do not divulge anything important to them but do not sever ties with them as of yet. That will tip off Dumbledore that his spies are failing at their job." Snape told Harry.

"As for training, you will continue with occlumency every Monday and Wednesday evening. It is now more important than ever. Until you have mastered it you must not look the Headmaster in the eyes for any reason. Though with him avoiding you, due to his fear of the Dark Lord possessing you it should not be an issue for now. I will keep reporting to him how dreadful you are doing on these lessons regardless of your progress to keep him off guard. The rest of the week you will meet Lupin and I in the shadow mages dorm and begin practicing defense. They need defense as much as you do. You will have to use your weekends for homework and such and that club of yours that Umbridge is trying to ferret out." Snape explained.

Harry gaped at him. Not only was the man talking with him civilly, which shouldn't be too much of a surprise since Snape's noticeably different attitude towards him lately, but he was now volunteering his time to train him and he somehow knew about the DA. "Thank you Professor." Harry stammered out.

"Do you think my friends could also train a bit?" Harry asked nervously not wanting to anger the man who seemed so willing to help him.

"I believe the twins would be there anyways. Due to their similar ages and a seemingly natural inclination towards chaos they seem to have become quite attached to the mages. If Miss Granger would like to join you she must come up with her own excuses. As for you, you're going to tell everyone you landed a month's worth of detentions with me to keep the headmaster and his spies from discovering what is going on for the time being." Severus explained patiently to the boy in front of him while standing up and conjuring two floor mats.

Harry nodded his head in understanding and watched his professor curiously.

Severus had Harry sit cross legged on one mat while he did the same facing the boy. "We are going to try things a bit differently from now on with these lessons. I will have to eventually go back to breaking into your mind but first we must work on building up some mental shields and organizing your memories." Severus explained as he began to teach Harry how to work on clearing his mind through meditation.

After the lesson Snape was tired and frustrated. So much could have been prevented if he had known about Potter's situation. The bloody savior of the wizarding world was a battered terrified child. He was angry with himself and the Headmaster. How could he have not seen the signs? The flinching when he got in Potter's face, the temperament of the child, the distrust of adults, and latching onto the Headmaster when he offered attention and kindness not matter how fake it was. All the signs were there. That's why the child was used so easily by the Headmaster. This boy was nothing like James and he finally realized that Harry never was like him. Severus had his plate full. The shadow mages were already a priority of his and now he added the Potter boy on top of them. If he didn't pull out all his hair by summer he would be amazed he thought as he gathered his death eater garb and the potions he thought he would need for the Dark Lord's followers, who would not be in good condition after their stay in Azkaban. It was going to be a long night and Severus dreaded it but left to do his master's bidding.

Later that night Harry woke up in a cold sweat. Voldemort had been happy, very happy and Harry knew why. He dreamt of the mass breakout of Azkaban. The Death Eaters were free again. This did not bode well.

 **Friday Morning,Prank  
** Everyone came down to breakfast on Friday morning to witness their prank. The Twins had decided today was now an even better day to cause mayhem since everyone was still shook up about yesterday's news article, about the mass breakout of the Death Eaters that resided there. Snape was mysteriously ill that morning and had decided to sleep in.

The teens at the Gryffindor table subtly watched as the professors ate their food. One by one they suddenly had gorilla costumes on adorned with pink tutus. The students were laughing hysterically at their professors. Oh but there was more. Randomly a teacher would get up and do a lovely pirouette and sit back down.

Umbridge was in a fit of rage as usual when students acted out but wasn't competent enough to figure out how to undo the gorilla transfiguration or the compulsion to pirouette. There was nothing any of the teachers could really do though until it wore off. On top of that none of the professors were sure who the culprits were. Was it peeves, the twins, the transfer students, or someone else entirely? They had no idea or any evidence to point them in the right direction.

 **Library: Later that day  
** Harry met Hermione in the library while Ron and Ginny were having a late afternoon Quidditch practice. They discussed the 'transfer students' when they got to the library.

"The 'transfer students' are definitely more than they seem." Hermione said starting the conversation off. "We know why they can get away with anything in Snape's class but whatever happened in DADA the other day was peculiar. It was like they mind controlled Professor Umbridge into letting them do what they wanted to do." Hermione pointed out with suspicion in her tone. She felt bad for the boys being held captive but still was unsure if they were trustworthy or not.

"I think we can trust them Hermione. But I am curious about them and what it is they are hiding." Harry said honestly.

"Well I have done some research on Egypt, besides ancient magicks mentioned, our magic as the boys called it is used in Egypt but they claim they never learned our kind of magic." Hermione informed Harry.

"In occlumency, Snape called them shadow mages. I remember them saying something about how their magic was older and from Egypt." Harry told her not really sure what mages were or what the differences was between them and wizards.

Hermione paused for a moment and then quickly grabbed an old book she had been looking at. "There was mention of an ancient magic called shadow magick but that was sealed away by a young Pharaoh some 3,000 years ago into seven magical items and never seen again." Hermione explained.

"That is strange. A strange man called Atem Pharaoh when I first discovered they were kidnapped and Atem told me it was a nick name of sorts because he can trace his ancestry to an ancient Egyptian pharaoh." Harry said wondering if somehow Atem was connected to the pharaoh from 3,000 years ago.

"Harry this magic was said to be very dark and powerful magic. If that is what those five possess they could be dangerous." Hermione warned.

"I am sure they are not evil Hermione. There has to be a way to find out more about them though." Harry suggested.

"I don't know Harry but I will do more research. I really need to get into the restricted section. I might find more there." Hermione said thoughtfully, unsure what to think of the five boys. They headed back to the Gryffindor tower to meet Ron and Ginny for dinner.


	15. Chapter 14

Unwilling Students

Yugioh/HP Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh or any other references I may make.

AN: This is not the original chapter 8. Not even close. I hope it meshes well with the rest of the story and explains where I want to head in the unwritten chapters.

This is a crap ton of dialogue and not much action hope it's alright it's the only way I can get to the end though I think.

Thank you everyone for continuing to read my story. And a special thanks to **Black Shadow Night** and **Warden 97**.

Warden97 I think I have an idea of moments in the story you are talking about but if your willing to point out specifics I would be happy to look them over and see if I can expound on some things. :)

 _ **/mindspeech one on one/**_

 _ **[Group Mindspeech]**_

* * *

 **Things you need to know:**

If I find that I need move this chapter because of needing to switch order of events around I might. I am posting because it has been done for quite a few days but I hesitated because of chapters 8-11 in the original. So this is just fair warning it might come back down and get reworked or placed elsewhere in the story.

Terrence Higgs was seeker in Harry's first year booted off for Malfoy second year its assumed he is one to two years older so we are going with 2 years so he is a 7th year just like twins.

Adrian Pucey: not much known about him. He is on the Slytherin Quidditch team. He is now a 7th year to fit my needs.

Dumbledore is believed to be "Machiavellian" The rather convincing argument is that, in his desire to vanquish his enemy, Dumbledore used others without compunction, even to the point of plotting a child's death. So good enough for me. He is evil at least that's my goal. Hopefully succeeding.

He is believed to be a calculating manipulator because he never gave his followers all of the information they needed to make a free choice. He gave them only enough to maneuver them into doing what he wanted them to do. This is directly from an essay I read. The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore. By Theowyn

The other mages are not in this chapter because I cannot write duels to save my life. Though it would be fun to see one for Yugi and Seto.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Atem could be found Sunday afternoon in the library beginning his research on the wizarding enclave he was stuck in while the others were teaching the twins the rules of duel monsters. Seto would have joined him had Yugi not conned him into a duel. He supposed eventually they would have to try and summon some duel monsters packs for the twins since they seemed to be interested in the game.

He had read all about the school and headmaster and was quite disturbed to say the least and now he was reading on blood purity but was completely baffled. It was wrong. What it said is not what the Egyptian enclave's books had said. He knew enough modern science to know the Egyptian magicals were correct.

"That's an interesting read for someone hanging out with a bunch of Gryffindors." Theodore Nott stated as he and Daphne Greengrass sat down across from the exotic looking transfer student.

"I wish to learn more about this magical enclave. But so far the books I have read have been quite disturbing. My name is Atem Ishtar by the way. Who might you be?" Atem said as he looked up from his book and noticing the Slytherin colors on the two students robes.

"Daphne Greengrass and this is Theodore Nott." Daphne responded curious as to what this foreigner thought of the book he was reading.

"So what did you find disturbing in that book?" Nott asked curiously.

"Well, it is inaccurate." Atem stated bluntly watching to see their reactions carefully. Both students looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked getting over her surprise faster than Theo did.

"Well it says that there are four different classes of wizards and witches. It said there are Pure-bloods, half-bloods, squibs, and muggle-borns, which simply isn't true. There is no such thing as muggle-borns."

"What?" Theo spluttered indignantly not expecting that kind of answer at all. His father was a Death Eater after all and so he was brought up knowing all about pureblood supremacy. Not that he put as much stock in it as his father did but he would never openly admit that.

Atem sighed and spoke as if speaking to a child. "You do know that your magic is hereditary right? Anyone who knows anything knows that it is your DNA that determines if one is magical or not so it is impossible to have muggle-borns. Non-magical humans cannot produce magical humans. Modern magic is not arbitrary."

Daphne and Theo looked at the teen gob smacked. They didn't know that.

"Of course we know magic is hereditary but…"Theo started but was cut off by Atem who gave him a condescending look for even thinking of finishing his sentence.

"Please for the love of Ra use your brains or have I entered into an enclave that has no logic or common sense." Atem said scornfully while giving them a look of pure disdain.

Theo bit back a rude comment and sat there thinking for a moment. What was he missing that this teen thought was so obvious.

"Squibs." Daphne stated crisply while glaring not liking being judged as incompetent by some foreign wizard.

"That is correct. According to this book I have been reading you British and it seems other countries as well, have a knack for throwing wizard-born children to the non-magical people if they have not been outright killed. You realize that even though they cannot access their magic they still have innate magic and therefore can produce magical children? One would think you people would be trying to open their magical channels instead of ostracizing them and sending them into a world that would not take kindly to magic being real." Atem lectured hoping to shock these two a little bit with the information he did have.

The two Slytherin students just sat there processing the information they had learned.

"Well I guess I can see why you find this book disturbing if it is indeed as inaccurate as you are saying. To be honest though, what's in that book is what purebloods are taught here in England." Daphne said processing everything. Even as a neutral family she still knew the propaganda.

"I assure you what I am saying is true. Not only is it common knowledge. It has been proven by science. Do you not have ancestry tests here? Those alone would prove what I am saying by showing where your squibs and their off-spring came from originally."

"I don't know but it would be worth investigating because that could change our whole world here." Theo said carefully. He really didn't want anyone to know he didn't follow in his father's footsteps. But he was intrigued by this teen.

"What else were you reading?" Daphne asked sensing blood purity wasn't the only thing bothering the teen and she was genuinely curious what his opinions might be since he seemed rather intelligent.

"I was reading about Dumbledore and the school and am even more convinced that man is a deceitful arrogant fool and this school is certainly not living up to its advertised prestige." Atem said bitterly.

"You hate the headmaster?" Theo asked shocked but trailed off quickly seeing two seventh year Slytherin boys now standing over Atem.

Atem noticed the alarmed looks from Theo and Daphne and slowly turned around to see what the matter was. Two more Slytherin boys who looked a bit older were standing behind him with frowns on their faces. One had dark brown hair with brown eyes and the other had brownish blonde hair and grey-blue eyes.

"This is not a good place for this type of conversation." the dark haired boy said as they each grabbed Atem and hauled him up. They dragged the shocked teen out to the hallway and blindfolded him.

Theo and Daphne gathered their things and the books Atem was reading and followed sedately behind.

"What are you doing?" Atem hissed struggling against the two boys wondering if he should try calling his priests for help.

"Taking you to the Slytherin common room where it's safe to talk," the other boy said quietly.

"Now be quiet there are ears everywhere…"

Atem stopped fighting against the two boys wondering why it was so important to talk privately. They led him carefully down many flights of stairs and got him to the dungeons without anyone noticing to their relief.

They five teens finally stopped walking so Atem assumed they had finally arrived. A password was whispered and he was led into the Slytherin common room. Finally they removed the blindfold and released him. They all sat down on the couches near the fireplace. The other Slytherin students that happened to be in the common room stopped what they were doing and stared in slight shock, but didn't interfere with the two seventh years and their unusual guest.

"I suppose an introduction is in order. My name is Terrence Higgs and this is Adrian Pucey. We are 7th years. Welcome to the Slytherin common room."

"Atem Ishtar." he introduced quickly. "Why did you bring me here? What did you mean about ears being everywhere?" Atem asked not worrying too much about the fact he had been taken rather forcefully into what the rest of the school presumed to be enemy territory. He got the feeling these students were not as bad as they were made out to be.

"You can't go around talking about blood purity issues and hating Dumbledore where you can be overheard. And I am not talking about just people. There are portraits everywhere that answer to the Headmaster. It's how he knows about everything going on in the castle." Terrence told the exotic looking teen.

"And you two should know better and should have warned him." Adrian started chastising the 5th year students. Daphne and Theo bowed their heads realizing they really should have found a more private place to speak.

Atem looked stunned at that revelation and glared thinking about how much he hated the Headmaster.

"So tell us now that we can talk freely about yourself and the others. Why transfer here and now if you are not fond of Dumbledore or the British magical enclave?" Terrence asked quite curious about these new students after what he had overheard in the library.

Atem really wasn't so sure about that. He didn't want to tell people he barely knew the full truth but at the same time he was not going to pretend to be here willingly either. "We had little choice in coming here. Dumbledore coerced our guardians into thinking that we should learn modern magic and instead of going to the Egyptian School he convinced them that this was the best school to attend for our magical education." Atem said sneering at the half-truth he gave the four slytherins. Their families had been put under a spell to make them think they were willing students so it was close enough.

"Well that explains why you have a strong dislike for the headmaster." Theo said thoughtfully watching all of Atem's reactions carefully. He felt the boy left out some of the story but the genuine hatred he saw seemed legitimate.

"So you haven't been educated about magic and how to control your powers? How did no one find you until now? You are like what at least 15 though you look older than that." Adrian said disbelievingly. How can you miss magicals? That was just unheard of.

"Actually I am 18 and I and the others have known about our magic our whole lives. We just had no wish to learn modern magics. We like the olde magics better and control ourselves just fine. We have been trained in the areas we are interested in." Atem responded slightly indignant but careful not to blatantly give away there were mages still in existence just in case they were as anti-mage as Dumbledore.

"You do realize most olde magic is banned here and considered very dark." Daphne added surprised he would admit to using olde magics especially with him not knowing who came from what family.

Atem rolled his eyes tired of this assumption that old and dark was evil. "Is that what you think? That just because I practice different magic that I am evil?"

"No of course not. None of us in the house of Slytherin would ever think that. It's just I am not sure you understand what our society is like or about if you are so openly admitting to using magic many of the students here and our ministry considers evil." Adrian added seeing the anger flash in Atem's amethyst eyes.

"This is going to be a long explanation. Your friends aren't going to tear down the school looking for you since we basically kidnapped you from the library are they? The twins can be um…quite vengeful if annoyed and rumor has it your friends are a bit aggressive." Terrence asked before they continued on with this topic really not wanting to get on the Weasleys' bad side. Seeing as he was no longer on the Quidditch team no thanks to Malfoy he was under the redheads' radar. And from what he gathered when Malfoy was throwing a tantrum about them the other day the transfer students were not people to be messing with.

"They knew I would be in the library for quite some time and are amusing themselves by teaching Fred and George duel monsters. It should be fine." Atem assured smirking at their understatement of his priests and new friends. He hoped he was right. His link to them felt weak at best. He wasn't sure if he could communicate with them from within these common rooms. There seemed to be something blocking it in the area.

The four Slytherin teens all relaxed in relief. They were curious as to what duel monsters were but decided to wait until later to ask.

Theo decided to begin since he probably knew the most about what was going on right now. "So basically our world is on the brink of war. There are differing views on what's best for the wizarding world. One view is from those who follow Dumbledore though that in itself is confusing. He claims to be pro-muggle and muggle-borns. We will use that term for sanity's sake at this point. But I am not so sure about that. I mean the people who follow him think he is infallible and the ultimate leader of all that is considered good and safe and kind but…"

"He is deceitful to his followers, far darker than most expect, and clearly has an agenda of his own. If I am not mistaken he has crossed over from a war general who puts victory above all else to master manipulator to achieve his goals. Whatever they may be." Atem growled out hating his captivity because of that man.

"Exactly. He is playing God and manipulating everyone and everything to turn the wizarding world into what he thinks it should be." Adrian added glad that their possible new friend understood what they were trying to say.

"You should see his votes on the Wizengamot. He has helped ban so many rituals, olde spells, and traditions for various reasons that honestly have never really made much sense." Daphne added knowing from her parents about the old fools choices when it came to laws and policies.

"That because in his opinion the spells are too powerful or dangerous for the masses to be using and he feels the need to micro-manage every little thing we do. Our government tries to control every aspect of our lives with the Dumbledore's blessing." Terrence added earnestly. As a neutral he had serious issues with the supposed light side.

"They even tell parents how to raise their children. Children used to learn from their parents or a home-schooling community about how to use and control magic at a much younger age because there is just so much for us to learn that starting later there really isn't enough time to learn everything. But our ministry decided that was too dangerous and unfair to muggle-borns since they didn't get to learn about magic until primary school was finished which is where the age 11 for beginning magical school came from." Theo added angrily. He blamed Dumbledore for his father following the Dark Lord.

"And let's not forget about our traditions and religion which have been made completely illegal to practice. All because our traditions and beliefs were not what muggles and muggle-borns grew up with, we needed to be sensitive to their plight coming into a strange world they never knew. So we get persecuted for our beliefs while they get to bring in and keep all their traditions and beliefs. They don't even try to assimilate to our culture or way of life even though as a magical this is the world they belong to not the muggle one." Terrence added vehemently not really wondering anymore why the Dark Lord had been able to gather so many followers even though he was an insane sociopathic whack job.

"We as wizards have had to give up so much because of appeasing muggle governments and muggle-borns with their muggle traditions and their ideas of right and wrong. Oh, there is blood involved it must be evil. Oh, Vampires are evil because muggle fiction says so. Same goes for werewolves. They must be controlled. They are not intelligent enough creatures to manage themselves. Any creature considered dark has been completely stripped of any rights to live like humans." Daphne raged on dripping with sarcasm.

Atem sat there in silent contemplation at everything that was being said by the four Slytherins who had taken turns ranting. Adding to the fact he was positive the Headmaster hated mages not just shadow mages but all mages due to their magick being so much more powerful than modern magic. Why did it seem the headmaster wanted the masses weak and unknowledgeable about their own heritage and history?

"That is just one faction too. Well I guess technically two because the ministry flip flops constantly between Dumbledore, themselves, and the Dark Lord's lackeys. The ministry is so corrupt it's a wonder anything gets done. When something does it's generally not in the best interest of the people. It's based on who at the moment has the most influence and money." Adrian added grimacing at the reality that was their world and wondering if there was a way to fix it without starting from the ground up.

"That is horrible." Atem said appalled. As a ruler himself he prided himself on taking care of his people. "So the other faction you are going to enlighten me about is bumblemorts?" Atem said refusing to take that man's name seriously.

The others gaped at the blatant disrespect and then Daphne couldn't help herself but giggle at the goofy name. Atem smirked just daring the others to tell him to be respectful.

"So anyways…the Dark Lord's faction attracted a lot of people who didn't like Dumbledore or the Ministries bids at complete control." Theo continued pretending he did not just hear Atem make fun of the most evil Dark Lord of all time.

"Unfortunately while not all his political goals were so bad. He went completely mental and on this blood supremacy kick about wiping out all muggles and muggle-borns. So he is considered the evil of all evils and anyone who even remotely agrees with him is now deemed evil regardless of the fact that when he was sane he actually had some good ideas." Terrence said not worrying about badmouthing the Dark Lord though he did say it more quietly so others didn't overhear their conversation.

"That's where another faction comes in. These are the people who stayed neutral during the first war and are hoping that all sides of this war lose. Though, because of you we might be able to prove to people that throwing squibs out of our society and treating them like they are nothing more than scum might help. The people of Britain need to know that there is no such thing as muggle-borns. It might help us get all magicals away from muggle society." Daphne said letting slip one of the major goals of those who don't like Dumbledore or the Dark Lord.

"We need those books you talked about that have proof of this revelation and information on how to show someone's ancestry." Theo added thinking maybe there was a bit of light at the end of dark tunnel he saw.

"It's interesting you have the old fool who seems to want to play the benevolent God who takes care of everyone but does nothing to help those who are truly oppressed by your society, a government that is self-serving, an evil dark lord who wants to expose you all and dominate everyone, and then where it seems you all fall into is a completely isolationist view who from what I can gather want all magical humans and creatures to be safe." Atem stated thoughtfully realizing he had a lot to learn about this enclave. He felt bad for these teens growing up in a world like this.

"If I were in Egypt I would personally get the information you need but being stuck here doesn't allow for that. However you could write to Headmaster Zamir. I am sure he would help you. Just make sure you tell him I said to and I can guarantee you his cooperation." Atem said arrogantly knowing the headmaster would obey.

The teens stared at him gratefully. Maybe these transfer students could help their world survive.

"So what do you have against the school?" Daphne asked curious from part of their earlier conversation while relaxing a bit and grabbing a cookie off the tray that had appeared for the teens since they had been sitting there for so long.

"I suppose I don't really have a problem with the school itself just how it's being run. I mean there are really too many things to list off but one thing that just is beyond my comprehension is this whole letting a hat separate you all and determine who your friends are going to be for the next seven years. What happened to free will? I mean seriously my friends and I would not have been placed in the same houses but we would have never allowed that to interfere with our friendships. I don't see a single person in this school outside of the Lovegood girl who actually sits somewhere other than her assigned table. This house business is crazy and it's just breeding prejudice in all of you." Atem ranted thinking about the idiots in charge who allowed this.

"I guess we never thought about it that way. I mean that's the way it has always been done. But you are right it is crazy." Adrian said wondering if it was too late for him and Terrence to make any friends.

"I am not even sure anyone could change it. I mean you guys are not sorted so I suppose you could move around tables but you don't know anyone outside of the Gryffindor students do you?" Theo said thinking about the sheer idea of being the one to start this mini-revolution. His self-preservation instincts were kicking in saying he was insane for even contemplating this.

"Well I do now. I would be happy to introduce you to my friends. But we do not always come down for meals. However I think we might be willing to help in this endeavor to shake things up a bit." Atem said smirking at the idea of causing a bit of chaos at mealtimes.

"No one would trust us or talk to us if we changed tables we are evil Slytherins." Daphne said putting her Ice Queen mask up a bit while thinking about not wanting to be humiliated in front of the rest of the school.

"If you want to change people's views about you and issues in your world start with your peers. Start small. Make study groups that include all houses. Is there a place like the common rooms where all the houses could meet and hang out and just study or play games together?" Atem asked not having noticed anything in his wanderings.

"No but there are lots of empty classrooms on the first floor I wonder if we could use one of the larger ones and create an all house common room." Terrence said immediately warming up to the idea.

The teens agreed that this was a good idea and sat and planned out a common room for all. They planned every aspect of the room in hopes that the more detailed it was the more willing the teachers would go for it. They had decided to start with Snape figuring if they could get him to agree the rest would. Daphne got elected to present the idea. She glared coldly at the boys for their lack of bravery but agreed to it none the less. The teens chatted about random things to get to know one another a bit and ate cookies.

So tell us what duel monsters is…

Well…

 **Elsewhere in the Castle….  
** Harry, Hermione, and Ron were hanging out and just relaxing having finished all their homework earlier. Ron suggested they go find the transfer students and see if they wanted to go mess around in the snow. Harry and Hermione agreed so the trio went and knocked on the portrait but there was no answer.

"Let me check the map real quick." Harry said as he pulled it out of his backpack. "It looks like they are in some empty room on the first floor with the twins."

"Harry, one of them is missing." Hermione noticed immediately.

The trio scoured the map and found the name Atem Ishtar in the most unexpected of places.

"What the hell is he doing with those slimy snakes?" Ron bellowed angrily immediately suspicious of the teen.

"We should find Professor Snape and let him know. Who knows what they are doing to Atem." Harry said worried for his new friend.

The trio quickly hurried to Professor Snape office and knocked on the door.

Severus sighed when he heard a knock at his door. He had actually been having a peaceful day. The mages were off causing chaos with the twins and were ordered to find Lupin if there were any problems so he was actually getting a day off. Well it was fun while it lasted. He told whoever was at his door to enter and to his utter dismay the Gryffindor trio was standing there. The gods must really hate him.

"What do you want?" Severus asked bluntly not really caring how rude he sounded at the moment.

"Atem is trapped in the Slytherin common room alone with a bunch of Slytherin students. You have to help him." Harry said wincing slightly at Snape's tone.

Severus looked at the trio and glared down at them. "And how pray tell do you know this?" Though if it was true he was concerned as to why the mage would be alone with a bunch of students he warned them against.

"Please Professor we know he is there. Can you please go check on him?" Hermione begged worried that Malfoy had somehow gotten him alone.

Severus glared at the girl but acquiesced. "Fine, go back to your dorms for now and do not tell the others. I don't need overprotective pissed off teenagers to deal with."

Severus left his office which had not moved even with Sinistra taking over as head of Slytherin house so he was fairly close by. He walked into the common room stopped and stared. The boy in question was relaxing on the couches eating cookies with four of his snakes. He was fine. Three of the four were from neutral families and Nott seemed on the fence but fairly safe. His peaceful day was interrupted for nothing. Severus sighed.

"Mr. Ishtar what are you up to?" Severus said making the four Slytherin students jump.

"Making new friends, planning more pranks, and oh maybe some chaos too." Atem said cheekily while smirking at his dark haired captor much to the horror of the other four who couldn't believe he talked to Professor Snape that way.

"Wonderful. Why don't you head back to your common room and get ready for dinner. The others will be getting worried. "Severus said hoping that might get the teen to be somewhat agreeable with his suggestion.

Atem smirked but realized the professor was probably right. Atem did not want worried priests to deal with. So he said his goodbyes to the others and left peacefully with Snape.


	16. Chapter 15

Unwilling Students

Yugioh/HP Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh or any other references I may make.

AN: Ok so this is not chapter 8 either. There is more new content a teensy bit of chap. 10. A few notes below are directly from original chap. 15.

Thanks to everyone reading my story. I appreciate your continued support. Let me know what you think.

 _ **/mindspeech one on one/**_

 _ **[Group Mindspeech]**_

* * *

 **Things you need to know:**

Broccium BRO-kee-um Causes an area to rain the uttered object. For example, Broccium Bufo rains toads; Broccium Bracco rains stones; and Broccium Cruento rains blood.

I got the potion from the witchcraft and wizardry website

Power of the Puzzle: protecting the user from harm and magical forces, ability to communicate with Duel Monster spirits, sense impending danger and great power, interfere with the magic of other Millennium Items, power of unity, return souls to bodies, Can remove an evil presence from one's body (mind crush), visions from the dead, visions from the Gods. Never losing games or something?

 **Millennium Items:** (Got a lot of this from multiple yu-gi-oh sites. _**Authenticity not guaranteed**_ )

As a whole the items increase magical energy thus making the mages even more powerful than they already are. One can only go as far as their energy allows so this boosts their magical capabilities.

Protection from other items and other magicks used against them.

The items are a direct connection to the realm itself.

Allows for easier less energy draining summoning of monsters. Non- Item holders can summon monsters still but at a greater energy cost

 _All items allow shadow realm to be opened, shadow games, penalty games, soul removal to loser of game_

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Monday morning found the mages heading down to breakfast sleepily. Atem had them follow him to the Slytherin table where his new friends were sitting and introduced everyone. Those in the Great Hall openly gaped at the transfer students who did the unthinkable by speaking with the Slytherins since sorted or not they were hanging with the Gryffindor students.

Adrian and Terrence smiled up at them realizing that Atem was serious in causing some mealtime chaos and breaking the house taboo.

"So I take it project Unity is something we are going to try and make a reality?" Daphne asked cautiously not really wanting to get her hopes up.

"Of course. I think we should present the idea to Snape but maybe not right after potions. Knowing Marik and **Ryou** he will not be in a pleasant mood." Atem said smirking wondering what the terrible twin pyros would do today in potions.

Theo and Daphne paled at the hint that there would possibly be more explosions in potions class. They decided to sit as far away as humanly possible from Marik and Ryou.

"You might be right. Why don't we ask him before lunch which should give him some time to cool down?" Theo suggested who was now terrified to attend potions class.

"Or, I don't know you could just not blow something up today. I know after the last three classes that might be a challenge for you. But who knows maybe we will have a miracle today." Daphne added sarcastically while glaring at the teens in question.

Marik grinned evilly. "I think we can arrange that. We will make a potion today." Marik grabbed Ryou and pulled him back over to their table and took out a potions book that they had snagged from the library.

"Oh that's just great. You just gave them an idea." Seto groaned while glaring at the Slytherin girl yet smirking at the same time and completely ruining his supposed annoyance.

Yugi snickered not being able to help himself. This escalated and got the others outright laughing. Well except for Kaiba who just doesn't do out loud laughter.

"Well, would like to join us for breakfast? Since those two are busy making evil plans to drive our potions professor insane." Terrence said good naturedly with clear amusement in his voice.

Atem, Seto, and Yugi agreed and sat down with the four Slytherins much to the chagrin of the other Slytherin students who were sitting there. The twins finally made it down to breakfast saw three of the mages at the Slytherin table. They paused for a moment, shrugged their shoulders, and then joined them. Fred and George introduced themselves and started up a conversation about Quidditch with Terrence and Adrian.

By the time the Gryffindor trio arrived the Great Hall was in quite an uproar with loud whispers and glares everywhere. Most of the glares were coming from Draco and his group of friends. Surprisingly he kept his mouth shut for once because he was too busy contemplating what was going on. The faces at the staff table were an interesting sight to see as well. Dumbledore was looking like he had swallowed something rotten and the rest were either smirking or looked confused.

The trio went over to Marik and Ryou completely dumbfounded.

"What the bloody hell are my brothers and the others doing with those slimy snakes?" Ron fumed as his face started turning an unbecoming shade of red due to his anger.

"You guys were not in here to talk to so they stayed over there with some new friends the Pharaoh has made." Bakura said snidely not liking the redhead's aggressive attitude.

"What are you two doing that you decided to sit here then?" Hermione asked ignoring Ryou's nickname for Atem and almost dreading the answer based on the insane looks on their faces.

"The same thing we do every day." Marik answered grinning madly.

"And what might that be?" Harry asked wondering what Marik was talking about.

"Trying to take over the world, of course." Bakura said while not even batting an eyelid.

Ron just sat down trying to process what it was they just said and whether he should be worried or not. Harry burst out laughing once he realized what the two had just said and Hermione just shook her head and sat down to eat pretending she didn't know what they were saying.

 **(I suppose I should put the potions class in now…even though it was never part of the original story…)**

 **Potions  
** The Gryffindor and Slytherin students all arrived to potions right after breakfast and scrambled to take seats as far as humanly possible from Marik and Bakura. So if a Gryffindor and Slytherin just happened to end up sitting together they just came to an understanding that they were with the lesser of two evils.

Even Atem, Seto, and Yugi were a bit wary of what those two had planned because as usual as soon as they entered Bakura took over and had a maniacal grin on his face.

"Oh come on now. We promised to not blow anything up today." Bakura said while cackling evilly loving the fact he was riling everyone up.

"Somehow that does not reassure us." Tracey Davis responded as she sat next to Daphne and Theo.

Bakura just winked at the girl who just turned away from the crazy transfer students.

Much to Ron's displeasure he got stuck next to the twin pyros because he refused to walk with the Slytherin scum that the transfer students had seemingly befriended and had come in behind everyone.

Severus came swooping in took one look at the classroom arrangement, the two psychotic mages, and immediately wanted to cancel class. He sighed and began lecturing on the calming drought and the two main ingredients they would be using. Once finished he got them started.

"This is one of the easier potions you will be making this year. It actually takes effort to screw this one up so I expect decent results. Open your books to page 156. You may begin." Snape said caustically while giving the two mages a warning look.

Everyone got up to get their ingredients and Severus stalked around the room. Surprisingly nothing had blown up yet. Even the other students were starting to relax. In all reality it looked like the mages were finishing up with their potions. He couldn't believe it. A class with no explosions! He turned and began heading to the front of the class but no sooner had he turned his back he heard screams.

Bakura and Marik had finished their potions. Though, it certainly wasn't a boring old calming drought. " _Broccium Scintillation Solution_." Bakura whispered once their potions were ready to be given to everyone in a most unique way.

When Severus looked over the class he suddenly realized there were mini-clouds throughout the whole room and sparkling liquid was falling on them in various colors. Severus looked up and saw the clouds above his head and groaned. It soaked him as well and he and the rest of the class all started glowing incandescent colors as the potions took effect. Severus was turning a bright glowing purple. Everyone was glowing different colors. Most of the students were more amused than anything after they realized what the potions did.

"Bakura! Ishtar! Did you even brew the calming drought? I know for a fact that potion does not cause people to glow no matter how much you screw it up. What did you do?" Severus yelled as he approached the two mages menacingly who were smirking triumphantly and surprisingly also glowing.

They just grinned at the irate potions professor. Severus sighed and dismissed the class. There was nothing he could do if it was the Scintillation Solution that they had brewed. It just had to wear off on its own time. How they made it different colors though. He had to admit that took talent to adjust that recipe with no previous instruction on the potion or how to adjust it. It was annoying but harmless so he just let it be for now.

The rest of the week went by quickly for the mages due to the crazy amount of time they were forced to spend on their magical education. Severus was pretty ticked about glowing purple for three days straight and the mages felt he was pushing them even harder in his anger for some payback. Even though they were exhausted by Friday from the sheer amount of hours and work they were expected to do they still thought the glowing was hysterically funny.

The mages and Slytherin students held off on Project Unity while Snape was purple in fear that he might say no just to spite them. When the glowing potion wore off much to the disappointment of some students who found it entertaining the teens finally had the courage to approach Snape about the inter-house common room.

They approached him Friday right before lunch. Daphne and the others entered Snape's office when he acknowledged them knocking.

Severus was surprised to see the mages, the twins who had been brought in on the plan, and the four Slytherins who had befriended the others in some crazy twist of fate. He waited for them to speak to see what it was they wanted. He guessed it had something to do with whatever it was they were working on when sitting together at meals and breaks.

"Sir, we are sorry to bother you but we had an idea and were wondering if you would help us make it happen." Daphne said as she handed him their plans.

They all waited anxiously while he looked through everything. "This is very well thought out. I think this is a sound plan. I will speak with the other heads of houses and see if we can't make this Project Unity of yours a reality. If they do I will help you create the room this weekend." Severus said truly impressed with all the students involved. He was surprised the mages got involved in this let alone began befriending some of the students.

After the students left Severus immediately contacted the other heads. He was easily able to convince them that this was a good idea. Now all they had to do was convince Dumbledore. Not only did they have to have his approval but it would make it easier because he could have the castle rearrange its walls a bit to make a huge inter-house common room. Minerva and Severus headed for the headmaster's office.

"Ah Severus my boy come in. Minerva. What brings you two to my office?" Albus asked curiously.

"The students have come up with the idea and we think it would be beneficial. Minerva started and explained what the students came up with.

"So you're saying Four Slytherin students, Voldemort's mages, and the Weasley twins came up with this idea? Do you not think they may have an ulterior motive for this idea of theirs?" Dumbledore said trying to find a way to deny this request.

It would not do to unify the whole school. With unity came strength and that would be dangerous to his ideas for the wizarding world. Most wizards did not know what was best for them. Whereas, he was gifted with vast knowledge and great power and with that came the responsibility to direct the wizarding world along its proper path. A unified school could bring in more independent thought and knowledge of their heritage. Which would in turn, cause people to question his decisions or cause people to not come to him for advice for important decisions.

"Of course it's a bit suspicious and they may have ulterior motives but regardless the idea is a sound one." Minerva argued not really caring where the idea came from.

"Minerva is right. Regardless of where the idea came from it would help the school greatly and possibly reduce the prejudice the house rivalries are breeding." Severus argued sick of Slytherins always getting the label of being evil especially from the Headmaster.

After a bit of arguing Minerva and Severus managed to convince him that this was a good thing. Dumbledore reluctantly agreed realizing he had no valid argument against the idea. Minerva left to let the others know and Severus stayed behind as it seemed Dumbledore had a bit more to say.

"Severus I am curious as to how all this came about. I thought you warned the mages away from the Slytherin students."

"I did Headmaster. But the Ishtar boy seems to have caught their attention and somehow got himself invited into the Slytherin dorm rooms and from there they seemed to have become friends. I see no real harm in it though."

"How can you say that? All we need is for the mages to willingly join Voldemort. I do not want the Slytherin students influencing the mages. They are dangerous enough as it is with no loyalty to either side." Albus lectured his potions master.

Severus bristled but kept his temper in check. Albus gave everyone second chances except for the Slytherin students they were all condemned to be evil by the one person who should be completely unbiased towards the students. "You do realize the students Mr. Ishtar has befriended are from neutral families?"

"Yes, except for Mr. Nott. Just keep an eye on them for me Severus. There is not much I can do about it now. Do keep in mind Severus that mages are dangerous and these particular ones have very dark powers. They need to be controlled at all costs."

"I understand. I will keep an eye on them." Severus said barely restraining his anger.

"Excellent. I will see you at dinner, my boy."

Severus left dramatically with billowing robes. Slytherins were evil. Mages were evil and these shadow mages were the most evil of all. He just didn't get it. He knew the mages held secrets and he was seriously questioning the sanity of two of them but he didn't think they were evil.

 **Great Hall (Friday evening)  
** Dumbledore made the announcement at dinner and everyone was chatting with excitement about this new space that would be for all houses. The members of the DA were especially excited since they had become friends and loved the idea they could hang out without hiding in the room of requirement. Umbridge surprisingly did not pitch a fit of course it would have looked really bad for any adult to be discouraging children getting along with one another.

 **Saturday, January 17** **th  
** For the first time since their kidnapping the mages actually looked forward to something. Severus had cancelled their Saturday tutoring so they could help put together the Unity Commons as it had been dubbed.

The teens all met on the first floor right after breakfast to get started. Harry and Hermione got to join in as well. Ron wanted nothing to do with the Slytherin students and refused to help. The castle itself helped them by combining multiple classrooms that were never used and turning it into a widespread common area with many smaller alcoves built in for small study groups.

There was a huge fireplace that could be seen from both sides in the center of the room. The students helped bring in all sorts of different sized desks, normal chairs, bean bag chairs, tables, and couches. Some of it was transfigured by McGonagall and Snape. They put together a mini-library with various copies of school books on all subjects and supplements that could be useful for various grade levels. They also brought in all kinds of wizarding games and stored them in one of the alcoves. As for decorations they worked on including all the house colors and symbols throughout the room.

Severus had a surprise for the mages as well. How he conned Dumbledore into this one he didn't know but he did. There was a door on the left side of the common room that led to another abandoned classroom. Severus showed the boys the room and told them they could do their muggle dueling in there. He had created seating for spectators on the sides of the room kind of like a gymnasium and had two platforms created on opposite ends for them to face off against one another. For the first time Severus saw genuine smiles and gratitude on their faces. He knew he had made the right choice.

 **Mages Dorm  
** The mages came back into their dorm after a full day of excitement chatting about introducing Duel Monsters to the students here.

"It seems Fred, George, and our new Slytherin friends are interested in learning duel monsters." Atem told the others while thinking internally the pros and cons of allowing them access to the game.

"There could be a lot of profit in introducing Duel Monsters to the magical world." Seto responded thinking how much he could make off these people who were enthralled with the holograms and had really nothing like it in the magical world.

"It could make our lives very interesting and even pose some problems for us." Marik said thinking about how these people already had magic.

"How so?" Ryou asked wondering what Marik was thinking.

"Shadow Magick is free. If we introduced the wizards to duel monsters they could potentially bond with one of the monsters and be accepted by the shadows. With them already having magic we could potentially end up with quite a few novice shadow mages on our hands." Atem answered immediately realizing what it could mean to introduce wizards to duel monsters.

"That could prove to be troublesome as that would put them under our rule and not their magical government." Yugi added.

"Jurisdiction issues would be oh so fun with these people." Seto grimaced not sure he wanted to deal with that but oh the money he could make.

"Hmm…that could be bad. We have not decided what we are going to do with new shadow mages and summoners yet." Ryou said thinking about the problem while getting feedback from Bakura.

"Regardless of what we decide they would have to be trained. Our magick is too powerful and dangerous to let someone go untrained." Atem reasoned thinking about what he wanted to do with his future subjects. Did he want them to all relocate to Egypt for easier management? They would have to train in Egypt but what about after that? He didn't want to force people to leave everything they have ever known and loved because the shadows decided they were worthy of their powers.

"We could always strip them of their power and erase their memories of it if they refuse to train or refuse us as their rightful rulers. It's not like I don't know the ritual." Marik suggested sensing some stress coming off the Pharaoh.

"We would have to shadow game anyone who wasn't willing." Seto remarked unconcerned about that aspect of what they might have to do.

"Well what do you want to do about the twins and the others?" Yugi asked Atem. It was ultimately his decision.

"I suppose we could let them try the game. But while I do not want to tell them all our secrets I would like to warn them of what they may be getting themselves into." Atem told the others who all seemed to be alright with his decision.

"How will we get ahold of more duel discs and cards? It's not like we can randomly summon all that stuff?" Yugi asked.

Marik and Ryou actually had an answer to that dilemma. "Marik and Bakura have found a way to get items that would typically be difficult to obtain."

"And how might that be?" Atem asked somehow not surprised knowing those two.

"Well we managed to befriend the house-elf that has been bringing us meals and he has agreed to get anything we need for any chaos we may want to cause." Marik explained grinning manically. Oh the destruction they could cause. Kaphiri and their other teachers had been very thorough in teaching him and Atem modern technology, weaponry, and other devices and what they didn't know they could always look up on Seto's laptop.

Everyone agreed this could be very beneficial. After their discussion Seto finally took the opportunity to check his email. The others all waited hoping for some good news. He opened an email from Mokuba and frowned at its contents.

 _Big Brother,  
Everyone here is getting restless. We have not seen or heard from Shadi in quite a few days. Kaphiri is in a fit of rage because Mana kinda disappeared. We assume she went to find you guys but we can't locate her without Shadi. I sent a messenger owl to locate Shadi to let him know about Mana so hopefully he can find her. Well that's all the news I have for now.  
Love,  
Mokuba_

Seto paled considerably after reading the email from his brother. How was he supposed to tell Atem this news?

"Atem you need to read this." Seto finally said reluctantly.

Atem went from angry to apprehensive in a matter of moments. The others, curious to Seto and Atem's reaction quickly went over to the computer and read the email. No one was sure how to respond to the news they had received.


	17. Chapter 16

Unwilling Students

Yugioh/HP Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh or any other references I may make.

AN: Still not original chapter 8. Almost there though. This is parts of chaps 9 and 10 based on old reviews I know these chapters had some issues. Hopefully this is better.

Thank you everyone for continuing to give this story a chance. I know I have not made it to where I left off yet but it's getting there. I really am trying to make improvements and keep the story going in the right direction. Again thank you **Black Shadow Night** and **Warden97** for all your support it is appreciated.

 **Cornflower27:** So I tried putting Isis in but I just couldn't get around how angry Atem would be at his guardian. She has been a parent I think for too long to act that irresponsibly. Even using the Gods approach…I just couldn't get it to work the way I would want it too if I did that. I still have at least one more chapter before I have to make a decision on mind links. :P

 _ **/mindspeech one on one/**_

 _ **[Group Mindspeech]**_

* * *

 **Things you need to know:**

The tropes site acknowledges mana as a ship tease for Atem (yay!)

As for Mana and her personality. I don't know how to balance her out. She is very dependent on Atem in the Egyptian arc along with being slightly ditzy, bubbly, and over all happy all the time. She must be a morning person.

Anyways my goal isn't for her to be completely helpless because she does eventually come into her own in the arc sorta and fights beside Atem however he seems extremely protective of the girl. With that being said she is a weakness for Atem. He would do anything for her. He would kill for her so her in danger is the obvious way for people to get what they want from him.

Ok so I did the best I could with ancient sorcery which really is just the beginning of what is known as modern magic. However I feel like the old version of the magic would be more potent than the modern. The wizards and witches have lost a lot of history and magical knowledge. In the anime Mana literally just thinks about what she wants (though being an apprentice it only works half the time) but when it works it looks like something as easy as breathing. I feel like ancient sorcerers like mages are more in tune with their magic and I don't feel they would need wands either. I agree with Cornflower27 from the original. Her wand seems like a tool for her to focus rather than something that has to be used to produce magick.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **America, Hawkin's Residence (Friday Evening-same Friday as chapter 15)  
** Mana awoke suddenly after dreaming of Egypt and Atem. She couldn't stand sitting idly by while he and the others were prisoners somewhere. She was infuriated that one of those people had hurt Atem. They would pay maybe not by her hands, she wasn't the strongest mage but they would pay. She paced the room while thinking.

Something was telling her she should go to them. She really wasn't sure at all how she could help if Shadi was having issues. She was an Ancient Egyptian spellcaster for Ra's sake surely one of the ancient spells she knew just had to work against this modern magic. Mana paced a bit more trying to figure out what to do. She really could use Mahad's advice right now. He would know what to do. She could go to Isis for help but she was not so sure the priestess would let her go to England.

Atem would not be happy with her especially with the last email telling her to do the exact opposite of what she was thinking about doing but she had to try. At least if she was caught she would be with the others and maybe keep their spirits up. They had been captives for a month now and she was not sure how well they were taking that, especially Atem. He was such a free spirit being imprisoned would not be good for him.

Mana made her decision. She quickly got dressed, grabbed her deck and packed a small bag. She crept out of the mansion quietly not wanting to alert anyone especially her adopted father Kaphiri and Kisara. She had a taxi take her to the nearest airport. A really long flight later Mana found herself in London, England.

 **London, England (Sunday)  
** Mana had found a hotel and now needed to figure out how to find the magical enclave. She knew finding the school would be difficult since it was warded so no one actually knew where it was at. All she knew was that it was somewhere in the Scottish decided to wander around the London area to see if she could sense anyone with magic or any magical areas. If it was anything like the Egyptian enclave there had to be some entrance to get to the magical enclave here. What she didn't realize was the fact that the British magicals were far more spread out across the land than the Medjai clans and magical Egyptians who basically had land in Egypt completely separate for them from the rest of the population.

Finally she had found something. She had almost given up on trying to get a feel for a magical spot but sensed something in the train station she was walking by. Mana followed the magic she felt and found where it was strongest but it was a brick wall which made no sense at all. Mana immediately began examining the wall trying to figure out its mystery.

Moody, Mundungus, and Doge were all searching for the missing Kaiba brat across the span of three different countries and having no luck. They had scoured Egypt and Japan. They were now focusing on England assuming the brat came here to look for his brother. Alastor was currently wandering around London near Kings Cross Station casting discreet tracking spells in hopes of maybe finding some clue of the missing Kaiba or the Ishtar's that had disappeared under Bill Weasley's watch. He assumed they had somehow broken the spells placed upon them and escaped though he was unsure how that was possible as far as he knew they were muggles. They really had no clue what happened to the Ishtars'.

He was about to give up and head back to give a report to Dumbledore when he saw a girl with long brown hair over by the entrance to platform 9 and ¾. She was studying the barrier intensely and pushing on the bricks as if she expected the hidden entrance to be there. He watched the girl curiously because she was dressed in muggle clothing but she was acting like she knew what was there or at least had an idea. He cautiously approached her.

"What are you doing?" Moody asked as he appeared behind her.

"Oh, you startled me." Mana said as she jumped and turned around when the gruff voice spoke. She took a look at the odd man and sensed magic. Finally someone who could help her, "I was um…It's just that I was hoping to get into the magical enclave but I am not sure how to do it."

Moody looked at the girl suspiciously, "What? You must not be from around here."

"No, I'm not. But I am visiting this lovely country for the first time ever and I wanted to see the enclave while I was here. You know do some shopping. Tour the area. That sort of thing." Mana lied nervously hoping the strange looking man could lead her to the boys.

"What is your name lass?" Moody asked while trying to place the accent.

"Mana Nkosi."

"Well, Miss Nkosi I can take you to Hogsmeade. It is an all wizarding village and it sits right outside England's most prestigious magical school." Moody answered growing more suspicious now since that seemed like a very Egyptian last name. The Ishtar boys were from Egypt he remembered.

"That would be totally awesome! I wonder if I could get a tour of the school. Is there an Inn I can stay at there?" Mana gushed in fake delight and excitement.

"Yes there is an inn you can stay at and the Headmaster is a personal friend of mine I am sure I could get a tour scheduled for you if you really want to see the school." Moody told the girl while wishing he was a _Legilimens_ like Albus right at this moment. He was curious as to who this girl was and what she really wanted. He could tell she was lying to him but not sure what her motives were. Did she have some connection to the mages?

"Do you mind if I grab my stuff from my hotel?" Mana asked the odd looking man.

Moody agreed and walked alongside the bubbly girl to her hotel which turned out to be fairly close by. Once she retrieved her things he told her about side-along apparition and how it worked.

She grimaced at the mode of transportation once the man had described it to her but agreed nonetheless. She grabbed onto his arm tightly and closed her eyes as she felt like she was being squeezed through a tight rubber tube.

"Where did you attend school?" Moody asked curiously as he led her to the inn in Hogsmeade.

"I was actually homeschooled," Mana answered technically telling the truth since back in Egypt she lived in the palace and learned from her master Mahad and now from Shadi and the others.

"You have never had formal magical training?" Moody asked continuing his interrogation as subtly as possible.

"I suppose it wouldn't be considered formal training." Mana replied as she looked around the quiet magical village.

"Let me send the Headmaster a message real quick while you get settled in and I will see about when you can have that tour." Alastor said hoping the girl would go check in so he didn't have to code his message.

She quickly agreed and headed for the counter of the inn. He stepped outside and cast a patronus letting Dumbledore know about the mysterious girl with magic that suddenly appeared. Moody waited for a response knowing he would get one fairly quickly. He was not disappointed. Albus would be ready for them and he wanted the girl brought immediately.

Moody went into the inn and found the girl. "We are in luck lass the Headmaster has agreed to a tour as soon as we get you there."

"Oh wow! Thank you for your help. I am so excited." Mana gushed dramatically.

Mana tried to get the helpful man from escorting her but he was insistent. She had hoped he would just give her directions once they got close. But no he had to be a "gentleman" and escort her. They soon arrived at the castle and Moody led her in. Mana looked around in awe at the sight before her. She had to admit the castle was quite a sight to behold.

When they arrived in the office Dumbledore greeted her casually. He was alert under his facade not sure who this girl was. He had a bracelet ready just in case. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. I am told by my friend here that you would like a tour of the school."

"Yes sir. That would be amazing. I have never been to the United Kingdom and want to see everything there is to see." Mana lied really hoping the old man believed her. She was getting nervous because that other man had not left yet.

"Well we can certainly help with that. Albus stated serenely as he looked into the girls eyes and tried to catch her surface thoughts. What he saw was confusing and slightly insulting but it confirmed his suspicions; she knew the mages and was here for them.

Mana's mind was racing a mile a minute. She was thinking about ways to get away from the two old men if they became a problem, the hideous clothing the old man was wearing. Seriously how could anyone wear that and not be embarrassed of themselves? She was also thinking about Atem, all the crazy shiny objects in the office that peaked her curiosity, and praying what the old man was wearing was not what was fashionable here. She realized things were not going well when she felt the intrusion into her mind. She quickly tried to reinforce her shields around her mind but it was hard to concentrate so she tried a distraction. "So Umm…maybe you could show me the castle grounds first?" Mana said thinking quickly trying to think of a way she could disappear before she got herself caught.

"Hmm…yes but before we do that why don't you tell us why you are really here." Albus said while he stood from his chair looking far more intimidating than he had a few moments ago.

He was surprised that he was only able to get her surface thoughts. She like the mages had mental shields that he was not sure he could break through without a strong mental assault.

Mana began to slowly back up towards the door while Moody moved in quietly to grab her. She yelped as he grabbed for her and she quickly dodged around him and headed for the door. A rune like symbol appeared in a flash and Moody was polymorphed into a a moment Albus stood in shock staring at the sheep while she was able to slip away. She had just done advanced transfiguration without a wand. Albus came out of his stupor and turned Moody back into a man.

Mana headed down the flight of stairs hoping to find somewhere to hide from her pursuers. Moody and Albus quickly ran out of the office and were hot on her heals.

Albus finally got a stunner off but missed her completely as she dodged. Mana turned down a random hallway and conjured a Hozen Monkey Whistle. She blew it once and a monkey appeared.

"Wikky slow those old men down." Mana said hastily as she continued down the hallway.

"Bloody Hell where did that come from?" Moody exclaimed as a monkey came flying at the two throwing bananas at them.

The bananas must have been magical because even though Albus stepped over a few he proceeded to slip and fall. He was stunned at the sheer magical skill of this girl. Moody having suffered the same had finally had enough and banished the magical banana throwing monkey.

Albus stood up and called one of the house elves. "Tippy retrieve the intruder in the castle and bring her to the office."

Tippy popped away to where the portraits and armor said the girl was and startled the poor girl.

Mana figured she had lost the two old men when she could no longer hear footsteps. She slowed down a bit to try and see if she could find a way out of the castle that she was now lost in. It was odd she didn't see anyone at all. She assumed she should have run into some students by now. Mana had reached an intersection in the hallways and was about to head left when she sensed something behind her. She turned around slowly and saw a strange little elf looking creature. Mana squeaked startled at the odd looking creature.

"Young Miss needs to come back to the office with Tippy." The elf told the girl.

"I don't think so." Mana responded as she started to retreat from the odd creature.

Tippy sighed and put her palm up in the air and the girl collapsed immediately. Tippy took the unconscious girl's hand and teleported them directly to the office.

Albus immediately dismissed the house elf and put a bracelet on her wrist to bind her powers and keep her at Hogwarts. He added an extra spell to keep her wandless and runic magic under control. She was far too natural at it. Albus frowned. Nothing like that had been seen in over a thousand years. Albus enervated her and quickly forced her to swallow a sedation potion (think instant Xanax) to keep her compliant as he and Alastor walked her to the mages dorm.

Albus and Moody entered with the girl and the mages looked up from their studies with Snape and Lupin who decided they didn't need all day off since they had gotten Saturday free to work on the common room. Atem looked up suddenly at the entrance of the two wizards and was horrified by what he saw. They had Mana.

Atem's reaction was instantaneous and his eyes promised death. He immediately summoned and shot three shadowy purplish-black blades at the Headmaster who had to cast a shield to protect himself, but he was not quick enough to stop all three of them. One got him across the cheek and another cut his forearm through his robes. The third that was coming at his heart was unfortunately blocked and dissipated harmlessly against his shield.

Snape seeing the quick movement turned around to see what was going on and was surprised to see Moody and the Headmaster with a girl. Atem had already gotten to his feet and hurled something towards Dumbledore with murder in those amethyst eyes of his. Severus quickly responded before Moody could release the girl and retaliate.

" _Incarcerous_ " he yelled as he made his way towards the pissed off teen giving him a warning glare which made the boy stop struggling.

Atem was pissed. Snape had stopped his second attack. He didn't care if he was already feeling the drain. He wanted to kill the old fool and his lackey.

Lupin looked over to Albus worriedly who was bleeding quite badly from his wounds. "Are you alright Headmaster?"

"I will be fine. Though I must admit I hadn't anticipated that strong of a reaction." Albus said conjuring a cloth to soak up some of the blood. He couldn't believe the boy had hit him not only once but twice before he was able to defend.

Severus turned his attention back to the Headmaster once he was sure the other mages wouldn't try and attack seeing as they had stood and taken defensive stances when Atem went down. Severus asked, "Headmaster, what is going on?"

"Ah, Severus my boy we seem to have a new guest. She will need supplies, a wand, and some clothing seeing as I do not know where from Egypt she came from." Albus told his potions master.

Severus nodded as he approached Moody to take the girl. She was barely conscious and leaning on him heavily so he picked her up carefully.

"What have you done to her?" Atem growled out aggressively while still glaring at the Headmaster and Moody.

"Nothing at all my dear boy. She is merely sedated and just needs some rest. She will be awake and alert by tomorrow morning," Albus assured sensing more power building up from the angry teen before him.

Albus had the castle create a bedroom for the girl across from the boys' room. "We will give her a week to adjust before she has to start classes. Now I suppose I should go get these cuts looked at." Albus said looking at the bound mage calculatingly before he and Moody left the room.

Remus released Atem once the other two had left hoping it was safe. Once Severus headed up the stairs to take the girl to her room Remus decided to go and see about supplies. Atem and the others silently trailed behind the potions master.

Severus checked Mana over to appease the young mage who was looking quite agitated and worried. "She will be fine. Please calm yourself."

A bit of relief washed over Atem who was kneeling holding Mana's hand. The others stayed silent not sure how to help their Pharaoh or Mana.

Remus soon broke the silence by returning with all the books she would need and the bag she had packed and left at the inn in Hogsmeade. "I don't suppose you will tell us where she is from to get her more clothes?" Remus asked hoping he might get an answer.

Atem hesitated a moment and thought about it. He could in theory send the werewolf to Upper Egypt. But his Medjai had a tendency to shoot first and ask questions later if a stranger entered their lands. He shook his head. He didn't want Lupin dead. "Not a chance!" Atem replied icily.

"Fine." Remus conjured a measuring tape to take her size and told everyone he would return with some clothing.

"Who is she?" Severus finally asked curious to Atem's violent reaction.

"My fiancée." Atem stated sharply still angry about her capture.

Severus sighed. Great this was all he needed. "Then I suppose one of those wands from the shadows is hers?" Severus asked.

Atem huffed but nodded dreading summoning from the Shadows. He was already feeling drained and weak. This would finish him for the night. Atem closed his eyes and concentrated on what he wanted. He grabbed the box and pulled her wand out and sent the others immediately back. Seto and Yugi were ready and there to catch Atem when he slumped from the summons. After that the mages went to their own room and Severus bid them a goodnight.


	18. Chapter 17

Unwilling Students

Yugioh/HP Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh or any other references I may make.

AN: So finally the original chapter 8 with bits and pieces of chapter 10. This is the chapter where I think I did something that not all of you were overly thrilled with because it became a point of no return. Part of me still thinks it's necessary otherwise it would be too easy to redeem Draco however for this one I made some concessions.

 _ **/mindspeech one on one/**_

 _ **[Group Mindspeech]**_

* * *

Thanks everyone for your kind words and support.

 **Feathertail36:** You are right. I am going to try and rectify that not sure what I am doing yet though. She is important it's just hard to write with so many characters. In my unpublished version she had a bigger role. Hopefully I can make it work. I like Kisara.

* * *

 _ **Death:**_ Let's talk about this. Simply put we all die sometime and it hurts beyond comprehension for those that are still stuck here. Trust me I know.

However this is a war. People die in wars on all sides. It doesn't matter if they are good, evil, innocent, heading for redemption and/or destruction, young, or old, whatever. This is a war against Voldemort and the crappy ministry. When people picked Voldemort's side they forfeit the path to redemption or to live. Just as a criminal forfeits their choice of life if they break into someone's home. That's what free will is. These people made their choices now they will reap the consequences. If they survive the war ok yay they get a second chance to redeem themselves and live. But if you go to war you have to accept that the choice to live might be taken from you and you might die.

I struggle as it is to kill off characters and I don't like who JK chose to kill off in the books/movies. However war is pretty unrealistic if no one dies. I am an adult and taking this from an adult's view. This isn't the story of how love and not killing the enemy wins a war like JK. Love does not fix people like Hitler.

Now with all this being said I don't know who is going to get themselves killed. Will I kill no names or will I take out major players? I am not sure because like the rest of the world I naturally do not like death and struggle with writing it, which is the main reason I changed this chapter. I felt completely torn. But I understand that in war no matter how heartbreaking it is, it happens. We as people have to accept that if there is war there is death. However freedom is worth fighting for. I support, respect, and pray for all our countrymen who are willing to sacrifice themselves for our freedom along with the police force.

 **End Rant.**

* * *

 **Things you need to know:**

This does not mean Lucius will survive this war. This is just giving me more time to decide.

You know I have been thinking about this but I don't think the school wards are nearly as strong in the 5th book or movie as they were by the 6th movie.

Draco as of right now I have no intention in redeeming him. I love that he did sort of in cannon and I love stories that take him even farther in that redemption but as of right now that is not the path he is taking. I do hold the right to change my mind but I do not think I will on this one.

Dementors: wiki says canon says they can communicate so we are going with it.

Does anyone know Nott's first name? the father

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **Monday January 19th, Mages Common Room  
** Mana awoke the next day finding a very worried Pharaoh at her bedside. She hugged him tightly. "Atem I have missed you so much."

Atem sighed in relief that Mana was alright. He pulled away and looked the girl in the eyes. "Mana that was so reckless, what if their Dark Lord had been the one to catch you instead of these fools?"

"At least these guys are sorta the good guys," Mana said cheekily.

Atem rolled his eyes. "That's not the point my love. I wanted you safe and America was the safest place for you to be. Get ready and I will meet you downstairs and we can get some breakfast." Atem left Mana's room and headed downstairs.

Mana soon came down to the common room dressed in a pair of jeans and tee. She was carrying her robe and looked at it with disdain. She saw Atem and his priests along with a man with black hair and a scruffy looking man sitting with the boys. "Who are these guys?"

"They are our babysitters," Seto answered the future queen.

Severus glared at the cold teen but ignored the comment. "I am Professor Severus Snape and this is Professor Remus Lupin aka Professor Robert Sherard when we are not in the dorm room. We are your tutors in modern magic. You will be introduced to the student body in a little bit at breakfast but will be given a week's adjustment period meaning Professor Lupin will be spending the next five days with you getting you started on the basics of modern magic."

"More schooling," she pouted as she walked over to Atem and received her wand from him.

"Yes, Miss Nkosi this is a school and since you all possess magic and have not been properly trained you will be learning it." Severus drawled while staring at the pouting girl clearly annoyed.

The teens were soon ushered out of the dorms and escorted to the Great Hall. Mana clung to Atem out of nervousness. Once they were seated Dumbledore gave a few announcements.

"Attention please. Can I have you're your attention?" Dumbledore said loudly and then waited for everyone to quiet down.

"As you are aware a project that was started by some of your peers to make it easier for those who wish to spend time with their friends who may be in another house was worked on this weekend. I am pleased to announce that a room on the 1st floor now is an inter-house common room where anyone can go to study, hang out, or play games. It is called Unity Commons. All rules are posted outside the door and your professors will go over the rules in during first period."

All four houses clapped excitedly at this and cheered loudly. Well at least some of the Slytherin students showed their excitement. Albus waited for the cheers to subside.

"One other thing before you all dig in. I am happy to announce that we have another transfer student joining us all the way from Egypt. I would like to introduce Miss Mana Nkosi. Please make her feel welcome. That is all. Dig in." Albus smiled at all the children warmly as he sat down and at his breakfast.

Draco and his friends scoffed and rolled their eyes at Dumbledore's obvious lie about the new girl. Draco was intrigued by this new girl though. What could she possibly have to do with the mages that the Dark Lord wanted? He decided to keep a close eye on her seeing as he was still stuck reporting on the mages anyways.

Harry, Hermione, and the twins looked at the new arrival questioningly but kept their questions quiet until they could talk to the mages privately.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley who is currently stuffing his face and the red headed girl is Ginny Weasley." Hermione said with some disdain towards Ron's manners.

Terrence, Adrian, Daphne, and Theo also made their way over to introduce themselves to the new girl and cause a riot at the Gryffindor table after the announcements. They sat next to the mages and welcomed Mana.

Ron didn't say too much because he was pointedly ignoring the Slytherin students that were currently sitting with them.

"I'm Fred and this is George we are related to the one stuffing his face," one of the twins said.

"I'm Harry Potter and this is Neville Longbottom." Harry said while Neville gave a shy hello.

The teens chatted a bit and asked Mana lots of questions trying to get to know the girl better. Luna had also wandered over and was introduced to Mana. They seemed to hit it off instantly.

Ron ate quietly listening to see if he could find anything interesting out that he could report to Dumbledore. And while everyone was distracted by the newcomer no one saw Ginny slip a bit of potion into Harry's drink. Mana leaned into Atem sighing quietly after being bombarded with questions.

Ron noticed this and wondered. "Are you two dating or something?"

"Yes," Atem said giving Ron a warning glare which Ron seemed oblivious too. Ron thought this little tidbit would help him get back into good graces with the Headmaster. This girl could be a weakness they could exploit.

At the end of breakfast Severus walked up to the mages and handed Mana her class schedule.

She quickly looked at the schedule and frowned. Mana did not want to learn this modern magic. She much preferred to finish learning the ancient magicks of Egypt from her master Mahad. At least she didn't have to start until next week.

 **Riddle Manor (Thursday, Jan. 22)  
** "Wormtail are the Dementors ready to attack the school?" Voldemort asked with an excited gleam in his eyes.

"Yes… my lord. They have been assembled?" stuttered Wormtail.

"Bring the leader in I want to make sure they understand their orders." Voldemort demanded.

Wormtail scurried out quickly to get the lead dementor.

When the lead dementor entered, Voldemort spoke immediately wasting no time. "We are going to strike at Hogwarts and retrieve the mages. I assume you have seen the images of what they look like from Wormtail. Remember I need them alive and unharmed no matter the cost. Wormtail can get through the wards undetected and will search out the mages for you to capture. My followers will be noticed as soon as they cross the ward line and distract anyone who dares put up a resistance." Voldemort reiterated not wanting a failed operation.

"As you wish my Lord." The dementor answered in a strange guttural voice.

Voldemort called upon Lucius, Nott, and the ten Azkaban escapees. Voldemort spoke once everyone had arrived. "Lucius and Nott you will stay with me and keep yourselves hidden. It is not time yet for the population to know what's really going on. The rest of you will attack and cause as much mayhem as possible. That idiot Fudge will just blame Black again and probably assume you are organizing under him."

The Death Eaters apparated to the edge of Hogwarts grounds and waited for their master to give them the signal. Voldemort quickly gave the dementors the signal to attack…

 **Dumbledore's Office  
** Albus was sitting in his office when he felt the school wards go off. He quickly had the castle send out guardians to protect the castle until he and the order members could get out there. He then called the heads of the houses, the Order members, and Professor Umbridge.

Albus showed Professor Umbridge the Dementors coming in mass to attack the school. She stood there in shock at the sight she saw. She couldn't believe that these creatures would dare go against Ministry control and attack the school. She was outraged by it. Dolores fire-called the Minister of Magic, who in turn called upon the Aurors to come and fight. Once she had done what Albus needed he stunned her and planted false memories to get her out of the way. She would only remember that after calling in the Aurors she went outside to confront the Dementors in the name of the ministry and passed out. He didn't want her to know about the mages powers since he planned on using them to fight the Dementors. It was bad enough the Aurors would see them.

When Moody, Doge, and Mundungus arrived Albus motioned for them and the professors to follow him and they headed for the inter-house commons since that seemed to be where the mages were at. Meanwhile McGonagall took Umbridge to the infirmary.

 **Unity Commons  
** Severus and Remus could be found in a classroom across from Unity Commons keeping themselves occupied but not socializing with one another. Remus was reading a book while Severus was grading some essays.

Severus wanted to keep an eye on the mages who had somehow convinced him and Lupin that they needed a break from tutoring to go hang out in the room with the others. He supposed expecting teenagers to have nearly fourteen hour school days all week long was a bit much and probably wearing them out so he and Lupin conceded for tonight with the understanding that after tonight it would be weekends only. Dumbledore wanted them to learn modern magic for some reason or another and so the demanding schedule was a necessary evil.

He looked up from his grading when Lupin startled from his book. They saw the headmaster, Moody, Mundungus, and a few of the professors enter the common room. Both immediately got up to see what was going on.

"Headmaster is there something wrong?" Severus asked confused to their abrupt arrival.

"Professors please gather and escort all your students to their common rooms. We are going on lockdown. Professor Sherard please escort the Gryffindors to their Tower." Albus said urgently temporarily ignoring Severus's question.

"What is going on Professor?" Harry asked as he came out of the common room with the rest of the students.

"Just get to your tower," Moody snapped irritably.

Lupin obeyed the headmaster and ushered Harry and the other Gryffindor students out of the commons and back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Mundungus please insure the transfer students in the dueling room are not a problem. Do not harm any of them. We need them capable of fighting tonight." Dumbledore told his associate as they all headed into the common room.

Mundungus went to the side room and took his wand out. Yugi, Marik, and Ryou were wary after the students who had been watching them were cleared out by the other professors. They had stopped what they were doing, grabbed their stuff, and were about to return to the main area of the common room when one of their captors came in wand out. It took a few minutes to subdue them but once they were bound he led them out of the dueling room while they grumbled under their breath to see what looked like the end of a confrontation with the others.

Once it was just the headmaster, Snape, Doge, and Moody, Albus looked at the three mages who had been spread throughout the large room.

"What do you want old man?" snapped Atem aggressively still wanting the old fools head on a platter, as he and Seto stood and moved forward to face their captors.

"Insurance and your cooperation. Elphias please bring Miss Nkosi over here." Dumbledore said he gave Severus and Moody a warning look to be ready for the violent outburst that was sure to come.

The reactions were Atem and Seto were instantly heading for Doge to stop him from taking Mana. But Severus and Moody were ready this time. Moody fired off some binding spells as he got closer to the pissed off Pharaoh who dodged immediately allowing his combat training from Kaphiri to kick in while Severus aimed for Kaiba who also took the physical route. Mana had also stood up getting ready to dodge the old man coming after her.

Unfortunately Albus intervened by pulling his wand and pointing it at Mana. She froze knowing she had nowhere to go. "Enough, Elphias take the girl." Albus said angrily not having time do deal with their dramatics.

The mages immediately halted at the implied threat and Doge retrieved the and Moody subdued Seto and Atem quickly after that. Atem struggled a bit, not wanting to be trapped by the man who had tortured him.

"Just give me a reason." Moody threatened. Atem stilled at the threat and glared daggers at Dumbledore.

"Atem!" Mana yelped as she was being dragged away. Mana tried to fight but her magic had not been working right since they put that awful bracelet on her.

"Let her go!" Atem demanded.

"No harm will come to Miss Nkosi if you agree to help us." Dumbledore assured.

"What do you want from us?" Atem asked sounding defeated as he slumped a bit in Moody's grip when Doge disappeared with Mana.

"The castle is under siege from Voldemort and an army of Dementors. Alastor says your magic can take out the Dementors fairly easily." Dumbledore explained.

"Easy? Are you kidding? Those foul creatures are not easy to kill." Seto ground out angrily hating that he was helpless at the moment.

"The only way we were able to take out those dark creatures was by using light attribute monsters." Atem commented with an air of concern in his voice at what Dumbledore was getting at.

"Bakura and I don't even have light attribute monsters in our decks," Marik said. (I have no idea if that is the case or not in the anime)

"Neither does Yugi." Atem bit out thinking quickly and hoping Yugi didn't fight his decision. He didn't want Yugi fighting those creatures again. He could barely handle them the last time. He wasn't sure if Yugi could keep his mental shields up after exposure to them if Dumbledore attacked their minds after this was all over. If it wasn't for the puzzle he was pretty sure he would have as much trouble as his priests against those creatures. He also just wanted to keep Yugi safe and as far from the fighting as possible.

Yugi looked about ready to protest but took one look at Atem and agreed with what had been said. Atem didn't want him fighting those creatures that he understood but he didn't want to leave Atem and Seto to fight alone. There was nothing he could do. He wouldn't fight the Pharaoh's decision in front of their captors. But he wished he understood Atem's reasoning.

"You two have these light monsters?" Albus asked Seto and Atem. He was a bit frustrated since he had hoped to use all five mages.

"We do," Seto answered crisply really not wanting to fight those creatures again. He struggled the last time they fought them.

"Fine you two will come with me and I will release your powers." Albus said. "Severus please escort the other three to the Gryffindor tower. Mr. Potter and his friends have a tendency to find trouble and this time I want them to stay put. Alastor and Mundungus I need you to help fight off the Death Eaters." Albus directed.

Moody and Severus released Atem and Seto and went to follow their orders. Seto and Atem quietly followed the Headmaster to the front doors. Albus quickly released the mages magic and the three went outside. When they arrived near the main gates Seto and Atem paused briefly at the sight before them. Beams of light could be seen coming across the grounds from both sides as the Aurors, a few order members, and Death Eaters fought against each other. The Dementors came in droves blackening the sky as they came towards the school entrance.

They snapped out of their daze as a few Dementors' noticed them and immediately came at them. As they came closer it grew colder and memories began to surface the mages thoughts. Atem and Seto quickly reinforced their mental shields hoping it would be enough to allow them to stand and fight.

Seto immediately called a Blue Eyes White Dragon and Atem called out his Chaos Command Magician. Their monsters were holding their own for a bit but the mages were having trouble dodging all the Dementors that seemed determined to get to them. There were just too many coming at them at once for their monsters to be able to protect them.

Albus was throwing up protection shields on himself and the mages along with using his patronus. Seto and Atem asked Albus how to cast that spell and he quickly told them to think of something happy and say expecto patronum. They quickly tried the spell and were somewhat successful. Silvery mist came out of their wands and helped keep some of the Dementors at bay. The Death Eaters and Dementors were slowly overwhelming the order members. A group of Dementors had managed to surround the mages while their monsters were fighting close by.

"There are too many of these creatures," Atem said backing up against Seto's back.

The two mages and Albus were running out of room. And the Dementors were definitely targeting them.

"It's getting so cold and it's getting harder to concentrate," Seto gritted out as memories of Gozaburo Kaiba came to the forefront of his mind.

Seto quickly called out his other two Blue Eyes White Dragons and Atem called out The Herald of Creation and Queens Knight to come to their aide. The monsters were taking out Dementor after Dementor but there were just more swarms of them everywhere. At one point Atem called out Swords of Revealing Light just to give them breathing room and for their monsters to take more out at a time.

"This is ridiculous," Seto yelled to Atem. Atem growled out in frustration. He didn't want to call a God or use his holy magick but they were running out of options.

 **/What about the shadow realm? I wonder if we took them there if it would help us destroy them, Atem suggested/**

 **/It might but I am not sure showing the old fool the shadow realm is worth the risk, and we can't be sure it wouldn't strengthen these creatures. Seto responded/**

The Dementors were slowly overwhelming them and Seto was starting to weaken from the bombardment. He felt a cold hand close around his wrist and turned to see a dementor that had gotten close enough to grab him. It started to try and drag him away from Atem and the headmaster.

Atem saw Seto in trouble and immediately reacted not caring about the consequences. He focused on his holy magick once again and shot a blazing flame of pure white fire at the creature that disintegrated upon impact.

"Atem. Don't it's not worth it." Seto admonished not wanting the Pharaoh to use that magick. It was too draining which would be dangerous with this many enemies still out and about.

Albus paused at the complete annihilation of the dementor that had gotten to Mr. Kaiba. There was no way that was shadow magick. But he had never seen a spell like that before.

"Mr. Ishtar if there is a way to stop the Dementors now would be a good time to do so," Albus said as he backed up closer to the mages trying to fend off a few more Dementors from all three of them.

"Fine," Atem growled out. The golden eye on his forehead began to glow once again as he chanted something in Egyptian.

Albus did not understand what was said but he could feel the boy's magic pulse and raw power surging in waves.

A golden sphere appeared and unfolded into a giant bird of fire. Ra was in his phoenix form.

"Winged Dragon of Ra obliterate these shadow creatures." Atem commanded.

While Ra decimated the Dementors with the other duel monsters, Atem decided on one more divine spell that would get all the ones closest to them. He would pay for using this magic, having his monsters, and Ra out but it might tip the balance just enough. He once again focused internally on what he wanted. It was an explosion of pure holy light that surrounded them and engulfed the Dementors that were too close. They immediately burst into flame and turned to ash.

Seto caught Atem as he began to fall. "You should not have done that."

"It worked didn't it." Atem said cockily to his protector.

Seto rolled his eyes. Though it was true most of the Dementors that were left were retreating after that stunt so they had a chance to look around and see what was going on elsewhere on the grounds.

Atem saw some Death Eaters hanging back and a snake looking man.

 **/Seto, I think that's Voldy./**

 **/Do you have enough strength to end this? Seto asked not sure Atem could handle much more magick at the moment./**

 **/No. Not to kill him at least. But I can pull off a** _ **Soul Fire**_ **spell. At least then he will be in the shadow realm until we can deal with him./**

 **/I can cast that also, Pharaoh./ Seto said sardonically.**

 **/No, one of us needs a shred of energy after this. The puzzle protects my mind better. You need to have your strength to protect yours. That old man will try something I can feel it./Atem ordered going into pharaoh mode to get his way.**

 **/Fine./ Seto acquiesced still not overly thrilled but he trusted Atem's instincts.**

Atem concentrated and instead of a white flame a purplish-black shadow flame erupted from his palm. He aimed directly for Voldemort. He put all his remaining power, energy, and pent up anger behind that single shadowy flame to make sure it not only worked but the man felt the punishment. Dumbledore felt the power surge and panicked when he realized where it was heading not knowing what the spell could do.

"NO!" yelled Dumbledore suddenly. Albus quickly cast any and everything he knew trying to throw the shadowy flame off its course.

"What are you doing you old fool. Let me end this." Atem bit out furiously.

The attack flew off target and hit Lucius Malfoy who screamed in agony as his soul was literally burned out of his body. He collapsed to the ground as the last shreds of his soul were sent to the shadow realm. It would be a while before his soul put itself back together again.

Voldemort backed off realizing that Lucius was either dead or unconscious and he had been the target. He wasn't actually sure what had just happened but it wasn't good. That mage would pay once his usefulness ran out. Nott bent over the blond trying to figure out if he was still alive. Casting several diagnostic spells and gasped at what he discovered.

"My lord, he is alive but…it's as if he received a Dementor's kiss. There is no soul. It's gone." Nott said anxiously shuddering at what happened to his comrade.

Voldemort glared at the mage that tried to take him out. "I want those two mages," screamed Voldemort.

"My lord please, what's left of the Dementors are retreating and we can't defeat Dumbledore.

Voldemort glared at his follower but refrained from punishing him only because he was correct. He couldn't sacrifice his followers yet and they were not fully healed from their stint in Azkaban. He scowled but signaled for a full retreat. He quickly apparated away so as not to be seen by anyone else. It was not time for the Wizarding World to know of his return.

Atem and Seto dismissed their monsters and supported one another as the Death Eaters and Dementors made a hasty retreat. Albus motioned for them to follow him back into the school. The tired and confused mages followed quietly dreading having their powers rebound.

 **Meanwhile in Gryffindor Tower….  
** Remus escorted the confused teens to the tower and disappeared just as quickly to go and help the order. McGonagall appeared shortly thereafter and told them the school was on lockdown and no one was to leave the tower until they were notified that it was safe. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and the Twins huddled together trying to figure out what was going on.

When the portrait opened again the seven Gryffindors saw Yugi, Ryou, and Marik being escorted in by Severus who left as soon as he dropped the boys off. The three mages quickly made their way over to Harry and the others.

"Where are the others?" Hermione asked in concern.

"They are with that Ra dammed Headmaster of yours." Marik said angrily not liking the situation at all.

"Why are they with the Headmaster? Do you guys know what is going on? Harry asked.

"We are supposed to babysit you guys to make sure you don't wander off on any adventures while the school is on lockdown and the High Pri…er Seto and Atem are off with Dumbledore helping him fight off the Dementors that are attacking the school." Bakura said grimacing at his slip up.

"What about Mana? Where is she?" Hermione asked catching the slip up. She was going to have to look up High Priests and see if she could make some connection. Why would they use such ancient titles unless they actually held those titles? She was beginning to think she was looking at the wrong time period. Maybe she needed to look at modern magical Egypt to figure these teens out.

"Umm…she's with them also," Marik said fumbling through his lie.

"How are those guys supposed to help fight Dementors off?" Ron asked curiously not completely understanding why Dumbledore would want the transfer students' help.

"It's hard to explain but we guess it's because our magic is slightly different than English magic. Our magick allows us to destroy Dementors not just chase them off." Marik said lamely hoping Ron and the other boy Neville would leave it at that. He did not want to explain that Duel Monsters were real to them.

"Remember even though we are in 5th year with you guys we are a few years older than you all." Ryou said after he kicked Bakura out of control, trying to make Marik's excuse more convincing.

Ron left it at that. Harry paced for a few minutes looking out one of the tower windows trying to see what was going on out there but couldn't see anything seeing as they were too far up.

"We should be down there helping them," Harry grumbled furiously. Harry was seriously wondering if he could sneak off and grab his cloak without getting caught. He was not sure whether the mages would actually make him stay as they were ordered to do.

"Well that is not an option seeing as Dumbles told us to make sure you all stay put until this is over." Marik said wishing he could be fighting too but was not willing to risk his future queen by disobeying the old man.

"What! You're going to listen to him when you should be out there fighting too not just babysitting us!" Harry said indignantly and letting his pent up frustrations get the better of him. Though a small part of him was wondering why he was making such a fuss. He blocked that part out immediately squashing that thought.

Bakura resurfaced angrily. He grabbed Harry by the shirt and shoved him against the wall. "Don't you dare question us. You don't know the whole story. You will stay put in this tower. Bakura warned dangerously in a low voice.

Harry gulped. This was the part of Ryou that terrified him.

"Boys! Stop this at once! Hermione cried out. Harry listen to reason. You can't actually be serious about wanting to go out there. It's far too dangerous out there." Hermione said worried for her friend's irrational behavior.

Bakura backed off and switched with Ryou again.

"I thought you didn't want to fight this Dark Lord of yours?" Yugi asked looking at the scowling teen in confusion.

"I don't." Harry admitted now completely confused with himself. "I just feel…I don't know. I just feel the need to be down there." Harry snapped and scowled as he went over to sit in front of the fire place.

Ron and Ginny quickly joined him. Fred and George looked over at the trio in suspicion. Something odd was going on and they were now determined to find out.

"What on earth was that about?" Ryou asked concerned for the boy who was acting rather strangely.

"I have no idea" Neville said speaking up for the first time wondering himself what was going on with his friend.

"We will find out." The twins said together worried for their friend.

"We may need your help Hermione. You are the best in the research department." Fred told the young witch.

"Alight I will go to the library tomorrow. Do you have an idea on what I should be looking for?"

"Anything that has to do with behavior changes or moodiness" George said stating their suspicions aloud.

"I can help too." Neville shyly said wanting to help Harry.

"Harry, don't listen to them. I think it's brave that you want to go down and help protect the school. You are a true Gryffindor and that's just what we do. Don't let anyone tell you differently." Ginny said sighing and leaning on Harry's shoulder. Harry cringed at the contact from Ginny but at the same time he felt strangely grateful for the support.

"I could maybe sneak upstairs and grab your cloak Harry," Ron whispered conspiringly. Harry perked up at that. No one would suspect Ron of grabbing the cloak.

Ron got up quietly and attempted to sneak up to his room. What he didn't know was that a certain spirit is suspicious of everyone and so followed the unknowing boy.

 **[That Ron kid is up to something.] Bakura sent the others as he watched Ron grab a shimmery cloak that when he put on made him disappear.**

Bakura was drooling he wanted that item and wanted it now. Oh the chaos he could cause with an item like that. He warned the others that Ron was coming down invisible and to keep an eye on Harry. Just as Ron reached Harry under the cloak Ryou and Marik came towards them and Ryou "accidently" fell into the general area of where Ron was standing. A loud oomph could be heard as Ryou collided with Ron who fell on his bottom. Marik grabbed the cloak off of Ron while Ron huffily went and sat back on the couch next to Harry glaring at Ryou the whole time who stood their innocently.

"Nice try. But not good enough," smirked an amused Marik.

Hermione chastised them also but Ron and Harry just glared and began playing chess to get their minds off of what was going on outside with the others watching.

 **Dumbledore's Office  
** When they returned to the office Albus immediately bound their powers using some sparkly powder that infused itself into the bracelet and chanting something neither boy understood. It didn't help that he spoke so quietly that it sounded like mumbled gibberish.

"Why did you stop me," Atem finally asked confused and angry as he felt the spell take affect which made him feel even worse than he was already feeling. He was mentally, magically, and physically exhausted.

"You see Mr. Ishtar Voldemort cannot die. He is not quite mortal and I believe he is close to immortality. There are some items that need to be found and destroyed before he is killed. One has been found and destroyed but I suspect there are more." Dumbledore explained not wanting to give too much away since they were fairly friendly with Potter.

"What are these items?" Seto asked tiredly feeling lost as he realized that if they didn't escape who knew how long they would be prisoners of this old man.

"Ah my dear boy that is an explanation for another day." Albus said refusing to answer that question. Potter wasn't ready to know the truth yet.

Atem and Seto were royally ticked off at the old man's refusal to answer the question. They stood arms folded across each other glaring at Albus.

"And now onto other matters. I sensed quite a bit of power coming from the two of you. Its odd neither Bill nor I sensed that much power when we first brought you in. Which means you are hiding it. Now why would you hide your true magical strength?" Dumbledore asked gravely.

"We don't know what you are talking about." Snapped Atem who was getting slightly nervous at where this conversation was going. He was starting to regret calling upon Ra and his divine magicks.

"Ah but I think you do Mr. Ishtar. It seems to me there is more to learn about you and your mysterious magics. Seeing as I am almost positive you used some other form of magic tonight to kill those Dementors. A magic that I have never seen before. What was it? What did you do?" Albus said as he approached the mouthy young pharaoh and grabbed his chin roughly forcing the boy to look into his eyes trying to use legilimency. Albus was unable to get through the maze that protected the boys mind. It baffled him to no end he had never seen anything like it.

Atem flinched back a little not wanting the crazy old man near him. He could feel the invasion and thanking Ra the puzzle protected him. He was not sure he could protect himself at this point in time.

"I will find out more about you, your shadow magic, and everything you know about it one way or another," Threatened Albus dropping his facade and pushing a bit of his own power at the boy.

"We don't know anything more about our magic then you do. Our ancestors didn't exactly leave us a handbook with instructions. All we know is what you have seen. So back off!" Seto said aggressively stepping in between the headmaster and the Pharaoh.

Albus took advantage of the boy glaring directly at him and tried to break into his mind hoping he would be more successful. Albus could feel a slightly weakened mental state but all he got were some surface thoughts from the icy brunette.

Seto felt the intrusion and decided it was worth a minor headache to let the man see his current thoughts. He was thinking of all the different ways he could kill Dumbledore and make it look like an accident. After a few of those thoughts he quickly looked away from the old man and reinforced his shields the best he could.

Albus backed off and was a bit pale. "Well Mr. Kaiba that's quite creative. Hopefully we can come to an understanding sooner than later."

He sighed giving up for the evening quite exhausted himself and a bit disturbed from seeing his death in quite a few unusual ways. He fire-called Elphias to escort Miss Nkosi back to the dorm.

"Come I shall take you back to your dorm. We will have another discussion about your magic at a later time and I expect you two to be more cooperative and forthcoming." Albus told the teens in warning.

Seto and Atem didn't even bother to respond. They were exhausted and just focused on walking back to their dorm room so they could pass out.

When the two teens arrived back to the dorm the others were already back and waiting anxiously for the return of the Pharaoh and High Priest. Mana ran immediately to Atem and hugged him. As the adults left, all the mages slumped on the squashy couches and they filled each other in on what had happened.

They soon went to sleep dreading what Dumbledore had up his sleeves to get the information he wanted.


	19. Chapter 18

Unwilling Students

Yugioh/HP Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh or any other references I may make.

AN: So here is part of the original chapter 9. Sorry I am moving slow on this part of the revision. This chapter had issues. I think I fixed some of it and yes I know I split it in a really bad spot but I did. Hopefully it's not too bad of a split. Next chapter will have the rest of 9 starting with breakfast.

 _ **/mindspeech one on one/**_

 _ **[Group Mindspeech]**_

* * *

 **James Birdsong:** Thank you for reading my story.

I am glad people seem to be enjoying this newer version. Thanks again everyone for your continued support!

* * *

 **Things you need to know:**

 **Valentine's Day could only find in S. Africa not Egypt I didn't see it on the banned list either but I don't think it's celebrated in Egypt.**

 **I am married and have an amazing relationship with my husband but I don't particularly care for Valentine's Day and that probably shows in this. I never have and probably never will. Just letting you know.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **Riddle Manor (Still Thursday, January 22)  
** Voldemort paced his dark study while the others waited downstairs as he went over this evening's failure. He was very angry at the failure of his attack and the loss of his most loyal follower. That shadow mage would pay dearly once he got his hands on the boy. The two he saw during the battle had to be the ones he needed for the ritual he wanted performed. They were very powerful and the Malfoy heir had also mentioned those two and he seemed to think they lead their little group based on his descriptions.

Now he just had to get his hands on them. The other mages would be needed for him to extract their powers and give them to his loyal followers. He himself would take the power from the one who tried to kill him tonight. A new plan started to formulate in his head which would allow young Malfoy to exact some revenge without killing off the mage he needed. He smiled wickedly as he put his new plan on paper for Draco.

"Wormtail!" Voldemort yelled.

"Yes…My Lord…" Wormtail responded cowering at his lord's displeasure.

"Come here. I wish to call upon the others now!" Voldemort said impatiently as he grabbed his sniveling servant's arm and touched the dark mark upon the man's arm. Wormtail flinched in pain from the dark spell.

Voldemort's followers began to arrive and headed for the room that held Voldemort and the ones who participated in the attack on Hogwarts. Voldemort told his followers of Lucius Malfoy's soul being taken.

Narcissa was very upset at the loss of her husband. She was sure he would not return to the land of the living since the others that had lost their souls to the mages had not awoken yet.

"Severus deal with informing young Mr. Malfoy and make sure his part of these instructions are clear. I need those mages alive to perform the ritual." Voldemort ordered as he handed a letter to Severus to be delivered to Draco Malfoy. "And Severus make sure the Headmaster does not suspect any foul play for this one," Voldemort hissed out.

Severus took the letter and bowed low hiding his hatred with false submission, "As you wish my lord." Severus quickly moved back into the circle of death eaters relieved to be out from under the Dark Lord's scrutiny for a short while. The meeting continued without missing a beat.

"Rookwood what more can you tell me about the ritual spell in the Book of the Dead?" Voldemort asked.

Rookwood immediately stepped out of his spot in the circle and began explain what he had discovered to the Dark Lord hoping he would be pleased with what he had found.

"Well my Lord the spell that the High Priest needs to chant has been translated fully from the Hieroglyphs to Latin. The Pharaoh needs to channel his magick into the blood from the innocent that will be flowing through an infinity circle rune and the two ankh runes that we will have to create in the ritual room. We also need him to bless the runes with an ancient prayer that I have translated but I think it will be more potent if he does it in ancient Egyptian. There is one thing that I found that I had missed earlier in the ritual. We need a necklace of ancient Egyptian origin to sit in the center of the infinity rune. Once the empowered blood soaks fully into the necklace the one receiving the gift must put the necklace on and recite the chant of immortality." Rookwood explained.

"And what of the power extraction spell? Have you made any headway on the translation?" Voldemort asked feeling quite pleased that he would soon reach his goal of true immortality. **  
**

"Once the ritual has been completed you will be free to extract the mages powers. This ritual requires a full moon, a complicated potion, and a chant from the one who will receive the gift of shadow magick. I believe I am finished with the potion translation, and looks to take a while. I have also finished translating the chant that needs to be said." Rookwood finished explaining relieved that he had gotten everything done.

"Give the potion recipe to Severus. Severus I want this done as soon as possible!" Voldemort snapped annoyed that the potion could be a setback.

Severus looked at the potion and paled this was not an easy potion to brew. It had to be very exact or it would kill the person who ingested it with all the poisonous ingredients in it.

"Rookwood take a team to Egypt. Get me an ancient necklace." Voldemort said before dismissing his followers. "Severus, stay for a moment."

"Yes my lord?" Severus asked.

"The mages that fought the Dementors are they the ones I need for the ritual?" Voldemort asked.

"I believe so but there are two descendants of the nameless Pharaoh. Atem Ishtar whom you saw this evening and his cousin Yugi Motou," Severus said dreading being a spy at the moment but remaining impassive in front of the Dark Lord.

"Which of the two is more powerful?"

Severus continued to remain impassive while keeping his true feelings hidden behind his shields as he answered the Dark Lord's question, "The one that tried to kill you my lord."

"I need you to get at least the mages from this evening to one of the Hogsmeade weekends."

"My lord that could be difficult. Dumbledore won't let them off castle grounds. He used a hostage just to get the two mages to come out and fight you." Severus said so surprised he actually questioned the orders. How would he pull that off?

"Don't question me! Find a way to get them there. With their powers weakened by that fool Dumbledore we should be able to get them easily." Voldemort said starting to get a dangerous edge to his tone. He hated being questioned by his followers.

"I will try my lord." Severus said respectfully hoping his outburst didn't get him crucioed.

"Don't try. Just do it. Draco will lead them to a secluded location and I will station some of our younger Death Eaters around Hogsmeade to wait and collect them. Our younger recruits who have just graduated from Hogwarts within the last few years should be able to blend in better than the others." Voldemort said ending the conversation giving Snape a clear dismissal. Severus got back to Hogwarts and went straight to Dumbledore's office. Even though it was late he knew the old man was waiting for him.

 **Elsewhere in Riddle Manor  
** Narcissa left the meeting completely distraught over what had been discovered about Lucius. She would have to do some damage control when the media found out he was at Hogwarts when the attack happened. She was also very worried for her son. While she was honored that the man thought Draco deserved to get some revenge and that he had been given a mission at such a young age she did not want him going up against these dangerous mages. She hoped he only played a small part in their capture.

As she was heading towards the apparition point she saw Lord Nott and decided to speak with him about his son seeing as Draco had given her and Lucius some disturbing news in one of his letters home.

"Lord Nott, might I have a word with you?" Narcissa said gaining the lord's attention.

Nott inclined his head. "Of course."

"Draco sent a letter home about your son with some concerning news. He has been seen associating with the mages our lord wants. I assume this means you have not told him of whom they are and how dangerous they are." Narcissa said shuddering at what one of those mages had done to her husband.

"Thank you Lady Malfoy. I will address this matter with my son." Nott stated as he paled at the news. He was not sure how he felt about his son befriending the one who was able to take out Lucius Malfoy. On the other hand it could be useful in information gathering for his lord.

The two walked silently to the apparition point and said their goodbyes. When Nott arrived home he immediately sent his fastest owl with a letter explaining who the mages were and warning him about the one who took out the elder Malfoy. He wondered why the Malfoy heir had not told his son but perhaps he didn't because they were not what one would call close friends.

 **Hogwarts, Headmaster's office  
** Severus told Dumbledore everything except the part about Hogsmeade. He had no idea how to pull that off, still protect his charges, and keep both his masters happy. He had a few weeks to figure things out too. After his meeting Severus went down to his rooms and had a strong drink. It had been a long day.

 **Friday  
** The next morning Severus summoned Draco first thing. Draco arrived to his godfather's office before breakfast. He was curious as to what he wanted. He knocked on the door and waited for acknowledgement. When he entered the office he noticed a letter in his professor's hands and the grim look on his face.

Severus sat in his desk chair with his back stiffened and looked Draco directly in the eyes, "As I am sure you are aware last night the Dark Lord attacked the school in an attempt to capture the mages. An attempt was made on the Dark Lord's life by one of the mages but the spell was diverted somehow and hit your father instead. He did not die but…his soul is gone. He is being kept alive in hopes that we may somehow recover his soul."

Draco was in shock to say the least. He couldn't believe it. His father could not be gone. He paced as he let the information Snape told him sink in. He stilled for a moment clenching his fists and his grey eyes darkened while his lips curled in a snarl, "Who did this to him?"

"Seeking revenge is not an option right now," Severus warned. "The Dark Lord has a mission for you and does not want you distracted is that understood." Severus said harshly with his penetrating glare to get the seriousness of the situation across to the boy.

Draco glared back but took the sealed envelope from his godfather knowing he didn't have an option with the Dark Lord involved. He would have to follow orders before he could get his revenge. Draco quickly opened it and read his instructions.

 _Draco,_

 _Once Severus gets the mages to Hogsmeade it will be your job to lure the Pharaoh's descendent, Atem Ishtar, and the one that is a descendent to the high priest, Seto Kaiba, alone and unharmed to a secluded area. They have the blood ties and power I need. I will attain the other three mages either then or at a later date. My followers will be waiting for you to signal them and they will find you and portkey the mages to me. They will be stationed throughout Hogsmeade with orders to target any of the other mages as discretely as possible until you give your signal. You must not be seen. You will not seek revenge for your father until I no longer need the mages._

Draco glared at the letter. He wanted revenge but he understood why he had to wait. Though it didn't help his mood any. Maybe some non-permanent damage would be acceptable.

"If you should need any help contact me and I will make sure to be around. I will let you know when I have convinced the old fool to let them go to Hogsmeade" Severus said to the glaring teen.

"I don't need your help. I can do it without you just get them there." Draco sneered haughtily.

Severus narrowed his eyes and sneered at the obstinate teen, "Fine I will see you in class." Severus sighed as the Malfoy heir left his office getting another headache already. He did not want to see Draco follow this path but it seemed like it might be too late for the boy.

Severus left his office and stalked angrily to the mages dorm next. This was not going to go well at all. The mages were just coming down from their room as Severus entered. "Sit we need to talk."

The mages hesitated at their captor's cold order and then chose to glare defiantly. Severus sighed and tried to control his agitation. After a few moments of glaring at each other the mages finally acquiesced and sat on the comfy couches.

Severus glared at them for a moment more and then tore into Seto and Atem. "You foolish boys what were you thinking?! You dared attack the Dark Lord! Do you even have an inkling of how powerful that monster is or any idea of what you have done?!" Severus took angry steps towards his foolish charges while he ranted.

"What does it matter Snape? The old fool threw my attack off." Atem defended himself and his priest not really understanding what the big deal was.

Severus' temper flared and he clenched his jaw in frustration then he snapped at the Ishtar boy, "The big deal Mr. Ishtar is that now Dumbledore will want to know more about you six, the Dark Lord now knows which of you two he needs for a ritual, and to top that off you took Lucius Malfoy's soul! How do you expect me to keep you safe if you turn all of Slytherin against you?"

"It's not like we are going to spill our secrets to anyone any time soon." Kaiba snapped annoyed with the man's attitude towards them.

"He may not give you a choice. There is always a way to get what you want." Severus snapped back glaring at the young CEO.

"We can protect ourselves." Bakura argued back.

"Right, with your actual powers so diminished." Severus said snorting derisively.

"Wait a sec. Did you say ritual?" Yugi asked interrupting the strange argument.

The mages stopped and stared expectantly at Snape.

Severus sighed wearily and sat down across from the mages. "The Dark Lord stole a book from Egypt back in October. I believe it is called the Book of the Dead."

Marik and Atem paled at the name of that book.

"There is a ritual that the Dark Lord wants to perform but it requires a High Priest and Pharaoh or their descendants."

Atem looked at Severus darkly and asked, "In what capacity?"

"He needs Mr. Kaiba here to chant a spell and you to give some ancient blessing and empower the ritual. Through this ritual he plans to gain immortality. Once he is finished with you two he plans on stripping you of your shadow magick by making you consume a potion that the Dark Lord is having me brew." Severus answered.

The immortality ritual might be a temporary issue but at least we don't have to worry about the second part at all." Marik smirked confidently.

The others nodded in agreement knowing the contents of the book of the Dead well enough.

"What are you talking about? If the Dark Lord gets those two it will happen. He will become immortal and they will lose their magic" Severus said in exasperation.

"Oh sure your dark lord would become an ageless immortal but those types of immortals can be killed it's just harder and the way of killing him has to be a bit extreme. Besides that's what beheading is for. And if you can't stomach a beheading I suppose we could use the Book of Amun Ra to undo the ritual. And, trust us the power extraction spell from the Book of the Dead will not work on the Phar…er Atem's shadow magick or any of us for that matter." Marik said confidently enjoying the baffled look on their dark captors face.

Severus rolled his eyes at the arrogance of the mages. "And how pray tell can you be so sure of that?"

"There are only two ways to attain shadow magick and they are not mentioned in the Book of the Dead I can assure you. He has the wrong book if he wants shadow magick" Marik told Snape arrogantly **.**

"Marik you have said too much." Bakura stated cutting the tomb keeper off before he told Snape about the Millennium Spell Book and the ancient scriptures that he had studied his whole life. "We can trust no one with this information especially you since you answer to two masters."

"Sorry Snape. Our secrets are dangerous and cannot be revealed to anyone." Atem said agreeing with Bakura.

"Fine, for your sakes I hope you are right," Severus replied. "There is one other problem. The Dark Lord wishes for me to get at the very least Atem and Kaiba to Hogsmeade for some trap he has planned. "I don't know how I am going to convince Dumbledore into letting you all go let alone how to protect you once you are there." Severus said frustrated.

The mages frowned at this news. "Looks like Voldierot is getting impatient and wants us to come out and play." Bakura stated.

Seto sat forward a bit on the couch with a serious expression on his face while looking at Snape. "That could be potentially disastrous for us. We don't know enough about modern magic to protect ourselves using it and we can't use our magick."

"How long until the next Hogsmeade weekend?" Mana asked with a worried look on her face.

"As of today about three weeks. The next trip is Valentine's day weekend."

"Well that doesn't give us much time to learn much defense especially with us behind and that awful Umbridge woman." Yugi stated while nervously biting his lips.

"We really should do something about her." Bakura said smirking manically.

"What is Valentine's day?" Mana asked curiously not having heard of that holiday in her lessons with Samira on the modern world. Though she had to admit she still had a lot to learn about the modern world.

Severus just put his head in his hands. It was way too early in the morning for this. He looked up to answer the question and saw a pale looking Atem shaking his head discreetly with pleading eyes.

Severus smirked evilly. "It is a muggle holiday that has been embraced by English witches and wizards since about the 14th century. It is a festival of romantic love and many people give cards, letters, flowers, chocolates, or presents to their significant other. Basically it's a wonderful holiday for girls to get their boyfriends, fiancées, or husbands to show them how much they are loved by getting them to do whatever you want for the day."

"Oh Atem doesn't that sound like a wonderful holiday. Why don't we have that in Egypt? We should introduce this holiday to the clans!" Mana exclaimed excitedly.

Atem just looked stricken at the mere idea. The others were snickering softly at their Pharaoh's expense earning death glares from him. "Let's discuss this later, Mana." Atem said pleadingly.

"Oh fine. But if it turns out to be a great holiday we will talk about this again." Mana said smiling sweetly at the Pharaoh.

Atem then turned his attention back to Severus who was now on the receiving end of his glares. Severus was just amused by the entire situation. The teens packed their backpacks after that and got ready to head to breakfast.


	20. Chapter 19

Unwilling Students

Yugioh/HP Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh or any other references I may make.

AN: So here is the second part of the original chapter 9. Sorry I am moving slow on this part of the revision. This needed a lot of revision. I hope it is still entertaining. This is a really long day/chapter compared to what I normally post.

 **Also please note I have something coming up in the upcoming week so I will not be able to work on or get any more revised chapters up until after next Wednesday unless I can get another out before this upcoming Friday. After next Wednesday I will get my bootie going again.**

Thank you again to everyone who is reading my story. Another thank you to those who are reviewing. It helps to know that you guys are really there. I appreciate your encouragement and ideas. :)

 _ **/mindspeech one on one/**_

 _ **[Group Mindspeech]**_

* * *

 **Things you need to know:**

 **Remember this is still the day after the attack on Hogwarts**

 _ **Decree #26 "**_ _ **Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach**_ **"**

 **Mind links:** **ok so I admit it's a bit of a plot hole and I have ignored it. So here is what I have finally decided at least for now. I still might change my mind because for some reason I'm still not entirely sure what I want. But for right now only those tied to ancient Egypt have unblocked access to one another meaning the bracelets can't block this. However distance still can and the mages do not keep these links open all the time. Having that many people in one's head would drive someone crazy. As far as this story is concerned I would say no farther than what I have already used which is from the Gryffindor tower area to the Headmaster's office which I imagine isn't that close but yet not that far away. Now for future shadow mages I have a few different ideas in mind for getting a hold of the mages. Since they will be all over the world they need a way to contact the court if they need help. So if I need to make a decision in this story on it I will but not yet.**

 **Potion of Illusion: transfigures a person into the closest person to them for a period of time (this is not a harry potter potion I got it from somewhere else and this is actually what this potion does) I am taking liberties on the amount of time and using images instead of people.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **Friday, January 23** **rd** **(still)  
** "Let's head down for breakfast. Now as for Defense we will continue tutoring at every night. You pick up spells fairly quickly we just have to teach them to you. I do suggest however you speak with Potter and Granger about their weekend extracurricular activities it might be of some help." Severus told the teens once they had finished packing up.

Harry woke up that morning still slightly annoyed at Marik and Ryou for not letting him sneak down to help fight last night. He shook his head at his thoughts slightly confused. Shrugging his shoulders he joined his friends and walked down to breakfast complaining with Ron the whole way about the interference.

The Gryffindors ran into Hagrid on their way to the Great Hall and he looked even more battered and bruised then he did when returned to the castle.

"Hagrid are you all right?" Harry asked concerned for the man.

"It's nothin Harry. I'm fine." Hagrid told the boy.

"Did you revise your lessons, Hagrid?" Hermione asked tentatively hoping that Hagrid did so he could avoid Umbridge's wrath.

"Na, Hermione. It's too late. She already put me on probation. Won't be long before she gets rid of me. So I might as well teach you guys what I want until then. But don't worry about me. Go on now get to breakfast."

 **Great Hall  
** The three teens were not thrilled to hear that news but did as they were told. They slowly walked into the Great Hall wondering who was going to get fired first Hagrid or Trelawney.

Theo sat down at the Slytherin table for breakfast with the others and soon got an owl from his father. He opened the letter immediately curious about what his father might want. He paled at the contents. Atem hadn't been completely truthful on why he and the others were unwilling students. He needed to talk to Atem but with the way the schedules were set up he would have to wait until after dinner.

Draco watched Theo and his other friends. He couldn't figure out the boy's angle, hanging out with known neutrals. He saw him receive a letter and wondered if it was from his father. He guessed it probably was since his father was also at the battle last night. Maybe Theo would help him find a way to question the mages. They were not what one would call close but their fathers worked together very closely. Draco then turned his attention towards the objects of his anger and glared hatefully. At least they were eating at their own table for this meal.

The mages made it down to breakfast shortly after the Gryffindor trio and sat down next to them. Harry seemed miffed and a bit distracted by Ginny and Ron so the mages did their own thing. Though Harry looked away from Ron and Ginny every once in a while seemingly contemplating something. Hermione was ignoring everyone while reading the Dailey Prophet along with Neville about the attack last night. The twins grabbed Marik and Ryou immediately upon entrance to plan a new prank.

Daphne got up from the Slytherin table and dragged Tracey Davis with her demanding she get to know her new friends, and made her way over to Mana as soon as the mages sat down. She didn't want to deal with her house and the aftermath of last night's attack.

Mana was looking at a book called, "Muggles, Magic, and Pranks", which the twins had let Marik and Bakura borrow since they didn't understand most of what it was talking about.

Mana greeted the girls excitedly. You have to check this prank out. I think I have to try this!" Mana gushed as she showed the girls the "True Blue Spell" not getting the reference one bit but still excited about the idea of it.

"Aw they are so cute!" Daphne loved the pictures in the books though she totally didn't get the reference either.

Tracey on the other hand had watched television before as a little kid so she was giggling uncontrollably while wondering what kind of chaos that would create.

Tracey went into a long explanation about the cartoon the book was referencing. They started giggling uncontrollably to the point the boys were looking a bit frightened. The three girls ignored the boys and studied what was needed and planned to bug Dobby for the materials as soon as they finished girls ate quickly and suddenly excused themselves promising to return before the end of breakfast. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched the girls go curiously.

Everywhere around the Great Hall you could hear snippets of gossip about the Sirius Black, the Death Eater escapees, and the attack they were involved in from the previous night. Except from the mages who really didn't want to deal with last night and all that it entailed.

"Look at this you guys." Hermione said anxiously as she got everyone's attention and showed everyone the article on the ministry worker that died.

"Who was this Bode guy?" Yugi asked curiously after skimming the article.

"It sounds familiar…" Ron said trying to remember where he had heard the name before. "Oh yeah he was in the hospital while dad was in there." Ron said finally remembering.

"Now that you say that he does seem familiar." Fred said pausing in the prank planning with his brother and the twin pyros to listen to the others.

"I remember that plant being delivered to him as a Christmas present." George added.

"I am surprised we didn't recognize it unlike Ronnikins over there we actually know what Devil's Snare looks like." Fred added smirking at his now annoyed younger brother.

"Hey I know what it looks like. It's just who would expect that kind of plant to turn up in the hospital." Ron defended glaring at his brothers who were cracking up at his expense.

"I just read about that plant. Whoever gave it to that Bode guy was definitely trying to kill the guy. There is no way the person who potted the plant would mistake Devil's Snare for anything else." Seto added in remembering one of Snape's recent herbology lessons.

"Kaiba's right it was murder, a clever one at that." Hermione agreed.

Harry sat there thinking while listening to the conversation wondering why that name was so familiar to him and suddenly it came to him. "I remember this guy. I saw him on the day of my hearing."

Hermione's eyes grew wide and spoke loudly as it finally came to her, "Now I remember! He was an Unspeakable and worked in the Department of Mysteries."

"Didn't you say that's the place you have been seeing in your dreams?" Ryou asked curiously.

"Yea, we think there is something that Voldemort wants down there." Harry answered.

"I wonder if the professors know anything more." Yugi mused as he watched three of them converse quietly at the staff table.

Harry's face darkened briefly as he thought about the lack of information they would get. "If they do, we certainly won't find out about it with Decree number twenty-six."

"Maybe she will talk about last night's attack in DADA today or maybe it will change how she teaches the class now that there is proof of danger." Ryou said thoughtfully desperately wanting better defense lessons.

"Doubt it! That toad probably couldn't teach us even if she wanted too." Ron answered while shoving more food in his mouth.

"We seriously need to learn how to defend ourselves. I wish Umbridge wasn't so worthless." Marik whined hating feeling so absolutely defenseless.

The Golden Trio and the Weasley clan all looked to one another and seemed to make a silent decision.

Hermione was the one to speak up, "We can help you with that little issue." She said quietly as she took out some gold coins and gave one to each of the mages.

"What is it that you are doing?" Yugi asked Hermione.

"Well every weekend a bunch of us secretly meet and practice DADA." Hermione whispered barely audible.

"We would love for you all to join us." Harry added hoping that the mages would join them.

Everyone agreed that it would be worth trying and agreed to join. Hermione passed a piece of parchment for them to sign.

Once that was settled Bakura and Marik continued to plan with the twins until the three girls suddenly returned and interrupted.

"Marik, Ryou can you do us a favor today?" Mana asked sweetly smiling at the two crazy priests.

"What is it you need?" Marik asked his future queen.

"Well you see we have a little experiment we would like to try but…we need some potions made. I don't start classes until Monday and well…you two never do the potions assignments anyways so we were wondering if you could make the potion of illusion for at least two people and the potion used for the True Blue spell?" Mana asked smiling excitedly while showing the boys the two potions in the book.

"We already asked Dobby to retrieve everything we need so you wouldn't even have to take anything from Professor Snape." Daphne added hoping they would do this for multiple reasons. One being no explosions for one morning which would be a miracle and this little distraction could prove to be entertaining.

Marik and Bakura had already had plans for this morning's potions class which included destroying cauldrons and looked about ready to protest but then thought better of this decision after one look from the Pharaoh that said you will indulge your future queen or you will have me to deal with which changed their minds quickly. They said yes and the looks of excitement on the three girls' faces actually made their acquiescence worth it.

Breakfast had finally ended and while everyone left the Great Hall to head to class Bakura and Marik snuck back to the dorms to grab the materials Dobby had gotten for the girls along with pigs feet, pigs flesh, and some truffles for a potion they were originally going to make at another time.

 **Potions Class  
** The insane mages made it to class barely on time and sat at the farthest table from the front of the room. They needed Snape to ignore them to complete the three different potions they were working on.

Severus walked into the classroom and blatantly ignored the mages. They couldn't do too much damage if they brewed the potion he had planned. It was just a simple antiseptic potion for wound cleaning. They were sitting alone in the back of the room so at least everyone else should be safe if they did manage something.

Marik and Bakura ignored the ingredients on the board and grabbed the few ingredients they needed for their own potion and quietly got to work. They quietly finished their potions and stuffed them in their robes trying to be as discreet as possible.

Severus seriously thought he was delusional. He had made it through a class with the terrible twin pyros with no explosions or melted cauldrons. Something must be wrong. That or they were up to something. He watched them suspiciously as they exited out of the classroom.

Once class was finished all the students left the classroom talking about how peaceful the class had been and were completely shocked at this turn of events. Well, all accept for Tracey and Daphne who met up with the crazy transfers and got their potions from the boys. The girls planned on meeting with Mana during the fifteen minute passing period right before lunch so their plan could begin during lunch.

The mages headed for their next class after handing the girls their potions. The Gryffindor students' hadn't waited for them so they spoke freely of their plans for Umbridge.

"So is operation "Make Umbridge Useful" still on our agenda for today?" Atem asked the others.

"Definitely. I cannot stand another minute of her class without something to do." Marik whined.

"I just hope we don't get caught." Ryou said cautiously as they headed towards class.

"It will be fine and besides I need more practice using the rod." Seto stated arrogantly as they walked into the classroom.

 **DADA  
** Umbridge greeted the students in her usual patronizing voice and began class. "Today you will read chapter ten and copy it four times over."

Marik glared at the woman and raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Ishtar," came the sickly sweet voice of the toad like woman in too much pink.

"Since we were attacked last night shouldn't we be learning the actual spells since we cannot protect ourselves using theory?"

"As I have stated before theoretical knowledge should be sufficient to get you through your exams. And you have no need to protect yourselves that is what Aurors and the Ministry is for. Last night was dreadful but as you can see we were all safe because we had trained professionals there to protect us. Students do not need to concern themselves with adult matters," lectured Umbridge who was still miffed that the Dementors would dare go against the Ministry and that she had ended up in the hospital wing.

The mages glared at the woman in front of them and Marik looked over to Seto giving him a pleading look.

Seto smirked at the others, took control of Umbridge, and subtly encouraged her to teach them practical defense instead of the theory. This way she should flow naturally into a lesson on a defense spell she knew. After about fifteen minutes of waiting Seto's nudges with the rod kicked in.

"Alright class I have changed my mind. Everyone put their books away and get out your wands. Today we will be learning the spell _Everte Statum._ This particular spell throws a person backwards so if someone is attacking you physically this spell should help give you more time to properly defend yourself. Now take your wands out and get into partners we will try the spell a few times." Dolores said as she cast a spell to cushion the walls and floor.

The students were staring at their professor like she had grown another head. She chided them to move faster and the students came out of their shock induced fog and did as they were told. Hermione and Malfoy immediately looked over to the mages suspiciously but they were doing what everyone else was doing and didn't seem distracted by concentrating on any other spells.

Draco knew the mages had different magicks but he also knew Dumbledore had limited their access to their magic. He didn't really know much about shadow magick so he couldn't figure out how they were controlling Umbridge but he was positive one of them was. He was also sure that they could not have learned the _imperious curse_ already. He continued to watch them carefully while plotting ways to get one of them alone for his own personal interrogation.

Hermione was also suspicious of the mages. They seemed like nice enough guys and she really liked Mana. Harry also really liked them but she seriously suspected them of using dark magic. She was almost positive they were somehow controlling Professor Umbridge. She decided to head to the library before dinner since she had a free period and do some research. She had to go there anyways to look up stuff about things that could alter personalities because of Harry's odd moods lately.

Class finally ended and everyone left the classroom stunned as they headed down for lunch. They couldn't believe Umbridge had changed her mind. Daphne and Tracey broke off from everyone to meet Mana down in the kitchens. The three girls convinced the elves to add their illusion potions to the Headmaster and Umbridge's drinks. The house elves really held no love for either adult and so had no problem in helping the children with harmless pranks. The house elves had also promised that the images they needed would be on their targets' plates when they sat down for lunch so they would be impossible to miss.

 **Girls' Prank  
** The girls quickly left DADA and found an empty room as close to the Great Hall as possible to finish their prank. Mana placed a small blue clay figurine with white pants and a white cap onto the floor. Then she poured the True Blue potion all over the clay figurine. It would provide the personality of the cartoon characters her figure would portray.

Mana, Daphne, and Tracey said the incantation together to finish the first part of the spell by pushing their power through their wands and chanting "Et nunc, cum virtute omnibus praeceptum, Lutum fieri Smurf, et ante me stare," as a jet of blue light poured from their wands into the little blue figurine.

They hoped with the amount of power they were using that it would make the spell impossible to dispel and make the little blue creatures last longer. Based on the spell in the book it should work perfectly.

The next step Mana did on her own. She cast _Geminio_ on her little figurine and it started slowly multiplying. "How many copies will this spell make?" Mana asked the other two as the spell kept slowly multiplying her little creature.

"Um…I think they multiply until the spell is cancelled." Tracey said trying to remember how that spell worked.

"Oh how do we cancel it when we get enough?" Mana asked curiously.

"The caster has to cancel the spell with _finite incantatem,_ I think," Daphne answered not entirely sure since she had never cast that spell before. All she knew was that the caster had to cancel the spell.

"Hmmm….ok well I will cancel it after we get into the Great Hall so that way we have a lot of these cute little guys."

"Now to animate them!" Daphne stated excitedly.

The girls again did this part together so they could all control their creations. They chanted _Vivifors unum diem_ together and watched the magic flow over their creation and come to life.

The girls giggled excitedly and gave their orders to the blue creatures.

"Ok Smurfs your job is to find Papa Smurf and stay with him as much as possible. He will protect you from the evil Gargomel." Mana began.

"Now, he may play hide and seek with you but make sure you always find him." Tracey added smirking wickedly.

"Oh, and he loves answering questions so make sure you ask lots of them. And when he does answer a question, make sure to always ask why to show him you are trying to learn everything he has to teach." Daphne said unable to control her laughter as she said this.

"Also he loves the Smurf song so feel free to sing that whenever you are not asking him questions. In fact when you come into the Great Hall you should come in singing!" Mana said gleefully.

"Now beware their voices might be different. But do not be fooled. Papa Smurf is still the Smurf to follow and Gargomel is still out to get you." Tracey told the cute little creatures.

Daphne conjured a timer and told the Smurfs to wait until the bell went off before coming to find Papa Smurf. The girls then exited the room and went to lunch deciding to sit with the Gryffindors so they could get a good look when the Smurfs came marching in.

Meanwhile the mages had arrived and sat down with the Gryffindor students.

"What the bloody hell just happened in defense?" Ron asked as everyone sat down. He was glad the transfer students decided to sit where they belonged for once.

"Language Ronald! It was a bit odd though how she just suddenly changed her mind almost as if someone was controlling her." Hermione said nonchalantly while looking at the mages directly.

"Hmm…that is odd." Atem said completely ignoring her look and in a tone that said drop it now.

Hermione dropped it for now but figured she could broach the subject again in a not so public place.

Atem greeted Mana warmly when she and the two Slytherin girls arrived at the Gryffindor table. All three were smiling and giggling. Hermione looked at them questioningly not knowing what was going on because she had been reading the Daily Prophet when they planned their little prank.

The girls watched as their two targets looked at their plates in confusion at the pictures they saw. Both moved the pictures aside and began to eat and drink. The change didn't take long. Soon Dumbledore's skin had turned bright blue and his beard had shortened considerably. When the transfiguration had finished he couldn't reach the table anymore. Umbridge's transformation was a bit more drastic since she turned into a balding man with black sideburns and a black robe similar to Snape's only a bit rattier. Both took on the full physical features of the tv characters.

The entire Great Hall watched on in shocked silence once they realized something was going on. Then suddenly the doors to the Great Hall opened and in came hundreds of little blue Smurfs singing.

 **Smurfs:** (sung in unison) La la la-la la la, sing a happy song. La la la-la la la, Smurf the whole day long. La la la-la la la, Smurf along with me!, La la la-la la la, Simple as can be, Next time you're feeling blue just let a smile begin, Happy things will come to you... So smurf yourself a grin!

Seto got an idea and remembered Mokuba watching this show when he was a few years younger. So he knew the song way too well. He discreetly used his rod and mind controlled Umbridge to say Gargomel's part.

 **Gargomel/Umbridge:** (spoken) Oooooo I hate Smurfs! I'll get you, I'll get all of you if it's the last thing I ever do! Hee hee hee hee ha ha ha ha!

Mana and the other two girls got a surprised but delightful look on their faces when Umbridge stood up and played her part. Though Daphne and Tracey were a bit confused since they were pretty sure the potions didn't do that.

The muggle-born and half-blood kids who had watched tv in their younger years started laughing hysterically as the life-like Smurfs made it up to the head table and stopped singing only to clamor around "Papa Smurf".

Albus tried _finite incantatem_ but unfortunately for him it didn't work and he had hundreds of little blue creatures trying to get close to him and talk with him. Chaos ensued as the Smurfs were chatting and singing vying for Dumbledore's attention while Umbridge tried blasting them but for some reason there just seemed to be more of them. Someone may have forgotten to stop the _Geminio_ spell…

Daphne realizing they were still multiplying poked Mana and quietly asked her if she had remembered to stop the spell.

"Oops!" Mana took her wand and discreetly cast Finite Incantatem. "Uh oh…um Daphne it didn't work! What did I do wrong?" Mana asked quietly.

"That's not good…well we will have to look up the counter curse if Finite isn't it." Tracey told the other two.

"Well at least we only cast the spell to last for 24 hours." Mana said hoping they could find the counter-curse before the school was overwhelmed with Smurfs.

Their attention was drawn once again to Albus fleeing the Great Hall with hundreds of Smurfs following him and a pissed off Umbridge chasing after trying to blast as many as possible.

When everything had calmed down the other teachers banished the bits of blue clay that landed everywhere from Umbridge blasting the little creatures. The students continued to eat while the muggle-born students were smirking and laughing as they explained the joke to the ones who had no clue what had just happened.

The rest of the day went by fairly smoothly except when a bunch of Smurfs wandered through classrooms looking for Papa Smurf who seemed to be hiding from them. Most teachers began banishing as many as possible since there were gobs of them running all over the school at this point. Someone really needed to figure out the counter-curse to the _Geminio_ _spell_.

McGonagall was so annoyed and desperate she actually stooped to bribery saying if someone would lift the Geminio spell they would not get into trouble for their creative prank. Unfortunately for the teachers the girls had no intention in getting caught and none of them knew the proper counter-curse.

 **Library  
** After transfiguration class Hermione could be found in the library looking into Harry's odd behavior from last night but so far she wasn't having any luck. While she was focused on her research she didn't see the person who walked into the library and was now sitting across from her. She felt as if she was being watched and looked up startled to see Atem sitting across from her.

"Atem what are you doing here?" Hermione asked quietly surprised to see the mage alone. The mages were rarely seen on their own.

"The others are working on homework in Unity Commons with other students who do not have an elective this period and I decided I wanted to study some other topics so I came here. The schedule we are working at is a bit exhausting and it's nice to get away once in a while." Atem explained while ranting internally about having been escorted by one of his priests since they didn't want him wandering without at least one of them because of last night's attack. At least he convinced him that he was safe in the library and his link worked just fine in there should he get into trouble.

"What are you going to study?" Hermione said as she tried to see what books Atem had set on the table.

"I was going to look into current laws, the set-up of your enclave's government, and maybe some recent history." Atem answered.

The two sat quietly reading their books for a few minutes until Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. She had so many questions. She wondered if he would talk to her since they were alone.

"Why and how are you guys controlling Professor Umbridge?" Hermione just finally bluntly asked.

Atem looked up not in the least bit surprised she asked one of her many questions that was eating at her but he was surprised she hadn't gotten the hint to drop this one.

"What would it matter if someone was controlling her? I certainly liked today better than her previous lessons." Atem argued not really answering the question.

"It's illegal. It's one of the three unforgiveable curses." Hermione admonished.

"What's an unforgiveable curse?" Atem asked not having heard of that term yet.

Hermione sighed and went into lecture mode. "There are three curses that are considered very dark and some of the most powerful curses in our world. There is the Killing Curse, the Cruciatus Curse, and the Imperious Curse. The first one well obviously kills you. The second one is a torture curse and the third one controls the mind of another."

"Magic is not as black and white or strictly good versus evil like you wizards seem to think. Magic is simply a form of energy that can be used for good or evil. The spell itself doesn't make it good or evil but the intent. For example if someone threatened my life or that of someone I cared about I wouldn't hesitate to protect them or myself by any means I have and if that means taking the enemy out then so be it." Atem said in their defense. Though he admitted to himself influencing Umbridge's mind was probably not the nicest of things but that didn't make them evil just practical they needed defense lessons to survive in this world.

"That is true," Hermione said thoughtfully actually thinking of scenarios in her head where the killing curse and imperio curse could actually be beneficial or needed for defense. Though, she couldn't think of anything beneficial for the torture curse.

"You know we have different magic and that we were kidnapped because of it. Do you think we are evil?" Atem asked the overly curious girl.

"What? No..," Hermione stammered. She didn't want Atem to know of her suspicions or that she was attempting to research them. "But it's not like I understand what your magic is or how or why it's different from ours here in England. It's not like you have been very forthcoming about it."

"That is true." Atem conceded but refusing to give any information. The girl was too smart for her own good.

Hermione gave up out of frustration. She knew Atem was right there were definite grey areas in the world. The muggle world was full of grey areas but in the wizarding world it was easy to forget that since everything seemed so black and white. You were either good or bad with no in-between. However, with his lack of answer she was even more convinced one of them was doing something to Umbridge.

"We should probably head to dinner." Atem suggested realizing he would get no research done today. He could tell Hermione had more questions and probably ones he didn't want to answer. The left the library and headed to the Great Hall only running into a few Smurfs in the hallway which made both of them smile.

 **Great Hall Dinner  
** During dinner the mages all sat with their Slytherin friends much to the disgust of Ron. Harry and Hermione stayed at the Gryffindor table not wanting to abandon Ron and Ginny.

The twins not really caring what anyone thought left their friends and joined the mages at the Slytherin table.

Draco glared hatefully at the mages. One of them was responsible for what happened to his father. He needed to find a way to get one alone and find out who did it. He was still waiting for an opportunity to strike. As long as he didn't leave any permanent damage he would technically still be obeying the Dark Lord's orders. One of those mages would belong to him when the Dark Lord was through with them. That mage would pay.

The teens were conversing about the day, the Smurfs stalking Dumbledore even though he had somehow reversed the illusion potion, and the success of Unity Commons. Students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had already begun intermixing seating arrangements at meal time. Most of the Gryffindors seemed to still be holding out along with a large portion of Slytherins. Though, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson could be found at the Ravenclaw table hanging out with Cho Chang.

At the Slytherin table you could hear Daphne complaining to Mana about Ryou and Bakura's normal potions activities and her explaining what DADA would be like when she started classes on Monday.

Theo was unusually quiet this evening because he was still contemplating the letter from his father. He finished his meal and finally spoke. "Atem, can I talk to you privately please?"

The question got all the mages attention who were hesitant to let the Pharaoh go too far from them alone where his link seemed to not work. Especially after Snape's lecture from earlier that morning about pissing off the Slytherins because of Atem's attack. Not that the Slytherins knew who took out the elder Malfoy but still.

Atem spoke before his priests took the choice from him. He could see it in their eyes. "Yes. Why don't we go now since not everyone is finished with dinner yet?" Atem glared at his priests daring them to go against his wishes.

Mana just looked worried but he smiled reassuringly at her. The others backed down keeping their protests silent but were still obviously concerned. Terrence and Adrian looked at the non-confrontation a bit confused wondering if their new friends still didn't trust them because of them being Slytherins.

Atem and Theo made their way out of the Great Hall and headed for the Slytherin dorm rooms. Severus watched the two boys leave and immediately began to stand up himself but was stopped by the Headmaster.

"Leave them Severus. I believe Mr. Ishtar will learn that Slytherins are not people to be consorting with after tonight if we let things play out. Mr. Nott's a faithful servant of Voldemort and I am guessing the letter young Theodore got this morning was from his father about last night." Dumbledore told his professor quietly so as not to be overheard by the others. Though with the Smurfs stalking him and chattering constantly he was pretty sure no one could hear him outside of Severus who was directly next to him. He had put up a proximity ward to keep the blue singing creatures at bay during dinner but they were still very loud.

"Headmaster you cannot be serious. Some of the Slytherin students will surely seek revenge." Severus said not really thinking Theo was the real issue though he was not one hundred percent sure where the boys loyalties were.

"Be that as it may a lesson needs to be learned tonight. Why don't you and Remus round up the others and seal them in their dorm room until whatever happens tonight concludes." Albus ordered.

Severus glared but acquiesced.

Back at the table Adrian questioned the other transfers. "Why didn't you want Atem to go with Theo?"

"Do you not trust us because of our house?" Terrence asked with slight hurt in his grey-blue eyes.

"No! That's not it at all." Yugi stated trying to convey his sincerity to the four Slytherins still sitting with them.

"It just after last night we are bit concerned about some of the other students." Ryou said quietly trying to emphasize that he really did mean others and not them.

"What about last night? It's safe I put up a privacy charm." Adrian said while putting up a Muffliato Charm from underneath the table once he realized that this conversation was probably sensitive in nature.

"You read the newspaper this morning correct?" Marik asked the others.

They nodded their heads affirmatively and waited for him to continue.

"Well two of us were involved in defending Hogwarts and one of us may have taken out Lucius Malfoy." Marik stated trying not to give too much away.

The four Slytherins paled.

"We will go keep an eye on things." Daphne told the other transfers.

"Yea it will be less obvious if we leave now. And if something happens we can come get help." Tracey agreed.

They all agreed that would be a good idea and relaxed a little bit.

Draco watched as Theo and one of his targets got up and left the Great Hall. Where could those two be going? They might be headed to the common room. Maybe Theo was helping him get his answers. His father was as loyal as his own father to the Dark Lord so even though they themselves were not close his father may have requested that Theo help Draco out. He had made it clear earlier today that he wanted to get one of them alone to the rest of the Slytherins so that would explain why Theo left with one of them.

Draco quietly signaled his friends and they left in pairs a few minutes spread apart so it didn't look too suspicious. Draco had decided that while he wasn't technically allowed revenge a little pain never hurt anyone too much and he wanted to know who had taken his father's soul.

 **Slytherin Dorms  
** Atem and Theo could be found in the 5th year dorm room so as to avoid any other Slytherins who may have been finished with dinner early as well and his roommates were still in the Great Hall so he wasn't too worried about them.

Atem took a moment to look at the dorm room. It was dark but oddly peaceful with its dark walls and high vaulted ceiling. The five beds lay along the walls of the rectangular room. On the furthest wall from the entrance were tall cathedral like windows looking out into the depths of the lake. In the middle was a large window with two pillars with emerald eyed snakes coiling around them and a window seat in between the pillars where Atem made himself comfortable waiting patiently for Theo to start talking. Theo paced for a minute and then finally turned and looked at his new friend.

"I want to ask for right of asylum before we talk about anything. I know you have enough authority in Egypt to grant this." Theo began knowing he would be called traitor once he allied himself to this Pharaoh.

Atem paled. Somehow Theo had learned quite a bit about him and his priests. "Do you understand what you are asking? If I grant you asylum you would return with us to Egypt and be under my rule. And being under me…there are so many secrets that you would learn. Once you returned to England I am not sure I could allow you to remember everything you would learn about me and my people. You would lose your family, friends, and your home here until such a time it was deemed safe for you to return. And there is no way to know if there will be anything left for you here once your wizarding war ends. What could you possibly have learned that is worth giving up everything you have ever known?" Atem questioned wanting to make sure the teen understood what he was asking.

Theo looked at the royal in front of him with determination. He didn't want to fight at the age of fifteen in the service of a sociopathic whack job. He wanted freedom from the corruption that plagued this land and from what he could tell of this person he was getting to know was that this king was worthy of his title.

"I understand what I am asking for and what that might entail from one such as you. Again I ask for asylum in the land of Egypt." Theo stated confidently.

Atem sighed wondering if this would drain him magically. But he would not refuse the teen. The Medjai had taught him what to do if someone sought sanctuary under his rule. "Alright if that is your wish. Come here and we will say the oaths to put you under my protection."

Theo stepped closer and knelt before the Pharaoh. Atem grabbed the boy's wrist gently and concentrated.

"I Theodore Nott seek sanctuary and swear on my honor and my magic, that I will in the future be faithful to Pharaoh Atem and his court, never cause him or his harm and will observe my homage to him completely against all persons in good faith and without deceit for as long as I remain under his protection. So mote it be."

Theo watched as the eye of Horus appeared on the Pharaoh's forehead and began to glow as he said his part of the magical oath. Both of their hands and wrists were connected by thin gold magical cords.

"I Pharaoh Atem son of Pharaoh Aknamkanon, swear on my honor and the Gods of Egypt that I will in the future protect Theodore Nott from his enemies to the best of my abilities. So it is said, so it is written."

The glowing cord sank into them and pooled around Theo's wrist as an eye of Horus tattoo appeared there.

"The Gods have accepted our oaths and have bound you to me." Atem told his younger friend.

"Thank you my Pharaoh." Theo said respectfully to his new king relieved he no longer was bound to the Ministry or Voldemort. "So I guess now I owe you an explanation of what is going on." Theo said as he sat down next to his king.

"It would be appreciated." Atem commented drily smiling at his friend.

"My father is a Death Eater and he sent me a letter early this morning telling me everything he knows about you and your priests. I felt there was more to it so I immediately called my house elf and sent him to Egypt and got my hands on some Egyptian newspapers from the last year. Then I spent my day pretending to be ill and found the missing information from the Dark Lord's Intel.

"So what exactly does the Dark Lord know about us?" Atem asked

"He knows you are prisoners of the headmaster, your shadow magick has been diminished, that you are descendants of some nameless pharaoh and other ancient Egyptians from 3,000 years ago though I think there is more to that story since none of the death eaters can find much information on that time period. I know that you are supposed to be coronated officially this summer as Pharaoh over magical Egypt but again I think there is more to that story as well."

"It appears you are more informed than Dumbles and Voldie. You are right that there is more to my story than meets the eye. The Nameless Pharaoh's reign and history should have stayed buried in the sands of Egypt but there are many who know the truth. It is not time for me to reveal that particular secret but you are correct that I will be taking my rightful place as Pharaoh of Magical Egypt and of Upper Egypt which is inhabited by the twelve Medjai clans who have been serving Egypt and its Gods for thousands of years. You will be staying in clan territory so it would be best if I and the others teach you about them and our ways."

"So tell me what drove you to ask for sanctuary. It couldn't just have to do with the truth about me and my priests."

"No, as disturbing as it was to find out that you were kidnapped by Dumbledore and the Dark Lord was after you it isn't the main reason I ask for sanctuary. In the letter from my father he insisted that I use our friendship to aid the Dark Lord and then he informed me that I would be taking the mark when I turn sixteen which isn't that far off. I have no interest in helping the Dark Lord acquire you or your priests, nor do I want to become a Death Eater."

My father also told me what you did to Lucius Malfoy. He was there right beside the Dark Lord and Malfoy. He told me about how you fought off the Dementors."

"I was aiming for Voldie. My spell got thrown off its course." Atem growled darkly.

"Regardless you took out Lucius Malfoy one of Voldemort's top ranking Death Eaters. Draco is apoplectic and wants to know what happened. So I should probably get you out of here before he and the others return from dinner. This maybe one of the safest places to talk to avoid the Headmaster and his people but I should have thought this through better with Draco on a rampage. We need to get you out of here." Theo said standing up from the window seat.

Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle entered the room just as the two boys were standing up to leave.

"Well done Theo. And here I thought you were a traitor. I guess I was wrong if you brought me his majesty himself to question about last night." Draco said looking pleased that he was right and Theo had led the mage to the Slytherin dorms.

Theo paled considerably and made a snap decision. He grabbed Atem and pushed him forward towards the other four. "I was wondering if you were going to actually show up. Took you long enough Draco." Theo drawled as he strolled past the others to head out. "Have fun with your interrogation but don't forget he belongs to the Dark Lord." Theo added as he walked out the door ignoring Atem's look of betrayal.

Crabbe and Goyle had Atem subdued as soon as Theo had pushed him their way. Atem was cursing his stupidity. With the events of last night he probably should have been more cautious. With his link not working he had no way to call for help so he had to hope help would get there soon.

"Well your royal highness it looks like you need to pick your friends better. Now you will be answering a question I have been wanting to ask since I found out what happened during last night's little foray against the Dark Lord." Draco sneered as he and Blaise got closer to their captive in a threatening manner.

"Release me at once!" Atem ordered trying to stall for time.

"Not until I get the information I want. Who took my father's soul?" Draco snarled out barely containing his anger as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Atem. "Tell me now!"

Atem stayed silent. There was no point in denying anything but at the same time he didn't want the boy to know it was him.

"Fine! _Everberus!"_ Draco said lazily enjoying the surprised and pained look on his captive's face.

"I will tell you nothing." Atem responded in clear defiance though slightly out of breath from the magical punch to the ribs.

Draco got an evil glint in his eye and smiled at his captive. Though there was no warmth on the blonde's facial features just cold malice. "Fine you don't want to talk, then I suppose I can try some new spells I learned over Christmas, _Electricum Impulsae"_

Draco cast a few more painful spells and Atem grunted in pain. The only thing holding him up were the two gorillas restraining him. He decided to tell the boy the truth. It's not like he planned on returning the soul to the body even if he could. Odds were it would be a long while before the soul would put itself back together again.

"Fine you want to know what happened to your father last night!" Atem said wincing from the pain. He was pretty sure the brat broke some of his ribs.

"Your father experienced an overpowered Soul Fire spell that was meant for Voldipants. The spell was thrown off course and hit him instead."

"What is that spell and who cast it?" Draco asked impatiently but glad to be getting some answers.

"It's a nasty shadow spell that literally burns the victims soul from their body and sends the tattered soul off to put itself back together from its shattered state." Atem told the boy nastily deciding on bluntness for sheer vindictiveness. He was in too much pain at the moment to care. The boy would seek his revenge on him regardless once he knew it was him anyways.

"And who did this to him?" Draco pushed.

"I did." Atem whispered looking directly at the boy with cold indifference.

"Lacero" Draco cast in a fit of rage. Luckily his aim wasn't spectacular and Blaise stopped him before he could do too much damage to the young royal.

Draco couldn't believe it the one the Dark Lord needed for the ritual was the one responsible. He wanted to throw more cutting curses at the Pharaoh but didn't have the opportunity to cause any more damage.

Snape suddenly stormed into the dorm room looking like the evil vampire everyone claimed him to be followed by three Slytherin boys.

"What is going on here?" Snape roared scaring the four 5th years while observing his injured charge.

Crabbe and Goyle immediately released Atem who dropped to the ground breathing heavily. Theo immediately headed for the Pharaoh and helped him up on the side that wasn't bleeding.

"Sorry that took so long. Getting around some of the 6th and 7th years proved to be difficult. I can tell you more later. Luckily Professor Snape, Terrence, and Adrian arrived and got the others to back down." Theo said feeling awful for leaving Atem to Draco's tender mercies.

"I think you made it just in time. I think I really pissed off Malfoy. Pretty sure he was going to ignore his orders of keeping me alive." Atem rasped out quietly hanging onto Theo just to keep himself standing.

"Detention! All four of you for a week with Filch and 80 points from Slytherin for attacking a fellow student." Severus raged at the four 5th year students.

"But that's not fair we were just having a conversation." Draco argued.

"I think not. Do not argue with me or I will add more days and deduct more points. Now get to bed. Boys get Mr. Ishtar to Madam Pomfrey immediately." Severus ordered worried over the state of his charge. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Smurf Prank**

 **1\. Make a Smurf: either by hand or Transfigure clay**

 **Blue and White clay mold them into smurf figurines**

 **2\. Make a Smurf act like a Smurf: (True Blue Spell)**

 **Potion: Once the ingredients have been added, an incantation must be said before a wand is used to finish the spell. The incantation goes:**

 **"And now with the power of all I command, clay become Smurf, and before me stand."**

 **Et nunc, cum virtute omnibus praeceptum, Lutum fieri Smurf, et ante me stare**

 **3\. Make a Smurf Army:**

 **Multiply clay figures: Multiplicamini lutum figuris or Geminio: (juh-MIN-ee-oh) Duplicates an object until caster cancels it. Bellatrix used this curse on her vault.**

 **nolite multiplicare=stop multiply**

 **4\. Animate Smurf Army:**

 **Vivifors: VIH-vih-fors (one day: unum diem)**

 **A charm which causes an object to spring to life for a short amount of time. The animated object can be commanded by the caster to do his/her bidding.**

 **Show ran 1981-1990 target age range that watched show approx. 5-11 older kids watch this too so that's just approx.**

 **5** **th** **year took place in 1995-96 school year**


	21. Chapter 20

Unwilling Students

Yugioh/HP Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh or any other references I may make.

AN: Some of this is new and the rest is bits and pieces of the original chapter 9 and the beginning of the original chapter 10. Sorry this revision took so long. The interrogation was so hard. Though, I did try to improve it.

So this is where I wish I knew more about the inner workings of Duel Monsters as a game. But unfortunately I do not.

 _ **/mindspeech one on one/**_

 _ **[Group Mindspeech]**_

* * *

Thank You for your patience. I hope everyone is still interested in the story. Please let me know what you all think.

To my guest reviewer: Thank you for reading my story but I can only go so fast. :P

Also a few pieces of my interrogation are direct ideas from **Cornflower27** who gave me permission to use them. So thank you for that inspiration. I hope you are still reading this.

* * *

 **Things you need to know:**

OK so I did some research on Veritaserum and found an interesting essay that pointed out a few fanon flaws. So I am adjusting how Atem needs to answer the questions. Answers should be far more drawn out than one word. The potion makes the victim want to talk and spill everything.

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **Saturday, January 24** **th  
** Atem awoke the next morning to find Theo sleeping in the bed next to his bed. He knew the boy was feeling guilty after listening to the apologies he got last night as he and Terrence helped him to the infirmary.

"Theo?" Atem questioned gently trying to wake the teen up without scaring him.

"Atem! You're awake! Are you ok? This is entirely my fault." Theo said sitting up panicked knowing Atem could at any time say he betrayed him and invoke the oath to take his magic.

He didn't know how to help last night other than getting Snape. He knew that he and Atem had stood no chance last night against the other four Slytherins so he had hoped he had made the right choice. What he hadn't anticipated was the older years coming to Draco's aid and not letting him leave the common room. If it hadn't been for Daphne going into 'Ice Queen' mode and demanding she and Tracey be allowed to go to the 'library' and Terrence and Adrian's timely arrival he was pretty sure he would be lying in the infirmary alongside Atem for different reasons. Daphne had managed to send Snape without implicating herself or Tracey of their involvement.

"That is enough. This was not your fault. You made the best choice with the limited options there were last night. That oath we took was for you to be under my protection not the other way around. I am guessing your actions last night showed the side you have chosen and you are now considered a traitor amongst your peers." Atem said leaving no room for arguments. This proud teen should not be cowering in fear of retribution from him. He was not that type of king.

"Thank you, my Pharaoh." Theo said respectfully recognizing the difference between his friend Atem and Atem in Pharaoh mode.

"Now the only question is how to keep you safe from your dorm mates." Atem said thoughtfully trying to figure out the problem at hand while trying to get more comfortable in the infirmary bed. His ribs were still very sore but he could breathe properly again.

Madame Pomfrey chose that moment to come check on the boys. She was still a bit annoyed that Severus had insisted the Nott boy be allowed to stay. She checked her patient and handed him a pain potion. Breakfast soon arrived for both boys as Pomfrey left content that her patient was healing nicely.

Severus strode into the infirmary just as the boys were finishing their breakfast. He was exhausted from last night. After Nott and Higgs had taken the Ishtar boy to the infirmary he had to gather the Slytherins and defuse the situation before it became an all-out battle between the neutrals and the Dark Lords servants. He lectured everyone and threatened harsh punishments if anyone retaliated against anyone in their dorm for any actions that had taken place in the dorm. However not trusting his 5th years that were soon to be marked Death Eaters he would have to talk to Sinistra about moving the Nott boy out of the dorm room and to another where there were more neutrals than those belonging to the Dark Lord.

"Feeling better Mr. Ishtar?" Severus asked the boy once he had their attention.

"Yes, thank you for intervening last night." Atem said gratefully to the stern man who looked about ready to explode.

"You were both foolish. This never should have happened. Do either one of you understand the consequences of your actions last night? Does Draco know who took his father's soul?" Severus lectured the two teens vehemently.

Theo just bowed his head ashamed as his professor laid into them.

"Draco knows it was me. And yes we both understand that there will probably more repercussions because of last night's incident. We were not cautious enough. But give it a rest. There is nothing we can do to change it now." Atem growled out defensively.

Severus glared but refrained from lecturing more. "Your friends are not going to be happy when they wake up since they have not been allowed to see you so when you are released by Madam Pomfrey I expect you to head to your dorm. Mr. Nott you need to see Professor Sinistra at some point in time today to get your dorm room changed. I do not believe it is safe to stay with your current roommates."

The two teens nodded their heads in agreement. Severus then left the boys to their own devices. Severus was seething as he strode down the hallway towards his office. Not only was he annoyed at the two teens for their sheer stupidity but for Dumbledore to allow for it to happen as a form of punishment on the headstrong mage. He quickly wrote a note to Sinistra, sent it via house elf, and headed back out to deal with the other mages.

 **Mages Dorm  
** The mages awoke groggily. They were confused about the absence of their Pharaoh until last night's events came rushing back.

"Those bastards!" Seto raged as he remembered last night. Snape and Lupin had escorted them back to the dorms before they could do anything about Malfoy and his goons leaving dinner and forced them to take something that knocked them out almost immediately.

Yugi immediately used his link to try and find the Pharaoh. "He is in the infirmary and said he would explain when he returned to the dorm room. He says he is fine now." Yugi said biting his lip worriedly. What happened that was bad enough for Atem to end up in the infirmary?

Once the mages had confirmed where he was and that he was alright they quickly got ready for the day and proceeded to wait impatiently to be let out of their dorm so they could see the Pharaoh.

Seto paced the room thinking while the others sat on the couches. "We are going to need to keep a closer eye on Atem to keep him safe. We should never have allowed him to go alone with that Malfoy brat wanting revenge for his father. His wandering the castle and going to the library alone is going to have to end. One of us will have to stay with him at all times."

Yugi, Ryou, and Marik nodded their heads in agreement to what Seto was saying. However Mana and Akefia were not so sure that was such a good idea.

"You are all insane if you think the Pharaoh will agree to constantly being guarded by us. He hates having the Medjai around constantly as it is. Do you not remember anything about our past? It was not difficult for me to get at him when he would run-off on his own to fight me and my men. I almost had him a few times but your timely interventions saved his royal highness. Oh and then there was the time he and Mana snuck out of the palace to save Mahad from me. He has been a prisoner of the unwanted responsibilities forced upon him at such a young age, a prisoner of the puzzle for thousands of years, and now this. He craves freedom and will fight to keep what little he has." Bakura argued knowing the Pharaoh far too well.

"And what would you have us do, Tomb Robber? Just allow the Pharaoh to put himself in danger to placate his need for pseudo freedom in this Ra forsaken place!" Seto spat turning aggressively towards the psychotic priest feeling the need to ring his neck.

"No but…" Bakura began to argue back when Mana suddenly interrupted.

"Bakura is right. We cannot force Atem to be under constant surveillance. It would never work. He is too much of a free spirit and while he loves us all as family he likes his time alone also. However if we get him to submit willingly to having someone with him it should work the majority of the time. I am positive I can convince him to agree." Mana told the others with a gleam in her eyes that made the others shiver.

The mages agreed immediately that Mana would be the best one to deal with Atem and his stubbornness. Once that was decided Bakura and Marik decided revenge was needed so they plotted ways to use the potions they made in potions class yesterday. They figured it was innocent enough and yet annoying enough to make a point. The evil smirks on their faces seemed to mean they had some sort of plan.

Severus and Lupin finally appeared and cautiously opened the mages dorm. They found the teens sitting on the couches waiting for them impatiently.

"It's about time! When do we get to see Atem?" Marik questioned as soon as their captors entered the room.

"As soon as Madam Pomfrey releases him." Severus stated moodily. He was tired, grouchy, and didn't want to deal with volatile teens today.

The teens glared but left it be. They were still pissed that Lupin and Snape had drugged them.

Lupin dealt with calling Dobby and feeding the mages while Severus brooded over a cup of strong black coffee.

Lupin began tutoring as soon as the teens finished with their breakfast trying to keep their minds off their injured friend. Luckily Atem arrived shortly after tutoring with Theo in tow. Everyone was glad to see the Pharaoh safe and sound.

"Atem!" Mana rushed him and squeezed him a bit too tightly and Atem winced at the pain. The pain reliever that Pomfrey had given him didn't get rid of all the pain.

The mages immediately ignored their captors in favor of learning what had happened the night before. Severus and Remus left the teens alone and sat at the dining table while the teens conversed with each other. Atem and Theo took turns explaining what had happened and how Theo had been granted asylum with approval from their Gods. Severus listened to the teens' conversation the best he could without being too obvious. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could the Ishtar boy grant asylum that would mean he had some serious political power in Egypt. He really needed to do some research on Egypt's government.

Severus and Lupin watched as Mana disappeared with Atem for a bit and when they returned Atem was pouting and glaring at his priests. Mana gave everyone a thumbs up behind the Pharaoh's back and they smirked at their brooding Pharaoh. Neither Remus nor Severus had any idea what that was all about but they guessed it was one argument Atem did not win.

The rest of the day was spent in Unity Commons. Harry was spending an unusual amount of time with Ron playing chess since he still was refusing to hang out with the Slytherin students while the girls (Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Daphne, Tracey, and, Mana) were trying to find the spell to counter the Geminio spell. Their little blue smurfs for some odd reason had not disappeared over lunch like they should have.

"Maybe we put too much power into the spell." Daphne said thinking about what could have gone wrong.

"That is possible I mean all three of us poured power into them. I wonder if it tripled their animation time so instead of one day they are going to last for three days." Tracey added thinking of what they did wrong.

"Mana, I think I found the spell you need." Hermione said as the other girls looked over at their bookworm friend. "It's _nolite multiplicare_."

"Try it and see if that stops the replication." Ginny said happy Hermione found the spell. At least the girl was useful for something.

"It's too bad they will disappear soon. They are rather adorable little creatures." Luna said sighing dreamily.

Mana agreed but quickly chanted the spell and hoped that it had worked. Her poor little creatures were being hunted mercilessly by the boys of the school. They had started a contest on who could blow up the most smurfs before they disappeared. It didn't help that the Weasley twins had found a way to keep track and were offering prizes for the most kills, most creative killings, and who could kill the most with one spell. Basically the students had been running amuck all day while avoiding Umbridge who had been on a control freak rampage since the smurfs came to life. Blue clay globs could be found everywhere in the school causing Filch to have fits of hysteria due to all the work he now had in cleaning most of the castle. It was amazing how the girls' one teensy tiny prank was causing an epidemic of temporary insanity amongst the inhabitants of the castle.

The boys could be found in the duel arena chatting quietly. The room was empty of spectators since no one was actually dueling at the moment but Seto requested a privacy spell just to be safe. Some information was too delicate for everyone's ears. Terrence and Adrian cast the spell and nodded to the others to confirm that it was safe to speak.

Seto dumped unopened packs of cards out of his backpack along with the others. Their friends' eyes lit up in excitement at seeing the packets of cards.

"Before we begin helping you all put starter decks together there is something you all should know." Atem started off getting everyone's attention. Atem sighed nervous at even telling this small bit of history. "Thousands of years ago the people of Egypt used to summon magical creatures from stone tablets that were a sort of a gateway between our world and theirs. They played dangerous games with these creatures and used them to fight in battles against Egypt's enemies. People lost their lives and souls sometimes in these games of shadow. Eventually things got out of control and the shadow magick had to be locked away and over time it was forgotten." Atem said closing his eyes briefly remembering his sacrifice all those years ago.

Yugi took over seeing the Pharaoh close his eyes. "So a man named Maximillian Pegasus found these ancient tablets depicting the shadow games and its monsters. He recreated them by creating the game called Duel Monsters. However it's not just a game based off the past."

Marik took over with Yugi's hesitation. "Some people can tap into the ancient magick through the cards if they create a strong enough bond with their monsters. You see that magick is no longer sealed away. So the game isn't just a game for some it's…."

"Real!" The twins said in unison.

"Indeed. The monsters are real in a parallel dimension to our own. They can be summoned from their world to ours if the person is capable of tapping into shadow magick. Anyone who plays Duel Monsters has a chance of being chosen by the shadow realm to wield its power." Atem said looking at each teen carefully trying to convey the seriousness and reality of what they were getting into.

"So what would happen if one of us gained access to this shadow magick?" Adrian asked the teens.

"Multiple things and it would change your entire life." Seto chimed in staring at the teens intently wondering if any of them could handle the responsibility of being a shadow mage.

"This is your magick. The old magick you told us about when we brought you down to our common room." Terrence said surprised to learn more. He knew Atem hadn't told the whole truth to them that day and wondered how much more there was to learn about these odd foreigners.

"It is. If any of you gained shadow magick you would have to be trained in Egypt, accept a new government for you would no longer answer to your ministry but would have to answer to the shadow court who is in charge of all shadow mages and summoners. This magick is a battle magick and therefore considered dark magick and evil by most in your society." Atem said looking more at Fred and George to see their reactions to the idea of wielding magick that was considered dark.

"So if you choose to play can you accept the possible consequences of it?" Ryou asked them looking at their friends hoping they didn't think them evil because of their magicks.

"We are only telling you because you are our friends. Anyone else who gets involved with Duel Monsters, well it's up to the Gods and fate. You are getting a chance to decide." Yugi told the boys with fear of rejection lurking just beneath his look of hope.

The twins silently communicated. They had been raised by parents who hated anything that was considered dark but at the same time the twins were wise enough to know that magic was magic. Intent is what mattered the most and even though their family didn't see it that way they had done enough self-study on magical theory to understand what magic truly was. They also understood a concept that was completely foreign to most wizards who claimed to be light. They understood that just because something had the label of being dark it didn't mean that dark was the same as evil.

"Well it can't be all bad." Fred said slowly seriously thinking about what he already knew and what they had just learned.

"You destroyed Dementors with it." George said contemplating what he and his brother were truly getting themselves into.

"We certainly don't think you guys are evil and we trust you regardless of what our society says about your magicks." Fred continued.

"So count us in!" they said together.

"I think you know where I stand already." Theo stated confidently having no doubt in his protectors.

"Same goes for us as well." Terrence said with Adrian nodding in agreement.

The mages looked genuinely relived at their friends' decisions. The mages spent the next few hours helping Fred, George, Terrence, Adrian, and Theo put together starter decks and of course trying them out. The teens messed around with Duel Monsters until it was time for DA.

The mages absolutely loved the class Harry was teaching. They learned about the _Shield Charm_ which kind of reminded the mages of _mirror force_ in the way it worked. However, leaving the DA had been a challenge with Filch constantly watching out for everyone. They used some of their shadow magick to mask their movements but it took a lot out of them so Marik and Bakura decided to help the twins out in their mission of "Driving Filch loony and not getting caught".

 **Sunday, January 25** **th  
** They woke Sunday morning to an academia crazed werewolf. They all groaned wearily. The mages had hoped for a quiet day alone since Sunday was supposed to be their day off from tutoring but Lupin decided that since Mana was starting the next day they all should have extra tutoring.

At one point mages were tempted to try their luck with their items and send the werewolf to the shadow realm. Finally Severus intervened on their behalf and had Remus leave them be for at least the afternoon.

"Alone at last," Yugi sighed in relief.

"By Ra that werewolf can be annoying. Does he think we have to learn all four years in the time we are here?" Bakura said frustrated.

"I think they just want to keep us in a constant state of exhaustion. Most adults don't work the crazy schedule they have for us without completely burning out. Ryou said slumping on the couch tiredly sick of all the work that was forced upon them.

"I typically work a lot of hours for my company but even I took a break once in a while." Seto complained then frowning as he thought of his company. He hoped Mokuba was doing alright keeping up with it all.

"I am so sick of being cooped up in this Ra forsaken castle I think I am going mad." cried Marik as he dramatically flopped his body across one of the chairs.

"Let's go outside", prompted Yugi, "they never said we couldn't."

"You want to go outside in the snow?" Atem questioned not really sure how he felt about wandering outside in the freezing cold. It was fine for COMC because Hagrid had some sort of spell that kept everyone warm set up around the perimeter that they used for class. Bakura and Marik seemed to agree with his sentiments.

"Come on Atem it will be fun!" Mana exclaimed looking forward to going out and experiencing the fluffy looking white stuff.

"You three will be fine. Let's get some fresh air." Seto said while smirking at the three Egyptians in question.

The mages headed outside and had a huge snowball fight by the frozen lake.

Dumbledore watched his captives as they relaxed for a bit outside. He needed to know more about these mages and their powers. The sheer amount of power that radiated off of the Ishtar boy the other night was astonishing. Unfortunately any text on the nameless pharaoh and his reign was almost impossible to find. He knew next to nothing about that time period or these teens who were obvious descendants of those in power of that time.

"A private interrogation with some Veritaserum wouldn't hurt," Alastor said as he interrupted Albus' musings while drinking his tea. Albus agreed and sent for Severus.

"You wished to see me Headmaster." Severus said appearing a few minutes later disappointed that yet again his one day away from everyone was interrupted.

"Ah yes Severus my boy. I wish to speak with one of the mages to learn more about them and their magic." Albus said in a grandfatherly tone.

Severus looked over to see Moody staring out the window and did not believe for a second Albus meant a friendly conversation with one of the mages.

"I will need you to bring me some Veritaserum and Atem Ishtar." Albus continued interrupting Snape's thoughts.

"Headmaster, I do not think the other mages will allow me to get the boy alone without a fight after what you had done to him the last time he saw you alone. That and his recent recovery from his escapade in the Slytherin dorm has made them extremely protective of the boy."

"Surely you are exaggerating. Since you are the one who recovered Mr. Ishtar from that unfortunate incident the other day I would think that they should trust you enough by now? I am sure you will find a way to get the boy up here with minimal issues." Albus not so subtly insisted leaving no room for argument.

"As you wish, Headmaster." Severus said agitated.

Severus left the office and stalked down the hall sneering at anyone who dared cross his path. He grabbed the requested potion and headed outside to get the boy.

He stalked over to Atem and with an edge to his tone ground out, "Mr. Ishtar I need a word, now."

The others stopped their game and looked over to Snape wondering what he needed the Pharaoh for.

Atem looked to Seto and the others to see if they would protest him going alone with Snape but Seto nodded not seeing a solution outside of taking Snape down which could be done but was only a temporary solution.

 _ **[Be cautious. Seto said not liking the vibe he was getting off their captor. Something was wrong.]**_

 _ **[I will. Atem responded wondering what Snape could possibly want. He couldn't think of anything else they had done for him to yell about.]**_

As the two walked into the castle, Severus cast a notice-me-not charm on the two of them. He then grabbed Atem's arms from behind and cast _concateno_ to bind his wrists.

"What are you doing Snape?" Atem asked with betrayal and anger flashing in his amethyst eyes.

"Forgive me child I have no choice." Severus said in a quiet strained voice.

"What does the old man want me for this time?" Atem asked wondering if the old man was going to follow through on his threat from the other night.

"He is going to administer a truth serum potion and interrogate you." Severus explained quietly. "Can your shadow magic protect you from that?"

"I do not think so." Atem said with a dark frown on his face as he was lead to the Headmaster's office.

 **Interrogation** (rest of original chapter 10)  
 _ **[What is wrong Atem? Yugi asked sensing the Pharaoh's distress.]**_

 _ **[He lied. He's taking me to the old fool. Atem said with worry in his mind]**_

 _ **[What?! Seto snapped coming into the conversation]**_

 _ **[We may be in trouble. He is going to give me a truth serum. I do not think our magicks will protect me from that.]**_

 _ **[Hmm…is your soul room still intact in the puzzle Pharaoh? Bakura asked contemplating the situation.]**_

 _ **[It is but what good will that do me. I don't think Yugi could merge with me without being in close proximity to me. Atem replied.]**_

 _ **[Ah, but I am not fully mortal yet and have been in your puzzle before. I think I may be able to enter your puzzle still. Bakura said hoping his plan worked.]**_

 _ **[Alright let's try it. Do not let the tomb robber strain himself. Pull him out when he can no longer hold the connection. Atem requested of the others slightly nervous about the entire situation.]**_

Atem really had no interest in entering spirit form and going back into the puzzle. He had not done it at all since he had been freed from the puzzle. But he supposed it was better than telling the old fool all their secrets.

The mages quickly headed in so Bakura could concentrate and enter the Millennium Puzzle. This was going to be difficult with limited shadow magic and the distance between them.

"When you are given the potion, make sure you resist a little and act dazed when you answer his questions, if you are able to fight the potion. I hope you are good at telling stories this potion makes people talk and spill all their secrets. One word answers will not fool them." Severus whispered as they reached the office.

Atem told Bakura what he needed to do when he was in control. Severus gave the password, gobstoppers, and brought Atem into the office where Albus and Moody waited.

"Ah thank you Severus. Give the potion to Alastor. He will administer the potion." Albus said kindly with a twinkle in his eyes. "I will call you when we are finished and you can return him to his friends." Albus said dismissing his potions master.

Severus turned and almost protested but thought better of it. Instead he responded, "As you wish," and strode quickly out of the office thinking to himself that if the mages didn't kill him, Shadi was sure too for failing to protect his charge.

 _ **[This cannot be good. He sent Snape away. Atem informed the others.]**_

 _ **[Ra damn it! I want my power back. We can't protect each other like this. Marik said in a fit of rage.]**_ Everyone mentally nodded to that.

Moody took the potion and walked towards Atem menacingly. Atem unconsciously backed up until he hit the wall. He did not want that potion or to be alone with his captors. Apprehension rippled through his link to the others.

 _ **/Stay calm cousin. Keep your link open with me./ Seto said feeling Atem close off his link with the others needing to concentrate on what was going on in front of him.**_

"Now, Now Mr. Ishtar do not make this any harder on yourself." Albus chided in his grandfatherly tone.

Moody grabbed Atem's chin roughly and dumped three drops of the potion down his throat forcing him to swallow. Atem's eyes glazed over a bit as he felt the potion take effect. Moody led the bound boy to a stool in the middle of the room and they began their interrogation.

 **Moody and Albus began asking questions:  
State your name:  
**Atem Son of Pharaoh Aknamkanon

 **State your age:  
** approximately 3,300 years old give or take a few years.

Atem blanched at his answers. _ **/Tomb Robber, hurry…/**_

 _ **/I am here; Pharaoh./**_ _Bakura said as he finally arrived in the Puzzle and quickly took over the Pharaoh's body._

Moody rolled his eyes. "Don't try to fight the potion. You will not succeed. Let's try again."

 _Atem sighed inwardly thanking Ra Moody didn't believe him as he watched from the puzzle._

 _ **State your name:  
**_ Atem Ishtar

 _ **State your age:  
**_ 18

 **How did Mokuba Kaiba know that the man we sent was not his real brother?**

 _ **/Tomb Robber act surprised we shouldn't know about Mokuba escaping!/ Atem quickly reminded feeling the compulsion to speak truthfully even from the puzzle.**_

Bakura smirked inwardly he would have fun answering this one while outwardly putting a startled look on his face. "Mokuba escaped? Oh well I guess that shouldn't be too surprising since this sort of thing happens all the time. Whenever Mokuba gets really annoyed with his brother, which your fake must have annoyed him, he locks Kaiba out of the system and sends security after him claiming he's an imposter. The employees love going after their boss because he is such a task master and perfectionist so a little revenge with no repercussions makes them go along with Mokuba's game quite willingly. Then Mokuba generally disappears to a location where only his brother can find him and waits for him to show up. One can assume that since Seto never came for him he must have noticed that something was actually wrong, since the Kaiba brothers are always in danger, and went somewhere safe."

 **Where would young Mokuba go for safety?  
** Bakura swore mentally. How in Ra's name did he answer that? Luckily Seto was still linked and gave him an answer though sounded rather put out from the last answer the tomb robber gave.

 _ **/Why not just send the old fool to Upper Egypt?/ Atem asked his priests.**_

 _ **/I understand you want the old fool dead but we need him alive until we are free./ Seto reminded the Pharaoh.**_

"Kaiba has a private island somewhere in the Caribbean. My understanding is it's an impenetrable fortress and is difficult to access." Bakura finally answered.

Both Albus and Moody looked at one another at that answer. Neither had considered the possibility of the boy going somewhere remote. They had forgotten how incredibly rich Kaiba was. Who would have thought he owned a random island.

Albus decided to move on to his next question. He wanted to know more about the power he felt the night of the attack.

 **Why did I feel so much more power coming off of you when you were fighting off the Dementors?**

Atem groaned. Seriously? _**/Make something outlandish up Tomb Robber. I had Ra out when he felt my power. I couldn't hide my magical aura when I was summoning him./**_

"It wasn't me. It was my monster. My fire phoenix is one of the strongest monsters in the game and cannot really be controlled. But he does share his power with his summoner. So it wasn't my power but my monster's power you felt."

Albus looked a bit skeptical but continued on anyways.

 **What is shadow magic?**

 _ **/These questions are getting worse./ Atem complained.**_

"It is an ancient battle magic that was used by our ancestors." Bakura said trying to stay as vague as possible without giving anything away by going with what the wizards already assumed.

Moody watched the boy carefully after that answer. He must be fighting the potion again. "Albus wait I think I think he is fighting the potion again."

He approached the boy and administered three more drops. Atem/Bakura widened his eyes in horror. Not only was his body feeling absolutely sick but he could feel the compulsion clouding his mind now.

 _ **/Pharaoh we are in trouble./ Bakura said fighting off the drug. Since it wasn't his body he could still fight most of it but some truth was now probably going to come out.**_

 _ **/Just do what you can. All I can give is the truth at the moment/Atem whispered buckling from the nausea and dizziness the drug was causing.**_

 **What does shadow magic do?  
** "Lots of things. Seriously you want me to list everything?"

"Just give us a generalized idea of what your magic does Mr. Ishtar." Albus said losing some of his grandfatherly patience.

"Shadow magick allows its wielders to call upon monsters from another realm to aide us in battle, it also allows us to cast spells that can stun/disorient, protect its user or others, hide its user, injure, kill, steal souls, or cause insanity." Bakura said not liking that he had just told the truth. At least he was able prevent anything else from being said. Thankfully they didn't ask for more he was not sure he could resist if they did.

 **What did you do to the Death Eaters in the park in Japan?**

 _ **/Bakura you're wearing down. It's ok. I will take back over./**_

 _ **/No…Pharaoh it's too risky with a double dose of that drug./Bakura growled knowing the argument was futile. He couldn't hold on much longer.**_

Atem shoved Bakura out of control and as gently as possible threw him out of the puzzle. He wouldn't risk his priest. Some of these questions he didn't mind telling the truth and even with the second dose as time passed the shadows were slowly trying to purge the drug from his system since it was making him so ill.

"We took their souls and sent them to the realm of shadows where they will be tormented for eternity as their punishment for hurting all those innocents." Atem said having no issues with them knowing the Death Eaters punishments.

 **Can these souls be returned?  
** Atem didn't like that question. Would the old man try to force him to let the Death Eaters go? "Yes. Their souls can be returned to their bodies if the body still survives. Only I have the power to do that." Atem said cringing at his answer he hadn't meant to give away that he, well his puzzle, could return souls. At least he hadn't mentioned that souls could be dueled for.

 _ **/Fight Atem. Don't let that old fool get answers you don't want him to have./ Seto encouraged letting Atem know he was still there.**_

 _ **/The potion is starting to wear off. Just a few more minutes. Atem told Seto./**_

 **What was that other magic you used to save Kaiba and chase the Dementors off? I know it wasn't shadow magick.  
** Atem paled fighting. "No…I…Its… div..Holy magick. I am capable of both shadow and holy magick.

Albus was intrigued. Where had he heard that term before? He would have to research it. The boy was fighting tooth and nail now. The potion was wearing off. He probably could get one more question if he was quick enough.

 **I already know you have royal blood running through your veins and that you are a child of the clans but what does that mean? Your friends defer to you as their leader why?  
** "I was…am…their pharaoh…I will not tell you anymore." Atem bit out finally feeling the last bit of potion leave his system as he glared daggers at his captors. If only looks could kill. He hoped the Headmaster didn't understand his last statement.

Albus looked puzzled over the last statement which gave Atem hope that he would not find out about his people. The clans while not living in totally secrecy were thought of as more like a myth or a small group of people who lived like the Native Americans did on reservations to outsiders. Outsiders had no clue how much power and influence the clans actually had over Egypt.

"Are you done now?" he growled out slowly.

"It seems we are since I doubt you will give us straight answers without the potion. Unfortunately I don't think you could handle a third dose. My goal isn't to poison you." Albus replied.

"No you wouldn't want that now would you. It would look bad to your followers if you actually killed me while under your supposed protection." Atem spat angrily.

"You should be more appreciative of the opportunity you have been presented with. Not only are you in the safest place possible from the Dark Lord, but you have a chance to learn a new branch of magic." Albus lectured.

Atem's eyes held a deadly gleam. "You fool! This is not the safest place for us. We would have been fine had you not interfered with our lives. People have been after our power for years. We have places to go and ways to defend ourselves. You are no better than your so-called Dark Lord you are fighting. You have not done us any favors." Atem ranted.

Albus and Moody were furious at the insolence of the boy. "I am nothing like Voldemort. We are fighting for the light and a better future for the wizarding world." Albus stated while letting his power flare a bit.

"That may be you fool but your idea of putting the greater good above all else in this war will be your downfall!" snarled Atem while shuddering a bit at the raw power. Dumbledore was not as weak as the others _. He will not be easy to bring down._ Atem thought.

 **(Meanwhile while all this was happening)  
** Snape left the office and headed for the mages dorm room. When he walked in the common area Seto stalked forward and immediately grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall. "You lied to us!" Seto said icily.

"I had no choice, the Headmaster wanted Mr. Ishtar and if I had told you the truth I highly doubt you would have let me near him without a fight." Severus gasped out.

"Damn right we wouldn't have." yelled Marik.

"You had better pray to your gods that nothing happens to him." Seto snapped out as he finally let Snape go.

Mana just sat on the couch quietly worrying about Atem until suddenly Ryou seemed to keel over which was odd since the teen had been sitting on the couch next to Mana quite calmly up until that moment. The others rushed over to him.

Severus kept his distance from the mages but made sure that the teen was alright. For some reason he was overly exhausted.

"Snape, go get Atem. Now! The drug has worn off and he needs help." Seto suddenly orders.

Severus glared at being ordered around by the icy brunette but didn't hesitate. He immediately left the dorm and headed for the office.

 **(Back in Dumbledore's Office)  
** "You ungrateful brat we are protecting you!" Moody yelled as he got into Atem's face and smacked him so hard Atem lost his balance and fell off the stool.

Atem got to his knees and glared hatefully. "Ungrateful! Are you kidding me you kidnapped us. You know nothing." Atem snarled out viciously.

"Don't push me boy." Moody threatened.

 _ **/Get me out of here. Atem requested./**_

 _ **/I already sent Snape. Seto responded./**_

"It is high time you accept your situation and…(knocking on office door interrupts the headmasters tangent and in enters Severus)

"I apologize Headmaster I thought the potion would have worn off by now." Snape said innocently.

"Ah yes it has we were just having a discussion. I was just about to call for you." Albus said getting his maddening twinkle back in his eyes.

Snape looked at the situation before him and said "I see."

Severus grabbed Atem's arm and got the boy on his feet. He led him away from Moody and out the door. They stopped in the hallway and Severus asked Atem if he was alright while releasing him.

"Fine," Atem responded coldly while rubbing his bruised cheek.

Severus sighed. "Let me see it, I can heal the bruise." He grabbed the young mage's cheek gently and cast a _vigoratus frendo_.

Atem thanked him.

"Come your friends are worried"

When they arrived at the dorm they found Seto glaring at the entrance, Mana rushing towards Atem the second she saw him enter, Ryou looking worriedly at another Ryou!? who looked exhausted and semi-transparent, and Marik who was cursing loudly in Ancient Egyptian. Snape checked Atem over one last time handed the boy an anti-nausea potion after his diagnostic spell showed that Moody gave him an overdose of the Veritaserum and then took a moment to look at the odd scene before him. He rubbed his eyes thinking he was seeing things. How could there be two Ryou Bakuras? Then all of a sudden the semi-transparent one disappeared. He thought he was beginning to lose it and shook it off.

(In Egyptian the teens conversed)  
"Can we really trust Snape? He has been helpful but after that stunt today I am not so sure." Marik asked.

"Yes and No." replied Yugi.

"He seems to be bound to the old man somehow." Ryou observed.

"We just need to be careful. He may sympathize and try to help us but in the end he will obey his master." Atem said.

"I wonder if there is a way to free him of his masters." Yugi asked wonderingly while looking directly at Snape.

Severus could hear the mages speaking but he had no what they were saying, though he assumed it was about him. He could not blame them for questioning his trustworthiness after today's events. He told the mages to get Lupin if they needed anything the rest of the day and left the teens to their own devices since it had been a stressful afternoon for him and the teens so far.

Once Snape had left Seto retrieved his laptop in hopes of having an email from his brother. He sat down and booted his machine up. The others sat around waiting to see if there was any news.

 _Big Brother,  
Isis is going to head back to Egypt to make sure the ancient scriptures and Millennium Spell book is still safely hidden away. Well that's all the news I have for now.  
Love,  
Mokuba_

Seto groaned. More bad news. He read it out loud so Atem and Marik knew what was going on.

Finally Atem spoke. "Seto write to your brother. Do not let Isis go to Egypt alone without a heavy guard of Medjai if she absolutely insists on leaving. Her necklace may be pulling her there so I won't forbid it but…if it's not necessary I do not want her leaving America. We don't know if that blasted curse breaker is still out there and if he is looking for her. It would be best if everyone stayed put safely in America where they cannot be reached by these crazy British wizards."

Seto quickly wrote his brother back and hoped everyone else had the sense to stay put and not put themselves in danger.


	22. Chapter 21

Unwilling Students

Yugioh/HP Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh or any other references I may make.

AN: This is still part of original chapter 9 and chapter 11.

I am sorry this took longer than the other revisions. This wasn't even the hardest chapter to revise. I don't even feel like there are that many changes to this part of the story. There are some but not enough for it to take as long as it did. I have no good excuses.

Thank you to everyone still reading this story. I will try to get the next one out sooner. I doubt there will be much change to the detention. So I will get that out asap.

Since I cannot respond with messages. Thank you James Birdsong, Atem, and my unknown guest for showing your support.

 _ **/mindspeech one on one/**_

 _ **[Group Mindspeech]**_

* * *

 **Things you need to know:**

I cannot think of anything atm

* * *

 **Chapter 21  
Original Chapter9/11  
Mana's First Day**

 **Monday January 26** **th** **, Mages Common Room  
** Monday morning came all too soon for the mages after all the excitement of the weekend. The teens quietly chatted amongst themselves waiting for their captors to let them out.

Mana was dreading the day full of classes she truly had no interest in attending. Though she did look forward to seeing the hijinks the two insane priests were capable of.

While they were alone for a bit longer Atem decided they should talk about what was revealed to Seto and him the night of the attack since they hadn't had much time to actually discuss it over the weekend.

"We need to discuss what Dumbledore told us about the night of the attack," whispered Atem while watching the door carefully making sure their captors didn't walk in on them.

"What did he tell you guys?" Ryou asked quietly.

"Basically that we will be here for a while unless we help these fools out. Vodly seems to have found a way to gain some form of immortality." Seto explained in a quiet voice.

"We don't know what that entails exactly because the old fool refused to give us any answers but we do know the old man thinks that some objects of some sort are what is granting this immortality." Atem added frowning while thinking what objects could possibly be keeping the Dark Lord semi-mortal.

"Oh that's just great we will be stuck here indefinitely." Marik stated.

"Samira will figure out something is wrong before then if we do not return this summer to take the throne." Atem observed.

"She would definitely intervene. That could be bad for this magical enclave." Yugi acknowledged not sure how he felt about joining in a war that they were trying to avoid.

"What do you suppose these objects are?" Mana asked getting back on track not wanting to think about the possibility of a war between two magical worlds with a mix of non-magical on Egypt's side.

"The old fool didn't say. Though, I got the feeling that he knows more than he is letting on about these items and how they keep Voldy alive." Seto told the group.

"Hmmm…I wonder if Dumbles has told Harry any of this information. I mean Harry is supposedly his pawn to kill off Voldy right?" Marik asked aloud contemplating what Harry had told them about himself and Voldemort.

So what is the connection? How can a 15 year old boy kill off someone who is almost immortal?" Ryou said wonderingly.

"It seems we need to talk to Harry and find out if he knows about these items and find out what exactly they are and how they can be destroyed." Atem told his priests hoping the boy new something.

"So are we going to get involved in this enclave's issues?" Mana asked the pharaoh.

Atem sighed. "I don't know yet. I certainly do not want to help the old fool except to an early grave. But this enclave seems to be a disease that needs to be eradicated. The more I learn about this place and its people the more disgusted I am."

"Atem…you're not serious are you. What about all the innocents here?" Yugi protested not liking where the Pharaoh's thoughts were taking him.

"It would serve them right. From what I can tell this whole magical world is corrupt. Its government is denying the return of a madman; a madman is running around with little opposition, the "good" guys will sacrifice anyone to kill the madman. These people are all crazy." Seto ranted defending Atem and his line of thinking while sounding every bit like the person he used to be before he regained his Egyptian memories.

"Don't worry Yugi. I don't want the innocents hurt and I do not really want to get involved. But I cannot say for sure that we will be staying out of this war. They may force our hand. But if we do get involved it will be under our own terms and Egypt will be gaining new territory. I will not allow these people to continue on the destructive path they are on now." Atem told his most innocent of priests understanding Yugi wanting no violence just peace. But this war would happen with or without them.

Atem wished he could say they would not get involved with this war but he no longer knew the answer. In the end he knew whatever happened he would base his decision on what was best for his people. It was his duty to protect the people of Egypt first and foremost.

Severus and Lupin interrupted their conversation as they entered the common room telling the mages it was time to go down for breakfast.

"We will discuss this later." Atem ordered quietly as they got up and began to follow Snape.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Everyone was sitting at the Gryffindor table avoiding the angry Slytherin students. The mages caught the golden trio up on the happenings of the weekend since they hadn't been around much. They told everyone about what happened in the Slytherin dorms but not why Atem and Theo were there. They didn't mention the interrogation that occurred on Sunday. They didn't want anyone overhearing that piece of information accidently.

 **Potions  
** Breakfast had finally ended and while everyone left the Great Hall to head to class Bakura and Marik snuck back to the dorms to get their potions.

"You know this little stunt could get us into some trouble." Marik told the Tomb Robber.

"Unfortunately this potion is relatively harmless though I don't want it to hit us. Yuk twenty-four hours of that would not be fun but it suits our two targets and soon we will get them all." Bakura said manically.

Bakura laughed all the way to potions class, "This will be entertainment at its finest."

Marik smirked and thought of their plans of revenge. "Snape is going to kill us."

"He's just lucky the potion isn't permanent. And wait till he figures out that this is only the beginning of what could become an epidemic" Bakura said.

The insane mages made it to class barely on time and sat at the table Crabbe and Goyle just happened to be sitting at. The two Slytherin boys scowled at the two transfer students.

The Slytherin students were tense and angry still from the weekend's events and glared at the two mages who dared to sit with two of their own along with hints of fear for their fellow Slytherins. It just had to be the two crazy ones.

The trio looked at the two mages in confusion why would they willingly sit next to Crabbe and Goyle especially after what had happened over the weekend. Hermione just hoped whatever they had planned didn't affect the whole class.

Severus stalked in like he normally did and yet again dreading this class. He had no idea if he could get Ishtar and Bakura to not blow something up today. With this potion he hoped they listened. A botched potion of the Drought of Peace could be dangerous. What he didn't know was that they had plans of their own.

He saw that Bakura and Marik were in one of their moods which was understandable after the Slytherins stunt over the weekend. The seating arrangement was a bit odd to say the least. Bakura and Marik sat at the center table with two of the four Slytherin students and the other mages seemed to be sitting as far from them as possible. Something was up but he had no idea what it could be. He glared at them for good measure and proceeded to explain the potion they were going to make. He put the instructions on the board while making it very clear how dangerous this potion was and hoped for the best.

Surprisingly class was going smoothly. Everyone was quietly working on their potions. Severus let out a small sigh of relief as he walked around the tables of students. Unfortunately the peace didn't last long but surprisingly it wasn't the crazy ones.

Mana had somehow managed to mix up the order of ingredients and blew up her cauldron and the cauldron next to her. Snape reacted quickly by banishing the liquid before it touched any students. He then turned to yell at the girl but immediately backed off when he looked at Atem whose eyes glittered dangerously. He couldn't decide who was more dangerous the crazy white haired mage or the over protective descendant of a pharaoh.

"Mr. Ishtar please help Miss Nkosi with the potion." Severus ground out as patiently as he could. Oh how Severus longed for the days when it was just Longbottom screwing up potions.

His 5th year students were yet again in shock. Snape being lenient was unheard of and yet these transfer students got away with everything. Draco watched in disgust. He hated watching his godfather catering to the mages for the sake of keeping up appearances for Dumbledore.

Marik and Bakura took advantage of Snape's distraction. Bakura smiled evilly. Marik banished their cauldrons and the Slytherins Cauldrons. They didn't want to risk the potions intermixing. Then Bakura 'accidently made' the potion they had brought to class spray right into Crabbe and Goyle's faces.

Severus heard a commotion and quickly went to the psychotic mages, just knowing it was them, and gaped openly at what he saw and heard. Where Crabbe and Goyle used to be sitting were two large pink pigs, as pink as the British Lop breed. They were squealing at each other loudly while all the students were staring open mouthed at what had just happened. While Bakura and Marik stood there attempting to look innocent. Then chaos ensued.

"How the bloody hell did this happen?" Snape yelled so royally pissed off his face was turning red.

"Our potions accidently exploded." Marik said grinning manically.

"MMM…..Bacon." Bakura commented looking at the two pigs like a psychopath so much so that Severus was almost distracted by how disturbed the teen looked. Severus was about to respond but the two Slytherin pigs started running all over the classroom after Bakura's statement.

Severus quickly banished the potions and attempted to stun the pigs runningamuck. The students started running away from the two freaked out squealing pigs. Chairs were hitting the floor and the room became an absolute disaster zone. Severus finally managed to subdue the pigs with a stunning spell.

Marik and Bakura cringed a bit at seeing Snape cast magic at the two pigs.

"Malfoy! Parkinson! Take your classmates to the infirmary and explain what happened. The rest of you OUT! Now! Bakura, Ishtar come here now!" Severus ordered while inwardly seething at the two mages.

Malfoy smirked as he and Pansy floated Crabbe and Goyle out of the room. Finally those arrogant mages would get into some trouble. Draco thought vindictively.

All the students left the classroom practically running from their ticked off professor. The Golden Trio shuffled out the most reluctant and stayed outside the door. They hoped to hear what was going on. The rest of the mages stayed in the room refusing to leave.

 _ **[Way to go Tomb Robber. Atem said while laughing through their link.]**_

 _ **[Well, well the Pharaoh has a sense of humor after all. I do hope the show amused you your highness. I hope you enjoy the encore as well. Bakura said smirking]**_

 _ **[After what they did. How could I not be amused? Atem countered.]**_

 _ **[Now to deal with Snape. Marik added to the conversation wondering how long until the real fun started.]**_

 _ **[He sure is angry with you two. Yugi said slightly unnerved by how angry the potions professor was]**_

"What the hell were you two thinking? How did you even pull that off? I know that is not a side effect of the Drought of Peace. How long will they stay like that?" Severus asked in a series of quickly yelled questions at the two mages not even realizing they were using their links.

"Chill out Snape it only lasts 24 hours with unfortunately few ill effects. It was a completely different potion." Bakura answered while smirking wickedly.

"As for what we were thinking was revenge and that we are tired of playing nice." Marik said evilly. Snape stepped towards Marik about to grab the boy and throttle him or at least shake some sense into him when he looked over to the other mages still in the room. The glint he saw in their eyes promised death if he so much as touched the other two.

Severus backed off a bit. "Your pranks had better continue to be harmless. But why don't you find a way to not disrupt my classroom! And do you really think making Malfoy and his friends hate you even more is the path to take?" Severus ranted. "You had better pray to your gods that Dumbledore lets this go. It will not escape his notice." Severus added now slightly worried at what the Headmaster might do to them even if it was in retaliation. "Get to your next class I have to go explain this mess and try not to cause any more trouble."

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed as soon as the mages came out of potions.

The terrible twin pyros smirked wickedly enjoying the praise for their little prank.

"Wait until you see the second half of this prank." Marik told the red head in a conspiratorial voice.

"Wait there is more to it? Harry asked looking at the two crazy mages.

The mages just smirked refusing to give any more details and headed for their next class. Hermione looked worried but kept her thoughts to herself. What more could they possibly do? Madame Pomfrey would probably have the potion reversed in no time.

 _ **[So is operation "Make Umbridge Useful" still on our agenda? Atem asked the others mentally not wanting Hermione to grow even more suspicious of them.]**_

 _ **[Definitely. I cannot stand another minute of her class without something to do. Marik whined.]**_

 _ **[Don't worry I will make her useful besides I need more practice using the rod. Seto stated as they walked into the classroom.]**_

 _ **[Actually High Priest let's try a spell from that book the twins loaned us. Ryou suggested wanting to get in on some of the pranking since Bakura always got to have all the fun.]**_

 _ **[What did you have in mind? Seto asked surprised that Ryou would suggest something.]**_

 _ **[Tomb Robber I think you are corrupting Ryou. Atem said with amusement in his voice]**_

 _ **[Hey this was all his idea! I blame the twins and that book. He has read it just as much as me and understands it far better than me. Defended the Tomb robber though, he was very proud that his descendant was finally taking after him even just a bit.]**_

 _ **[I need shiny objects around the room. Can anyone transfigure a bunch of items?]**_

 _ **[I can. Seto offered wondering where this was going]**_

 **Dumbledore's Office  
** Severus approached Dumbledore's office with trepidation. He was unsure how the headmaster would react to the mages behavior but this stunt gave him and idea. As he entered the office the Headmaster greeted him.

"Ah Severus my boy, to what do I owe this visit?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"I presumed that I should come speak with you about today's potion incident." Severus said.

"Ah, yes that was quite a brilliant prank done by young Mr. Ishtar and Bakura. Do not worry Severus the two mages are not in trouble and the two Slytherin boys will be fine."

"I am concerned though Headmaster. This prank was harmless but I don't know if it will continue to stay that way. They are getting fidgety and need an outlet. I was thinking that maybe we could allow them to go to Hogsmeade with the rest of the students in February. They are starting to become more willing to study our magic. They are seeing the need since their magic is so limited at the moment but they are still teenagers and need something active to do. I feel like a change of scenery would be good for them." Severus hoped his reasoning was enough to get the old man to agree to what he was asking for.

Albus contemplated what Severus was saying. While Severus had valid points he was unsure how safe it would be to let the mages go. He could easily extend the spell he used on the bracers to allow them into Hogsmeade without worry of them escaping but what if there was an attack. They would be virtually defenseless. "I will have to think about it. I am not sure they would be safe. Give me some time to contemplate ways to keep them safe if they did go and I will decide then."

Severus couldn't ask for more. He bid the Headmaster a good day and headed back down to his classroom. He hoped the mages stayed out of trouble for the rest of the day.

 **DADA  
** The mages quickly entered the classroom and Seto transfigured anything he could find into something shiny as requested. He was curious as to what Ryou had up his sleeve.

Once all the students had arrived Umbridge came into the room and headed towards the front of the room. When she passed Ryou he quickly cast _obsidere de crus obiectis_ _._ The effect was instantaneous. Umbridge immediately diverted from her original path and went towards a little statue that was shiny. She suddenly started babbling to herself while cradling the object like an infant.

 _We wants it, we needs it. Must have the precious. It came to me, my own, my love... my... preciousssss. My Precious. My Precious. So bright... so beautiful... our precious._

Umbridge wandered around the room collecting all the shiny objects available. The students started laughing hysterically at their teacher's antics not having a clue what was going on. The mages snickered. Hermione looked at the mages suspiciously.

Malfoy glared hatefully at the mages. He just knew it had to be them causing more chaos after their stunt in potions. While he didn't understand the context he had to admit this little prank of theirs was amusing.

"What did you do to her?" Hermione whispered to Atem.

"It's just a charm. It will wear off eventually." Hermione fumed a bit but couldn't help but find it somewhat amusing.

Umbridge noticed her students and reality set in for a moment. "Silence! I demand order in this classroom…then another shiny object caught her eye and she continued on with her babbling.

 _We wants it, we needs it. Must have the precious. It came to me, my own, my love... my... preciousssss. My Precious. My Precious. So bright... so beautiful... our precious._

"That's it! The whole class has detention with me tonight if someone does not come forward and tell me who did this." She screamed in another moment of clarity. Then another object distracted her.

Draco smirked. A little bit of revenge was presented on a silver platter. He raised his hand and got Umbridge's attention in another moment of sanity. "Professor I believe it was one of the transfer students who did this to you."

"Which of you did this to me?" She screamed angrily.

"We did nothing to you. Malfoy just dislikes us." Ryou argued.

"That's it DETENTION! All 6 of you! Class Dismissed!" Dolores said as she stormed out of the classroom babbling: _We wants it, we needs it. Must have the precious. It came to me, my own, my love... my... preciousssss. My Precious. My Precious. So bright... so beautiful... our precious._

The mages left the classroom with smirks on their faces. The Golden trio and Daphne, Tracey, and Theo followed the mages out.

"You guys are not gonna like her detentions. She uses a blood quill." Harry told his new friends as they headed for the Great Hall.

"What makes you think we would actually attend her silly detention?" Atem asked.

"But…You have to. It would only make things worse for you if you didn't." Daphne exclaimed. She knew that Umbridge was dangerous all of Slytherin knew to stay under her radar.

"Daphne is right. You can't just skip a detention with her!" Hermione exclaimed.

All the teens sat down waiting for lunch, since they were early, still discussing the detention or arguing about it. They eventually gave up trying to convince their friends to attend the detention and changed topics.

Finally more students began arriving for lunch and Harry's attention suddenly shifted when Ginny came and sat down next to him. They started up their own conversation with Ginny giggling every once in a while. Hermione soon noticed and got a slightly hurt expression on her face but quickly schooled her features while Ron hid a smirk behind a mouthful of food. The mages were also a bit confused at the interaction. As far as they knew Harry held no affection for the younger Weasley. Though, the mages were grateful that the attention was now off of them. Everyone chatted amicably until a livid Snape stormed up behind them.

During lunch Umbridge informed Snape of the transfers' behavior in class and of their punishment. He smoothly talked Umbridge out of making the girl attend a detention with the argument that this was her first official day and could not have performed a spell of that caliber. He was relieved when she agreed with him and let the girl off. He did not want to even think of how Atem would react to Umbrige's punishments if it was inflicted upon her.

He then scowled in the general direction of where the mages were sitting and having lunch. He quickly left to go speak with his charges. He stormed down the Great Hall and stopped at the end of the Gryffindor table. The mages looked at the angry face of their captor.

"A word...Now!" Snape said shortly while he turned and started walking off not even bothering to make sure they were behind him. The mages quickly got up and followed the angry man quietly.

 _ **[I think he is angry with us. Bakura snickered in everyone's head]**_

 _ **[I feel like all we do is get yelled at by him lately. Marik complained]**_

 _ **[Well we do kinda deserve it. I mean if we were in a normal situation and pulled the crap we pull we probably would have a year's worth of detentions or even have been expelled by now. Yugi said.]**_

 _ **[But, that prank was well worth it. Everyone got a laugh out of it. Ryou said somewhat gleefully at the success of his prank]**_

 _ **[Too bad we cannot get Umbridge to expel us. That would force Dumbledore's hand. Atem said mulling the idea over in his head.]**_

Severus led the quiet teens down to his office. When the door shut he laid into them. "What in the hell were you thinking! Are you all insane? Umbridge is not someone to mess with. She has her own agenda and works for the Ministry of Magic!"

"We do not fear that foul woman." Marik stated.

"You know we care not of your schools punishments for our actions" Atem added in haughtily.

"What is the worst she can do? Expel us? That would be doing us a favor." Seto said just as coldly as Snape himself.

"You do not understand. She is a ministry official. If she finds out about you and that you practice dark magic Dumbledore will be the least of your worries. The Ministry will take you into custody and give you a Dementor's kiss. Dark magic is illegal in our world and Minister Fudge would love nicely wrapped sacrifices to show everyone how great a minister he is." Severus lectured.

"We are not evil!" Yugi argued.

"What is wrong with you people? Life is not as black and white as that!" Bakura said while taking over for a bit.

"The ministry does not care about that only what they deem as right and wrong matters." Severus answered back snidely and continued lecturing. "Even if she did not discover the truth expulsion will not get you out of here and if you think otherwise you are fools. Dumbledore believes you are the key to the war. He will hide you away in the dungeons or take you to some remote spot that no one knows about. How will your protector save you then if Dumbledore hides you away somewhere else?"

The mages glared at their captor. "This world is so corrupt it's unbelievable your society has not already crumbled under its own ignorance." Atem ranted almost sounding like a spoiled pouting child who had no more arguments.

"While I do not disagree; you will attend that detention and you will take whatever punishment she throws at you which I can promise will not be pleasant. She likes torture methods to get her point across." Snape ordered.

The mages paled considerably at that statement. Atem glared while taking a more aggressive posture and was about to speak once more but Snape interrupted. "You need not worry about Miss Nkosi. I managed to talk Umbridge out of making her attend the detention." Severus said watching his charge carefully hoping he would not attack.

Atem nodded to Snape in acknowledgement and relaxed a bit. "Fine we will attend this detention"

"This will not stop us from our extra-curricular activities." Bakura smirked evilly thinking about what was soon going to happen to Snape for using magic during the potions prank.

"I am sure it won't. But try not to get caught next time." Severus said dryly.

 **Great Hall…  
** "What do you suppose that was about?" Ron asked curiously and being unobservant as usual.

"Well obviously their detention with Professor Umbridge. Didn't you see her speak to Professor Snape just before the came back here." Theo told the red head snidely.

"Snape will make them attend the detention I bet you anything." Harry replied joining in on the conversation.

"I hope so. They don't seem to realize just how much trouble she could cause for them." Hermione said worriedly.

"It's too bad they got caught in the first place. That spell was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed ignoring Theo's rude comment.

"Yea it was funny. Who knew they would find a spell that was based off Lord of the Rings." Harry said laughing with Ron.

"What's Lord of the Rings?" Ron asked suddenly confused.

"It's a movie in the muggle world." Tracey answered not really shocked at Ron's ignorance of the muggle world.

"What's a movie?" Ron asked again confused by the terminology.

"Never mind Ron. It would be hard to explain." Hermione stated exasperated at Ron's cluelessness about the outside world.

Ron shrugged and started eating again. "So did you find anything on the transfer students' different magic while Ginny and I were at practice the other day?" he said a bit more quietly hoping the Slytherin teens didn't hear who were thankfully chatting with the twins and their friends.

"Not much Ron. Egyptians practice the same type of magic as we do. The only other Egyptian magic that I could find mentioned is the countries ancient magicks. They might know the ancient magicks. Atem wasn't very forthcoming in the library the other day. You know you could help Harry and I research other magicks once in a while and maybe we would have some answers." Hermione whispered back irritably not entirely sure herself about the transfers and their magicks or how trustworthy they really were.

"Well if its ancient stuff why don't we just write my brother Bill. He knows all about ancient Egypt." Ron said.

"Why didn't I think of that," Hermione exclaimed while startling Harry, Ron and the others at her exclamation. "I will write your brother later today." She said more quietly hoping to find many answers to the strange teens.

Theo looked at the trio with a bit of suspicion after Hermione's random exclamation but he hadn't heard the rest of the conversation. Lunch soon ended and everyone headed to their next class.

The rest of the day went smoothly, well almost… Somehow Draco, Pansy, Snape, and Madam Pomfrey had also turned into cute little pigs by dinner time. This created even more chaos. Spells went flying to try and carefully subdue the newly turned pigs. Everyone was beyond confused since the transfers were sitting quietly eating their dinners. Marik and 'Ryou' just smirked and kept eating. Who knew a communicable potion could be this entertaining.

When the mages returned to their dorm they found an ambitious werewolf who seemed determined to tutor them until it was time for their detention. The mages were not thrilled to say the least but there was little they could do about it. So they studied under Remus's watchful eye until their detention with Umbridge.


	23. Chapter 22

Unwilling Students

Yugioh/HP Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh or any other references I may make.

AN: Original Chap 12

Ok so I am not making many changes to this chapter at all. Just a few words here and there. Sorry to my readers who have read the original story. To those that have not read the original at least this content will be new for you guys.

Thank you again for reading my story.

 _ **/mindspeech one on one/**_

 _ **[Group Mindspeech]**_

* * *

 **Things you need to know:**

I cannot think of anything atm

* * *

 **Chapter 22  
Original Chapter 12**

 **Detention with Umbridge…  
** Lupin finally finished their tutoring so the mages headed out to go to their detention but not before Bakura grabbed some materials. The mages slowly trudged down the darkened hallway as they headed to their detention with Umbridge **.**

"Bakura do you understand what to do with the materials?" Yugi asked shaking his hands nervously while wondering if the ancient spirit could handle modern devices.

He felt if this "prank," (well not really a prank… this was more like lets blow stuff up and see how annoying and destructive we can get), was messed up they would all be visiting the afterlife far earlier than planned.

"Oh ye of little faith. Seriously, how hard can it be? Stick the clay like stuff to the wall use the deto thing and boom" Bakura said excitedly, walking with a confident stride and a smirk that guaranteed trouble, while thinking of the glorious destruction he could cause all over the castle with the random materials Marik and he had requested from Dobby. He was dying to show these mortals what it means to keep him and his friends cooped up.

"Let's go over this one more time. You only use a tiny bit of the clay substance no more than a handful or else you might take the whole wall out. We just want to shake the walls, maybe crack it a bit, but not bring the whole wall down. And don't forget to curve it so the pressure wave goes inward" Ryou explained patiently if not slightly exasperated to the tomb robber.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. Weigh the clay stuff. Bend it. Attach the deto thing. Move away and push the button and it goes boom." Bakura said frustrated that no one thought he could handle modern devices.

"Detonator," Yugi said in a tone that clearly stated he didn't think Bakura could pull this off as they continued walking towards the wretched woman's office.

Bakura split off into his solid form which felt wonderful to the spirit slowly turning mortal. He felt so cooped being in Ryou's body or in the ring. It felt good to have a body of his own even if it was temporary but he was growing stronger and could stay out longer if the damn wizards would ever leave them alone long enough for him to stretch his legs. The problem with his solid body was that the spells on the bracer seemed to transfer onto him just like the matching clothes. He took the materials Marik had gotten a hold of when the mages reached Umbridge's office and hid in the shadows.

Seto knocked on the door and the mages waited until she spoke. They entered the office and looked around. The mages tried to hide their disgust, except for Seto who just stared at the room disdainfully. The room was quite pink. The walls were covered top to bottom with little kitten decorative plates. The window was covered with lacy pink and white curtains. Even the carpet was pink with white paisley swirls. Dolores looked up from her paperwork and eyed the foreigners smugly. Finally she was sure she had caught whoever had been causing so much mayhem with all the recent pranks going on. All she needed was a confession.

"Please have a seat and some tea. Let's have a little chat before we start this detention." Dolores said in a sickly sweet voice that would make anyone cringe at the obvious fakeness.

The mages hesitantly sat down not sure what to expect.

 _ **[I am guessing we should not drink the tea. Seto stated staring at the tea in contemplation]**_

 _ **[Tomb Keeper, can you get into her mind without tipping her off? Atem asked.]**_

 _ **[Of course. She is a weak minded creature to be so easily influenced by the rod.]**_

Marik concentrated on the eye while nonchalantly bushing fingers over it. He sifted through her surface thoughts with ease and without her even noticing. He was done in a matter of seconds.

 _ **[Don't drink the tea it has truth serum in it! Just pretend to drink it.]**_

The mages quickly came back to reality and slowly picked up the cups of tea. They pretended to take a few sips of the drink hoping the toad like woman did not catch on.

Dolores jumped into her questioning eagerly. So sure of herself. She knew it had to be these foreigners "Which of you have been behind all these horrid pranks?"

Yugi looked up at her with those wide innocent eyes of his. He gave her his best innocent face he could muster. "I swear to you we are all innocent. We have never played a prank here at Hogwarts."

"Since we are foreign to this land we would never want to cause any trouble," Ryou added looking at her innocently.

With a slight subtle nudge from the rod she bought every word. "Yes, yes of course. What could I have been thinking? The pranksters are still out there and I expect you boys to tell me who they are should you ever identify the delinquents."

"Why of course professor we wouldn't dream of hiding rule breakers from you." Atem added smoothly using a velvety tone while counting down until Bakura stepped in. 3…2…1…

Boom! Cat plates fell off the outer wall shattering to pieces and large cracks rose up the wall. Pieces of stone were crumbling to the ground. Dolores and the mages jumped at the loud noise. She quickly got up and threw the door open to her office and looked for the offenders. She looked around and saw no one just more debris from the wall and words painted in red on the wall. It read CATCH US IF YOU CAN! Dolores fumed at the disregard for rules and her inability to catch whoever was making a mockery of her.

She turned around and faced the foreign exchange students. "Well I guess this proves your innocence conclusively. You are all dismissed." She said as she walked back into her office to presumably fix the damage caused by the explosion. Though suddenly all that could be heard from her office were pig like noises.

The mages walked back to their dorms with smug looks on their faces and the maniacal laughter of Bakura echoing down the halls.

"She must have cast a spell at dinner at one of the students turned pig." Bakura cackled loudly. They hadn't needed to destroy anything had they realized she had been infected.

"I am guessing most of the staff cast spells at the little piggy students. I doubt there will be classes tomorrow." Marik added while in fits of laughter.

 **Gryffindor Tower  
** After Harry's occlumency lessons he returned to Gryffindor tower to write to Ron's brother asking about the transfer students with Ron and Hermione.

Harry felt a little odd about writing this letter but Ron and Hermione both agreed they needed more information on the transfers. Harry was starting to think that Ron might be alright. He had given him a little golden snitch figurine for his bed stand with an apology note even, but if he was wrong and Ron was really a traitor then he for sure would report whatever he learned to the headmaster.

He felt like he was betraying the mages but on the other hand he knew they were keeping secrets. Questions kept running through his head like who were they really and why had Dumbledore brought them here. Were they really dark mages? Were they trustworthy? He knew Hermione did not trust them. She was positive they were using dark magic on Umbridge. What if she was right? Did he care since it was Umbridge? If they were dark mages why weren't they working for Voldemort? He was 99% sure they were not working for the Dark Lord.

 _Dear Bill,  
Hello Bill this is your favorite brother, Hermione, and Harry. We are writing to you because we want to know more about the transfer students. They claim they have no knowledge of our magics, and that they possess a different kind of magic. We have heard the term shadow mage being used in reference to them and wanted to know more about this type of magic and if they possessed it. They told us you were the reason why they are stuck at Hogwarts so we figured you would know more about these guys and why they are here. _

_Sincerely,  
Hermione, Ron, Harry_

 _P.S. Mail delivery is being watched by the ministry._

Hermione folded up the letter carefully. "We will have to sneak out to the owlery later tonight so Professor Umbridge doesn't check the letter's contents."

The golden trio continued working on homework in the common room until they could deliver the letter but Harry was having a difficult time studying. He kept looking over at Ginny who was quietly reading a book. She was just looking really cute this evening. Harry had been noticing her looks a lot today though he was unsure why. Occasionally she would glance his way and then turn her head away shyly when she caught him staring. Hermione huffed in annoyance at Harry's distraction and Ron smirked to himself.

"Why don't you just go over there and talk with my sister?" Ron said encouragingly.

Harry looked over to Ron and blushed a little at being found out. He hesitated and then looked over at Ginny once more. He finally decided to go have a talk with her. Harry could not believe what he was doing. Ginny and Ron were not trustworthy, right? But when he looked at the red head in front of him he couldn't help but want to talk with her and give her the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he misunderstood what he overheard that night. He was awfully tired and angry so maybe his imagination was playing tricks on him or maybe he missed part of the conversation. He decided to open up to her about that night and see what she had to say. He approached her shyly and they headed off into a more private corner to chat quietly.

Hermione looked up and sighed. She had an unreadable expression on her face and was deep in thought. Ron scooted over closer to Hermione and distracted her from Harry-Bloody-Potter. It annoyed him to no end that Harry always seemed to get all the attention from Hermione. He decided to flirt with the girl that he was secretly crushing on and try and get her attention.

Hermione was pondering Harry and his sudden distraction. It just made no sense to her. He had ignored all of Ginny's original attempts and now suddenly he noticed her? Hermione couldn't help but feel a little pang of jealousy. She supposed it was a good thing that he was being friendly towards the youngest Weasley. She should be grateful he was opening back up to his friends again. Before Christmas he had been distant and volatile towards just about everyone.

Seeing as she was the first one he had warmed back up to, she thought maybe they might be or become more than just friends. She sighed again and tried to pay attention to what Ron was saying completely oblivious to the fact he was hitting on her. Ron finally gave up and the two teens continued working on homework.

Harry finally came back a bit later with a goofy grin on his face. He quietly sat down next to Ron and opened up his books again.

"I take it that went well then?" Ron asked curiously while secretly hoping Ginny had cleared up whatever doubts Harry had about them.

"Yeah we talked about a lot of stuff." Harry responded in a day dreamy kind of voice.

Hermione stood abruptly. "I am going to deliver the letter and head to bed," she said huffily as she closed her books and stormed off.

"What's with Hermione?" Harry questioned curiously while completely oblivious as to why she was mad.

"Who knows mate. That girl is nutters sometimes. Girls never make sense do they?" Ron complained.

With Hermione gone the boys shut their books and started a game of chess to occupy themselves until they felt like going to sleep deciding they could finish their homework tomorrow.


	24. Chapter 23

Unwilling Students

Yugioh/HP Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh or any other references I may make.

AN: Original Chap 13. Ok so while there are not a ton of changes the things I did add and make changes to in this chapter are important to where I am heading with this story.

Thank you again everyone for all your support!

 _ **/mindspeech one on one/**_

 _ **[Group Mindspeech]**_

* * *

 **Things you need to know:**

Remember email was sent Sunday evening

Necklace: The Necklace allows the wearer to see through time, past and future, the latter of which can only be altered with the use of another Millennium item. It can also show others visions of the past.

My Hierarchy for shadow court **:** Pharaoh-High Priest-Council of Priests-High Chieftain-Medjai Chieftains

 **Pharaoh:** Atem Ishtar

 **High Priest:** Seto Kaiba

 **Council of Priests:** Isis, Shadi, Ryou, Akefia, Marik, Yugi (maybe eventually Mahad)

 **High Medjai Chieftain:** Kaphiri of the Nkosi Tribe

 **Medjai Chieftains:** Rishid taking over Ishtar tribe, Dakarai of Nebka, Zahra of Nofretari, Dakhla tribe, Farafrah tribe, Siwra tribe, Bahariya tribe, Kharga tribe, Basir tribe, Khata tribe, and Amerys tribe

* * *

 **Chapter 23  
Original Chapter 13**

 **Isis Goes to Egypt (Monday, January 26** **th** **)  
** "Isis, I am pretty sure the last email that Mokuba got from his brother implied that the Pharaoh would prefer you to stay here where you are safe from our enemies," Professor Hawkins told the young woman in front of him wondering what she was thinking.

"I realize that, but he did not forbid me and I will have the Medjai pick me up from the airport. I am not getting much but I get a sense of foreboding from the necklace and it seems to stem from Egypt. I need to make sure everything is alright."

"My lady at least let me come with you then to make sure you are safe. I know the Pharaoh wants you kept safe at all costs." Kaphiri asked the stubborn priestess.

"No, I want you to stay here with Kisara and the others. If somehow we are discovered here they will need protection." Isis argued back not wanting to endanger anyone on her crazy mission.

"And what if you run into this Bill character again?" Professor Hawkins argued hoping to change the girl's mind.

"I will be careful I assure you. He doesn't even know why I left Egypt. I can pretend it was strictly for work since that's what Kaphiri and Mr. Emmori set up when he whisked Rishid and me away from Cairo. I can pretend to still be under that spell he used on me." Isis argued back.

"Very well then." Arthur acquiesced.

"But be careful." Kaphiri said giving into Isis.

Isis finished her packing and said her goodbyes with much protest from the others. She then took a KC jet to Cairo, Egypt.

When Isis arrived in Cairo the Medjai of the Nebka and Nofretari tribes greeted her. "Dakarai it is good to see you again." Isis greeted surprised to see two Medjai chieftains.

"Priestess Isis it is good to see you again as well." Dakarai greeted warmly.

"I suppose you are wondering why we are here instead of some of our warriors." Zahra chieftain of the Nofretari inquired as Isis and the Medjai left the airport quickly.

"Yes, while it is wonderful to see you both. I am a bit curious." Isis responded to her companions.

"The Medjai are gathering. We are ready for battle. We needed to speak with you about when we will be attacking the British enclave." Dakarai stated bluntly to the Priestess while they were heading towards her home in Cairo.

Isis frowned at that news. It was unlike the Medjai to go against the Pharaoh's wishes (though she herself was not doing that either at the moment).

"The Pharaoh does not wish for innocent blood to be spilled even for freedom. I know he has not given the order to fight Dakarai." Isis responded.

"While that is true, the only command he has given is to not storm the castle and harm the innocents there. He has not ordered against retaliation against the enclave." Dakarai explained to the displeased priestess.

"The Chieftains have met and we all agree that we can no longer stand by and allow our king and his priests to stay prisoners of a foreign country. They have committed the highest act of war and must pay." Zahra exclaimed heatedly.

Isis understood what the two Chieftains were saying but to take action against England, this unknown Dark Lord, and the vigilante group that took the Pharaoh was too risky. They needed more intel.

"I wish to speak with all the Chieftains before any action is taken." Isis finally said invoking her right to have them hear her out before the final decision was made. She would need to contact Kaphiri, though it was a good possibility he would side with the other chieftains.

They agreed to set a meeting. The Chieftains dropped her off at her home in Cairo with a few guardians to make sure she was safe. Once Isis arrived home she decided to get some rest and just breathe for a moment. She was feeling a bit apprehensive with all that was happening with the Medjai, her necklace warning her of danger, and the possibility of running into Bill Weasley.

She was so angry with this man but she couldn't respond with magic or he would discover that she was a shadow mage also. She didn't know how to react if she saw the man responsible for the kidnapping of the people she cared about the most. She was also thinking about Mana. The last email had not said anything. Had she been caught or was she still out there somewhere in England looking for the boys. She shook herself out of her thoughts and fell into a restless sleep.

The next day she was escorted to the museum she worked at. Isis left her guards and headed to check in with her boss. What she didn't expect was to see Bill staring at the tablet of memories in the exhibit room that held what few artifacts they did show from her Pharaoh's time. He would stare then pace a little then stare again. She couldn't fathom what had him so fascinated. Though, his interest in that particular spot of the exhibit worried her a bit.

Bill sensed someone watching him and turned from his musing. "Isis! Your back," Bill said enthusiastically, "it's good to see you again. I have missed you. Where have you been these last few weeks?" Bill inquired, curious as to whether Dumbledore's spells were intact or if she knew what was going on. He had originally thought she had broken the spells somehow and gone into hiding.

"I have been out of the country showing one of our exhibits in another museum. I apologize I thought I had informed you of that before I left."

"And what an amazing exhibit it must have been Isis." Mr. Emmori said jovially while interrupting the brief reunion of Isis and Bill. Isis looked behind her to see the man she was heading to meet up with.

"Of course Mr. Emmori. The exhibit was a brilliant success." Isis responded relived that she was no longer alone with Bill.

The three chatted briefly. Mr. Emmori reminded Bill to stop by his office briefly to discuss the new dig site his company was going to be a part of. Bill agreed to meet him in his office while Isis excused herself promising to meet up with Bill later. She went into another one of the exhibit halls and began putting some Egyptian artifacts back in their proper places within the museum.

Bill on the other hand went back to examining the tablet of lost memories. He had been coming in this room almost daily. He could sense something strange from the stone. It was like it was lined with a spell of protection or concealment but he couldn't figure out what he sensed. He dwelled for a few more minutes beforeheading to Mr. Emmori's office. After his brief visit he headed for his new dig site.

He was just arriving at the new dig site Gringotts had hired him out to de-curse but everything seemed eerily quiet and chills ran down his spine so he cautiously began to approach the small encampment. He hid behind the tall obelisks that littered the site they were currently at and pulled out his wand. Suddenly he saw Death Eaters wandering the encampment and many bodies littering the ground. He was shocked since Albus was in possession of the dark mages that Voldemort was looking for. "What could they be looking for now." Bill thought as he quickly ducked out of sight trying to creep up on them to overhear their conversation. He listened intently to the conversation.

"This is taking too long." Macnair commented impatiently to Avery and Rookwood who were close enough to hear him.

"The Dark Lord was not specific on how ancient the stupid necklace needs to be." Alecto complained as they walked around the quiet dig-site. It was empty since everyone was dead.

"It would stand to reason we need to find one as old as the magic itself. Round up the others. This site isn't old enough. We need to look elsewhere." Rookwood said while sighing, feeling like he was the only intelligent one of the Dark Lord's followers that had come to Egypt.

"Why don't we just go to the museum and see if there is one there. All that stuff is dug up and would make our search easier." Macnair suggested hopefully since he was tired of being out in the hot sun.

The other five all agreed and headed back to Cairo to hopefully steal from the museum. Bill waited for the death eaters to leave then checked for any survivors. He called in some help from Gringotts to make sure no one knew what happened. He couldn't afford for the Egyptian magical enclave or the tribes of old to discover that there were British wizards excavating tombs for Gringotts with the poor relations Egyptians and goblins had. Gringotts used a dummy corporation to hide their identities as it was. Once the dig site had been taken care of he quickly apparated to the entrance of the museum in Cairo. He hoped the Death Eaters hadn't found what they were looking for.

In the museum Isis was checking the exhibit dedicated to the Pharaoh. Her necklace was showing her images of the hidden artifacts which was extremely worrying.

Suddenly some strange men came in and began asking about ancient Egyptian jewelry. Their clothes were odd to Isis because none of the clothing matched, nor was it practical to be wearing in the desert heat. Isis ignored their clothing andtold them some history but the strange men soon grew bored of the history lesson. They noticed her necklace and asked about it and she told them it was merely replica.

"How old would the real version be?" Rookwood asked staring intently at the necklace thinking it looked pretty real to him.

"Approximately 3,000 years give or take a few hundred years." Isis responded wondering at their curiosity of only Egyptian jewelry. They didn't seem to be hinting towards any knowledge of the Millennium Items but their interest was making her wary.

"I think she is lying. It looks pretty real to me." Avery said while staring hungrily at the woman before him, not noticing the darkly dressed guardians.

Dakarai along with two of his tribesmen slid out of the shadows sensing trouble from these strange foreigners. They pulled their Helwan 9mm's out and came out of the shadows just as Macnair foolishly went after Isis to grab her necklace. The shots rang out. Macnair was not going to get up again. The other death eaters, except Pettigrew who got scared, transformed into a rat, and hid, jumped into action throwing spells at the Medjai. One of the Medjai went down when a green light hit him square in the chest. While chaos ensued Rookwood took it upon himself to sneak up and rip the necklace off of Isis.

Bill arrived back to the museum and ran in looking for where the Death Eaters might be headed. He heard the shots ring out loudly. Bill pulled his wand out as he hurried towards the sound and saw the chaos ensuing. He saw Rookwood attack Isis and take the necklace she was wearing. Bill quickly joined into the fray stunning a death eater as they were trying to retreat. Rookwood apparated out of the museum as soon as he had gotten what they had come for, leaving the others to fend for themselves.

"Isis, are you alright?" Bill asked as he walked towards the distraught looking woman and her lone protector.

She looked up to face Bill and nodded while trying to school her emotions. Though, with two of her protectors dead and the Millennium Necklace being stolen that wasn't working too well.

Bill felt a pang of sympathy for the woman in front of him. He knew he should not let her out of his sight but he had two bodies of the strangely dressed muggles, three dead death eaters, and one live one to take care of. He needed to get a wizard crew in there before anymore muggles saw what happened. Dakarai told Bill he would contact his tribesmen to come take care of his people. Bill agreed to keep the bodies safe until then.

"Isis, why don't you and your friend find a place to rest and I will get this taken care of." Bill suggested at the woman who stood there in a dazed fashion. Isis just nodded her head as if she really hadn't heard Bill at all. Dakarai led the young priestess home to rest and to let the shock wear off. They both mourned the loss of their tribesmen **.**

Bill quickly called in a few Egyptian Aurors and explained the death eater attack as vaguely as possible. He really didn't want to get the Egyptian ministry involved. Once everything had been taken care of Bill went looking for Isis. He checked her office but didn't find her there. So he assumed she had gone home for a bit.

Since he had some alone time until she returned and he could question her he decided to go back to the exhibit that had caught his interest over the last few weeks and helped him identify the shadow mages. He felt the faint pulse of magic he had originally discovered and was determined to discover what the stone was hiding. He had already tried the basic spells to reveal concealments and protections. So he had gone and done some research and decided to use some older spells he had learned out here in Egypt to see if he could break through whatever enchantment was on the stone. He took out a piece of papyrus and began to chant his spell. Unfortunately he was so focused on his spell he didn't see the rat that was still there watching him intently.

 **Carmine missus sum repudio  
Quod factum erat  
Erit iam præteriit  
Opus exactum tuum praesidium  
Offer munus ingrediantur  
Carmina missus, iam fuerunt.  
Ea incensa est, regressus est alica**

The stone began to softly glow and a white ball of light came out of the tablet and onto the parchment. Bill quickly burned the papyrus as he chanted the last few lines. Bill inspected the tablet once again and saw what he had been missing the whole time. The tablet was a door.

He gently slid the tablet over and headed downward in a dark and narrow passage way. The torches lit as he moved along the passageway. He finally came to a circular room that was completely covered in scrolls, ancient looking artifacts, golden treasures, a huge stone with strangely familiar indents, and a book in the center of the room with the eye of wadjet.

Bill strode over to the strange stone and looked over the empty shaped spaces. _That's odd what are these items that fit into the stones sockets?_ Bill thought to himself. He gave up on figuring out why some of those shapes looked familiar and moved over to the book sitting on a stone pedestal. He opened the book and could feel the power radiating off of it. He randomly sifted through the pages noticing it was all in Hieroglyphics until he saw a picture of the stone slab he was just looking at. Alongside that picture were pictures of items that he knew he had seen before.

He recognized one item as the necklace that Isis had been wearing. He looked to the next page which was also in complicated hieroglyphics. He was attempting to translate some of what it said but it made no sense even with his knowledge of ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphics. He finally cast a spell to translate the symbols which did very little all he got was 99 sacrifices, 7 golden items, soul magic, and shadows. It made no sense the translation spell should have worked and the implications of the words his spell did pick up were not good.

Bill had no time to contemplate what he had learned because he suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind him. Someone was coming. Bill closed the book and quickly cast a disillusionment charm on himself and hoped it worked.

Isis had finally regained her composure and decided now was the time to check on the Egyptian items her family swore to protect. After the incident earlier she needed to make sure no one knew of the Millennium Items. Isis couldn't shake this feeling that the hidden room, with all the secrets of the pharaoh, was in danger of being discovered by someone.

Isis entered the room that held the tablet of lost memories once again. She looked around and made sure no one was around to see her. Dakarai was just outside of the room to keep any intruders out. Isis then pulled out _Spiria_ and showed it to the stone carving. The stone slab moved to open a hidden doorway.

She silently walked down the set of stairs. Within this room held the secrets/story of Pharaoh Atem and shadow magic including the Millennium Spellbook. They had chosen this place to hide everything after the Pharaoh had returned. With the Tomb Keepers allowed to come out of hiding, the scriptures and everything else on that time period had to be hidden away safely so no one would discover it. She quickly did a survey of the room and made sure nothing had been disturbed. The book lay on the pedestal and looked untouched in the center of the room. Everything appeared to be fine so she left the room still with that uneasy feeling even without the necklace. She decided to contact the tribes and have everything moved and hidden somewhere else just to make sure nothing was discovered. With that decision made she exited the secret room and headed back to her home in Cairo.

What she never noticed was Bill following behind her and exiting the secret room alongside her or a tiny rat that had been carefully following Bill around. Bill waited until she left to reveal himself and leave the museum. He went to his loft in Cairo to mull over what he had learned.

He had recognized a few of those items. The necklace Isis wore all the time that was just stolen and the inverted pyramid that the Ishtar boy wore. He was almost positive Isis' brother also had one of those items on a necklace. So the question was; were these items recently created or heirlooms handed down generation to generation? Either way the creation of these items was pure evil. How anyone could sacrifice so many to gain whatever powers the items gave he did not know. Even if they were ancient how the mages could use whatever dark powers that were granted in good conscious. It was all too much.

While all this was running through his head Bill received a letter from his brother and his two friends. As he read the letter he became more disturbed. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were befriending the dark mages. Bill needed to warn them and Dumbledore. Those mages were definitely not good and he was starting to question whether Isis was dark or not. He quickly wrote a letter back to the teens warning them away from the mages. With his letter written and sent off, with a time delay to avoid Umbridge, he decided to get some rest and deal with Isis in the morning.

Peter couldn't believe his luck. He was glad he had decided to hide instead of leave when all hell had broken loose. Following Weasley around had proved to be useful. The Dark Lord would love to know the contents of the hidden room. He quickly began searching the room after the museum lady and Weasley had left.

Unfortunately everything was written in ancient hieroglyphics. But no matter the Dark Lord could search his memories or view them with a pensieve to see if any of this was useful. It had to be though. This was hidden behind the exhibit of the nameless Pharaoh, the one who locked away the shadow magick. This had to be some of the information they had been looking for. He saw the mysterious book with the eye in the center. It looked valuable and the Weasley boy had paled after seeing some of its contents. He sifted through the pages having no real clue what he was looking at but hoped some of it was useful. Though there was this strange arch way that seemed so familiar but he couldn't place it. Eventually exhaustion overtook him and he decided to stay in the museum in rat form to see if he could discover anything else before returning to England.

 **Wednesday January 28** **th  
** The next day Isis was in the museum early with various members of the different tribes. They were loading everything out of the secret room. As far as anyone was concerned the tribes were just retrieving artifacts that they had let the museum borrow now that they were not being used. Unfortunately Bill took the inopportune moment to also show up at the museum looking for Isis. When Isis noticed him she quickly went to greet him and tried to distract him from what was going on.

"Bill what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Isis asked conversationally.

"I was looking for you hoping we could talk. What is going on?" Bill responded trying to get a glimpse as to who the strangely dressed people in the museum were. They looked like her guardians from yesterday so they must be from the tribes of Upper Egypt Bill thought warily. He didn't know much about the tribes but he knew more than most people and he knew they were dangerous people.

"Nothing of great importance. Some of the tribes are taking some artifacts back that we no longer use. Why don't we go to the café across the street and we can speak with less distractions." Isis suggested hoping to distract the red head from what they were actually doing.

Bill agreed readily and the two headed out the door. They sat down and ordered some cold drinks. Isis waited for Bill to begin. Bill quickly cast an attraction charm underneath the table in hopes it might encourage Isis to be more forthcoming with him and maybe even a bit interested.

"You seem tense is everything alright Bill? Are the boys doing alright?" Isis finally asked when Bill seemed unsure of what to say.

"Yes they are doing just fine. I just am a bit confused right now. Your brother, son, and his friends are into some pretty dark magic and I am concerned that you are also involved in that dark magic." Bill responded getting straight to the point. He was pretty sure she was not still under the spell to make her think her brother and the others had gone to England willingly.

Isis was at a loss as how to respond. She spoke cautiously but decided for the truth for some strange reason. "I am capable of magic and practice the same ancient magicks the boys do. It is in my blood and has been for thousands of years."

"Isis how could you."

"Don't you dare judge me! I am not evil and you are the cause for the kidnapping of those closest to me. Those boys are my family and you stole them from me! You know nothing about us or our magick." Isis stated heatedly trying not to raise her voice in such a public place.

Bill made a placating gesture realizing his mistake. Any spells he cast on her could easily be negated if he kept ticking her off. "I apologize Isis, but you have to realize how this looks. I admit I do know very little of shadow magick and its origins but what I do know is that it was brought into this world through evil means and that it is dark, powerful, dangerous, and almost destroyed Egypt some 3,000 years ago so to see it awakened in a bunch of teens who have had no formal training whatsoever is quite disturbing. On top of that the Dark Lord is after them, so yes it's a bit hard to take it all in."

"They are fully trained in their magicks it matters not whether they know modern magic as well and I can assure you they are not helpless they could have defended themselves against your so called Dark Lord." Isis bit out defensively while glaring at Bill.

"Those men yesterday who attacked you, they were Death Eaters. What I don't understand is why would they want your necklace? What is so special about your jewelry?" Bill asked changing topics before Isis got even more upset and hoping to get some clarification on the necklace and its ties to that book and stone without arousing any suspicion.

"I am not sure why they wanted my necklace. It's a family heirloom with some magical protection charms on it. Otherwise it has no other important qualities. What are Death Eaters exactly?" Isis answered telling partial truths. For some odd reason she did not want to completely lie to Bill.

"They are dark wizards from England who serve the Dark Lord. They are after power and trying to take over the wizarding world over there." Bill answered seeing no reason to lie about that part. "Where is Rishid? I have not seen him since you came back to Egypt?"

"He did not return with me. He wanted to stay a bit longer and explore the country. You know Bill, the boys will have to return to Egypt by the time summer comes along or there could be some international issues." Isis said not mentioning that there probably already would be some international issues if the Medjai Chieftains had anything to say about it. She was not sure what to think. Bill seemed like a nice enough guy and for some inexplicable reason she wanted to trust him but he was responsible for the kidnapping of her family and the others.

"What? What do you mean by that? They really need to stay in England and complete their magical training and stay safe."

"Well that is not an option seeing as royal blood runs through their veins and they are taking up the throne at the end of the school year here in the Egyptian magical world. If they don't return the interim minister will become suspicious which could lead to all-out war between our two countries. Since kidnapping the rulers of another country is a blatant act of war."

Bill paled at that. They had kidnapped the rulers of Egypt. Albus needed to get those boys under his control soon or there would be problems.

"Well I suppose I should take my leave. Since we have little left to discuss. You will not be able to hold them much longer that I promise you." Isis said indignantly while standing to head back to the museum.

"Wait Isis. Come with me. Come see where the boys are staying then you can see for yourself they are better off where they are. You could stay at my place in England and keep an eye on them to make sure they are safe." Bill said grabbing her hand and looking at her pleadingly.

"I am sorry Bill I somehow doubt you would be trustworthy enough to safely travel with nor do I think my Medjai guards would allow me to go very far with you." Isis said fighting the crazy impulse to comply with Bill's request.

"Isis, please trust me. I only did what I did for their safety and that of the wizarding world. I mean them no harm or you. We have been friends for a while now do you honestly think I would harm you or your family."

"Not intentionally no but I think you hold those in charge over in England in too high of a regard. When you stop thinking of the world in black and white then maybe we can talk again. For now I must go." Isis said as she slipped her hand out of his and headed back to the museum to make sure the tribes had gotten everything.

Bill just stood there dumbly knowing he should not have let Isis go but he couldn't very well cause a scene in public and Voldemort didn't have his eye on anyone but the teens. He just decided to keep an eye on her. She shouldn't be leaving foranother exhibit for a while now and Rishid should return to Egypt fairly the museum director tried to send her anywhere he would just make sure it got cancelled. With a plan of action made he left the café and headed towards the museum. He decided at the first opportunity he got he would put a magical tracer on Isis.

Peter watched as strangely dressed people loaded the contents of the hidden room onto a truck. He quickly snuck into the truck just before it left. A few hours later they arrived somewhere in the middle of seemingly nowhere. But he remembered sneaking here before. This was the home of the Medjai tribes. Peter watched and cursed inwardly as different people took items and placed them into different vehicles and left in different directions. He frowned as all that information was being split and sent to different locations from what it looked like. The Dark Lord would not be pleased. Peter was sure his Lord would want the contents of that secret room especially that mysterious book. He sighed and hid somewhere where he could portkey out of there before he got caught.

After a long day at the museum Isis went home and made arrangements to fly back to America that Friday. Mr. Emmori 'extended' her time in America to cover her absence. She also had a meeting with the chieftains before she would be heading back to America.

 **Riddle Manor, England  
** Peter arrived to his lord's headquarters and immediately sought him out. He entered the audience chamber timidly hoping he wasn't punished for abandoning the others. He bowed low and waited to be acknowledged.

"Wormtail! Where have you been?" Voldemort asked as he glared angrily at his pathetic follower with wand arm twitching getting ready to punish his servant.

"Forgive me my Lord. I saw an opportunity to gain information and took it." Peter begged hoping his lord believed him.

"Well, what did you find? You had better not be wasting my time." Voldemort growled out impatiently with his red eyes flashing dangerously.

"No…no of course not my lord. I found…a…a secret room in the museum. I believe it holds all the information we have been seeking about shadow magick and its origins. There was this book that looked like it held the many secrets of the shadows."

"Well hand the book over and we shall see." Voldemort interrupted impatiently wondering if this fool had found what they had been searching for.

"I…I don't have it my lord. The Medjai tribes took all the ancient items and hid them amongst their villages in Upper Egypt." Peter said cringing in fright since he was sure to be punished now. "I thought I could provide my memory for Rookwood to see and maybe determine if it's what you seek my lord.

Voldemort glared at his servant and then dove through his memories using Legilimens. He wished he could read the Hieroglyphics but decided that Wormtail was right and the items in that secret room were worth pursuing. Voldemort smirked at his cowering servant.

"Wormtail you have done well this day. Put your memory into a pensieve and have Rookwood take a look at it." Voldemort ordered dismissing his servant.

"Thank you my lord." Peter said as he scurried out to carry out his orders and find Rookwood.

 **Egypt  
** On Thursday she headed to Amarna to meet with the ten Medjai chieftains currently in Egypt and presented her view.

"I realize the inhabitants of the British enclave have essentially declared war but I beg of you all to reconsider. Not only would it be difficult to get our forces to the magical enclave but we would endanger the Pharaoh and his priests. Right now they hold the upper hand. If we attack they could harm them in retaliation." Isis started hoping they would go along with what she planned on proposing.

"Then what do you propose we do, Isis? Just leave our king and the other priests to rot as prisoners of this enclave!" Zahra asked angrily.

"If need be we could always use gate magick to get our forces there." the Chieftain of the Basir tribe suggested.

"No of course not. I want them back just as badly as you if not more. They are my family. I hate every moment they are not in Egypt. And Gate magick! Are you serious? Not only is that magick extremely difficult, it is dangerous to the caster. Please hear me out. I have an idea." Isis pleaded with the others.

"Alright we will listen." Dakarai stated being the voice of reason.

"Thank you. All I am asking is that we wait a bit longer before we attempt to attack these crazy wizards. First we need more information so what I am asking is if instead of sending our main forces we send a few that are skilled in infiltration who can gather information about what is going on in magical England. Once we have more Intel then we can make a more informed decision about how we want to proceed. I don't want to needlessly risk the safety of the Pharaoh and the others. Priest Shadi is still out there looking for a way to free them from the magic that is keeping them prisoners."

The Medjai chieftains discussed what she had to say and then faced the priestess once again. "You are right. We do not have enough information to go on. We agree that some of our people should be sent in to gather intel." the chieftain from the Khata tribe said for all of them.

"Thank you. I will inform Kaphiri of this decision. I do not think he will have any objections. He will most likely wish to join whomever you assign to the task." Isis told the others as they concluded their meeting.

Friday morning Isis was found finishing up any last minute packing when there was an unexpected knock at her door. She opened the door and there stood Bill Weasley. She sighed loudly, frustrated with this man. He was someone she had trusted who had betrayed her and her family. But at the same time for some reason she harbored some feeling for him which just did not seem normal to her which only seemed prominent when she saw Bill.

"Bill what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you wanted to get some breakfast before heading to the museum." Bill asked leaning on the door frame using all his charm.

"Actually Bill I don't have time. I am leaving the country for a bit and my flight leaves in a few hours."

"What? You can't possibly have any exhibits going on. Why are you leaving Egypt?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I do have an exhibit that I will be working at."

"I can't let you leave Egypt Isis. If you try I will be forced to take you to Dumbledore and have you stay at the castle with the boys."

"You dare threaten me! I will not become a prisoner of your master nor will I stay in Egypt just because you tell me too. I can assure you my brother and the others will not be there much longer either. We will get them out of England and you will regret messing with Egypt's protectors! Now leave!"

"You leave me no choice Isis… _Incarcerous_!" Bill yelled the binding spell out hoping make this quick and painless.

Isis ready for an attack quickly pulled up a wall of shadows which absorbed the spell instantly. She then cast a quick silencing spell which briefly incapacitated her would be attacker. This bought her enough time to cast _shadowfury_ on him which promptly stunned Bill. She only had a few minutes before her spells wore off so she gathered her luggage and left her home. Isis made it to the airport with few issues, because some of her Medjai guardians that had arrived to pick her up after she escaped Bill stayed behind which was probably why she had not been followed. Bill was most likely in the custody of the Medjai. She finally relaxed when she was on her way back to America.

 **England  
** Augustus studied Wormtail's memories thoroughly before making his report to the Dark Lord. He felt the rat had actually done something useful for once. That book…it looked to hold a wealth of knowledge and those scrolls. He could learn everything he needed to know from the contents of that hidden room. He left his study by using his portkey to Riddle Manor to report to his lord.

He quickly made his way to the audience chamber and bowed to his lord.

"You have news, Rookwood?"

"I do my lord. I believe we will have all our questions answered and then some if we can obtain those scrolls and that book. That book in particular holds powerful secrets. I recognized the archway that Wormtail saw in the book. It's the Veil in the Department of Mysteries. I knew it did not originate in England but I never guessed that it had Egyptian origins. I never got to study it when I was an unspeakable. If we could unravel the secrets of that gateway we could potentially have access to unimaginable power." Augustus grinned wickedly thinking of the power they could gain.

"Take a team back to Egypt to attain the artifacts hidden away. Kill anyone who stands in your way." Voldemort ordered.

"As you wish my lord." Augustus said as he bowed out. He would need a larger team and an aggressive group if he was going to breach Upper Egypt and survive. Oh, the potential for hidden powers and secrets. The risk was worth the prize. He would happily follow his lord's orders.

* * *

 **AN: Spell used was a mish mash of spells I found on some website then translated it to Latin. It means:**

A spell was cast that I repudiate

What was done was done  
Be it now undone  
the need of your protection has passed

Come into the gift I offer up  
A spell was cast, now in the past.  
It was burned, the spell returned


	25. Chapter 24

Unwilling Students

Yugioh/HP Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh or any other references I may make.

AN: Original Chap 14. Ok so while there are not a ton of changes the things I did add and make changes to in this chapter are important to where I am heading with this story.

 _ **/mindspeech one on one/**_

 _ **[Group Mindspeech]**_

* * *

Thank you again everyone for all your support!

Thank you **Warden97** for your help with a certain spot in this chapter.

* * *

 **One of my Guest Reviewers:** First off thank you for taking the time to review. Second it was never my intention to make the Medjai seem weak that's for sure. Are you referring to them just now taking action or the fact I killed two of them off? I am not sure what additional defenses I could implement. I have some magical ones that will be implemented over all of Egypt towards the end of the story.

If it's the latter let me try to explain. Please remember this is their first direct contact with the Death Eaters.

There were 3 of them and 6 Death Eaters though I suppose Pettigrew doesn't count for much. First shot rings Macnair goes down. Now we have aks coming in and bullets flying. Now a 9mm at least the one my husband owns holds 15 rounds and yes I have shot it maybe I am too ocd with accuracy but it takes me a few seconds to switch and shoot the next target. It even takes him time to switch and he is one of the best shooters around. He is in law enforcement so therefore trained to do this sort of thing.

Picturing spell fire and dodging the spells plus aiming at your target I feel like your gonna have some misses. Chaos is literally raining down in the middle of a museum. Now since they are in an exhibit and not just a hallway there was potentially concealment (not cover) available. I say concealment because I don't feel like anything in an Egyptian exhibit is gonna be bullet proof.

Practicality wise I thought 3 dead death eaters, 2 dead Medjai, and one stunned death eater was a semi-realistic ending to that scene. Now regardless of practicality I need Rookwood to stay alive.

 **With all that being said even though this is the second time I have written this scene it could probably be written better.**

As for them now just taking action…Back in the beginning of the story I had Shadi tell them to hold off. Why have them wait so long to go against that... I guess because it's not at the forefront of my mind for the story. I chose now because I couldn't hold off a response from them any longer. They have not heard much from Shadi, Kaphiri is in America, Samira and the Egyptian muggle govt. have no clue what is going on…

Now as for Isis…did you mean the fact I blatantly had her go against the Pharaoh's wishes? I have nothing. I wasn't aiming for stupid that's for sure. Willful yes. Following her necklace yes even though I think in the anime outside of Seto no one has ever managed to change what she sees in the necklace. I think the concept is that only item holders can change what she sees.

* * *

 **Things you need to know:**

Realistically I feel like they wouldn't be done with first year material I am not sure what a reasonable timeline would be to get through 1st-4th year material.

* * *

 **Chapter 24  
Original Chapter 14**

 **Hogwarts, Friday January 30  
** Ron, Hermione, and Harry had finally received their letter from Bill late Friday evening when Bill's screech owl tapped on the window outside the Gryffindor tower. Ron quickly went over to the owl and took the letter. The trio gathered around the fireplace to read the letter. They all frowned at the news.

"That wasn't very helpful at all," Hermione commented while frowning and thinking about what was said.

"What do you mean Hermione? He told us that they are evil and should not be friends with them. What more is there to say?" Ron asked.

"Seriously, Ron sometimes you can be so thick." Hermione said disgustedly. Ron just looked at her in confusion.

"Well he did confirm that they are shadow mages." Harry piped in trying to stop the impending fight that was bound to happen.

"True but he didn't tell us why they are here, what did they do to catch the attention of Bill and Professor Dumbledore in the first place, what shadow magic is, and if they are dark mages then why have they not been turned into the Ministry of Magic? It makes no sense why the professor would protect dark mages. I don't even understand why Vol..Voldemort is even after them. They certainly don't seem to be working for him." Hermione stated what she had been wondering about for a while now. Nothing added up.

"We don't even know if the mages know why Voldemort is after them. All they ever said was something about him being after their magic but that doesn't really make any sense. We do know they are not here willingly but they don't seem like such bad guys. I mean Atem and Seto seem really intense, Marik does seem a bit off is rocker, Ryou is kinda weird I mean one minute he seems shy and quiet and the next he seems as crazy as Marik, but then there is Yugi and Mana who seem completely innocent." Harry said to the other two.

"I guess what we really need to decide is if we really want to help them escape. If they are evil as Bill says we should not help them and I suppose trust that Dumbledore knows what he is doing." Hermione rationalized.

"Dumbledore kidnapped people and even Remus and Snape helped…It just seems so wrong… but…he is trying to save the Wizarding world…" Harry said eyes shaded in doubt about the mages.

"C'mon mate even if you don't like what Dumbledore is doing you have to realize we are on the brink of war and like you just said he is just trying to save our world. Besides I would think that we could trust my brother, why would he lie about them?" Ron asked logically in his mind.

"Oh Harry, we just don't have enough information to go on. We should just stay friendly with them and find out as much as possible. Once we have more information to go on we can decide for ourselves. I will dig deeper and see what I can find on shadow magic. Besides we have other important worries at the moment like the fact that we need to be ready for our O.W.L.S., Professor Umbridge is hindering our learning, and she also is trying to ferret out the D.A." Hermione finished slightly exasperated.

The boys nodded in agreement and dropped the topic for the time being, each deep in thought as they headed to their rooms.

 **Mages Dorm (Saturday, January 31st)  
** It was finally Saturday and the mages were going stark raving mad due to the quarantine that had been imposed on the student body due to the epidemic that Akefia and Marik had created. On the plus side classes had been cancelled for the entire week. While the mages thought the pig epidemic was entertaining they were beginning to go stir crazy. It seemed that the cancelation of classes did not stop their captors from insisting on working on more first year lessons with them.

"You would think these idiots would figure out that casting magic on the pigs was what was spreading our little epidemic." Bakura complained wondering at the idiocy of the wizards as he came out in solid form since their captors had yet to come and give them breakfast.

By the gods this is worse than attending classes. At least we could see the others." Marik whined bored out of his mind even though they hadn't been awake all that long yet.

Mana giggled at the others antics while relaxing on the couch next to Atem.

"Hopefully the quarantine will end today." Yugi piped in as he sat on one of the squashy chairs and pulled his duel monster cards out and shuffled through them for something to do.

"Seto, will you please check your email and see if there is any news before our babysitters arrive." Atem asked wanting to know if Isis was alright. They had not heard anything from Mokuba in almost a week, not that they had much time alone to try and look at email without fear of discovery.

Seto pulled out his laptop and checked his private email. He frowned at everything he read. Isis was safe but had been attacked by that Bill character and the Medjai were coming. Seto sighed and read it out loud. He realized his mistake immediately.

Marik was livid after hearing everything that had happened to his sister. He began pacing and ranting in Ancient Egyptian. He swore up and down that he would kill Bill (maybe even with a sword) if he ever saw him again. He was relieved that his sister was ok but he was also worried that the spells still might be lingering on her from that red headed fool. He briefly told Seto to remind someone to have her checked for any additional spells and then went back to ranting.

The others just let Marik rant. They felt he had every right to be upset. Atem on the other hand sat quietly contemplating everything that was said in the email while Marik ranted loudly. He was relieved that Isis was alright but seething that Weasley had dared attack her. He was also concerned about the decision the Chieftains had made. More information was a good idea but these magic users could be dangerous against his non-magical Medjai spies. He hoped they didn't get caught.

Remus came in announcing that the quarantine was over and they could go down to the Great Hall for breakfast but stopped talking when he noticed the Ishtar boy ranting and raving. The boy was having a fit and speaking in a language he did not understand. Wonderful thought Remus what could possibly have the mages riled up at this time of morning. It's not like anyone had seen them since Monday.

Seto quickly put his laptop away, keeping Lupin from seeing him use it and smirked a bit. The stupid wizards still seemed to have no idea they were using his laptop to communicate with the outside world.

Mana and Yugi were sticking close to Atem watching Lupin's reaction to Marik nervously. "I think I am gonna head down to breakfast. Wanna join me Mana?" Yugi said softly thinking that leaving and letting Atem and Seto help Marik calm down might be the best plan of action.

Mana looked to Atem in question who nodded his head and she quickly agreed to go with Yugi. Atem mentally asked Bakura if he would watch out for Mana and Yugi so the three quietly exited the tense dorm and headed down to breakfast.

Severus was heading towards the mages dorm and saw three of the mages heading for the Great Hall. He eyed Bakura warily still not over the fact he had been turned into a pig for a twenty four hour period of time.

"Where are the others?" Severus asked while glaring menacingly at the white haired teen.

"Still in the dorm." Yugi answered quietly under the intense gaze of their captor.

'What are they up to?" Severus demanded not trusting the teens one bit after the last bit of chaos.

"Nothing. They are just moving slower than us this morning." Mana lied hoping the stern man would just turn around and head towards the Great Hall.

Severus picked up on the lie. "I will get them moving then." Severus said slightly worried that Lupin might not be able to handle the teens if they got aggressive.

He continued on after a few more words of warning about staying out of trouble. Not that he thought that would honestly do much good. He wondered what the other three were up to. He was also surprised that Mana was without Atem. She seemed to stick by the boy pretty closely since she arrived at the castle. Hewondered all these things until he foolishly walked into the dorm.

Atem and Seto were speaking in a language he did not understand while Marik was yelling in a language he didn't understand. It looked as though Remus was trying to figure out what had the violet eyed mage so upset in the first place. Trying to question the mages was useless they just ignored their captors and continued on with their own conversation.

 **Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office…  
** Bill had finally escaped the Medjai warriors and had made it to Dumbledore's office.

"Bill what happened? Are you alright?" Albus asked the red head when he entered his office. The boy looked awful with bruises and cuts seemingly all over.

"I am fine. I had a run in with the inhabitants of Upper Egypt and they were not happy with me. They would like their King and priests back in Egypt and tried to get information from me. I escaped with my emergency port key and came here." Bill explained.

"What do you mean they want their king and priests returned?" Albus asked concerned with what it implied.

"We have kidnapped the Pharaoh of Upper Egypt and part of his council of priests. At the end of the school year Atem Ishtar is also expected to take the throne of Magical Egypt."

"This indeed is not good news. How much political clout does Upper Egypt have?"

"Upper Egypt is governed by their Pharaoh who is on equal footing as the President of muggle Egypt. It is like two separate countries for those who know some of Egypt's secrets but a single entity to the rest of the world **.**

"That's not all…" Bill continued telling the Headmaster about the mysterious room and the book that held pictures of seven strange items and hard to translate hieroglyphics.

Bill finished his account on everything he had learned. "I am going to confront the boys and see if I can get any information out of them. I also want to see if they are somehow communicating with Isis and the others," Bill declared while grumbling about the loss of Isis.

"Now Mr. Weasley you may do as you wish, however I do not foresee this as a successful venture nor a wise choice..." Albus stated distractedly trying to process everything he had been told.

Bill didn't really care. Those mages would tell him where Isis was. "Good day, Headmaster." Albus let the fiery red head go. He assumed Remus and Severus could handle it.

Dumbledore had a grave look upon his face and was concerned by the news he had heard. He hardly noticed when Bill left his office. So the Ishtar girl was a shadow mage and was attacked for a gold necklace that matched a picture Bill saw in the book she was hiding in that secret room of hers.

He really hadn't paid much attention to the boys gold trinkets or so he thought that's all that they were. He would have to take the items. From what Bill was saying these items were completely dark and evil.

Albus thought back to his youth when he had been young and foolish. He had sought powerful magical objects then and even now was a master of one of those objects, one of the Deathly Hallows, but what good had that done him. He even had the second sitting in his desk drawer but he didn't dare touch it since it was now one of Voldemort's horcruxes.

He thought about how he had lost Arianna, why his brother loathed him, and how he had been forced to fight the one he loved. Aberforth had been right all those years ago. Wizards couldn't afford to start a revolution against the muggles. Subjugating muggles would never work. So instead he did everything within his power to keep powerful dark objects and magic that was too dangerous away from the foolish masses no matter the cost. This would keep muggle-borns and their parents from fearing wizards and exposing them to the world. Wizards and other Magical Species needed to be controlled and saved from themselves so it was his job to lead them down the proper path.

Albus sighed loudly and garnered the attention of a portrait he had sitting on his desk. "What are you thinking about?" asked a young voice coming from his desk.

"Many things. It seems I will be leading others into another war. I feel as though I have seen too many wars in one lifetime. However I will end this war as quickly as possible even if I have to sacrifice a few to do it."

"Don't tell me it's that upstart who thinks he is the most dangerous Dark Lord of all time." the portrait huffed indignantly.

"Yes, I am afraid so. But this time I have a prophecy child and some powerful mages that I am trying to persuade to join the cause."

"Prophecies are worthless unless both parties are actively trying to fulfill it. And Mages? I thought all mages had been executed in England during the founder's time." the figure asked.

"They are not from England. They are from Egypt and yes they are just as dangerous if not more so than the mages of the past. They seem to have very dark powers but they have no interest in Tom. My goal is to use them and then dispose of them. They are far too dangerous to keep around. They have proven to be unpredictable and uncontrollable. Even with the mage restraints I have placed on them. Though, disposing of them has just become more difficult."

"Why is that?"

"They are born of royal blood and the rulers of Egypt. We cannot afford to go to war with Egypt and Tom at the same time."

"No that wouldn't do at all would it. What methods are you using to gain control over them to guarantee their participation and avoiding a secondary war?"

"They are here in the castle attending classes with the students. I was hoping they would make strong enough connections with the students that they would be inclined to help and protect them. But with what I have just learned and the limited time I have I do not have time to wait for them to create strong enough bonds that they would fight willingly."

"You were always too kind Albus. There are other ways to put them under your control. You need to exploit their weaknesses and force them into an unbreakable vow or if that is not to your tastes there are always loyalty potions. When you dispose of them you will have to make it look like an accident or they need to die fighting or else you will still have a war on your hands."

"Yes that is true. I will have to tread carefully. I will think about your suggestions. They have so many secrets too. I need to know more about them, these dark artifacts they are in possession of, and what it is they are hiding."

"Why not use Veritaserum or Legilimens?"

"I already tried Veritaserum and I believe the boy somehow beat the potion though once we gave him a double dose I think I got answers closer to the truth. Perhaps I should try again. And my attempts to enter any of the teens' minds have failed. I think I would need to weaken them considerably to break into their minds."

"Oh please. You are one of the best. If you have not gotten through then you are not putting your full power into your spell."

"Perhaps, but the one who is Pharaoh. His mind…it is a maze I fear that if I broke through his mental shields my mind would get trapped in that maze. I have never seen anything like it. But the others, you are correct I have not put my full power into it. Shattering such strong shields could destroy their minds or put them in a coma. They are of no use to me like that."

"You should have stayed by my side. Together we would have been unstoppable and I could have made all your problems disappear."

"You know I couldn't do that. Not after…It was an impossible goal."

The two old friends left it at that and Albus went back to thinking about the dark objects the boys had. He wondered what powers they possessed though he decided destruction of the items was way more appealing then tinkering with them once he attained them. Dark objects like those were better off destroyed.

He assumed the mages were not the ones who created the items but it was possible. Most likely their ancient ancestors sacrificed all those people and handed the items down as heirlooms. Albus sat back in his desk chair contemplating everything while downing a strange red and white substance.

 **Meanwhile…  
** Bill stormed down the hallway and up many sets of stairs to get to the mages dorm. He entered the room ready to interrogate the mages but did not get very far. There was this brief moment of dead silence as everyone looked at the newcomer in the dorm and then all Hell broke loose.

"I will kill you!" roared a psychotic looking Marik as he lunged for Bill as soon as he saw and recognized the red head.

Severus and Remus immediately jumped up from the couches to intervene. Remus had almost made it to the struggling boys when a voice interrupted him.

"Do it and you will regret interfering," Seto threatened harshly as he stood and squared off with the werewolf with a shadow bolt erupting from his palm.

"No I have to stop them." Remus said as he kept going readying himself to dodge anything that came his way.

Unfortunately while he was able to dodge the first attack he was not so lucky against the second. He managed to get slammed into the opposite wall from the impact of the second shadow bolt.

Severus had his wand out with a spell on the tip of his tongue when Atem sent a wave of shadow magic at the dark professor and knocked the wand out of his hand.

Marik and Bill continued to wrestle on the ground while Remus got back up and Severus retrieved his wand. Seto was feeling the drain already but he would be damned if their babysitters were allowed to interfere with Marik. He briefly checked on Marik and the Pharaoh while the werewolf was recouping.

Remus noticed the brunette's slight distraction and pulled his wand out sending a stunner towards Seto. Atem turned away from Snape long enough to see the stunner go off just in time to warn Seto who promptly dodged the spell and cast two shadow bolts consecutively at Lupin. Remus crashed again and fell to the floor unconscious. Seto felt a wave of dizziness but stayed standing long enough to throw out a warning to the Pharaoh of impending danger from behind before passing out from exhaustion.

Atem turned to face the potions master once again and dodged a red beam of light. He quickly rolled to one side and crouched low ready for another attack.

"This is foolishness. Let me stop them," Severus bit out while readying for another attack.

"I cannot let you do that. This is Marik's fight and you will not interfere."

Severus growled in frustration. He knew he had to end this standoff soon before the Ishtar boy killed Bill.

"Arretica," Severus cast the spell at Atem in hopes of stopping the boy without harming him.

Atem quickly dodged the net coming out of Snape's wand. He cast a _shadowflame_ which quickly surrounded the dark professor. Atem felt the drain of power for holding the hot purplish flames but he was not ready to give up. He was determined to keep Snape busy for as long as possible.

"Do you honestly think you can win against me? You foolish boy you chose your shadow magick instead of going for your wand. How long do you think you can honestly last before you lose consciousness?"

"Hopefully long enough for Marik to Kill Bill." Atem quipped while being forced to allow his _shadowflames_ to finally flicker out. The energy cost was too high with the bracelet draining all his energy.

Severus dodged a couple _shadowbolts_ from the powerful mage who finally slumped to the floor out of sheer exhaustion.

While all this was going on Marik and Bill were pounding on one another until Marik finally gained the upper hand. Marik called upon the shadows which created a pretty solid looking dagger made from pure shadows. He was about to attain his goal in killing Bill when Severus cast _carpe retractum_. Marik was too injured to put up much of a fight against the strong potions master so Snape forced him away from the red head. Severus quickly cast a sleeping spell on the crazed teen just in case he got another bout of energy.

"Dobby!" Severus called getting immediate results.

"Yes, Master Snape sir, how can Dobby be of help?"

"Get Madame Pomfrey here now!" Snape ordered while turning his attention to the three unconscious mages.

He frowned in thought. Their instincts were to use their shadow magic no matter the consequences. He needed to get them to depend on their wands or they didn't stand a chance against anyone. He quietly took each boy up and put them to bed while waiting for Madame Pomfrey.

She finally arrived and frowned at the sight before her. "What happened here, Severus?"

"It's a long story. Can you please just take them discreetly to the infirmary without Umbridge finding out?" Severus asked silently pleading she let the matter drop.

Luckily she was more concerned about her patients and cast a concealment charm on them and took them to the infirmary without any further questions. Severus had Dobby bring some potions for the Ishtar boy to heal him up. He left the teens soundly sleeping to report everything to the Headmaster.

"I warned Bill that it might not be a wise decision to confront the mages," Albus said as he sighed tiredly. "How is Remus?"

"He is unconscious at the moment but I believe he will be fine." Severus said tiredly.

Albus frowned but continued on. "Severus have you noticed any gold trinkets the boys have on them?"

"I know Atem wears a golden pyramid around his neck and Marik also seems to wear a necklace of gold with Egyptian symbols. I am not sure about the others, Headmaster."

Albus clasped his hands together in deep thought. Bill had mentioned seven trinkets. One was in Voldemort's hands. The mages definitely had two others. He was curious as to where the others might be but as long as the mages didn't have them he was satisfied.

"Alright Severus while the boys are sleeping I need you to retrieve those items and bring them to me. Be careful though we do not know what dark powers they hold." Albus dismissed the potions master who went back to the dorm to retrieve the items before the others got back from breakfast.

Severus went to the mages dorm and quietly went back up to their bedroom. He removed the pyramid easily and the weird eye necklace. He then went over to Seto. He saw something glinting gold and reached for it. What he found was an interesting rod like thing with the eye of Horus on it. He took all three items and returned to the headmaster's office.

"Ah thank you Severus I will put these somewhere safe until I find time to destroy them." Albus said as he took the three dark items from his potions master. "Please keep an eye out for any of the other mysterious items. The mages might have them hidden."

"As you wish Headmaster." Severus stiffly replied as he exited the office to go back to the dorm and explain what happened to the three conscious mages.

 **Slytherin Common Room (before breakfast)  
** Draco sat on his bed bored out of his mind from the quarantine.

 _Stupid bloody mages_ , thought Draco. It was all their fault the entire school had been quarantined. They would pay for turning them into swine.

He sighed and re-read the letter he received from the Dark Lord and growled in frustration. Unharmed! That was complete and utter crap. He wanted his revenge. Last weekend's altercation was not enough but instead he was stuck waiting until the next Hogsmeade trip or so he hoped to do anything. Severus had been furious that he had gone against his instructions so he figured he wouldn't be able to do much. He knew his Godfather had to play nice but it was infuriating.

Draco thought about Hogsmeade and how he could proceed to do as he was told. He had Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy for sure helping him out. But if all the mages went to Hogsmeade then they would have to figure out how to get the two targets alone. The girl could be useful. Ishtar was definitely protective. Draco found the girl quite attractive. Maybe if he did well he could have the girl after all was said and done. He decided to keep a close eye on the mages and learn what he could. He would see them destroyed sooner or later and if he accidentally injured one or more of them in the next couple of weeks before the Hogsmeade trip no one would be any the wiser as long as he was careful.


	26. Chapter 25

Unwilling Students

Yugioh/HP Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh or any other references I may make.

AN: Ok I know this took way too long. I was on a very long vacation but am back now and hoping to get past my writers block. With the finishing of this chapter I am only one away from where everything came to a crashing halt. I think/hope I can move past this mental block this time. We shall see.

* * *

Thank you again everyone for all your support. I truly hope you continue to enjoy my story.

I really appreciate the words of encouragement and those of you who have allowed me to babble and talk about what's going through my head as I am writing this story. (You know who you all are) . Thank you also for the ideas and the inspiration where I have gotten stuck.

 _ **/mindspeech one on one/**_

 _ **[Group Mindspeech]**_

* * *

 **Things you need to know:**

 **Ring** : can erase short term memories, locates millennium items, locates anything bearer seeks, and puts souls in an object

 **Eye** : The Millennium Eye allows the possessor to read people's minds and see through their eyes. It can also seal away the souls of those who lose in a duel to the possessor. Can also steal souls from mortals and put them in a form of a card.

 **Scales** : The Millennium Scale can weigh a person's heart against the feather of Ma'at, the goddess of truth; if a person lies while being interrogated by the owner of the Scale, the side opposite of the feather will lower, as if weighted down by the person's sins, and if the side without the feather drops to the bottom, Ammit, the monster of the abyss, will consume the person's soul, giving modern science the assumption that the cause of "death" was a heart attack. Or soul can be sent to shadow realm instead of death.

Hathor is essentially the Egyptian goddess of love

I kinda just started typing some new conversations in here and I am not sure where it is coming from I am leaving it in the story for now.

* * *

 **Chapter 25  
Original Chapter 15**

 **Tuesday/HOM/Herbology/Charms/COMC  
** A few days after the incident with Bill the mages awoke groggily and slowly headed down to their common room. The teens quickly decided to eat breakfast in the common room instead of dealing with people in the Great Hall.

"So what have we missed these last two days?" Marik asked while letting out a huge yawn and stretching like a cat.

"Oh nothing much. It has been a quiet two days. With no Lupin we got out of tutoring." Yugi replied as he relaxed in the squashy chair.

"Meh, sheer boredom. Our babysitter didn't let us out on Sunday while you guys were out cold and Monday we refused to attend classes without you, the tomb keeper, and the High Priest." Bakura added coming out of the ring ready to get out and cause some mayhem.

"Oh, but Atem look what Dobby brought me to help pass the time." Mana said excitedly as she showed him a stack of books lying on one of the tables in the common room.

Atem paled at the titles of the pile of books she was carrying with her. He saw _Valentine's Day Around the World, Valentine Traditions, Strange and Wonderful Traditions, Origins of Valentine's Day,_ and a few others that made him shudder.

"And have you read all of these already?" Atem asked nervously dreading the answer.

"Of course not silly. I am still working on where Valentine's Day comes from. But think of it. **WE** can learn all about the holiday and all the wonderful things people do in the name of love, fertility, and romance. Then we can pick out all the ideas we like and present them to the tribes and magical Egypt!" Mana started off excitedly.

The boys all paled when they realized she was not done telling them of her plans.

"Well I suppose I would have to visit one of Hathor's temples to see if she approves of this new love and fertility holiday that would of course be celebrated in her name. I mean as your Queen I would have ended up her Priestess anyways so I should come up with something to honor her. Won't this be great?! Egypt will get its own Valentine's Day! The goddess Hathor will be so pleased that we found a holiday for her." Mana exclaimed excitedly ready to continue on and on until she noticed something off and stared at Atem.

"Atem where is your puzzle?" Mana asked, worry replacing excitement.

Atem looked down and realized his puzzle was missing. "What the…?"

Marik and Seto checked for their items and found them missing also. "What is going on? Where are our items?" Seto bit out frustrated immediately missing the comfort the Millennium Rod provided.

"Snape must have taken them but why? No one has shown any hint of knowing what our items are. I haven't even activated the puzzle for protection to avoid suspicion." Atem wondered aloud while an inner rage built inside of him. He was sick of the Headmaster and his meddling.

"It must have been Weasley! He must have discovered something when Isis got her necklace stolen." Marik said vehemently beginning to pace angrily again at the mere thought of that man.

"No more mind control how are we supposed to survive Umbridge's class with no more mind control.?" Bakura whined resenting the fact that now they had to deal with her as she was.

"Be glad they didn't find the ring." Seto said darkly quieting everyone down with that sobering thought.

Severus had amazing timing; he had literally walked into the mages dorm just in time to hear Ryou and Seto's statement.

"What did you just say?" Severus said in that oh so deadly tone that told his students they were dead as he walked further into the dorm.

"Oh…um…nothing of importance." Ryou squeaked out as Bakura disappeared back into the ring.

"Somehow I don't believe you." Snape sneered as he got closer to the mages ready to grab his wand just in case they attacked. This was the first day all of them had been awake in a few days so he was unsure as to what their mood might be like.

"You took our items Snape," Atem accused taking an aggressive stance while wisps of shadows were rising at their master's angry emotions.

"You attacked the Weasley boy, Lupin, and I." Snape shot back taking his wand out and getting into a defensive stance while watching, waiting.

"That is irrelevant. We want our items back now!" Seto demanded watching both the Pharaoh and the black haired professor carefully.

"Well that is not an option. Dumbledore has them and I do not know where he has hidden them. What does it matter they are mere trinkets are they not?" Snape asked sarcastically getting an idea of what one of those items must have done based on what he overheard walking into the dorm. He made no aggressive moves but continued to hold his wand out ready to defend if need be.

"None of your Ra damned business Snape," Atem growled out aggressively knowing they couldn't tell this man the truth of what their items truly were while taking an aggressive step forward with the shadows flaring dramatically as he moved towards the professor eyeing the wand warily.

"Pharaoh, take control of the shadows before the bracelet drains you!" Bakura suddenly snapped realizing why the shadows were surrounding their master so chaotically. The puzzle helped control the immense power of the Pharaoh when his emotions ran high.

Atem immediately stopped glaring at Severus, sighed, and closed his eyes trusting that his priests would protect him if need be. He focused on the ebb and flow of his magicks and called the shadows back and dispersed them. He was lucky this didn't take much energy, just concentration and calming himself. Atem opened his eyes and gave a silent stony glare at Severus but made no move to attack.

Severus sighed loudly at the distraction that seemed to have broken the standoff between him and Atem. It was no use arguing with the grumpy mages, all it did was give him a migraine though he was curious about those items of theirs. He gave up, put his wand away, and sat them down to breakfast and hoped for a peaceful meal.

"Is Lupin doing alright?" Yugi asked shyly distracting their captor from the mental conversation going on between the others.

 _ **[We need to protect the scales and ring at all costs] Marik said to the others.**_

 _ **[Especially the Ring.] Atem added worried what would happen if the Tomb Robber got trapped in the ring.**_

 _ **[I have no interest in being locked in a desk drawer or wherever the old fool has put the rest of our items.] Akefia added grumpily dreading the thought of being trapped in the ring for an extended amount of time. [However, if they do get the ring. I will always find a way back to my host.] Bakura said creepily.**_ (Am I the only one who finds that weird that the ring just magically finds Ryou throughout the anime?)

 _ **[I have kept the scales well hidden. They won't find them.] Yugi reassured everyone.**_

"He is fine no thanks to your magicks. He will be down for tutoring later today. We expect you all to attend every class today and get all your makeup homework that you missed during your "illnesses". Is that understood?" Snape said firmly leaving no room for argument which by the looks on the mages faces is exactly what they wanted to do.

The mages grumbled their agreement and got their books for the day ending their mental conversation.

The mages headed to class seemingly still dragging their feet from breakfast. They were exhausted and grumpy still but they had already missed a day of classes which Snape insisted that they would make up and get extra tutoring though no one was sure how that would work since it felt like they were in tutoring already 24/7 since the werewolf was determined to get them through first year material.

"Why again are we going to History of Magic?" Marik whined pitifully seriously not wanting to attend this class. He understood history was important but he had no interest in England's wizarding history.

"Because our dear babysitter kicked us out of the dorm with threats of more history lessons if we didn't start attending this class." Seto pointed out while stating the obvious not overly thrilled himself.

"I don't see the point. Daphne and Tracey told me how this professor is a ghost and doesn't actually teach much history at all." Mana added in not having any interest in this enclave's history. Hence the reason she had her stack of valentine books in her book bag.

"Good morning everyone. How are you all feeling?" Hermione asked the mages as she, Harry, and Ron ran into them while also heading to class.

The trio was shocked to see them since they were pretty sure the mages had skipped every HOM class so far.

"We are doing much better now, thank you." Ryou responded politely not sure if they should tell the trio what really happened. He figured with Weasley's brother involved it was not a good idea.

"You should have pretended to still be sick this class is bloody awful. The professor is a ghost and all he talks about are the goblins and their bloody rebellions." Ron ranted while Harry just nodded his head in agreement.

Marik and Atem glared when they heard the word goblins. "You harbor tomb robbers in this enclave?" Atem asked caustically while seriously wondering what other surprises this enclave held.

Ron paused at the harshness of Atem's tone.

"You didn't know there were Goblins here?" Hermione interjected hoping to not gain the ire of the mages but curious as to how they didn't know that.

"No, how would we?" Marik asked looking annoyed while trying not to scare Hermione.

"Don't goblins run your banks in Egypt?" Harry asked now as intrigued as the other two at the topic at hand.

"No they were banned from entering Egypt for stealing treasures and secrets from the tombs of our pharaohs and priests. They also had a tendency to dig where they were not allowed." Atem replied somewhat calmly while internally trying to control the anger he felt bubbling inside.

Ron bit his lip from that statement wondering why they allowed Gringotts to excavate digs then. And his curiosity got the better of him.

"Well then why do your Egyptian fellows allow my brother to have dig-sites? He works for Gringotts and your people have never had an issue with him before." Ron asked genuinely curious and not expecting the mages to react so angrily.

Atem stopped walking and faced the red head clenching his fists looking ready to destroy anything in his path. "Your brother works for goblins?" Atem seethed, it was just one thing after another with this enclave.

"Yes" Ron squeaked not comfortable with the death glare he was getting from not just the Ishtar boys but the others as well.

Seto realizing the Pharaoh might lose control at any moment put his hand on Atem's shoulder in hopes to calm his cousin down. He was worried the shadows would answer their master's call. He was actually surprised they hadn't shown up yet. Atem had to be holding them at bay for them to be so docile at the moment.

Atem felt the pressure from the hand on his shoulder. He sighed. He knew he needed to calm down. He focused on suppressing his anger and trying to center himself. It was taking too much effort and concentration to keep the shadows at bay. They wanted out so badly with all his pent up power and rage. It was hard to keep control with the bracelet which was making him almost physically ill at this point because he could feel his magick being suppressed. And without the puzzle to channel his raw power it wanted to manifest and release. It felt like his magick was fighting to escape its bonds.

Everyone visibly relaxed once Atem chilled out, even Marik who was just as angry as the Pharaoh but ended up more worried than anything. Something was not right with Atem.

Seto further interrupted what was left of the tension with his observation. "Is it just me or is Malfoy following us? I am pretty sure we don't have class with Slytherin until Herbology."

They all blatantly turned and saw the Slytherin prince with a few of his groupies. Malfoy and his cronies quickly walked past the group while glaring once he realized they had been noticed. Big mistake on his part.

Atem took his burning anger out on the one who tried to kill him. He started chanting in ancient Egyptian, _"Eka sha du kekeway su hed vesr sai ahew um du kheben kur asha doaek."_ Atem whispered quietly as he visibly slumped a bit from using some of his magicks.

"Pharaoh?" Bakura questioned a bit unnerved at the ancient shadow spell that he had used to punish Malfoy.

"It was deserved." Atem snapped irritably not feeling the need to explain himself to his priest.

"I know that." Bakura snapped while mentally adding, _**/I was merely concerned. That is not a low level shadow spell. How much power did you put into it?/**_

 **/I am fine Bakura. The lingering pain will only last a couple of days. I couldn't put much more into it. Thank you though./ Atem responded mentally.**

"What did you do?" Hermione asked as she watched Malfoy's goons suddenly have to support Malfoy as he buckled in pain.

"Don't worry about it." Marik stated as they walked into their classroom with a warning glare to encourage Hermione to drop it.

Mana and Yugi followed everyone in glancing at the Pharaoh with worried eyes.

 **History of Magic  
** During History of Magic Atem was bored out of his mind not really wanting to hear about how the Goblins rebelled, were conquered, and now ran their economy. He was completely disgusted with the enclave entrusting those greedy little creatures with their money. He would certainly be making some changes when he got back to Egypt including trying to get Egypt's treasures back from the greedy little creatures.

While the others were occupying themselves with random games, except Hermione who was actually taking notes, and Mana well he didn't want to think about what she was doing to pass the time. Those books…Atem shivered at the thought. To take his mind off of those books and alleviate his boredom Atem decided to take the opportunity to pass notes to Harry.

He wanted to talk to the boy about what Dumbledore had mentioned after the attack on the school. Though he figured they would need to meet somewhere where they wouldn't get caught. So after a few notes back and forth they agreed to meet at the room of requirement while everyone was at lunch. The two of them wouldn't be missed if everyone else showed up especially if they convinced the Weasley twins and the terrible twin psychos to team up and make things interesting.

Unfortunately or fortunately depending on whom you are; Bakura was bored stuck in his soul room while Ryou sat through class playing chess with Ron. Boredom is not good for crazy people especially destructive crazy people. He left the ring in spirit form and wandered around the castle until he found Peeves. They spoke, plotted, retrieved hidden materials, and headed for the currently empty Herbology classroom.

The greenhouse was quiet and peaceful except a few birds chirping here and there. Bakura snuck in undetected with a giggling Peeves. Bakura's eyes lit up when he saw all the empty watering cans out. This would be perfect. He quickly sliced up the pure sodium which cut as easy as butter and Peeves created an encasing around the substance to be removed when all the students had filled their watering cans full. Bakura then placed sodium capsules into each watering can. Peeves watched the crazy spirit with rapt attention not quite understanding how this stuff was gonna cause chaos and destruction. But Bakura had assured him this modern chemical stuff would cause destruction and chaos. Then when all the sodium was split up he handed Peeves a huge chunk of the stuff.

"This is for the well after everyone gets their water into their cans. There is a slight time delay and then we'll watch and enjoy the chaos! Don't forget to block any of the debris that might come towards any students. Ra only knows what will happen if one of them gets hurt." Bakura told the crazy spirit.

"Yes, yes. Chaos only no injuries." Peeves replied while swooping all over the place.

Bakura went back to HOM and warned everyone through the mind link while Peeves waited for his chance to create chaos.

Mana had finished her origins of Valentine's day book and had a disgusted look on her face much to Atem's relief at least until she told everyone about what she had discovered.

"Some of these origins are kind of disgusting. They used to sacrifice goats and dogs. Yuk. And you don't want to know what those barbaric Romans did with the animal hides. Bleh. Then there was this part about modern gifts and it talked about giving hearts to the ones they love. I am not sure I like the idea of cutting out animal hearts to show love." Mana was saying completely disgusted as they were walking towards Herbology.

Hermione blanched at what she was saying and quickly corrected her new friend. "That is not what the book meant. Modern hearts are generally cards made in the shape of a heart or cookies and candy. Generally it is a really sweet gift to show one's affection. People do not sacrifice animals anymore to celebrate Valentine's day."

"Oh, thank Hathor. I was getting nervous. I guess I will just have to read more of my books and see if I can find more modern ways to celebrate love." Mana said once again excited at the prospect of finding fun ways to embrace the day of love.

The boys just face-palmed and quickly entered the greenhouse hoping to get away from the topic of love, romance, and fertility.

 **Herbology  
** The 5th year Gryffindor and Slytherin students walked in minus Draco Malfoy who was oddly missing. Professor Sprout had them start by getting their watering cans and filling them at the well in the greenhouse. She was going to have them water the Dogwood trees after her lecture. Each student got their cans and set them on their tables in front of them.

Professor Sprout jumped right into her lesson ignoring the annoying and ever present Dolores Umbridge standing over by the well taking notes and having no clue what was about to happen.

"Who can tell me what Dogwood is used for?" A few students from both houses raised their hands immediately. "Ms. Parkinson."

"For wand making," Pansy answered her teacher.

"Excellent, Miss Parkinson. Five points to Slytherin. Now, what characteristics does Dogwood have? Yes, Miss Granger.

"Well, dogwood has a tendency to be quirky and mischievous; they have playful natures and insist upon partners who can provide them with scope for excitement and fun. (Harry Potter lexicon)" Hermione responded.

"Very good Miss Granger," Professor Sprout was saying and about to give points when a huge explosion could be heard and screams suddenly erupting from everywhere.

Bakura's capsules had finally dissolved and while the watering cans were all exploding Peeves dropped the huge block of sodium down the well. The well soon exploded and debris went flying everywhere.

Unfortunately for Dolores, Peeves did not consider her a student so therefore was unprotected from all the debris flying around. A huge chunk from the well hit her square on the head and knocked her out cold. Chaos ensued as everyone was running for dear life from the exploding watering cans. It was quite the sight to behold. It took every ounce of self-control the mages had to not bust out laughing then and there but that would get them caught so they controlled themselves for the moment.

Professor Sprout dismissed the class immediately and took Professor Umbridge to the infirmary. The mages got into the hallway and waited until the other students had headed to the Great Hall since lunch was next and they now had some free time before hand. Bakura started laughing manically.

Hermione realized the explosions had to have been caused by the mages and immediately rounded on them. "Have you gone mad? Someone could have been hurt or worse. Killed."

"Oh relax precautions were taken so no one would be injured though I guess Peeves didn't deem Umbridge worthy of protecting from the debris." Bakura immediately defended still laughing hysterically.

The other mages were also getting a kick out of this last bit of destruction and not trying to hide their amusement either as they all began to head down the hallway.

"How did you make the watering cans explode?" Theo asked curiously as he walked alongside the others relieved to be out of class early.

Ryou took a little piece that was left and showed it to Theo, Daphne, and Tracey who were all curious about it.

They looked at the strange silvery-white metal and passed it around. It was much softer than expected.

"What is this stuff?" Daphne asked in wonder.

"It's called pure sodium. It is a chemical that non-magical people use and just happens to be a bit explosive when added to water." Seto explained as simply as possible not wanting to try and explain chemistry to wizards.

"So Harry and the Phar...er Atem need a distraction at lunch time. Marik stated while they were still all walking down the hallway away from the greenhouse changing the subject away from explosions.

"How about something that isn't destructive, some of us would like to eat our lunch." Hermione snapped grouchily still miffed about Herbology.

"What fun is that?" Bakura piped in.

"Did we hear the word destruction?" Fred asked as he, his brother, Adrian, and Terrence ran into their friends.

"If chaos is needed you must include us. It's only fair." George added grinning amusedly.

"And us! Terrence and I never get to plan pranks." Adrian added thinking how completely corrupted him and Terrence had become by befriending the twins.

"Shouldn't you four be in class right now?" Hermione interrupted before they got started on their planning.

Fred: We were ah…  
George: bored and decided to have early dismissal.

"And we may have decided to be adventurous." Terrence added.

Hermione threw her hands up in the air in disgust. It figured the twins were ditching class but the two Slytherin boys too. What was this world coming to?

The four seventh years and the terrible twin pyros were soon whispering to one another until they had a plan. Then suddenly they disappeared from the group to get what they needed.

The others went into the Great Hall and studied or did homework until it was time for lunch. Soon the pranksters returned with smirks on their faces. Hermione just rolled her eyes at the boys while Ron and the others looked at them expectantly to find out what was planned. The twins just told them to watch the show. Soon people were trickling in for lunch. Once everyone was seated and food had appeared nothing happened.

Then dessert appeared. It was a golden amber gelatin like substance. Suddenly the amber colored dessert began growing and growing and growing. Students immediately got up from their seats in an uproar running from their dessert. Students who were caught were frozen in the substance which hardened immediately. The only movement that could be seen was their eyes blinking.

The professors jumped from their seats and tried casting spells to get rid of the amber globs but to no avail they would not disappear. Soon the globs of amber without kids trapped self-destructed leaving a mess everywhere with dripping goo. The professors that had not gotten caught by their dessert were trying to free the students but every time they looked at the frozen students in amber too long they would blur and subconsciously the teachers would shift away from the amber. Ten minutes later of no success the amber began dissolving into a gooey mess and the students could move freely again with no harm done to them what-so-ever.

Albus was a bit peeved having gotten caught in one of the amber globs. He guessed it was the work of the mages but some of them had been caught as well. The mages were definitely getting restless. At least so far they seemed to not be injuring any of the students but the destruction of the castle itself and the constant disruptions was getting old. At least Dolores was in the hospital wing from some explosion that he was sure the mages were responsible for also but he had no proof since Peeves had also been involved. Maybe Severus was right and they needed a change of scenery. Albus came out of his thoughts and continued helping getting the students cleaned up and calmed down never noticing two of his students were missing.

 **Meanwhile…  
** Harry and Atem snuck off to the room of requirement after scarfing down their lunch hoping to not be missed by anyone. Harry quickly walked back and forth thinking of a place where no one could hear them.

The first thing Atem noticed when he entered the room was that his links to the others was gone. He instantly turned to Harry in slight alarm.

"So what's up Atem?" Harry asked curiously noticing the tense look on the mages face as he went and sat on a couch the room had provided.

Atem relaxed a bit realizing Harry was no threat and got right to the point. "The night of the attack on the school, Dumbledore told us something that we thought should be brought to your attention. Did you know that your Dark Lord is practically immortal?"

"What? How is that possible" Harry spluttered in complete shock at the question.

"Dumbledore told us there are some items of some sort that need to be found. He said that Voldie couldn't really be killed until those items were found and destroyed. Any of this sound familiar?"

Harry sat down and put his head in the palms of his hands. He was in complete shock at what he was hearing. How was he supposed to destroy Voldemort if it was impossible? Of course thinking back to the meeting from Grimmauld place that he had overheard he was supposed to die at Voldemort's hands. Maybe this was why but, why did he have to die? Of course he couldn't win…it all made no sense.

"No…he…he has never mentioned any of this to me." Harry said sounding broken and hopeless.

Atem feeling sorry for the boy in front of him sat on the couch next to him.

"I am sorry…"

"I don't understand…Voldemort is what 67 or something? I am 15, how am I supposed to kill some old guy that has way more power, way more experience, and now you say is pretty much immortal. I can't do this…"

"Harry…Listen to me. This is not your fight. Let the adults handle it."

"I don't think I have a choice."

"Of course you do. You can leave this place. Tell your family and disappear." Atem suggested not knowing about his family life.

"You don't understand I am stuck here I have no escape. I have no one that cares enough unlike you who is just going to leave as soon as your protector frees you!" Harry spat angrily thinking about how he had no one that would fight to save him or love him.

Atem reeled back. "How dare you. This is not my war either. Though, your Headmaster is determined to force us into it. I have responsibilities in my own country and my own people to take care of."

"That's not what Bill Weasley says. He says you are evil mages and that the Headmaster is keeping you guys from joining Voldemort!" Harry spat out not really believing the words he said.

"And is that what you really believe about us?" Atem said while glaring at the angry teen.

"No…I don't know…You have so many secrets but… no I guess I don't think you want to work for Voldemort or ever have worked for him. You don't take him seriously enough and I feel like you are not one to take orders from anyone. You're too used to having your own way. What is so bloody special about you and your magic anyways?" Harry asked as he stopped ranting and stared at the shocked mage while realizing pissing off said mage was probably not the brightest of ideas.

"We have so many secrets for a reason. It is to protect us and our families from people who seek our power. We are in enemy territory I cannot go around spilling our secrets to anyone who crosses our path.

"I am so tired of the constant betrayals and never knowing who to trust anymore. How am I supposed to believe you over my friend's brother when you won't tell me anything? Why would he lie?" Harry shook his head desperate for some answers.

Ron was he a friend or foe? He couldn't figure it out anymore. _Friend I think but then why do I have these doubts every once in a while._ Harry thought as he buried his head again beyond frustrated with his life right now and tired of constantly fighting mental battles he didn't understand.

Atem sighed trying to reign in his temper by remembering that Harry was just young, scared, and lashing out. "Harry we were kidnapped because Voldie is after full immortality and wants to control shadow magick through any means possible. Your Headmaster has decided that we were incapable of protecting ourselves. He hates all mages and has deemed us and our magick evil even though he knows nothing about it or us. Weasley isn't lying it's what he truly believes. However I would disagree with his and your Headmaster's assessment of us and we would never work willingly for Voldie." Atem said feeling bad for the boy who was so full of doubt and confusion.

Harry thought about what Atem was actually saying. He guessed what he said about Bill was true because it was all a matter of perception but then if they were both telling the truth then that meant he had to make his own decision about the mages. He didn't feel like he had enough information to really decide if shadow magic was evil or not. All he knew was that it was different and had a name that made it sound evil. But the mages didn't seem evil. He was so confused, how he could trust his own judgment when he wasn't even sure which of his friends that he has known for years were trustworthy.

"I am sorry Harry, you need to decide for yourself if you want to trust us and be our friends but I will not tell you our secrets." Atem forestalled the protest on Harry's lips by holding up his hand.

"However I can tell you a few things I suppose. I am Pharaoh of Magical Egypt or officially will be after my coronation. The others are not only family but also my priests and sacred guardians." Atem told Harry and continued to tell him a little about shadow magick. He only told him what they told the twins and their Slytherin friends which wasn't much but it was something.

Harry could tell that Atem still had left a lot of information out but at least it was more information than he had before.

"Thank you Atem." Harry said wanting to ask so many questions but decided he probably got as much information as he was going to get today.

"Harry we think Dumbledore knows more than he is letting on about these objects." Atem said happy to finally be getting back on topic.

"He probably does. I will talk to Hermione and we can start researching in the library but…immortality I can't imagine there is anything in a school library on the topic unless they keep something in the restricted section." Harry said wondering how they could learn about the topic.

"Where do you think Dumbledore would hide things that are important or that he would want to keep hidden?" Atem asked having ulterior motives for that question but feeling it relevant to their conversation.

"His office. But it would be near impossible to break into there. I can just imagine all the spells that the Headmaster would have set up to protect his office plus the portraits themselves." Harry said wondering if it would be worth it to try and break in. The Headmaster probably had so much information hidden in his office and maybe even one of those objects he was talking about.

"Hmm…what about the house elves? Can they go in and out as they please?" Atem asked curiously.

"Oh yeah! Dobby could get in there and snoop." Harry agreed excitedly.

"Can we call upon him and see if he would be willing?" Atem asked.

"Sure," Harry called Dobby and the elf popped in almost immediately.

"Yes master Harry Potter sir what can Dobby do for kind Harry Potter."

"Dobby do you know if Dumbledore hides any special items or books in his office?" Harry asked politely.

"Oh yes Dobby sees Headmaster hide things all the time in a drawer in his desk. And his book shelves are filled with old magical books." Dobby said bouncing his head up and down.

"Do you remember what he has put in the drawer or what those books might be about?"

Dobby pulled on his ears thinking. "No Master Harry Potter sir. Dobby is sorry."

"It's alright Dobby. Is there any way you could find out without Dumbledore knowing?"

Dobby bounced a few times while answering. "Dobby will try to get a look in the drawer and at the book shelf."

"Ok but be careful and don't get caught."

The elf bobbed his head up and down and popped out of the room. The boys sat their quietly each in their own thoughts while they waited for Dobby to return. Harry was contemplating asking Atem more questions but seeing the apprehension on his quasi-friend he was unsure if now was the time for that.

Atem sat quietly in the room with Harry hoping the boy did not ask any more questions. Atem did not want to deal with any more ranting from a moody fifteen year old. He had no tolerance or patience left at the moment.

Thankfully Dobby soon returned, unfortunately looking incredibly distraught. He apologized profusely and said the desk and bookshelf were under heavy enchantments. He explained that he could break into the desk drawer and break the enchantments on the bookshelf but feared Dumbledore would know it was him.

Atem had an idea. He asked Dobby to make a list of what enchantments were on the desk and bookshelf. Harry looked at the mage quizzically since he doubted anyone could just break into Dumbledore's office without getting caught. Dobby popped back out to do as he was told.

"What good will that do us? Surely you don't think you could break into Dumbledore's office do you?"

"Of course not, but I know someone who can." Atem said arrogantly.

Harry had his doubts but what did they have to lose at this point. Dobby soon returned with a list of spells and Atem took the list and thanked the excitable house elf. The two teens left the room of requirement directly after that to head to charms class with Atem promising to tell Harry as soon as they got a hold of the stuff that Dumbledore kept hidden.

 **Charms Class:  
** Everyone groaned when they learned what spell they were learning that class. What was the point in learning to conjure a wicker basket?

"Alright class the phrase is Calathus. Now everyone move your wands like this while chanting Calathus." Professor Flitwick was instructing. Unfortunately Mana was struggling with this whole latin gibberish and what was coming out was cafferus over and over again.

"Cafferus, Cafferus, Cafferus…this is so not working" Mana complained.

"That's because you are pronouncing it wrong. It's pronounced ca-LATH-us not CAFF-er-us." Hermione corrected the ditzy girl.

"Oh, oops." Mana giggled.

Suddenly screaming could be heard out in the hallway and a loud thundering noise that was unrecognizable.

"What in Ra's name is going on out in the hallway?" Atem asked after hearing screaming and a loud pounding noise.

The students didn't have a response nor did Professor Flitwick so they all got up and went to the door and the sight was interesting to say the least. A whole herd of buffalo were running down the hallway running over anyone in their path. There just happened to be a few Slytherins who were currently running and screaming bloody murder with Malfoy in the lead and Peeves riding the lead buffalo yelling Yippee-Ki-Yay!

Hermione groaned loudly realizing immediately what had happened. Her new friend had summoned a herd of buffalo while pronouncing the wicker basket spell wrong. She looked over to the ditzy girl who also seemed to realize her mistake.

"Oops," she giggled. "I guess I was really off on the spell we are learning. Oh well, this couldn't have happened to people more deserving" Mana said with a gleam of satisfaction in her eyes as she watched the Slytherin students try to stay ahead of herd.

"She was fury, she was wrath, she was vengeance, my Queen of Shadows." Atem whispered in her ear and bowed with a flourish.

Harry and the others just face-palmed at the sheer ridiculousness of it all. The mages on the other hand were getting a kick out of the accidental chaos/revenge. Professor Flitwick came out of his stupor as he watched the Buffalo pass on by and cast a _Finite Incantatem_ just before they caught up to Malfoy and his 'friends', which promptly made the buffalo disappear. Class then continued until its regular ending time.

The mages walked out to COMC with the Golden Trio.

 **COMC  
** Care of Magical Creatures was as normal as well its definition of normal at least. Hagrid decided to introduce the Asphinx*. When the class arrived, they all stared slack jawed at the creatures they saw before them. The mages were even wary of Hagrid's newest pets.

 _ **[Nāgá Hayya*….Is he trying to kill us all?] Atem paled considerably from his normal exotic bronze color while slowly backing away in fear.**_

 _ **[Wow, I thought the guardians of the tombs were extinct!] Bakura commented looking at the serpentine creatures in fear and reverence.**_

 _ **[This guy is a lunatic. Who in their right mind would show a bunch of teenagers the most deadly creatures on the planet?] Seto asked completely bewildered at the sheer insanity of it all.**_

Hagrid looked around before starting class wondering if Professor Umbridge was going to observe his class today since she had been since he was put on probation. A few minutes went by and no Umbridge. Hagrid shrugged his shoulders and decided to begin his lesson.

"Now today we are gonna learn bout the Asphinx. These little buggers are rarely found anymore. Who can tell me about these serpents?" Hagrid asked his class full of strangely deathly white students.

Hermione raised her hand nervously while staring at the serpentine/humanoid creatures that were various shades of greens, blues, and blacks. (Think naga hatchlings*)

Hagrid pointed to Hermione and she answered shakily. "Those are creatures that supposedly were extinct since people felt they were too dangerous to keep them around. Egyptians used them to guard the tombs of their dead Pharaohs thousands of years ago. They …they are compared to the crossing of an Egyptian Cobra and an Asp and cousin to the Sphinx though extremely small." (About the size of a WoW goblin or gnome)

"Excellent Hermione! Five points to Gryffindor. These little guys are one of the most deadly creatures on the planet. You can die from their venom in less than ten minutes. Let's see here if one of the little guys will let us pet it."

The students immediately backed off not wanting to be anywhere near those creatures. Hermione raised her hand tentatively. "Yes Hermione, would you like to give it a go?" Hagrid asked.

"Um...no thank you, professor. It's just, you do realize that if they are angered they are intelligent enough to forgo the poison and turn a person to stone through one bite which is said to be incurable and one of the most painful ways to die."

"Aw don't worry Hermione these little guys are friendly enough." Hagrid said while walking towards one of the creatures.

The one nearest Hagrid began hissing and its scales around its head flared out. "Hmm…I guess they are a bit grumpy at the moment." Hagrid mumbled while backing off a bit.

The Gryffindor's let out a sigh of relief while the Slytherin students had a look of disappointment in their eyes. Hagrid went on lecturing about the deadly creatures and then dismissed the class. Everyone was relieved to get out of there as fast as humanly possible.

The day had finally come to a close. The mages were getting more tutoring from a wary and guarded werewolf. When Remus had finally finished with the mages they were exhausted but stayed awake a bit longer making some plans.

"Seto we need a way to communicate with the Medjai spies that are being sent to England. I want reports from them." Atem said while pacing the common room in Pharaoh mode.

"I will send Mokuba an email with a secure account for Kaphiri to communicate with us back and forth." Seto responded opening up his laptop and getting it taken care of.

"I want our spies to find out information on all three factions of this war. Who will we be up against if we join in this war, what are their numbers, what are their strengths and weaknesses. We also need to have someone infiltrate the Ministry of Magic. We need to figure out what they are doing and how they run day to day." Atem finished as Seto added those instructions to his email.

"We need to get our items back as soon as possible." Marik added in.

"Did you learn anything useful from Harry when you spoke with him at lunch?" Yugi asked hoping for a positive answer.

"Actually yes, I did. He believes Dumbledore keeps important things in his office." Atem responded.

"Is there a way for us to find out what kind of obstacles will hinder us from retrieving our items if that is where they are at?" Ryou asked contemplating the situation figuring he and Akefia would be the ones having to retrieve the missing items.

"Actually Dobby gave me a list of the enchantments we need to get around. I will be doing some research on them this week. I think going a non-magical route is the most viable option to infiltrating his office." Atem responded having already thought some of the possibilities out based on the arrogance of wizards.

"What about the portraits in his office don't they report everything that happens to him?" Mana asked remembering all those moving pictures in the office and the ones throughout the halls.

"I am sure we can find a non-magical solution to that as well since Dobby is willing to get us any materials we ask for." Seto said liking the idea of a non-magical strategy.

"Ideally the best time to do this would be when the castle is nearly empty and that would be when they send us to that Hogsmeade weekend. Ryou and I will just have to stay back." Bakura said with a look of glee in his eyes at the prospect of getting to steal something.

"We need to talk to Snape and come up with some plans to survive the Hogsmeade trip." Atem stated with concern in his eyes. He was not sure how they were going to protect themselves from Voldie and his minions.

"We also need to find a way to get around that truth serum. There is no telling when the old goat will try that stunt again." Bakura added remembering what it felt like being under its influence and shuddering a bit.

"Maybe we could convince Snape to use a fake potion if the Headmaster gets it in his head to try and learn our secrets." Ryou suggested.

"That is a great idea, Ryou." Yugi exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, that could work. We will have to speak with him privately on these matters." Atem agreed wondering if Snape would agree to something like that.

The mages finished their discussions and finally headed up to their rooms for some much needed rest.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room the golden trio was discussing what Harry had learned about the mages, the immortality issue with Voldemort, and what the objects could possibly be with Ron complaining about more research all the while. The group ended their discussions when Neville and Ginny joined them and they all began doing homework together.

Harry kept looking at Ginny while they were studying and thinking about the Hogsmeade weekend coming up. He finally gave up on concentrating and pulled Ginny aside and asked her to accompany him. She let out a squeal of delight and accepted his offer. Hermione looked up with a look of a broken heart. She excused herself from the group and went to bed without any explanation.

Malfoy was in the library with some fellow Slytherins' and some other supporters of Voldemort from various other houses. Everyone assumed Voldemort's followers were only in Slytherin. The fools would have no clue what hit them. They plotted and planned and re-planned different scenarios of getting at the mages with what information they did have.

Draco was so frustrated, all day he had been in pain from head to toe and no clue as to why. He knew it had something to do with the mages but he nor Madame Pomfrey could figure out what was wrong with him. He just hoped whatever it was went away soon. It was hard to function and concentrate in constant pain. He wasn't even sure which mage was guilty of whatever curse was put upon him. Not that it mattered. He hated them all. They would all pay. And the Pharaoh would soon be his to take revenge on. He just had to get him to the Dark Lord for the ritual and then he would pay.

"Don't worry Draco. Those mages just think they are better than everyone because of their magicks. But we will show them who is more powerful." Pansy said seeing how upset Draco was from all the chaos he went through today.

"They are not invincible even with their ancient magicks if Dumbledore can weaken them." Blaise reassured his allies.

Draco shook himself out of his brooding and focused more on the plans they were making. Pansy and Blaise were right those mages were nothing compared to the Dark Lord. They would succeed no matter the cost.

* * *

AN: The Egyptian cobra was first described by Swedish zoologist Carolus Linnaeus in 1758. The generic name naja is a Latinisation of the Sanskrit word nāgá (नाग) meaning "cobra". The specific epithet haje is derived from the Arabic word hayya (حية) which literally means small "snake"-according to the Quran or "viper".

The Asphinx is a creature created by the author Terry Brooks. It guarded tombs and turned people to stone. I took liberties with my description since naga are a creature in WoW.

npc=38412/naga-hatchling#screenshots


	27. Chapter 26

Unwilling Students

Yugioh/HP Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh or any other references I may make.

AN: Original Chap 16. So it has been a while and I cannot even blame writers block. I hope you are all still out there. Let me know what you think!

 _ **/mindspeech one on one/**_

 _ **[Group Mindspeech]**_

* * *

So one to go…The next chapter is the catalyst. Whatever I change or don't change will determine where the story goes as long as I get past my writers block that made me stop after that chapter. I have some ideas for some changes which should help me get past it.

If any of you have read the original version of this story you know I didn't leave off in a great place in the upcoming chapter. I am determined to get past it this time around.

* * *

 **Blackdrake:** So I could use the muggle prime minister of Egypt but that's no fun. :P I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Thank you for taking the time to read and review my story.

Thank you again everyone for all your support!

* * *

 **Things you need to know:**

 **Clarkes Laws:**

 **1\. When a distinguished but elderly scientist states that something is possible, he is almost certainly right. When he states that something is impossible, he is very probably wrong.**

 **2\. The only way of discovering the limits of the possible is to venture a little way past them into the impossible.**

 **3\. Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic.**

Tony Blair, Queen Victoria are the names I like from England's previous rulers.

12,000-15,000 wizards in UK worldwide approx. 2.2 million wizards maybe less.

approx. 1.3 million (approx. 108,000 if they were spread evenly) Medjai spread amongst the 12 tribes army size 30,000-40,000

Battle of Hogwarts: (movie version)

Dirk Cresswell is an actual Harry Potter Character he is killed in book seven by snatcher and works for the ministry as a goblin liaison. His character is the movie totally works for me for an envisioned roguish spy.

The International Confederation of Wizards is a confederation that consists of many of the magical governing bodies of the countries of the world. It was founded in 1692 when representatives from the English Ministry of Magic, the French Bureau of Magic, and several other magical governing bodies met in Geneva, Switzerland to settle various issues. The end result of this conference was the **International Confederation of Wizards**.

Over the years, most countries joined the Confederation, though to date, several nations still refuse to. Each country contributes two representatives to the Confederation. The method in which these representatives are chosen varies from country to country. (Source: one of the harry potter wikis)

* * *

 **Chapter 26  
Original Chapter 16**

 **February**

 _ **Tidbits from America…  
**_ Mokuba was getting restless and he missed his brother. Employees from Kaiba Corp. were wondering where their boss was, and starting to question why both brothers were out of the country. Mokuba was literally working full time hours just to keep on top of everything. He was truly realizing how hard Seto's job really was. He was also debating on if he should get Yugi's friends' involved along with his Grandpa. At the present time they had no idea what was going on and he knew Yugi preferred it that way. He really wanted to find a viable reason to head to England but he knew his big brother would not like it if he did head there.

Rebecca and her Grandfather Arthur continued researching magical books they had access to. Rebecca felt like the answer was something simple, and yet she couldn't quite figure out what was most likely a very obvious thing. She felt like she was getting close though. She would find the answer she just had to.

Isis spent her time searching for the key to freeing her Pharaoh and the others, and keeping in contact with the team Pegasus had sent out to excavate the stone tablet of Mahads since they still had yet to find him. She was starting to get suspicious as to why they could not find Mahad's tablet. They had finally found his tomb and the tablet was simply not there.

Shadi had visited Isis as soon as she had returned to America for her "vacation" and removed some spells Bill had put on her, and told her he would attempt to locate the Death Eaters and retrieve her necklace. Rishid was busy helping with research and trying to keep an eye out for Isis, Kisara, and Mokuba.

Kisara was working on her magicks, researching, and worrying constantly for the others. She seriously wanted to follow in Mana and Kaphiri's footsteps and head to England, but Mana had been caught and it felt like Rishid was constantly keeping an eye on her to keep her from doing just that.

 _ **America/England…  
**_ "Prime Minister Sedki, Thank you for agreeing to speak with us on such short notice." Isis said starting off the conference call with Kaphiri and the non-magical prime minister of Egypt.

"While it is wonderful to hear from you my friends why is the Pharaoh or the High Priest not contacting me? I was told there was an emergency." The prime minister asked wondering what was going on as he sat at his desk tapping a pen repeatedly worried about what could possibly be wrong.

"Forgive us Prime Minister. But the Pharaoh, along with the High Priest and his other priests have been kidnapped by a foreign magical enclave." Isis answered apprehensively, waiting for the yelling that was bound to happen.

"What!? How could that happen? Who did this? When did this happen?" The Prime Minister rapid fired his questions in succession.

"Well…it was the British magical enclave and it happened around mid-December. They were taken in their sleep and had no chance to fight back" Isis informed the man.

"Why am I just finding out about this?"

"We were trying to handle this quietly because it was a vigilante group that kidnapped them however it seems that will not be a possibility at this point seeing as they have been captives for far too long and its past time to take action" Kaphiri stated while thinking they should have taken action sooner than this.

"So we need to be somewhat delicate I am assuming?" Prime Minister Sedki questioned.

"Yes, and that is why we are contacting you now. We plan to send in Medjai spies to gain intel on what is really going on. We have no idea if their government supports this group or if they even know that they exist. What we do know is that there is a war brewing in the magical enclave. It was started by a terrorist cell that is trying to acquire the Pharaoh and his young priests as well." Kaphiri reported.

"This is indeed a problem. While officially I cannot help you with the magical government of England, I can get in touch with Prime Minister Tony Blair and Queen Victoria. I am positive I can convince them to grant you an audience. From there you can see how involved they are with their magical enclave. This will also protect us if there are any incidents that require an extraction of any sort."

"Thank you, Prime Minister that will be a great deal of help to us." Isis responded grateful that the Prime Minister was going to help them with England.

"Now unofficially I will give you whatever support you need. While I do not want a war with England we cannot allow them to hold the Pharaoh and his young priests any longer. I will be in touch when I have a meeting set up for you." The Prime Minister added standing up from his desk chair and pacing with the phone. He was so angry at the audacity of the magicals of England. They would pay dearly. The Gods would surely take revenge for their chosen one. Egypt and its people had waited far too long for the ancient pharaoh to return to power only to be taken by foreigners. It was unconscionable.

"Thank you." Kaphiri said as he ended the conference call and met with his brethren immediately after.

Kaphiri had been in England for a few days now along with the Medjai spies that were sent from Egypt. He had received his orders from the Pharaoh and young Mokuba had set him up with a laptop with a secure email address to communicate. He thanked the God's of Egypt that he and his brethren had some magical sense. Otherwise there would be very little that they could do. The Medjai were able to find and feel the residue left behind from powerful magic. The only explanation Kaphiri had for that particular oddity was that the ability was a gift from their Gods. Egyptians have lived and breathed magic for centuries whether they could harness arcane energy or not so it became almost a necessary skill to have.

It didn't take long for the Egyptian Prime Minister to set the meeting up for Kaphiri. The Medjai Chieftain soon found himself along with two of his spies walking down the long hallways of Buckingham Palace to the Queen's audience chamber.

"Your Majesty. Prime Minister, it is an honor to meet with you both. Thank you for seeing us on such short notice." Kaphiri bowed his head in respect to the rulers of England along with his two companions.

"Prime Minister Sedki said this was urgent and of the utmost importance. What is going on that Medjai are coming into my country? It has not gone unnoticed and now this urgent message." Queen Victoria asked with a hint of concern showing in her eyes.

The Medjai explained everything that was going on to the British rulers and awaited their decision.

"You are putting us in a very difficult position however I appreciate you coming forward instead of just infiltrating my country." Queen Victoria said thoughtfully while mulling over what she had been told.

"We will not fight your presence here however we would like to be kept in the loop and request that the only spying done is on the magical enclave. I ask that you leave the non-magical population alone." Prime Minister Blair stated firmly not wanting foreign operatives having free reign in his country.

"I can assure you Prime Minister we have no interest in the non-magical side of the United Kingdom. But please be aware the extraction of my Pharaoh and his priests may not be a peaceful endeavor." Kaphiri explained wanting to be honest with them.

"We understand the ramifications of allowing you on British soil. Again all we ask is that you keep the non-magical population out of this." The Prime Minister reiterated wanting to protect his people and allow the Medjai the necessary freedom to do what was needed.

"If a war breaks out we will not stop you as long as my people are kept safe and out of it. I wash my hands of our enclave. They repeatedly leave us in the dark about what is going on, do not act like the British citizens that they are, are cocky, arrogant, think they are better than us, and they forget whom they truly answer to. Do what you must to get your people free." Queen Victoria said as she stood and paced the room angrily having had enough of the pathetic wizards in her country. She was tired of the memory modifications, refusal to give information or communicate as equals, explaining things away with 'natural disasters', people dying of unknown causes, and unexplained disappearances.

"Thank you for your understanding and leniency. We are most grateful." Kaphiri said as he was about to end the meeting.

"One more thing before you depart. To expedite your information gathering we will get you in contact with one of our operatives. His name is Dirk Cresswell. He is a wizard who is loyal to the crown. He keeps tabs on the Ministry while working as the Goblin Liaison." Queen Victoria informed the Medjai.

Kaphiri and the others hid their true feelings at the mention of goblins and thanked the Queen and Prime Minister for their help before ending the meeting.

Dirk Cresswell had turned out to be a valuable asset. He had no qualms in telling him all about English wizards. What he had learned was most disturbing. The government was not only corrupt but bigoted as well. The Pharaoh would not receive help from the magical government here at all. They would consider him and his priests' evil and probably attempt to kill them if discovered. Dirk implied that the Pharaoh would make a great sacrifice to further the minister's political agenda and keep him in power. The wizards of England had a very black and white view on good and evil and would look at the minister as a hero if he disposed of supposed dark foreign wizards.

Kaphiri found out that the Ministry was quite aware of the presence of the Pharaoh and his priests. They were registered as transfer students under the guise of promoting international relations with countries not part of the ICW or in Japan's case looked down upon by the rest of the ICW.

If it came down to it he had no problem going to war with these wizards. He contacted the other Medjai and told them to prepare for possible war just in case that is what it took to get the Pharaoh and his priests out of there. He contacted the Medjai assassins and told them to be ready. He was going to send for them immediately if the Pharaoh would allow it. He figured it would be easier for assassins to infiltrate the magical world then a full army of Medjai.

He also needed to inform Isis and the Pharaoh the information he got from Cresswell on the goblins and their activities in Egypt. He was not pleased to find out that they had been digging up artifacts under the guise of a company that was supposed to be assisting the Museum in Egypt. It turns out that the goblins were keeping quite a bit of Egyptian relics and treasures for themselves. He was hoping they had not gotten to any of the ruins and tombs that were off limits to outsiders but with magic involved who knew where they had been digging. He contacted the Medjai stationed at the museum to find out what sites Gringotts was involved in so they could put a stop to the thieving. Other Medjai warriors had also been notified of this and were expected to take all humans involved with Gringotts into custody. They would await trial before the Pharaoh.

Shadi had taken a brief respite from research and was sitting in a pub looking for any tidbits of information on Death Eater activity. He needed to get the necklace back. Then he needed to get back to looking for a spell that would reverse what that old fool did to trap his charges here. He couldn't go back without setting off the wards again, and he wouldn't risk that until he could free them from the castle. He heard news on them occasionally when he returned to America briefly to see about Isis. They were at least able to communicate through emails so he knew they were as well as they could be in this situation. He was going to check on them when they visited that wizard town. The old fool would not be able to sense him in the town so it should be safe enough to contact them there.

 _ **Sometime before February 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **…  
**_ "It seems Severus that perhaps you were right about the mages. They need a change of scenery. I will extend the magic on their bracelets and allow them to go to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day but we will have to get the Order Members to follow them and keep them safe. This is risky but they are just teenagers after all. Even if they do get themselves caught they won't be with Voldemort more than five minutes before the bracelets kick in."

"As you wish headmaster."

 **Snape's Office  
** "Ah Mr. Malfoy come in. It seems the headmaster has been convinced of the need to get the mages out of the castle for the day. Do you have a plan on how to obtain the two mages in question?"

"Of course I do. Don't worry. I will not fail."

"Don't be so flippant. The Dark Lord does not tolerate failure."

After the Malfoy heir left the office, Severus put his hands in his hair bowing his head. How were they going to pull this off? He couldn't protect both the mages and Draco on top of keeping both his masters clueless. This was not going to end well.

 **Mages Dorm  
** "You all will be allowed to go to Hogsmeade on Saturday. We are almost out of time. I hope you can defend yourselves."

 **Unity Commons  
** "Harry, do you want to come research immortality and Ancient Egypt with me?" Hermione asked the boy who was currently sitting on one of the couches in the huge room reading a book.

Just as Harry was about to answer, Ginny came over and sat in Harry's lap. "He is going go for a walk with me around the castle so he can't go with you," she said snidely, truly wishing her brother would hurry up and use a love potion or something to get this girl away from her Harry.

"Fine." Hermione said as she strode quickly out of the room before unshed tears fell down her cheeks. She didn't want everyone to see what she was truly feeling.

However two Gryffindor students noticed her abrupt departure since they were sitting fairly close by playing games with Terrence and Adrian. Fred and George frowned at Harry's behavior and their sister's attitude. They were concerned for their friend since he had confided in them about Ginny and Ron's betrayal at the beginning of the year. So they couldn't fathom why Harry was having a change of heart with their younger siblings. Though they had theories on what might be going on but neither one had proof or had found anything in the library on moodiness and personality changes.

As Hermione fled down the hallway she ran into Ron who was coming from the opposite direction. He stopped her in the hallway. Finally she was alone and without bloody Potter. His sister was doing her job at long last. Ron sauntered up to her and smirked at her in what he thought a sexy manner. It was time. He was finally going to make his move.

"Where are you headed?" he asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"I was just heading to the library to do some research." Hermione answered slightly disturbed by the odd look on Ron's face and him suddenly invading her personal space.

"How about you skip researching for now and come spend some time with me." Ron said as he grabbed her wrist and started pulling her in the other direction.

"I will do no such thing Ronald. Now unhand me. Harry needs us to find out about this immortality thing." she said heatedly angry at his aggressive behavior while trying to pull out of his tight grip.

Ron's eyes flashed angrily and his grip tightened on the girl before him. "Forget that, you are coming with me."

"I will not. Now let go."

"What's going on little Ronnikins?" Fred piped in glaring at the scene before him.

"I think Hermione wants to get to the library." George added warning his brother that whatever was going on was finished now.

Ron let go of Hermione, cursing his annoying brothers timing. He glared at them and the two Slytherin boys that his brothers were suddenly hanging around. Adrian and Terrence were glaring right back at him menacingly not liking what they had just witnessed. They did hold back though and let the twins deal with the problem since the obnoxious red head was their brother.

Hermione quickly stalked off to the library while giving the four boys a grateful look. She didn't understand what had gotten into Ron. The twins escorted their brother back to Gryffindor tower to keep an eye on, while Terrence and Adrian escorted Hermione to the library.

 **Library  
** Hermione thanked the two Slytherin boys and sat huffily down at one of the long study tables as far away from other people as she could get. She was feeling angry, confused, and hurt. Hermione pushed her confusion about Ron aside and looked at the books on her table that she had piled up. She had stacks of books from the restricted section on different subjects ranging from ancient Egypt, modern and ancient dark magic, and for her personally a book on Hogsmeade and all the stores in the little town. She opened the book on Hogsmeade and turned to the page talking about Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. She sighed as she looked at the place in the book not really reading the words. Every girl in school that had a date to Hogsmeade weekend had been talking about this place. She slammed the book shut in anger. What was so special about that place anyways? It's not like it could be as good as Starbucks. A shadow blocked her light suddenly and she looked up to see the amethyst eyes of Atem looking down at her curiously. Hermione blushed lightly wondering if he saw the page she had been staring at.

"What did that book ever do you?" Atem asked, smiling lightly at the girl in front of him, having a pretty good idea of why she was upset after accidently seeing the page she had been on. Ever since Harry had asked Ginny to accompany him to Hogsmeade, Hermione had been a bit moodier than normal and getting worse as the day drew near.

Hermione flushed even more at Atem's comment. "I…was just frustrated with my research."

"And what research have you been doing?" Atem asked in genuine curiosity as he casually picked up a random book from her pile and sat across from her letting her change the subject for the moment. He looked at the book he had chosen and his eyes widened in surprise with a flicker of alarm showing on his features. She was researching him and shadow magic.

Hermione had a dear in the headlights look come across her face when Atem had grabbed the Ancient Egyptian book from her pile. She saw a moment of alarm flit across his face but then it disappeared behind that regal mask of his. Hermione's heartbeat quickened as she answered, "I find the topic of Ancient Egypt just fascinating. The books on Egypt are just for a bit of light reading. I am researching dark magic in hopes of finding some clue about dark objects and immortality for Harry. What about you? Why are you in here? I thought Professor Sherard and Professor Snape were tutoring you all?"

Atem saw the lie and redirection for what it was but allowed it anyways. The girl was intelligent enough to eventually figure out some of his secrets. He hoped the answers she sought were not in this library. That would mean the British somehow got ahold of some of the ancient scriptures. The question was would she still accept them once she did or would the wizarding world's views on good and evil determine her opinion of him and the others.

He answered her truthfully hoping maybe she could help him find the answers he was seeking. "I have this list of spells and am trying to discover the purpose behind each spell and whether non-magical means could bypass them so I decided to come here and do some research because I got bored in our room listening to the werewolf so I snuck in here. I don't think the others even noticed that I slipped out. They were in such a daze listening to some magical theory lecture."

"Let me see the list. I can probably help with that." Hermione responded with a gleam in her eye, reflecting excitement at a new project. The two split the list of spells and started digging through various books trying to find out about each spell and how it worked. They worked quietly for a good few hours before they both looked up and showed each other what they had found.

"This is even better than expected. Not a single one of these spells protects things from non-magical means." Atem smirked wickedly as he thought about how easy this was going to be for Bakura to steal their items back and maybe find some information on voldipants immortality plans.

"How can you be so sure you will be able to do this successfully? I am sure students' have tried to break into the headmaster's office before and not succeeded. Don't forget all those portraits will report to the Headmaster as soon as there is a breech in security." Hermione told the elder teen in front of her thinking they were crazy for even trying this, though at this point in time she couldn't think of a better idea and it really was the only way to see if the Headmaster knew more than he was letting on about this whole immortality thing.

"Trust me. He may figure out his office was broken into but we will not get caught. We have a master thief among us and his tools, which have nothing to do with magic."

"But the Headmaster is one of the most powerful wizards in the world." Hermione protested.

Atem sighed. "Have you truly lived in the magical world so long that you no longer remember your roots? It is high time you start thinking like someone who isn't a wizard. You are an intelligent girl whose roots are non-magical. Stop thinking like a wizard and start thinking like a normal every day average person. People are resourceful, sneaky, and intelligent. Just because modern wizards underestimate the rest of the population doesn't mean you should as well. Though them underestimating the 'muggle' way as wizards would call it should work to our advantage."

Hermione sat there stunned at what Atem had just said to her. Never mind who was the thief in their group though she was curious but had she really been in the wizarding world so long that she could no longer think with an open mind? This society was full of stagnation had she become stagnant as well?

"I…your right I need to remember where I come from and start thinking logically." Hermione said holding her head up high looking into Atem's eyes begging him to believe her resolve.

Atem smiled at the determination he saw in this girl. Maybe she had hope. Now was the time to help her with her earlier frustration. Atem put the list of spells away in his bag with all the notes and quickly grabbed the book Hermione had slammed shut earlier and flipped through the book until he got to the correct page.

"Hmm…Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. I believe this is where Mana has insisted we go when we visit Hogsmeade. She has heard quite a bit about it from the other girls. You seem distressed by this place. Care to explain?" Atem said looking directly at Hermione trapping her with his eyes.

"It's just that…oh it's nothing, nothing at all really." Hermione tried to deny not really wanting to have this conversation.

"I think it is more than nothing. Does this have anything to do with Harry?" Atem pushed trying to get the girl in front of him to open up. He didn't know why but he felt the need to help her.

Hermione sighed in defeat. Atem was not going to let the subject drop. "Very well then, yes I am upset. You see before you and the others arrived here Harry had been very closed off towards all of us except the twins and then slowly Harry started coming around to me and I felt as if things were going better. Ginny has been approaching Harry all year and he has ignored and avoided all her attempts to win him over. He just stayed a neutral friend. He acted this way towards Ron also up until about the same time he suddenly was noticing Ginny in a new light. I really should be happy that he is opening up to everyone again instead of pushing them away but since he asked Ginny to go with him to Hogsmeade he has been all but ignoring me and Ginny seems to get upset when I am anywhere near him. I just feel…" Hermione didn't finish her last sentence. She bit back unshed tears from all the emotions she was feeling right now.

Atem was about to respond when suddenly two red headed look-a-likes showed up.

Fred: "Sorry to interrupt…"  
George: "But we couldn't help overhearing what you were saying"  
Fred: "We have a theory on what's going on with our dear friend Harry"  
George: "Seeing as we know something no one else knows about our dearest brother and sister"  
Fred: "That will not put them in a good light…"

Atem and Hermione were looking at the twins trying to keep up with their "twin speak".

"What do you mean?" Atem asked the two boys.

The twins immediately sat down and explained what Harry had heard at the beginning of the year while they were still staying at Grimmauld Place. "We were the only ones who knew about our siblings' betrayal." Fred concluded at the end of their story.

"That doesn't really explain what is going on right now." Hermione said confused by this new information especially since it did not line up with how Harry was feeling about Ginny and Ron at the moment.

Fred: We think Ginny is…  
George: …slipping Harry a love potion in small doses…  
Fred: …to make things look more natural.

George: And little Ronnikins was recently bragging about giving…  
Fred: some small gift to Harry.  
George: We think it could have a loyalty compulsion charm on it.

Fred: That's why we wanted help researching sudden mood swings.  
George: We are pretty sure Harry is being brainwashed through various means.  
Fred: To get him to comply more easily with whatever it is the Headmaster wants of him.

George: You should watch out Hermione.  
Fred: You are probably next.

Atem and Hermione were both looking at the twins in shock. It actually made some sense with the suddenness of everything after Harry's behavior all year long. Hermione shuddered at the thought of being under the influence of a love potion or compulsion charm.

Fred: "Of course this is just our theory."  
George: "We don't have any actual proof."  
Both: "But we would bet our secret savings that we are correct."

"Well there is one way to find out the truth about Ginny and the love potions." Atem said as he looked back down at the book that started this whole conversation.

He re-read the paragraph describing the Tea Shop in a bit more detail. "It says right here at the bottom of the description that Madam Puddifoot is a firm believer in true love so all of her products are laced with a cure to love potions. All we need is for Harry and Ginny to keep their plans and eat or drink something from the shop." Atem said eyes glinting wickedly.

"That certainly will be faster than brewing a potion to test this theory out." Hermione said slowly not sure what to think about all this information. Should she be happy that Harry most likely held no true feelings for Ginny or would that be selfish of her?

"How do we find out if Ron really did give Harry a charmed item? And where would he get it from? He is not very strong in charms and we have not learned to enchant non-magical items yet." Hermione asked thinking about the other issue at hand.

"It most likely is something that came from the magical world so he could easily charm it himself or Dumbledore could have done it for him. We just need to find out what Ron got Harry and make it disappear for a while and see what happens." Fred answered for once on his own instead of him and George doing their "twin speak" thing.

Fred: Well, we best be off.  
George: We wouldn't want people to think we were actually spending time in the library!  
Fred: It would ruin our reputation. Oh, and Atem the main reason we even came in here was to find you.  
George: The others are starting to panic a little…  
Fred: seeing as you disappeared….  
George: didn't bother to tell anyone …  
Fred: and have been gone for hours.  
George: Hermione be aware our dear brother has a thing for you.

And with that final warning the twins left the library off to who knows where.

Atem and Hermione looked at each other mulling over what the twins had to say. "You should join us at Madam Puddifoot's Shop. Seto will need someone to keep him company since he insists on coming to make sure the Slytherins do not cause any trouble for Mana or I. Then you can avoid any unwanted attention and see for yourself if it is a love potion. If it is Harry is probably going to need someone by his side when he realizes it."

Hermione thought on it for a moment and had a look of resolve when she made her decision. "I will come. No matter the outcome I would rather see it for myself."

With that decision out of the way she abruptly changed the subject. "So shall we continue research? I could really use some help on this immortality mystery. I have found no information so far. Or do you need to get back to the dorms?"

"I will stay a bit longer and help you. If they want me Snape can come and get me." Atem said reassuring the girl who looked like she just didn't want to be alone at the moment.

They each grabbed a book and began looking for information on immortality and dark objects. Atem decided to open his mind link back up before everyone panicked. His priests were going to have a fit. He immediately cringed at the mental yells he got from the others.

 _ **[Where in the name of Ra are you!?]Marik yelled as soon as he felt the link between him and Pharaoh open back up.**_

 _ **[We were worried about you.]Yugi said surprised that Atem would be so reckless.**_

 _ **[What were you thinking closing your link off and disappearing like that?]Seto said outraged and refusing to admit that he was actually worried since anger felt better at the moment.**_

 _ **[Snape has been looking everywhere for you! I think he is out for blood.]The Tomb Robber said wondering how the fight, that would inevitably happen when Snape got his hands on the Pharaoh, would go.**_

 _ **[Relax everyone. I got bored and needed some time alone so I went to the library. Oh, and Hermione is going to accompany Seto, Mana, I to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop when we go to Hogsmeade.]Atem said casually trying not to smirk at how irate his priests were for him sneaking out on his own, seeing as he was supposed to be researching dark magic, and not spacing out.**_

 _ **[What!?]chorused all the mages.**_

 _ **[I will be back in a little while, unless of course Snape actually finds me. However, I will leave my link open if that will make everyone relax.]Atem responded quickly and then promptly went back to the book he was researching.**_

Hermione and Atem researched for a bit longer undisturbed, finding absolutely nothing, until a large shadow hovered over them. They both looked up to see a very irate looking Severus Snape. Atem smirked at the angry man while slowly closing his book.

"It looks like that is all the research I can help with tonight. It seems my keeper has decided I must to return to my prison." Atem stated nonchalantly yet looking at the Professor in a way that just dared him to respond while standing up and grabbing his things.

Atem bid Hermione a good evening and followed the silently irate professor out of the library. They walked silently to the mages dorm. Severus didn't say a word. Once they were safely inside the common room Severus waited until Remus had escorted very reluctant mages up to their rooms.

Severus turned on the teen in front of him and hissed, "Have you lost your mind? How could you just go wandering off on your own, telling no one as to where you were headed? Do you even understand what kind of danger you just put yourself in?"

Atem sighed. He knew he was going to get lectured though it surprised him that Snape seemed angry more out of worry and concern. "I was perfectly safe in the library with Hermione. I encountered no trouble at all and could have easily called for help. Someone generally leaves their mind link open. I just wanted to get away for a bit."

Atem spaced a moment feeling like he was back in Egypt once again only Seto was yelling at him instead. He loved his freedom and being heir to the throne made it difficult to have that freedom so he may have occasionally snuck out of the palace to get some space. He may have also gotten caught by his High Priest a few times and thus endured similar lectures.

Severus realized Atem was spacing out and not listening. He grabbed the teens chin and forced the mage to pay attention. "You cannot underestimate the inhabitants of this castle. You could have easily been ambushed by a surprise attack. Not only is the Headmaster dangerous but the students could be as well, especially those you have royally pissed off, along with Umbridge who should never be underestimated. She is a dangerous woman."

Atem glared not thrilled with being lectured on safety. He had put up with that in Egypt but he was tired of never being safe enough to be free. "You sound just like my High Priest. Safety! It is all about safety. What about freedom, needing some peace and quiet, or just needing to get away for a bit! I was cautious. Yes, I could have gotten myself into trouble but I didn't. I am fine and in one piece so must we go through this?" Atem ranted almost sounding like a petulant child.

Severus sighed loudly rubbing his temples, "Just tell someone the next time you go wandering off on your own. I cannot protect you if I do not know where you are at."

"Fine," Atem acquiesced.

Severus scowled at the flippant answer but let the mage go to his room for the night. Once Atem left the common area Severus headed for his rooms and immediately poured himself a fire whiskey.

Why did he even care what happened with these foreign magic users with crazy dark magic and so many secrets? He knew the answer. Somewhere along the way, though he was loathed to admit it, he began to care for the crazy teens. It was no longer about fighting against Dumbledore's insanity or the threat from that Shadi guy.

He protected them and wanted to help them because he claimed them as his responsibility. They were his now, it didn't matter that they were practically young adults. Why these teens? He has always avoided attachment towards his students. His role in this world did not allow for him to become attached to anyone. One of his masters would be the death of him. Why get close to anyone?

He had to admit he was also starting to care for Harry too. The more he learned about the boy the more he just wanted to take him under his wing and protect him. He needed an adult he could count on. He still had yet to find a suitable guardian for Harry for this summer and he was running out of time. He would be damned before he let the boy go back to those muggles. Even if he had to take Harry and flee he would do it to prevent that. Severus shook himself out of his reverie, finished his drink and finally called it a night.


	28. Chapter 27

Unwilling Students

Yugioh/HP Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh or any other references I may make.

AN: Original Chap 17. I am going to have to split the chapter sorry guys.

And so finally here is my part of my catalyst chapter. The one that got me stuck. So let's see if I can get past it this time round. I know it took a while. Life is a bit overwhelming at the moment.

 _ **/mindspeech one on one/**_

 _ **[Group Mindspeech]**_

* * *

Thank you everyone for continuing to read my story. Thank you for the reviews as well. I really appreciate the support.

Thank you to my guest reviewers as well I am grateful that you take the time to say something. I need a fitting punishment for Dumbledore. I currently do not have one. I am open to suggestions.

 **Blackdrake:** Thank you for your review. I am trying to think of ways to make Umbridge more useful and give her more time in the story since the 5th book is heavily about her and her insanity. I am not sure what I am doing yet though. Though, the second part of this chapter should get a response from the Ministry. I also want Dumbledore to get what is coming but I have no clue how to go about that yet. That is one aspect of the story that I never figured out.

* * *

 **Things you need to know:**

Aristocracy: The life of nobility in the 17th century (1600s) had reached its highest point of glamour, importance, as well as danger and corruption. 1692 Statute of Secrecy.

****OK so even though it is not a major focal point in my story I am going with the whole running joke that the English enclave is living in the dark ages and has been stagnant since the statute of secrecy. Which means historically that is when nobility and monarchies were still prevalent along with marriage contracts. If I was getting into more detail on the politics which I might who knows with the war the Wizengamot would be based on the old British one. You have two branches not three like Americans. They have the Executive and whatever you call the Legislative/Judicial mixed together consisting of the House of Lords (hereditary so I guess the sacred 28) and the House of commons (elected representatives) with the executive branch elected in the case of the Ministry of Magic. However Fudge's powers are very dictator like with his decrees. (So I am mixing history, fact, fiction, and fanon) But again I don't know how much of this matters in my story, it might with the ending. Not sure yet. My ending might change by the time I get to it.

* * *

 **Chapter 27  
Original Chapter 17 ****(part 1)**

 _ **Love is in the Air! Or Not…  
**_ **February 14, Dumbledore's Office…  
** "So my old friend, have you made a decision on what you are going to do with those mages of yours?"

Albus looked up from book he was studying on how to destroy ancient artifacts at his desk to respond to the photograph he had in front of him.

"I believe I am going to try one of your suggestions, old friend. Though, I must admit I am hoping for an accident to happen today to lessen their numbers."

"What have you planned, Albus?"

"I am merely allowing them to go to Hogsmeade for the day. People who appear to be Death Eaters may go after them. And if one falls in battle the others should fall in line much more easily if they think Tom took out one of their own. Revenge should drive them to my side and if not I have made other arrangements. In fact Severus should be up soon to receive his orders."

"Excellent. It's about time you grew some backbone. You cannot afford a war with Egypt. Trust me there was a reason I never attacked it when I was in my prime before you defeated me. But tell me are your followers really willing to do your dirty work? And what if Tom truly does attack?"

"It matters not if Tom attacks. He can try and get his hands on the mages but even if he captures them they will not be with him more than five minutes. The ancient enchantment I put on their bracelets is a long forgotten form of enchanting. Few wizards today have the skill to use this form of enchanting besides I have one of the last copies in existence. The other copies have been lost to time. I doubt Tom would know how to dis-enchant the bracelets. As for my followers I have a few who loath the idea of the mages mere existence due to their dangerous powers. They will happily take one out."

"Pure genius my old friend. I couldn't have done better." The picture grinned manically.

"I simply do what I must." Albus preened under the praise. "It seems my dear potions master has finally arrived. We will talk later." Albus said ending the conversation and picking his book back up to make it look like he was busy.

"Ah, Severus my boy. Thank you for stopping by. Lemon drop?" Albus said with a twinkle in his eye as he put his book down once again. Albus was amused by the potion master's scowl he got every time he offered the candy.

"No thank you, Headmaster." Severus said in disgust at the Headmaster's favorite sweet. Severus sat down in one of the chairs and waited for the Headmaster to explain why they needed to meet so early in the morning on a weekend.

"Well let's get down to business then shall we. I have a project for you today since the mages will be out of the castle."

"Don't you want me to keep an eye on them Headmaster?"

"No my boy the other order members will be fine watching the teens. Elphias, Mundungus, and Alastor will be there along with a few others."

"What do you need of me?" Severus asked frowning at who would be protecting the mages. His concern only grew more after seeing the look Albus had on his face. He looked like someone who had figured out how to win the war, which did not bode well for the mages.

"Ah yes, well I need you to help the mages see that we are saving them and protecting them from a far worse fate if Voldemort or the Ministry got their hands on them. Unfortunately, their mind magicks seem to be fairly strong so mere compulsion and loyalty charms will not work I fear. I need you to make some Fides Sine Termino loyalty potions.

"But Headmaster…those are extremely dangerous."

"No buts Severus. If we can just get their Pharaoh to make an unbreakable vow tying them to the light side and guarantying their assistance in the upcoming war we could give them more freedom and hopefully avoid the wrath of Egypt for kidnapping their reigning government. In addition think of everything we could learn from them."

"Headmaster, that potion would make them sacrifice themselves for you. It's too strong. Besides I don't have those potions just lying around. I will have to brew them. Are you sure this is the best course of action? They have made some friends here and given time might be more inclined to help us willingly." Severus said trying not to show his true feelings about the mages. They would have no hope of escaping the Headmaster if they were given that potion.

"Now, now Severus do not lose focus on who and what those mages are. They are dark magic wielders, extremely powerful, dangerous, and very ignorant of the magical world's ways. Even if they did not join Voldemort they could become a threat to our ways, beliefs, and the way we want to steer the world after the war. They must be controlled at all costs. It is for the Greater Good." Albus lectured frowning at Severus protests. It was unusual for Severus to question him unless Potter was involved.

"Of course. Forgive me Headmaster, I have not forgotten that they are dangerous and a threat to our ways. I will get started on the potions immediately." Severus left realizing he needed to be more careful about arguing with the Headmaster.

He left his early morning meeting completely at a loss of what to do. There was no way to get around that potion once it was made. On the plus side it would take a while to kick in if given in small doses. He would also need to collect blood from the Headmaster and the mages to key the potion into Dumbledore. How was he supposed to get blood from the mages? There was a reason this potion was illegal. It should never have been invented in the first place.

 **Riddle Manor  
** "Are my young death eaters ready?"

"Yes my Lord everyone is ready. They are wearing old Hogwarts robes and should blend in perfectly with the other students." Nott responded excited at the prospect of attaining these mages. His lord had promised that he would be one of the ones that would receive the shadow magick once it was extracted from them.

"Excellent. Make sure to keep an eye out for Malfoy heir and his companions just in case he does manage to corner them. Remember he is merely the distraction to hopefully lure the ones I want into a remote location. Keep a close look out and be ready to grab the mages at any given time. I need those mages alive! So make sure you don't kill them once the chaos has begun."

"Yes, my Lord." multiple voices could be heard saying as they bowed out and left the audience chamber to prepare for the attack on Hogsmeade.

 **Mages Dorm  
** "Are we ready for this?" Yugi nervously twisted his hands together having a terrible feeling about what was going to happen today. He couldn't put his finger on it but he felt today was going to go horribly wrong.

"Ready or not we have little choice in the matter it seems." Seto responded crisply as he stared out the tower window wishing they could come up with a strategy to avoid the chaos that was sure to ensue today.

"I feel like we are in a lose, lose situation." Ryou stated worriedly as he looked over at Akefia wondering if they could pull this off.

"Tomb Robber, are you sure you will be able to sneak back into the castle?" Atem asked having some of his own doubts in their plans.

"Positive Pharaoh. These simpletons will never catch me. I have a little distraction planned to keep everyone busy for quite some time." Akefia bragged as he smirked insanely at the thought of his distraction while he stretched out on one of couches enjoying the time out of the ring.

"We don't even know if the items are in his office. Is this really worth the risk?" Yugi asked the others wondering if there was another way. His gut told him something was going to go wrong.

"It will be fine. He may know that someone broke in but he won't know it's me." Akefia assured seeing doubt in his fellow priests and the Pharaoh.

"And how will he not know?" Atem asked wanting the Tomb Robber to state his plans aloud to make sure they were sound.

"I have replicated the items with some spell Hermione taught me and put a little bit of shadow magick in them to make it seem like they are the real thing at first glance. Harry made a replica of that destroyed book I will be searching for. I will replicate whatever else I take out of the room and Hermione taught Ryou and I this handy little copying charm to copy any useful books we find as well. She also gave me this handy pouch that I can put anything in. If I use any magick I will make sure to cover it up with dark enough wand magic that he thinks some Death Muncher tried to break in." Bakura explained proudly at his plans and the fact he had managed to learn some new magic in preparation.

"What we really need to worry about is what good old Voldie has planned. I don't like that you will be out there vulnerable to attacks we know are coming and yet cannot stop." Bakura added darkly glaring at nothing in particular not liking that the others would be in the direct line of fire.

"At least he wants us alive and these Ra damned bracelets will actually benefit us today. Regardless of what happens the Headmaster, it seems has a fool proof plan to keep us prisoners." Marik interjected thinking inwardly that even with the bracelets today could be a disaster.

"I just wish we could protect ourselves. Something could go wrong. The Headmaster is overconfident in his plots and power." Atem said feeling the shadows ebb and flow as they were constantly fighting to free themselves from the bindings.

It was really affecting his mood. He could feel his magick begging to be released and take all those souls that would seek to harm or use them. His magick had never felt so volatile before. The Gods must be angry about the whole situation but would they intervene on their behalf? His Gods rarely directly intervened. They chose him to wield their power and gave him visions of what was expected. He was the intervention.

All they could do was use extreme caution, try to stay in groups, and what little defense they had learned. And so they waited for their babysitters to release them to their fate…

 **And we are off….Well most of us….  
** Theo, Daphne, Tracey, Terrence, and Adrian met the mages and their Gryffindor/Ravenclaw friends at the main entrance of the castle. Theo noticed the tension in the air and looked to the Pharaoh in question but Atem just gave him an, I will explain later look. They checked out with Filch and made their way down the road.

Ryou quickly made excuses about forgetting something and needing to head back to the castle. The Gryffindor's that knew what was going on left it be. The others stared questioningly but also left it be with one look from the others.

 **A thief in the castle…  
** _/Well that was too easy./_ Bakura said he and Ryou re-entered the castle and hid in a dark alcove close to their target.

 _/I somehow doubt the rest will be easy though./_ Ryou commented as he clasped his hands nervously while looking at the spirit beside him.

Bakura nodded his head in agreement but was secretly relishing this new challenge. He took a look around in spirit form and waited for his distractions to come to fruition before he finally made his move. He saw the toad woman race up to the Headmaster's office and a few minutes later both of them were headed out the doors. Bakura smirked as he entered into the ring and took over Ryou's body.

 _/Do you think we can pull this off Bakura?/_

 _/That old fool never thought to protect his things from a non-magical intrusion if Dobby got all the protection spells correct. He will never know it was us in his office as long as our distraction works./Bakura reassured still gloating about his plan._

Bakura smirked at the thought of his diversion. The fire on the Quidditch pitch was a minor commotion to get people out there compared to what was being released from the fire. Once those wizards inhaled the chemical he had discovered they would be useless for at least 24 hours if not longer. There was only a five percent fatality rate so he figured the wizards would be fine. Well as fine as one could be when dosed with airborne hallucinogenic drugs. Who knew what beautiful chemicals the modern world would come up with? They made the most deadly of weapons.

Bakura made his way stealthily towards the entrance to the Headmaster's office. He was dressed from head to toe in black with hooded mask and all. Even if he was seen no one would recognize him. He reached the door, quietly gave the password dove bar, and snuck up the stairs.

Once he got to the office door he pulled out some smoke grenades. He opened the door and chucked one inside and waited till the room was filled with smoke so the portraits would have no idea who was entering the office. He and Ryou quickly separated and went about their tasks. Ryou went over to the book shelf and without so much as looking at titles just started copying every book he could in hopes one of them had the answers they were seeking.

Akefia made his way to the desk and took his lock picking tools out of his bag. Bakura easily picked the desk drawer lock and opened it. The portraits were complaining but with the smoke grenades that Ryou and he kept letting loose every time the smoke started thinning out the obnoxious portraits could not see who was in the office or what they were doing.

To Akefia's surprise when he opened the desk drawer there was a ring sitting inside the hole in the diary. He took both items and quickly threw them in the pouch he brought with completely disgusted by the feeling he got off the items. He did not spot the items but saw a strange looking box that was big enough to hold the missing items. Bakura couldn't get much sense off of it so he looked for the opening. The strange part was the box seemed to have no obvious opening. He cursed in Egyptian. They didn't have time for him to try and remove whatever enchantments were on the box. He grabbed the box, used some magic to duplicate it, and hoped the items were in it since he did not see them anywhere else in the drawer. Just as he was closing the drawer back up and re-locking it both he and Ryou heard a loud noise. They cautiously looked to the entrance of the office and were surprised to see what they saw.

 **Hogsmeade…  
** The large group of students arrived in Hogsmeade and split into two groups. One group was headed straight for Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop albeit a bit reluctantly on the boys' part.

"I don't like this? I cannot believe we are splitting up." Yugi said in slight panic as he watched the Pharaoh and Seto leave with the others.

"What is the matter?" Ron asked curiously momentarily forgetting his own woes.

"It's just…" Yugi hesitated not knowing how he should answer that. The others didn't know that Voldemort was going to most likely attack today and that Malfoy was involved.

"Malfoy and his goons have been acting suspicious lately. Yugi is just worried that he is planning something malicious." Marik covered for Yugi's slip up.

"Don't worry mate. Those slimy Slytherin are always up to no good but they don't like getting caught so they won't start anything in such a public atmosphere." Ron said while openly glaring at Adrian and Terrence.

"Ron is right. They cannot succeed. Sadness may come but those who would defy a God will be judged today." Luna said dreamily as she walked calmly beside Neville and Tracey.

Everyone looked at Luna strangely but couldn't fathom what she was talking about. Yugi and Marik silently looked at each other trying to interpret the strange girl's words but to no avail. It reaffirmed to Yugi at least that something bad was going to happen though.

"Don't worry Yugi. We won't let anything happen." Terrence said trying to ease the boy's worries shaking off his own discomfort from Lovegood's ominous words.

"Yeah, we have your back." Adrian reassured glaring at Ron for insinuating they would hurt their friends.

Deciding to change the mood the twins decided to be tour guides and lead everyone to the sweet shop. The Hogwarts students showed the mages all the different goodies of the magical world and continued to show them every aspect of the quaint wizarding town.

Ron decided to ditch everyone and hang out with Seamus and Dean not wanting to tour the entire town with Slytherin students and his ever watchful brothers. Ever since the incident with Hermione he felt like his brothers and the elder Slytherin boys had been stalking him. He hadn't had a moment's peace to get any time with the girl he wanted as his. Dumbledore had promised him a marriage contract with the Grangers as long as Ron kept up his friendship with the Potter brat. Though, Dumbledore had yet to get the contract signed by Hermione's parents. Something about muggles thinking marriage contracts as archaic.****(See my notes) And now because of his brothers he wasn't able to get her on a date for Valentine's Day. Ron complained to his friends about Hermione as they walked through the small village.

 **Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop…  
** Harry, Ginny, Atem, Mana, Seto, Hermione, Theo, and Daphne arrived at Madame Puddifoot's with no run-ins from Malfoy and his gang of wanna be Death Eaters. Though as soon as Atem and Seto entered the little tea shop they decided they preferred a fight with the Death Eaters over the torture they were about to endure.

Ginny and Harry went off into the corner and sat their idly chatting while the others found seats around them. They ordered some tea and cakes from the waitress and stared at each other lovingly not noticing much around them.

Hermione just glared at the couple and turned her attention to the two very uncomfortable mages.

"This place is a bit cramped." Atem complained.

"But isn't it just adorable. I think I could get to like this modern holiday." Mana squealed in delight looking at all the frilly pink decorations.

"Oh if you like this place I have a couple of magazines that have tons of decorating ideas exclusively for Valentine's Day." Daphne added enjoying the discomfort of her male friends.

"OOOOh, I would love to look at them! I have read almost all the books I have on this wonderful holiday! So I definitely need more reading material." Mana gushed as she bounced a little in her seat due to excitement at the idea.

Even Theo cringed a bit at the girls wondering if there was a way to escape his new king's wrath for his association with Daphne. Atem glared at the girls and then hid his face in his hands and moaned. _What had he done to anger the Gods this time?_ Seto smirked at his cousin's discomfort until Mana spoke of her plans.

"I cannot wait to explain Valentine's Day to Kisara. She will love this holiday!"

Seto let out a low growl. "I really don't feel that is necessary." Seto said as he glared at his future queen.

Atem smirked evilly. "I think that is a wonderful idea Mana," while mentally talking to Seto. _"If I have to suffer through this so can you dear cousin."_

"Oh you two are impossible. It is one day a year we girls ask for. It really isn't that much. Besides minus the frills this place doesn't seem all that bad." Hermione interjected trying to back her new friend up. Daphne immediately agreed with Hermione making the boys cower in fear at the united front from the girls.

The boys immediately went back looking like death was coming for them while the girls talked animatedly until their drinks and snacks came. When the snacks arrived everyone's eyes were on Ginny and Harry waiting to see what would happen.

Harry and Ginny were in their own little world not really paying attention to anything that was going on around them. The others watched closely as Harry took a sip of his tea and continued talking with Ginny. Nothing had changed.

Hermione had a look of disappointment in her eyes when she saw nothing had happened. Daphne looked at the forlorn girl next to her and tried to reassure her.

"Wait for it Hermione. He only took one small sip." She said as she patted Hermione's arm in comfort.

"I am guessing he needs to either drink more or what little he ingested needs time to kick in." Seto added feeling bad for the younger girl.

Atem and Mana watched the couple closely and after Harry had had a bit more to drink something slowly began to happen.

"Hermione look." Mana whispered quietly to her newfound friend.

Harry was feeling more in love with Ginny with every moment that passed. He was having so much fun on his date. Ginny was the most beautiful girl he had ever met. How could he get any luckier? Madame Puddifoot's was the most amazing place ever!

The two lovebirds sat and talked while waiting for their tea and cakes to arrive ignoring everything else around them. When there food and drinks arrived the happy couple dug in the yummy treats and the sweet smelling teas. After a few sips of tea Harry began to feel very strange. He rubbed his forehead trying to lift the headache he was suddenly getting.

' _What is going on?'_ Harry thought and then reality came crashing down on him hard. He was on a date with Ginny! But why would he do that? He had no attraction for her whatsoever. It was if a haze had been lifted suddenly. He sat there staring at Ginny in complete revulsion and disgust as realization sunk in at what she had done to him. She continued chatting away at him not noticing something was wrong.

Harry scooted his chair back immediately wanting to distance himself from her. How could she do this to him? He looked around for help and saw Hermione and the others and felt a strong sense of relief.

"Harry what's wrong?" Ginny asked suddenly noticing something was wrong because of Harry's abrupt movement.

Harry stood up. "You…how could you do this to me?"

"What do you mean Harry? I… I didn't do anything to you." Ginny said worriedly wondering what could have brought this outburst on.

"You have been feeding me love potions! I never want to speak to you again. Get out of my sight." Harry yelled causing quite the scene. By now everyone was staring at him.

Ginny tried to deny it but Harry wouldn't listen to her. She turned towards where Harry was heading and saw Hermione and the others.

"You! You did this somehow. You will pay for stealing Harry from me." Ginny yelled while flushed from her anger while pointing an accusing finger at Hermione.

"I did no such thing." Hermione defended indignantly.

Atem and Seto were getting ready to interfere in case a catfight broke out but Harry snapped out of his shock and daze and stepped in between Ginny and Hermione. "Stay away from her Ginny. She had nothing to do with this."

"Might I suggest we get out of here?" Atem said regally while hoping to stop the explosion that was about to happen since every employee and patron alike was staring at them all.

The girls readily agreed much to the relief of all the males. The boys threw down some money and they escorted the girls out of the tea shop leaving a pissed off red head to fume. As the group left the small building a hooded figure with a Ravenclaw crest followed them out. The teens never noticed their silent watcher.

The teens went through the snowy fields behind the stores heading towards Zonko's Joke Shop. They figured avoiding the main path might be wise at that point in time. Hermione was not overly thrilled but agreed that it would be a good stop as they made their way back to the main part of town. Harry and Theo figured the teens would enjoy getting a look at the joke shop and maybe get some ideas from the products there for future fun.

Suddenly Atem stopped short. Yugi had just mentally screamed his name.

"Yugi!"

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _ **AN: Ok I realize this is not the full chapter but a lot has been added and there should be more to the second half than the original chapter 17.**_

Map of Hogsmeade: hp-lexicon atlas

I used this map and others as a reference for where things might be.


	29. Chapter 28

Unwilling Students

Yugioh/HP Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh or any other references I may make.

AN: Rest of original Chap 17.

And so finally here is the rest of my catalyst chapter. Again this is the one that got me stuck. So let's see if I can get past it this time round. This part of the chapter was very hard to re-write. I cannot say I am 100% satisfied yet.

 _ **/mindspeech one on one/**_

 _ **[Group Mindspeech]**_

* * *

 **Blackdrake:** Thank you for your support. This part of the chapter has changed a lot. I will be curious as to what you think of it. Making Dumbledore a manipulative bastard is really hard. I just hope I am doing it justice. :) I am still trying to figure Umbridge out.

Thank you for the ideas I might be able to work with one of those.

Thank you to everyone still reading this story!

* * *

 **Things you need to know:**

 **Egyptian Mythology:** is a cluster (put four letter word here). Its own people had so many different names and hierarchies of their Gods it is crazy. However most of history likes to agree that Ra in some form was the king/creator of the Gods and world.

 **Pharaohs:** The Egyptians believed their pharaoh to be the mediator between the gods and the world of men. His job was to represent the divine.

In official documents, the full title of the Egyptian king consisted of five names, each preceded by one of the following titles: Horus, Two Ladies, Golden Horus, King of Upper and Lower Egypt, and Son of Re.

He was identified directly with Horus, who represented kingship itself, and he was seen as the son of Ra, who ruled and regulated nature as the Pharaoh ruled and regulated society. On ancient hieroglyphics there are scenes showing Horus handing the crown to the Pharaoh choosing him to rule over all of Egypt the true Heir of Horus. The Egyptian kingship was based on divine right. Ra-Horathky created the pharaohs for the purpose of ruling his land.

Basically, during most of history the Egyptians seem to have thought of their pharaohs as touched by the divine, sons and servants of the gods rather than equals of Re or Amen: they were mediators between humans and gods.

 **Yugioh:** It uses a lot of parallels to Egyptian Mythology. It is just fascinating to try and figure them out.

Yugioh sort of has a hierarchy of the Gods with the Creator God as Horakhty which in Egyptian mythology is historically the combination of Horus and Ra.

As for what I am doing well you will see but I am pretty much making up my own hierarchy of Egyptian Gods with Horakhty at the top then Ra and Horus then Slifer and Obelisk who represent from what I read (Osiris and Geb). With this in mind I **cannot** follow traditional mythology of Osiris and Isis being the parents of Horus.

 **Warning: I am making up my own card. Next Chapter.**

I am struggling with scene changes because there is a lot happening all at once. I am trying my best bear with me.

Remember the order of the Phoenix thinks the mages work for Voldemort and are being kept away from him. Also remember as things happen that Voldemort wants them alive.

Cyber Dragon + Cyber Dragon= Cyber Twin Dragon.

* * *

 **Chapter 28  
Original Chapter 17 ****(part 2)  
** _ **Love is in the Air! Or Not…**_

 **All Hell breaks loose…  
** After the exclusive Weasley tour with strange comments coming from Luna the teens finally had enough wandering around and started heading towards the Three Broomsticks for lunch. Marik and Yugi were loath to admit it but they were actually enjoying their tour around the magical village with their new friends. Yugi was having a fun time getting to know the shy Neville who was finally coming out of his shell and Marik was joking around with Daphne and Luna while the four seventh years tried to entertain them all with their antics. Adrian and Terrence really had been corrupted by the twins. It was all over for Slytherin as everyone knew it.

The only truly annoying thing was Dumbledore's people following them around. They thought they were stealthy but Marik and Yugi both noticed them fairly quickly during their tour. Even though Marik and Yugi were having fun they kept looking around just waiting for the inevitable fight with Malfoy.

As the teens were heading to their destination Yugi noticed or rather felt shadow magick. He turned and saw what he thought was a silhouette of a person in-between Honeydukes and the Cauldron shop. Marik had paused noticing the strange look on Yugi's face while realizing why Yugi had that look.

"Shadi is here!" Marik whispered to Yugi anxiously hoping the visit brought good news from the mysterious priest.

Yugi nodded acknowledging that he heard him and tried to think of a way to get to Shadi unnoticed. The others stopped when they realized their two friends had stopped walking and wondered what was going on.

"We need to ditch our guards." Marik hissed quietly to their friends.

"No problem. We can make sure there is a distraction large enough to get them away from you." Fred said quickly while the other three seventh years smirked at the idea of chaos.

The four seventh years strolled off into another part of Hogsmeade and no more than five minutes later Dumbledore's lackeys began heading off to where they had gone. The mages milled around with Tracey, Neville, and Luna while they waited for the distraction to happen.

"Be careful," Tracey said as she heard what sounded like a large explosion.

"Thanks, we will." Yugi assured trying to convince himself that everything would be fine.

"We will meet you at the Three Broomsticks as soon as we are done here." Marik added watching to see if Luna gave any hint of being aware of what was going on.

Unfortunately Luna just gave the mages a dreamy look as she left with Tracey and Neville. Yugi and Marik quickly headed towards Shadi in the dark space in-between the buildings. What they never noticed were some death eaters disguised as students following them and a few certain order members returning faster than anticipated.

 **Across the road…  
** "Can you get a clear shot? Which one should we take out?" Mundungus asked Moody as he spotted their targets.

"Be quiet you fool. It doesn't matter which one we take out. But no they walked in between buildings. We will have to wait until they come back out. It is a dead end there so they will have to exit the way they came." Moody growled out watching for the mages to come back out. For some odd reason they wanted to lose their guard and that set Moody on edge. _'What are they up to?'_ wondered Moody silently trying to ignore the idiot next to him.

 **Back to the Mages…**  
The wind suddenly picked up and the clouds rolled in seemingly from nowhere. A deep sense of hopelessness and despair invaded everyone's senses. Shadi felt the cold prickle on his skin and dark memories rose to the surface of his mind. He took out his key and stepped past his charges looking for the danger he sensed not even bothering to greet them. Marik and Yugi turned around and looked at him confused by his actions but then suddenly felt the frosty cold that they were starting to become familiar with.

"There is someone here." Shadi stated to his young charges as he prepared for the incoming attack.

"Dementors." Marik whispered shivering at the sudden frigid temperatures as ice formed on the walls of the alleyway they were in.

Marik and Yugi quickly took out their wands. Having no other source of real defense they were finally relying on their wands and hoped the dark creatures passed them by.

A group of death eaters swarmed them while chaos ensued on the main roads in front of them with the appearance of Dementors. People started screaming and running in terror from the vile creatures and the sudden freezing cold while the mages prepared to defend themselves against the Death Eaters.

Shadi immediately cast a shadow spell that took the soul of the Death Eater directly in front of him hoping that whatever was causing the temperature to drop did not get any closer to them.

"There are too many of them." Yugi said as he backed up trying to not feel the cold from the close proximity of the Dementors. He thanked Ra that they had not come down the alleyway yet.

"Yugi, concentrate. If we want to make it out of here unscathed we must fight with all that we have." Marik chastised Yugi even though he himself was struggling with the distraction of the nearby dementors.

Yugi acknowledged Marik's words and tried to ignore the overwhelming sense of hopelessness. He cast out what little defensive magic he knew at the oncoming swarm of Death Eaters. As hard as they had worked for the last few weeks it was all still a lot to learn. In reality compared to the students they probably didn't stand a chance against them, let alone the adults who had come in and were darting around in black swirls.

The three mages fought hard but were overwhelmed with the sheer number of spells coming at them and being trapped in between buildings put them at a serious disadvantage. One Death Eater got his hands on Marik who quickly activated his portkey and disappeared.

"Marik! No!" Yugi yelled as he watched his friend disappear from sight.

Shadi reacted immediately out of sheer desperation, to the slight pause in action when Marik was taken, and cast a tidal wave of shadows that pushed their enemies away from them long enough for him to grab Yugi and get them out into the open. Though, he debated if that was much better with the chaos reigning from all sides of the road.

 **Riddle Manor…  
** The Death Eater pushed his prize proudly into the center of the room and backed off into a circle of Death Eaters that were currently surrounding the mage.

Marik picked himself up off the floor to study his surroundings. He immediately saw that he was completely surrounded by masked men in black robes and a balding snake like man sitting on a throne like seat. They appeared to be in some kind of ball room or fancy room you would find in a mansion. The black robed man on the throne looked down at the mage with an evil gleam.

"Welcome to my home. I am Lord Voldemort the one responsible for freeing you from Dumbledore's clutches." Voldemort said to the young mage before him.

Marik just looked at the man incredulously and laughed insanely. "You are a fool full of delusions of grandeur, snake face. You have not freed me. Dumbledore's schemes will not be foiled today. I promise you I will not be here much longer."

"How dare you speak to our Lord like that you piece of filth." A random death eater said as they stepped more into the circle ready to curse the suicidal mage.

"Silence or I will show you the true meaning of fear." Voldemort threated incensed at this mage's attitude. He got up from his throne and glided regally over to the insolent mage. He stepped right into the teens face.

"You will learn your place and respect your new master. You answer to me now. Your first lesson in proper respect will begin now. Bow down to your superior and accept your new role in life and perhaps I will let you live when all is said and done." Voldemort threatened while letting his magic loose a bit so the mage could feel his raw power.

Marik looked at the snake faced sociopath and smirked at his arrogance, hiding his revulsion and nervousness at the sheer power radiating off this man. It was unbelievable. How could a mere modern wizard hold this much power? He would be dangerous and a challenge to kill but it mattered not. He would not let this thing intimidate him.

"I bow only before my king and you are not him. You are not prepared to face my king's wrath pathetic mortal." He said with a manic gleam in his eyes. He knew he only had a brief few moments left before the bracelet kicked in. Hopefully snake face didn't kill him before then.

"Why you insolent fool! Crucio!" Voldemort yelled as he cast his favorite torture curse on the impertinent mage.

Marik gasped in pain but tried to keep from yelling out. He didn't want to give this man the satisfaction. Just as the curse was becoming even more unbearable his bracelet kicked in. The bracelet glowed pale blue. He gave the self-proclaimed Dark Lord a smirk and a rude gesture, then felt a tug and poof he was gone. He landed unceremoniously in the Headmaster's office. He laid there shaking from the aftereffects of the curse not even noticing the strangely smoky office. He failed to notice the two figures that abruptly stood at his loud arrival as he begged the Gods for oblivion until the effects of the curse subsided.

Voldemort was livid. That blasted mage had slipped through his fingers due to something Dumbledore had done. He paced for a few moments cursing loudly when one of his Death Eaters dared to speak.

"My Lord I think I know what happened." Rookwood said boldly to his master.

"Speak."

"When the young mage was disappearing there was a blue glow on the bracelet he was wearing. I believe that is what sent him back to wherever Dumbledore has it set to."

"We had anti-portkey wards set. That would be impossible!" Voldemort yelled at his death eater ready to curse him for his stupidity.

"But what if what the boy was wearing was an enchanted item? Dumbledore is one of the few true enchanters left in our world due to its declining popularity since the masses fear the more ancient and dangerous aspects of enchanting. They only teach the basic knowledge of the subject nowadays." Rookwood finished hoping his Lord was pleased with him.

Voldemort paced thinking about what his servant had said. There was a good chance he was right. If that was true the next mage port-keyed in would belong to them. Voldemort and his followers cared little for what the masses thought of dangerous ancient magics so he and many others who had some talent were also enchanters of the ancient kind. Dumbledore had severely underestimated his knowledge in ancient magics.

"Then we shall wait. The others should be sending us more mages soon. Hopefully the ones I need." Voldemort said as he sat down on is throne and waited.

 **Back at Hogsmeade  
** All hell had broken loose. People were running for their lives, spells were flying everywhere and Yugi and Shadi seemed to be in the middle of it all. They continued to fight a losing battle against the swarm of Death Eaters that were attacking and fighting off the effects of the Dementors that were floating around causing chaos in general. On top of that Order members had also joined in the fight and were attacking the Death Eaters while trying to stun the mages thinking they were trying to escape and return to Voldemort.

"Now is our chance _. Imprecari Alta Secat_ " Moody cast using a slashing motion that sent a streak of purple flames heading straight for Yugi.

Shadi sensed the impending danger and leapt in front of Moody's spell while blocking another incoming spell with a wave of shadows.

"Shadi!" Yugi cried as he dropped to his knees beside his fallen protector.

"I am sorry I could not protect you better…" Shadi said forlornly as he took his last breath.

"No…Shadi…" Yugi said teary eyed as he mentally screamed for Atem just before he too fell to the ground unmoving.

 **Three Broomsticks  
** "Did you feel that Fred?"

"I did" said George as he and his brother grabbed their Cyber Dragon cards that seemed to be pulsing simultaneously along with their shared card Cyber Twin Dragon.

"Something is wrong dear brother." Fred said as he and the others stood up from their seats.

"We need to find the others." Agreed George said as they all exited the building and headed into the chaos.

 **Behind the shops…  
** Suddenly Atem stopped short. Yugi had just mentally screamed his name.

"Yugi!" Atem yelled as he suddenly felt something strange coming from his deck and the sudden sadness emanating from the shadows. Something was very wrong and Yugi was somehow involved.

Everyone turned to look at Atem to see what the matter was. "What's wrong Atem?" Mana asked in concern feeling something strange as well from her cards. It was almost a deep sorrow that she felt from them.

"It's Yugi, he and Marik must be in trouble I have to find them." Atem said hurriedly while changing direction back towards the back of the stores. Not all were fenced in he should be able to get back into town by going through one of alley ways in between a set of stores.

"Wait Atem! You know this is most likely the trap set for us. You cannot just go running off." Seto said logically understanding that something was terribly wrong but to let the Pharaoh rush off. He didn't think that was a good idea either.

Atem glared at his High Priest. "I don't care if this is a trap. I have to try and help Yugi and Marik. You need to stay with the girls and protect them at all costs." he ordered heading away from the group once again.

Seto was torn between following the Pharaoh or doing as he was told and protecting the girls. If anything happened to Mana, Atem would never forgive him but…this had to be the trap.

"I will follow Atem. Theo, take Seto and the girls to the Shrieking Shack. Everyone should be safe there. No one likes hanging out by that house. Most people think it's really haunted. Theo and Hermione know the way." Harry told the other mage.

Seto nodded in agreement reluctantly.

"Harry be careful." Hermione cried out.

Harry smiled warmly at his best friend and trotted off towards Atem. Atem and Harry quickly went through the alleyway next to Zonko's joke shop to get onto High Street.

Atem and Harry paused when they came out of the alleyway and openly gaped at the chaos. The area was in front of them was a war zone. People were running everywhere to try and get away from stray spells and Dementors. Atem tried reaching out mentally Yugi and Marik but could not reach them so he jumped into the fray to search them out. Harry followed the suicidal mage looking anxiously for Yugi and Marik but couldn't see them anywhere while trying to avoid oncoming spell fire.

"Ra damn it. I can't sense either of them." Atem said as he stopped in front of a random shop and got a forlorn look on his face.

"Maybe we should get back to the others and make sure they are alright." Harry suggested quietly dodging a stray spell that came his way.

"Let me try one more time." Atem said ducking low to avoid spells flying everywhere. So far they had been lucky and no one had specifically targeted them.

The boys crouched near the entrance way of the building they were in front of while Atem concentrated on the ebb and flow of the shadows. He silently sent out a few tendrils to check the surrounding area for the presence of Yugi or Marik. Then suddenly he felt a slight tug from the shadows. They had found something.

"Harry, I found something. This way a little ways up the road." Atem said as he dodged through people to reach the spot where the shadows were tugging him. He didn't go very far when he noticed two bodies lying on the ground.

"No…It can't be…" Atem said as he raced to the two fallen mages.

Harry quickly followed suit stifling a gasp at the sight before him. Atem checked for pulses while Harry cast _**protego**_ to keep spells from hitting them. Death Eaters were starting to notice their arrival and realized one of their targets was right in front of them. They shifted their goal of random chaos and began focusing on Potter and the Pharaoh. Spells had begun to come their way. Luckily the dementors seemed to be keeping their distance. Aurors and Order members were trying to get rid of the dementors and stop the Death Eaters. Unfortunately the dementors had no problem going after either of these groups and were keeping them quite occupied.

"Are they…?" Harry began to ask but was unable to finish the question as he deflected another spell coming at them.

"Shadi is gone, Yugi is barely breathing and his pulse is weak. He seems to be bleeding everywhere. He needs a healer now!" Atem responded trying not to drown in panic and sorrow as he understood the predicament they were in.

Atem couldn't fathom what had happened since the Death Eaters were supposed to take them alive. And what became of Marik? Was he ok or had he somehow gotten captured? Atem pulled himself out of his thoughts and pulled out his wand to try and stave off the incoming attacks. He didn't know much but he had learned the shield charm from Harry in their secret defense club. He and Harry defended the best they could but there was too much crossfire and spells being aimed directly at them. They would not last long at this rate.

"Ah…," Harry yelled in pain as he was cut across the stomach, arms and legs. He dropped down in pain.

"Harry!" Atem yelled as he saw the young teen go down hard.

Atem wasn't faring much better he had cuts in multiple places and he was weakening from the blood loss. They may not have been trying to kill him but he was weakening and soon they would have him. And if that happened he would lose Yugi. 'No it cannot end like this.' were Atem's thoughts as he went to his knees from pain and despair. His magic was restless and shifting constantly trying to break its bonds to help their master but to no avail. Atem shielded himself with the shadows he could call on and closed his eyes realizing if this didn't work he would soon be in the Dark Lord's possession and Yugi…. 'No I won't think like that. I have to have faith.' Atem thought.

"Ra, father of all the Pharaohs, please…hear me in this foreign land, your servant needs your help. Please….help me save them." Atem prayed to his divine father begging for Ra to hear his pleas and intervene. He felt the bracelet draining his strength he didn't have much longer but held on for as long as possible.

Suddenly when all hope seemed lost the Heaven's opened up. A blinding brilliant white light with blue and purple hues shot down and enveloped the Gods' chosen one.

 _(Think DSOD return scene only white, blue, and purple.)_

 **Elsewhere…  
** The Ravenclaw that had followed the group reported their findings to Draco Malfoy.

Draco smirked. "Perfect," the shrieking shack was a great place to make sure his targets were isolated enough to be captured by the Death Eaters.

Spells were set up all around the area that would let the mini Death Eater's know when their prey arrived. Draco was determined not to fail this mission. He would become honored amongst the Death Eaters if he could succeed in this. Soon he could avenge his father. The Dark Lord would take the Pharaoh's power and then he would be his to destroy.

Draco knew the adults that the Dark Lord had sent to help on this mission had already attacked a few of the mages but he and the other Hogwarts students that were followers were supposed to help get the others. Now they had the perfect opportunity. He and his allies waited in hiding near the Shrieking Shack. Unfortunately only one of his targets was there along with the mudblood, the traitor, Greengrass, and girl he was interested in.

"This will be too easy," Draco thought as he realized the only real threats were Theo and the mage or so he thought.

Draco and the others kept their distance until they were ready to attack. in preparation for their plan of attack the teens took a potion for visual clarity.

"Pansy, do your thing." Draco hissed quietly when the time was right.

Pansy cast _Densissima nebula_ and the thick fog quickly covered the area where Hermione, Mana, Theo, Daphne, and Seto were.

Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise all cast _Bumastus_ at their targets which quickly bound the teens. Then the Death Eater teens moved in on their victims. Pansy cleared the fog out so they could see everything once again.

"And here I thought you would be a challenge Seto Kaiba." Draco taunted delighting in the fact he could enact some revenge on the arrogant teen.

Seto glared at their captors. He struggled against the vines that had burst forth from the earth but there was no getting loose or to his wand.

"Malfoy have you lost your mind! Let us go immediately." Hermione shrieked thinking the Slytherin boy had truly lost his mind.

"Shut it mudblood." Draco sneered as he cast _veritati somnum_ and Hermione instantly stilled from being put into a deep sleep. _(The one used in Goblet of Fire that's never been named)_

"Should I send the signal Draco?" Blaise asked while his wand was still trained on Seto just in case he somehow escaped.

"No we need their Pharaoh as well. We will give his highness a few minutes and hopefully he will come to their rescue." Draco responded as he turned to Seto ignoring Theo, Daphne, and Mana for the moment. "Where is he?"

Seto glared, but refused to say a word. He mentally called out to Atem hoping he was close enough to warn off. _**[Atem?]**_

Seto paled at the lack of response. His link was there but it was as if something was blocking it from fully connecting. He could feel traces of immense sorrow, some pain, and then something otherworldly. What in Ra's name was going on?

Tired of being ignored Draco cast _afligo_ at Seto. Seto grunted from the blow but said nothing. Something was coming and it was big. He could feel it in his soul.

"Answer my question," Draco demanded once more.

"Can feel it closing in all around you? The Pharaoh's hand of justice has been awakened. It is coming for you. You will be called to account for your sins." Seto said cryptically while smirking triumphantly. He and the others would be free soon.

* * *

TBC…

AN: Yes I have seen DSOD. Can't use it but loved it.

This is kind of what I picture when the light hits Atem: people/uzume/works/720786-magic-light


	30. Chapter 29

Unwilling Students

Yugioh/HP Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh or any other references I may make.

AN: New Chapter yay! Well finally new content. I cannot say I am 100% happy with this but it is a start.

I made a few mistakes in the last two chapters that are related to my original story that I need to fix. I am currently going to ignore them for now.

 _ **/mindspeech one on one/  
[Group Mindspeech]**_

* * *

 **Blackdrake:** Hope you like it. :)

Guest Reviewers: Thank you for the reviews. I know there are a couple of you. Though I am not sure who is who.

Thank you to everyone still reading this story!

* * *

 **Things you need to know:**

 **Remember doing the fanon thing with Draco**

 **Horus was thought to contain the sun in his right eye and the moon in his left, representing true balance. The eye of Horus is perhaps one of the most well-known of Egyptian symbols and is thought to symbolize what is commonly known as the third eye (although first eye would be more accurate).**

 **Again lots of scene changes (too much happening all at once)**

 **3 blatant movie references sorry I have a weird sense of humor**

 **Hallucinogenic Drugs: can be amusing in stories but a person can also be panicky and paranoid when heavily drugged and mixed with magic who knows what you are going to get (side note I do not support the taking of real drugs in real life)**

* * *

 **Chapter 29  
Part 3  
** _ **Love is in the Air! Or Not…**_

 **Thief in the Castle Conclusion…  
** _Previously:_ _Just as he was closing the drawer back up and re-locking it both he and Ryou heard a loud noise. They cautiously looked to the entrance of the office and were surprised to see what they saw._

 _He landed unceremoniously in the Headmaster's office. He laid there shaking from the aftereffects of the curse not even noticing the strangely smoky office. He failed to notice the two figures that abruptly stood at his loud arrival as he begged the Gods for oblivion until the effects of the curse subsided._

* * *

 _[Marik!]_ both white haired teens yelled mentally as they saw their friend on the floor in the center of the office.

Ryou and Akefia rushed over to help Marik immediately. They continued speaking mentally so as to not be discovered by the pissed off portraits.

 _[Are you alright?]_

 _[Attack in Hogsmeade…worse than we thought….Voldie got me with a curse….everything hurts…] Marik said brokenly due to the pain he was currently feeling._

 _[We need to get you out of here!]_

 _[No…wait did you get what we need first?]_

 _[Don't worry about it. We think we have the items and Ryou got a lot of books copied. We just have to hope we got what we needed.]_

 _Marik nodded slightly as the two thieves picked up their friend, one arm each, and helped him out of the Headmaster's office._

The mages made it back to their dorm room unscathed and laid their friend down on the nearest couch.

"We need to get Snape." Ryou stated worriedly while Bakura paced the room not sure what to do at the moment.

"Alright. You stay with Marik. I will go find him." Bakura said as he headed back out the door.

"Be careful."

"Always." Bakura smirked as he exited the door and went to look for the potions master.

 **The Quidditch Pitch is on Fire! Or not…or maybe it is…  
** _Previously_ _: Bakura smirked at the thought of his diversion. The fire on the Quidditch pitch was a minor commotion to get people out there compared to what was being released from the fire. Once those wizards inhaled the chemical he had discovered they would be useless for at least 24 hours if not longer. There was only a five percent fatality rate so he figured the wizards would be fine. Well as fine as one could be when dosed with airborne hallucinogenic drugs. Who knew what beautiful chemicals the modern world would come up with? They made the most deadly of weapons._

* * *

Severus was busy doing his "master's" bidding while thinking about the potential disaster today could be. Dumbledore had no idea the Death Eaters planned on attacking the mages today. He just hoped they could handle themselves. He felt completely helpless. He couldn't help the mages and he was at a loss on how to help his godson. Draco was determined to follow in the footsteps of his father and he was so angry about his father's soul being taken that he readily plotted the downfall of the mages. He continued mixing the beginning stages of the loyalty potion until Umbridge suddenly came knocking.

"Professor Snape! I need you come out immediately it's an emergency!" Dolores screeched in an utter state of panic as she pounded on the door that led to his personal potions lab.

Severus sighed and stopped working on the mages potions. He cast a spell that would save his progress and opened his door to the banshee woman. "What is it that you need Professor?" Severus asked while glaring at the toad like woman.

"The Quidditch pitch is on fire and the Headmaster and I cannot get the fires out. We need your help in figuring out how to stop it at once." Dolores said quickly trying to stress the importance of haste while breathing heavily from a mix of panic and quick movement.

Severus looked at the woman like she was an idiot as he began heading down to the pitch with her. "What do you mean you cannot get the fire out? Don't you know the extinguishing spell or Aqua Eructo charm? Certainly the Headmaster should know how to put it out."

"Of course we know those spells and we both tried them. It just made the fire worse." Dolores said bitingly not liking that Snape was implying that she was incapable of common spell work letting her anger quell some of her internal panic.

When they arrived at the pitch Severus just stood there a moment. He was shocked. It was all gone. How could something that was protected by enchantments and wards have been set ablaze?

"Headmaster what happened?" Severus asked as he approached the older man.

"I do not know Severus but we must get this fire out. Can you help us figure out what is causing the fire to not go out? It is not Fiendfyre. That much we do know but it seems to be acting like it."

Severus looked at Dumbledore oddly and then turned and looked around but saw only charred remains and billows of smoke.

"Headmaster the fire is out what are you talking about?"

"You need to do something immediately! The pink elephants will get hurt if you don't do something quickly!" Dolores ordered the potions master with slight panic in her voice.

Severus openly gaped at the woman who he had deduced had lost her mind. He ignored the elephant statement and responded accordingly, "Madame, Headmaster there is NO fire to put out."

"Have you lost your mind Severus it is right here in front of you! How can you not see it? And the poor pink elephants the parade is going to be ruined now." Albus said as he began wondering if someone had confounded his potions professor.

Severus sighed. He was suspicious of the mages immediately but how could they do so much damage when they were not even here. What did those mages have planned now? And why did he always have to deal with their insanity?

"Let me prove it. I will gather a sample of the charred pitch and try to determine what caused such an incredible fire and why you two seem to have lost your minds."

"Now Severus, no need to be rude. I think someone has confounded you. Professor Umbridge and I can see the fire plain as day. Please be careful I don't want you to catch on fire. And please dear boy try not to step on the elephants. I do so enjoy parades."

"I can assure you I will be fine." Severus grunted in disgust as he walked towards what was left of the Quidditch pitch.

He quickly backed off at the scent from the smoke though. Something wasn't right. It was not the smell of normal smoke. He growled irritably while casting a bubble head charm on himself. He then stooped down to gather a sample of ash. Once satisfied he had enough ash he took out a vial and was able to trap some of the smoke as well. He ignored the cries of terror coming from the Headmaster and Umbridge.

When he turned back around the absolute look of horror on their faces was almost comical that is until he got dowsed with water from both of them.

"What are you doing?" Severus growled out angrily though sopping wet diminished the effect his glare normally had on people.

"Why getting the fire off of you! You need to go to the infirmary at once. We will figure out this never ending fire issue." Dolores screeched thinking the potions master had lost his mind.

Severus scoffed at the toad's insanity. He wasn't feeling all that inclined to help either one of them at the moment so he ignored the two insane ones currently hugging and crying about elephants and parades being ruined as he stalked back to the castle to begin testing the ashes. What had the mages done to the Headmaster and Umbridge? How had they done it? He would keep his thoughts to himself not wanting anymore trouble for the mages guilty or not.

Bakura finally found what looked like a pissed off potions master coming back into the castle. Bakura assumed his little distraction had worked. He wondered if the spell work he mixed into the drug worked and gave Dumbles and Dumbridge the hallucinations he wanted them to have. Magic and modern entertainment was beautiful when mixed with hallucinogenic drugs.

Bakura couldn't quite get the smirk off his face by the time the potions master reached him.

"You…You did this…somehow you did this. Why are you even here?" roared a pissed off Snape.

Bakura smirked once more and then got serious. "You need to help Marik right now. Something happened. Voldie got a hold of him and he is in a lot of pain."

Severus momentarily forgot his anger and rushed to the mages dorm. He ignored the fact that again for a brief moment he saw two Bakura's. Maybe he had gotten whatever was causing the Headmaster insanity. He shook it off and began to help the mage in question.

Once finished he ordered the mage to stay with his sleeping friend and decided to screw the rules his masters had beset upon him and head into Hogsmeade in hopes of helping the other mages.

 **Back Outside…Hallucinations Galore  
** Dumbledore and Dolores gave up on getting the fire to go out which allowed Dolores to start pitching a fit at this atrocity and who could have done such a thing. Dumbledore just listened to her rant and nodded enthusiastically to the adorably pink dressed woman before him. He could not remember why they were not getting along up until now. This travesty seems to have united them.

"Dolores I think it's a wonderful idea that you report this to the Minister. We need to find out how this happened and who could have done this. I am sure he will be able to help us out." Albus agreed with her idea as she was threatening to tell the minister.

"In fact why don't we go together right now. Maybe the Minister can send someone back with us to get this fire put out." Albus suggested while looking at her expectantly.

Dolores stopped ranting when the Headmaster agreed to her plan. "Why Albus that is a brilliant idea!" she said as she giggled sweetly.

She thought that maybe Cornelius was wrong about the Headmaster. He was being quite agreeable. All they had to do was convince him that this was the work of the notorious Sirius Black and she would have the Headmaster on the ministries side once again. Oh what a brilliant plan.

The two adults linked arms and began skipping to the main entrance of the school building. However it took them awhile to actually reach the main entrance due to their need to stop.

"Look Madame Umbridge a kangaroo in a red hoodie by that tree. How delightful. We must go and see it before we head in." Albus said as they were walking by getting completely distracted.

"Oh, absolutely Headmaster! Kangaroos are wonderful creatures. And look this one is dancing and singing." Dolores said excitedly.

Once they had finished watching the amazing Kangaroo do some hip hop they continued on their journey to the main doors. Unfortunately or fortunately, who really knows? They got distracted once more by things only they could see.

"Headmaster is that a boat over there in the lake?"

Albus looked to where Dolores was pointing, "I believe it is my dear. Shall we go retrieve it?"

"Oh yes that sounds wonderful. Some poor dear must have lost it."

The pair quickly made their way over to the lake to get the toy boat. Suddenly both jumped back when a face appeared. It slowly came up out of the water.

It was the face of nightmares. It had a white face and bushy red hair and the clothing.

"What a nice boat. Do you want it?" IT said creepily.

"Who are you?" Dolores asked the creepy thing in front of her who had come up out of the lake while grabbing the Headmaster's arm. Never had she seen such a vile looking human.

"Oh! Well, I'm Pennywise, the dancing clown. I…."

"Hem hem, but what is a clown and why are you wearing such unbecoming clothing why it's almost muggle. Garish but muggle." Dolores interrupted the creepy looking creature.

"Now Dolores, do not be so judgmental. What are you doing in the lake?"

"A storm blew me away. Blew the whole circus away."

"Right..well…Lovely… we should be off. Shall we Headmaster?" Dolores said rather freaked out by the creepy man.

"Yes, yes of course my dear. Dumbledore agreed completely thrown off by the strange man.

"Wait. Don't you want your boat? Or is that fear I taste?" Pennywise cackled creepily.

"No, we must be off. Headmaster, get rid of this filthy creature." Dolores said frightened by its maniacal ramblings.

Albus agreed quite freaked out himself by the pointy toothed clown. He cast a _reducto_ smashing the image to pieces along with chunks of ice from frozen lake.

"Let us proceed." Dumbledore said as they headed towards their original destination with Albus looking back in paranoia a time or two. He could swear he heard mad cackling and saw more clown like figures rising up from the lake (even though it was frozen). The two sped up hoping those things would not follow them inside. Finally both Dolores and Albus were running to the front doors, once inside safely they relaxed.

To Albus and Dolores' immense relief they made it to the office, unhindered the rest of the way, to floo to the Ministry of Magic. Albus never noticed the portraits were in a tizzy due to the distraction that found them as they entered completely forgetting about the army of razor toothed clowns that were chasing them outside. When they arrived Albus received a message from an adorable patronus ferret. Something about an attack on Hogsmeade. The two adults cooed over its cuteness and then got back down to business.

"I guess we have something else to tell the Minister." Albus said frowning as if trying to concentrate. He shook it off and smiled at his companion. "Come my dear lady off to see the Minister!"

"Yes, we must have order. We must see Cornelius right away." Dolores agreed as they left Hogwarts.

 **Back in Hogsmeade…  
** _Previously_ _: "Ra, father of all the Pharaohs, please…hear me in this foreign land, your servant needs your help. Please….help me save them." Atem prayed to his divine father begging for Ra to hear his pleas and intervene. He felt the bracelet draining his strength he didn't have much longer but held on for as long as possible. Suddenly when all hope seemed lost the Heaven's opened up. A blinding brilliant white light with blue and purple hues shot down and enveloped the Gods' chosen one._

* * *

The bracelet around Atem's wrist shattered to millions of tiny pieces from the otherworldly light that was enveloping him and his powers exploded outwards as they were set free in a great wave of light and shadow. An ethereal voice spoke from above.

"We have heard your pleas my child. A gift to one who so faithfully serves our will and protects the children of Egypt. Speak but the incantation and he shall come. The hand of justice shall judge these foolish mortals."

A silver pendant with a beautiful dragon encircling the eye of Horus fell into Atem's hands. His deck immediately felt warm to the touch as something was added to it as well. Two ways to call the divine beast Atem realized in shock. Atem began the chant that was told to him:

 _ **Horus great god of Egypt. God of the pharaohs, balance, and protection please aid me in my battle. Eternal Horus come forth! So mote it be.**_

A great dark silver dragon with teal highlights appeared in the sky. He looked like Ra in body and size just colored in dark silver and teal. His body and wings were outlined in the deep teal color. For a moment Atem stared in awe at beauty of the spirit monster of Horus.

"Eternal Horus judge these wizards as you see fit." Atem ordered while refocusing his attention on Yugi and Harry knowing he was safe as long as Ra's light enveloped him.

The dragon immediately went after all mortals within the vicinity the Pharaoh. The Gods were angry that their chosen was a prisoner and wanted these foolish wizards to learn a lesson and so judgement was upon all who dwelled here. For all mortals are sinners in their own way.

"And now my child a parting gift. Use this spell wisely, it was not meant for mortals and make sure to never use it on those your celestial brother (death) has claimed, for death is inevitable. This is meant as a last resort only. And beware, until you master your divine magicks it will drain you faster than your shadow magicks. We have interfered in all that we can my child. The deities of this land will not appreciate our interference. Be safe my child." Ra finished saying as his voice faded out.

The light faded as Ra left returning to the realm of the God's. Atem quickly called upon his ever faithful Dark Magician to protect him, just in case there were survivors of Horus' wrath, while he attempted the healing spell he had been granted. He slowly focused on the words given to him by the gods and put his hands over the wounds.

" _Mesacre haelavs misisehsh,"_ he repeated over the wounds of both Yugi and Harry. He sighed in relief wearily as a soft glow surrounded both boys as the healing took hold. It would take a bit of time since they were both within Death's grasp but they would be fine when they awoke. He briefly caught a glimpse of his celestial brother aka the Angel of Death who smirked and headed towards where chaos was still occurring.

He wearily sent Dark Magician back to the shadows taking Shadi's body with him to protect until a proper burial could be given. He then hid the Key and breathed for a moment trying to regain some energy from the healing spells. Ra was right he didn't have much left and he was still maintaining Horus who was judging all that he encountered. He felt safe enough at the moment seeing as there was no one around but he was ready to release Horus should he need to call on his magick to protect himself. He wanted Horus to find Seto and the girls though so he would hold on for as long as possible. He heard footsteps behind him and smirked at what he saw.

 **Three Broomsticks  
** Previously: "Did you feel that Fred?"

"I did" said George as he and his brother grabbed their Cyber Dragon cards that seemed to be pulsing simultaneously along with their shared card Cyber Twin Dragon.

"Something is wrong dear brother." Fred said as he and the others stood up from their seats.

"We need to find the others." Agreed George said as they all exited the building and headed into the chaos.

* * *

The twins immediately suggested Neville take the girls back inside and protect them as the four seventh years hesitated at the entrance of the inn. There in front of them was a huge dark silver and teal dragon, death eaters, and dementors along with many running from all three. All four boys felt their decks react to the dragon's presence.

Horus noticed the four and felt the beginnings of shadows stirring around them. The God felt the spirits of the monsters that had claimed the boys and their want to cross the veil that separated them from the earthly realm to protect their chosen ones. Horus obliged with the Pharaoh's mental approval. Two Light Serpents came out along with Cyber Twin Dragon.

The four boys stood in awe as their favorite monsters came to life before them and joined in the fray. They quickly regained their senses as the battle raged on around them. They jumped into the fray as well avoiding white flames that seemed to be everywhere engulfing people. They decided to split up with the goal of finding the others.

"Adrian, Terrence head into town. That big dragon seems to have come from that direction we will head towards the shrieking shack and see if the others went there. Harry and his friends like to hang out there it's the most logical place to meet." Fred explained quickly as the four split up hoping to find everyone in one piece.

Terrence and Adrian quickly made their way with little opposition since the mighty dragon seemed to have cleared a path for them. They soon came to a halt and saw Atem kneeling in front of what looked like two bodies. They quickly raced forward asking their beloved Light Serpents to protect them should anyone or anything come along.

Atem looked up wearily as his two friends approached him with Duel Monsters following closely behind. He smirked knowingly at the two.

"Atem, what happened?" Adrian asked looking worried about Yugi and Harry.

"Are they alright?" Terrence added just as worried.

"They will be fine. They are healing. Now that you are here can you help me get them to safety? We also need to find the others." Atem said to the two boys as he worried about the others predicaments.

The two boys agreed and cast levitation charms on the two boys and then helped Atem up and let him lean on them. They began heading for the Three Broomsticks where they left the others hoping Horus had cleared the path. They didn't see the angry figure come out of the alleyway behind them.

Moody had watched on in shock and horror as Mundungus went down from the flames that had engulfed him. Though his body was oddly left untouched. He felt a rage build within him as he saw anyone touched by flames drop. Friend or foe it did not seem to matter. He stayed hidden in the shadows and waited for the perfect time. He would take that mage back to the castle and break the boy if that is what it would take to make him submit. Finally it seemed time to make his move. The mage was wearing down and the area they were in had pretty much been vacated of all life due to the dragon. Even the dementors had fled from the dragon. The Slytherin students would not be difficult to take down. He stepped out just as the three teens had turned their backs to him.

Suddenly the boys froze when Snape appeared in front of them. Severus also froze briefly at the scene before him and then looked past the teens. Moody was behind them wand drawn. Severus stepped passed the teens and looked directly at Moody trying to figure out what was going on. Snape gasped for multiple reasons. Moody was completely off his game if he let him read his surface thoughts. And the thoughts themselves...Severus was horrified at what he saw. He actually staggered backwards at the onslaught of violent thoughts.

"Snape! Good timing. That mage is responsible for this mess. Take him down so we can get him to the castle." Moody ordered not realizing his surface thoughts had been read as he got ready to throw a barrage of spells at the boys while imagining all the things he would do to the mage when he got him down in the dungeons.

Severus snapped out of it and pulled his wand. "Get them out of here now!" Severus ordered the two Slytherin students as he squared off against Moody.

The two 7th years not knowing what was going on obeyed and left with Atem and the two comatose teens.

"Have you lost your mind? The Headmaster would never approve of this." Severus yelled at Alastor as he watched from the corner of his eye to make sure his charges escaped.

"You are letting them escape and you are wrong. We need to get them back before they get away." Moody yelled back getting ready to fire spells off if the idiot continued to stand in his way.

"Escape? How?" Severus asked genuinely curious while wondering if everyone had lost their minds today and if the mages had drugged Moody as well.

"The Ishtar boy's bracelet got destroyed." Moody responded getting closer to Snape to try and pass by him.

"He will not leave the others you fool. We do not need to worry about him escaping. His loyalty is too strong." Severus snarled blocking the man's way once again.

"You are the fool Snape!" Moody yelled as he let off a few spells at the idiot spy.

Snape dodged the oncoming spells and barely dodged them due to their close proximity. He quickly pulled up a shield while casting a few of his own. He couldn't kill the man that would not go over well but he needed to incapacitate him and quickly.

The two threw spell after spell but Severus was deadly with a wand and finally caught the paranoid ex-auror and knocked him out cold. Unfortunately he was not coming out of this battle unscathed.

 **Shrieking Shack  
** Previously: "Can you feel it closing in all around you? The Pharaoh's hand of justice has been awakened. It is coming for you. You will be called to account for your sins." Seto said cryptically while smirking triumphantly. He and the others would be free soon.

* * *

"What are you rambling about?" Draco questioned slightly alarmed by the cryptic answer. This particular mage never spoke like that. "Blaise send the signal we cannot wait for the Pharaoh to get here." Draco ordered as he kept his wand trained on the dangerous mage.

After a few minutes of no one appearing Draco began to worry. What was taking them so long to arrive with a portkey?

What Draco didn't know was that there was a certain set of twins who made sure no one made it to the shrieking shack except for them. There may have been a few unconscious death eaters along the road.

After the twins had made sure the road was clear they slowly crept towards the shrieking shack. They saw the dragon that brought theirs out fly past them.

"I think dear brother; Malfoy is in for a world of hurt." Fred whispered.

"I agree. Let us hurry." George said as he ran towards the shack.

Seto just smirked as he looked up in awe at the God that had arrived. Atem had summoned a new creature. It was beautiful.

Horus had found the ones the Pharaoh had asked him to save. Those that hurt them would pay the price. His flames rained down as the Pharaoh's enemies scattered when they saw him.

As soon as the mini-death eaters were down for the count the vines had finally dissipated and let their captives go. Seto, Mana, and Theo gave a slight bow to God above them. Hermione started to awaken and looked on in awe at the creature she saw before her. Was she dreaming? Daphne helped Hermione up and they went to the others as Horus slowly faded back into the shadows sensing the Pharaoh's energy swiftly meeting its limitations. He had done his job. The wizards of this town had paid a heavy price today.

Hermione looked at the bodies around her. "What happened?"

"Judgement." Seto said coldly.

"We should probably get out of here." Fred interrupted knowing Hermione well enough to know she would want to talk about this and now was not the time.

"And get back to the others." George added.

"Discussions should be saved for later." Daphne told the other girl gently seeing that Hermione wanted answers desperately.

Seto closed his eyes feeling his link open once again with the Pharaoh. Relief washed over him once more. "Everyone is headed back to the Castle. The battle is over. The Death Eaters and the Dementors have all retreated." Seto said after receiving the message from Atem.

 **Voldemort's Mansion  
** Voldemort was getting impatient. He was tired of waiting for another mage to arrive. What was going on? Why had no others appeared? Had something happened? Then suddenly he got his answer.

Death Eaters came pouring in and with them bodies of their comrades in arms. Something had gone wrong. Terribly wrong….

* * *

 _AN:  
mesacre haelavs misisehsh (something like miracle healing)_

 _Light Serpent 1200atk/800def_

 _Cyber Twin Dragon 2800atk/2100 def_

Well the next chapter is going to be the aftermath of this mess and maybe locating Dumbledore…


	31. Chapter 30

Unwilling Students

Yugioh/HP Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh or any other references I may make.

AN: I know it has been a while. I hope there are still some people reading this. Sad as it may sound I had to go back and re-read my last few chapters quite a few times just to get this chapter finished. That's what I get for taking too long to update. Again I will never abandon the story but I cannot promise to finish chapters in reasonable amount of time.

So here is the beginning of the aftermath of the last few chapters. And no, I did not kill everyone...but that probably won't be addressed until the next chapter.

 _ **/mindspeech one on one/  
**_ _ **[Group Mindspeech]**_

* * *

 **Things you need to know:  
** Voldemort's faction included: witches, wizards, dementors, giants, inferi, werewolves, acromantula (I think those are all the official ones) Not sure if this is relevant or not yet we shall see.

* * *

 **Chapter 30  
** _ **Aftermath…**_

 **Ministry of Magic  
** _Previously: "I guess we have something else to tell the Minister." Albus said frowning as if trying to concentrate. He shook it off and smiled at his companion. "Come my dear lady off to see the Minister!"_

 _"Yes, we must have order. We must see Cornelius right away." Dolores agreed as they left Hogwarts._

* * *

Cornelius couldn't quite fathom what he had just experienced. He had just had the strangest meeting with his undersecretary and the headmaster. Neither one of them had made a lot of sense. After getting the jumbled report of a fire at Hogwarts and an attack on Hogsmeade, Fudge had sent Aurors to Hogwarts and had them check in with Hogsmeade to get an idea of what was going on since neither the Headmaster nor Dolores seemed to have any real idea of what was going on. All he got was a ferret told them there was an attack. When it had been confirmed that there was an attack and the fire was out, Cornelius sent Aurors to aid the citizens of Hogsmeade.

After that he still had a seemingly drugged up undersecretary and headmaster to deal with. So like any good politician he used the situation to his advantage and some good had come of it. Somehow with whatever was ailing Dumbledore it had allowed them to come to some sort of accord. He just hoped he could hold off the reporters until after his undersecretary and the headmaster were back to normal.

 **Hogwarts  
** McGonagall was borderline panicking inside but kept a calm cool exterior on the outside. She had no idea where the Headmaster was or what had happened in Hogsmeade. All she knew was, he was not at the castle and there had been some sort of attack. She activated one of the lockdown wards on Hogwarts as soon as the staff realized something was wrong. The nice thing about this particular ward was the students could keep coming into the school but once they entered their common rooms they were locked in until the ward was reset. It also took attendance from every room that was lived in so they knew what students and staff were missing. She kept directing students either to their common rooms or sent them with the professors that she had running back and forth to the infirmary if they were injured.

An injured Severus finally made it back to the castle entrance with a stunned Moody, grumbling under his breath all the way wishing he could leave the man where he was. But he knew Dumbledore would find out sooner or later about the altercation and he would be in enough trouble as it was. No need to make it worse.

"Goodness, Severus what happened to you and Alastor?" Minerva asked concerned as she walked towards the bloody potions professor when she saw him enter the school and deposit Moody onto the ground.

Severus sighed glaring at his co-worker defensively. He would have to tell her the truth since she would find out the truth eventually. "We had a bit of an altercation and I stunned him. He is fine."

"Severus! How could you? We do not have time for childish squabbles!" Minerva admonished angrily at the foolish man while casting an enervate on the ex-auror.

Moody quickly righted himself and stood up stiffly glaring at Snape. Dumbledore would here about his pet death eater's actions today. For now he had other things to worry about and chose to ignore Snape in favor of McGonagall.

"Where is Albus? I need to speak to him immediately."

"I do not know. He and Dolores have been missing for at least an hour or two. He did not tell me that he was leaving the castle." Minerva responded worriedly.

Moody almost growled. What in the blazes was going on? "What about the mages? Have they made it back to the castle yet?" Moody asked hoping Snape was right and they hadn't escaped somehow.

"According to the lockdown scroll two of them are in their common room. The others have not returned yet that I have seen and I have been directing students since we found out there was some sort of attack. What is going on?"

"Death Eaters came to retrieve the mages it seems but brought dementors along as well creating massive amounts of chaos." Severus responded leaving out some details.

"The Ishtar boy also created absolute chaos by summoning some sort of huge dragon that was taking out anyone in its path. He alone is responsible for taking out half the town." Moody added angrily while glaring at Snape for leaving out that important little tidbit. He was seriously starting to question Snape's loyalties.

Severus glared right back. Not caring what the mage did to protect himself and the others at this point. He would reserve judgement once he heard their side of things. Though, it wouldn't look good if the Ministry got word that a foreign power helped decimate Hogsmeade, there would be even more problems for the mages.

"Enough, you two we don't have time for this! Severus, go and get yourself healed up so you can be of some use." Minerva ordered angrily wishing these two grown men could get over their issues with one another.

Severus grumbled but grudgingly followed the deputy-headmistress's orders glaring at Mad-Eye once more. Who in turn just looked at the spy suspiciously.

Alastor stayed with Minerva waiting for the other mages arrival. He had to find out what had happened and how that mage had called upon a huge dragon that took out seemingly anyone who was in the way. He had barely escaped those flames. Moody shuddered, just thinking about it. That boy might be more dangerous than Voldemort himself.

Adrian, Terrence, and Atem finally arrived back at the castle with Harry and Yugi levitating behind them thanks to the two Slytherin boys. Minerva immediately sent the two injured ones with one of the staff to the infirmary while the Slytherins were sent to their dorms leaving Atem with two very angry adults.

"Mr. Ishtar you will go with Alastor. He wishes to ask you a few questions regarding this afternoon." She said while glaring at the mage and hoping Alastor could get some answer of what in the blazes happened out there.

Regardless of what Ishtar had done himself, this attack still was the fault of him and the others since Voldemort was trying to get them back. So Minerva fumed silently wondering again why Dumbledore insisted on trying to win them over instead of handing them over to the Ministry. They belonged in Azkaban as far as she and the other order members were concerned.

Atem paled at the request. She was handing him over to that man. He would be lucky if he survived the encounter. Atem narrowed his eyes at the man dragging him to some weird room that felt laden with magic. He would fight with all that he had left.

Alastor grabbed the young king roughly and dragged him to a room not many knew of just around the Headmaster's tower. It was an interrogation room the Headmaster used for extremely dangerous wizards. Very few people knew of the room. So no one would find them until he was through with the brat.

A few minutes later Lupin wandered into the main entranceway under his glamour with more students he had found hiding from the Death Eaters and dementors.

"Are there any others missing?" Remus asked Minerva ready to head back into the chaos to find more students if need be.

Minerva stopped for a moment and pulled out the magical scroll again that seemed almost blank but still had some writing on it. She looked at the list that deleted names as students entered the dorms or infirmary. There were not many more missing. A few were missing from each of the houses.

She paused when she saw some of her Gryffindor students were also still missing. She soon relaxed when she saw most of her lions enter the main hall. A couple of the missing Slytherins and Lovegood were with them as well as two of the mages. The teens were looking terrified but in good health. She immediately separated them and sent them back to the dorms.

Instead of sending Lupin back out to find the remaining students from the four houses she had him escort Kaiba and the Nkosi girl back to the dorms. Just as Minerva was about to send a different professor out to find the remaining students Severus had returned looking much better than when he had come in.

"Severus, thank goodness you are back. I need you to find the rest of the students. There are still nine students missing. Five from Slytherin, one from Ravenclaw, two from Hufflepuff, and one from Gryffindor. Then everyone will be accounted for except the Headmaster and Dolores of course."

Severus sighed but complied. He swept out of the main entrance using his wand to help him locate the remaining students with a tracking spell. He followed the spell until he found the missing students and sighed. It looked like Draco and his merry band of future death eaters were missing something vital. He wondered if the students could get their souls back or if this was a permanent thing. He did a mass levitate and brought the bodies back to Hogwarts. Minerva almost had a stroke upon finding out what had happened to the remaining students. She followed Severus to the infirmary ranting and raving about keeping the Dark Lord's allies at the castle. Severus just tuned her out since he knew the truth of the matter.

 **Mages Dorm  
** Bakura had been pacing the dorm room since the castle's magic had locked him, Ryou, and Marik in. He was not positive but he had a feeling it had to do with whatever was happening in Hogsmeade. He hoped the others were alright. They were too far away for the mind links to be of any use and so he paced. He was awaiting the others return while Ryou was upstairs watching over Marik. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the entrance opened and in came the High Priest and a shaken looking Mana being escorted by Lupin.

"What in Ra's name is going on out there? Where are the others?"

"Voldemort's attack was more brutal than expected. We are not sure. Yugi and Marik got into some trouble and the Pharaoh went to help them." Seto said as he and Mana sat down on the couches.

"Marik is here. Voldie got his hands on him and he was injured. The bracelet returned him to the castle." Akefia said leaving out the part that Ryou was also upstairs since Lupin was standing watch close by.

"I would assume Yugi is with the Pharaoh but they should have been back by now. When we last spoke he was headed back." Seto responded slightly distracted as he opened up his link looking for his connection to Atem except it was closed completely. Then he tried Yugi, there was nothing.

"Something is wrong the links are closed off. I cannot feel either one of them." Seto stated as he stood and began to pace worried for his family.

"Professor, do you know if they arrived safely?" Mana asked while continuing to try and open her connection with the boys as well.

Lupin sighed loudly. "I have not seen them. I will go see if I can find out what happened." Lupin said as he quickly exited the dorm room and searched for Snape to see what he could find out.

After searching the main entrance and great hall Remus finally found Snape stuck in the infirmary helping Madame Pomphrey. The infirmary looked like it had been expanded to fit all the injured and traumatized students comfortably. Pomphrey had everyone sorted out by severity of ailment with the most severe in the back where he found Severus who was running diagnostics to determine if soul loss was due to dementors or other magical factors.

"Ah, Severus sorry to interrupt but I was wondering about the location of two of the mages." He asked while Severus still had his back to him as he ran one final diagnostic.

"What are you talking about? They all returned to the castle, so they should be in the common room except for Mister. Mutou. He is currently in some sort of healing coma in here next to Mister Potter. Who is missing?" Severus asked as he looked up from what he was doing with a sense of dread beginning to fill him.

"Atem Ishtar is missing. He has not reported to the common room yet." Remus replied suddenly distracted wondering how Harry was doing. He hadn't known that Harry was injured.

Severus paled. That did not bode well at all. Did Minerva or Moody take the boy to interrogate him? He figured interrogations would wait until the Headmaster had returned and everything was settled.

"Potter is in a healing coma as well. He should be fine." Severus told the worried looking werewolf realizing Lupin was distracted. "As far as Mister Ishtar I am not sure but Moody was in a fit of rage after the events at Hogsmeade. He may have taken the boy for an interrogation."

Severus suddenly grabbed his left forearm in pain and glared at it. The Dark Lord's timing couldn't get any worse.

"I guess I should go find Minerva and see if she knows what happened to the boy." Remus said realizing Severus wouldn't be able to help him find the mage with Voldemort calling.

"That would be wise. I will return as quickly as possible. Hopefully Moody doesn't have the boy." Severus gritted out his words in pain. He wanted to help Lupin find the boy not grovel at his master's feet.

Remus left to find Minerva while Severus left to see the Dark Lord. The Death Eaters had failed their master once again. This would not be a pleasant meeting.

 **Voldemort's Mansion  
** _Last time…  
_ _Voldemort was getting impatient. He was tired of waiting for another mage to arrive. What was going on? Why had no others appeared? Had something happened? Then suddenly he got his answer._

 _Death Eaters came pouring in and with them bodies of their comrades in arms. Something had gone wrong. Terribly wrong…._

* * *

"I want a report now!" Voldemort demanded as he looked around the room that was in complete chaos.

Everyone froze when they heard their Lord's angry voice.

"My Lord everything was going fine we were creating chaos and had found some of your targets but then suddenly a giant light came down surrounding one of our targets and a huge dragon appeared. It immediately took everyone in the surrounding area. We had no choice but to retreat."

"What! What do you mean took?" Voldemort asked rubbing his wand in between his fingers just itching to use it on someone to let out his rage at yet again another failure.

"We think their souls My Lord. The bodies are still alive but they are empty and when you do a diagnostic it is not from dementors."

"You're telling me that those mages have a soul stealing dragon! Crucio!" Voldemort whispered to the poor idiot that was brave or stupid enough to give the report.

Voldemort finally let the curse go, knowing he couldn't damage his followers too badly with his Death Eaters dropping like flies every time they encountered the mages. It made no sense Dumbledore was keeping their powers under control how had one of them broken free? Voldemort paced thinking while trying to calm his rage. He needed an edge over Dumbledore and those mages.

He had to think, what did he know about the mages magick? Too little unfortunately, all the information he desired was with the Medjai tribes and those blasted mages, except the veil. That was of Egyptian origin from that mysterious time period where history had been erased. He wanted their magicks for himself of course, but their true strength seemed to be within the creatures they could summon. He wanted access to those creatures the mages kept calling on. Imagine an army of monsters that no one seemed able to defeat. Based on what they did know those creatures were tied to the shadow powers the mages had. He turned back to his followers. He needed to change his plans a bit.

"Rookwood!"

"Yes my lord" He said as he stepped in front of the throne and bowed while silently hoping he would not be punished for his Lord's anger.

"I have a change in plans. I have another mission for you. Someone else will take charge of attacking Egypt."

"But my Lord the secrets, the power we could gain…I know what we are looking for in Egypt." Rookwood caught himself wondering what the hell was wrong with him; did he seriously just question the Dark Lord?

"Do not question me! Do not worry. We will go after the scrolls and that book but someone else can gather those for you. Those mages will pay one way or another and we will start with their people. You will have your chance to destroy them all, however I think it would be best for you to focus on the Department of Mysteries. You said you recognized that archway in Wormtail's memories did you not?"

"Yes I did. It lies in the DOM but when I was an unspeakable I never got to study it all that much. But now…" Rookwood's eyes gleamed in anticipation.

This mystery could quite possibly be figured out just from the memories and some in depth research of the archway. They had all assumed it was a gateway to the afterlife but what if it was something else? What if the ancients had found a way to access the Shadowlands. Knowledge to access any otherworldly realm had been lost to time or so he thought.

"Yes those are my thoughts as well. If we could discover the powers of the veil and what it truly does it might just level the playing field against those mages. They are dangerous while in Dumbledore's clutches and it seems very resourceful. Rookwood get in there and find out what that thing does and how we can use it to our advantage!"

"Yes, my lord." Rookwood said as he backed up eyes gleaming in anticipation of the new mystery he would unlock. He began planning in his head as his lord called another follower.

"Dolohov!" Voldemort yelled thinking he would need one of his more bloodthirsty followers for the mission to Egypt.

Antonin came quickly to the dais where his lord was and bowed respectfully. "My lord?"

"You will take a team to Egypt. I want those scrolls and that book! You will find them and slaughter anyone who stands in your way."

"As you wish, my lord." Antonin said with a gleam in his eyes. He would bring death and destruction to those pathetic muggles who would dare hide magical secrets from them.

Voldemort looked over the rest of his followers and barked out orders to get the soulless and injured put in the medical wing. He wanted to keep the bodies alive. There had to be some way to restore his followers' souls. He assigned one of his more intelligent followers to find a way and if not they made great cannon fodder when he finally made his move against the Ministry and Hogwarts. He used one of his followers to call his spy to him once more and waited. He did not have to wait very long.

"Ah, Severus how nice of you to join me." Voldemort hissed to his potions master.

Severus quickly bowed to the Dark Lord and waited with baited breath to see what his master wanted now.

"Rise Severus. I have a task for you."

Severus rose with trepidation. What could he possibly want now? He strengthened his mental shields and awaited his orders.

"Severus I need information and you are going to get it for me. I want you to delve into the mind of the one they call Pharaoh and see what he knows about his powers and the monsters he controls. I want to know everything. Where the creatures come from, how he controls them, where his power comes from, can souls be returned, where are the souls that have been taken? Also see if he knows something about the serpent crown. We may need it."

"My lord, please Dumbledore hasn't gotten past their mental shields. I am not sure I could." Severus pleaded not wanting to even try this. He was also curious about what the serpent crown was but didn't dare ask.

"Do not question me. You are far stronger than Dumbledore in occlumency and legilimency. How else could you keep the old fool thinking you were on his side? I want answers and you will get them for me." Voldemort demanded as he fingered his wand idly.

"Forgive me, my lord. I will do as you ask." Severus said bowing once more.

"See that you do. And Severus, never question me again. Crucio." The Dark Lord whispered malevolently while he taught his spy a lesson.

 **Hogwarts  
** Severus had finally arrived back in his quarters. It was late. Dinner was over with. He was in pain, hungry, and exhausted. He quickly downed a potion for the pain and tremors and fell ungracefully into his armchair. He closed his eyes and rested his sore body but soon enough his peace was suddenly shattered by a knocking at his door.

Severus slowly made it to the door only to find Lupin. He scowled at the man. "Is there something you need that cannot wait until morning?"

Remus felt bad but he had not found the missing mage. "I am sorry Severus but I have yet to locate Mr. Ishtar and Minerva told me that Moody took him for questioning. She has no idea where he was taken."

"I will search for the boy. Go get some rest. I will bring him to his dorm once I heal whatever Moody has likely done to the boy." Severus growled while hoping the mage was still alive.

He worried where Atem could be if Lupin couldn't find him with his stronger senses. Where could they have gone? Atem was not currently trapped by the bracelet. There was the possibility that he took him off Hogwarts grounds. 'No he wouldn't do that.' Severus thought to himself. They have to still be in the castle. What was warded enough to keep a werewolf from finding them. Severus could only think of a handful of places and so began his search. At least all the inhabitants of the castle were still locked in their common rooms.

He finally came to the Headmaster's private interrogation room. He was one of the few who knew about this room and Albus' slightly darker side when he had someone in there. He used his magical signature to enter and paused at the sight before him. Moody was on the ground dead, unconscious, or soulless. Who knew and the mage was chained to the wall, hopefully only unconscious. He cast diagnostics on both and found Moody soulless and the boy surprisingly had little wrong with him. He would need some healing but it could have been worse. Severus cast a stasis charm on Moody and left him there. The Headmaster could deal with Moody whenever he returned to the school. He freed the mage and carried the boy to his chambers. He had everything he needed there along with peace and quiet. Severus sighed it was going to be a long day tomorrow when the shit hits the fan, as many muggles would put it.

* * *

 _AN: So Severus has Atem alone. No puzzle to protect his mind anymore. What will he see? or Will he ignore his orders from the most powerful dark wizard of all time?_


End file.
